Soledad repleta
by Eymi
Summary: Cuán difícil podía ser permanecer en el prestigioso colegio Etiouku? soportar las amenazas de Hiragizawa, aguantar las ironías de Li, disfrutar la compañía de Tetsuya y asombrar a todos por su explosiva personalidad, de seguro esto saldría bien
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: bueno, este ya lo había subido anteriormente, no lo termine de subir porque se me había perdido la clave de mi cuenta anterior T.T y toda forma de encontrarla. Pero ahora, la podran leer completamente, La historia esta terminada, pero subire los capitulos cada dos semanas o un poco más, Intentare jamás pasar del mes.

Bueno a lo que realmente importa, la Historia, La verdad es que este primer capitulo tomenlo como una mera introduccion, lo fuerte de todo esto se viene luego jijijijni y es que hare sufrir un poquitin a mis personajes (mente retorcida) pero es que la felicidad no se disfruta si nadie sufre =P.

**Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parece o si vale la pena subirla X.x =P tb por cualquier consulta, se las respondere si eso no implica adelantar nada =P  
**

PD: Esta version esta reeditada, para los que la leyeron esa vez en que por mi mala cabecita no termine de subirla hay cosas que cambian pero que iran comprendiendo en el camino.

-

-

-

**Aceptar, no es desistir.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_**Bienvenida clase A**_

El salón estaba en completa calma, algo que rayaba en lo inusual cuando se trataba de ese grupo de estudiantes. Era imposible, en cualquier otra circunstancia ver a la clase A tan inmutable como ese día.

Y era exactamente esa tranquilidad la que analizaba Kaho Misuki, profesora del colegio Eitoku Gakuen. Cerró la puerta por la que recientemente había entrado y se sentó en su escritorio. Si había algo que sabía de ese colegio era que exactamente la clase que tenía delante de sus ojos era la peor de la historia en esa institución, y no precisamente por el promedio de la clase. Una pequeña gotita resbalo de su frente. No debía tener miedo.

-Bien, quiero desearles sinceramente una cariñosa bienvenida.

Llevaba años ejerciendo clases en ese colegio, pero jamás le habían encomendado una tarea tan difícil como cuidar de un curso de tamaña envergadura, no eran más de 18 alumnos pero si escapaba viva de ese año sería un milagro. Tal vez el director pensaba echarla y no había encontrado nada más divertido que exponerla a esas sabandijas para que se retirara voluntariamente. Frunció el seño con frustración casi graciosa. Pero ella no perdería tan fácilmente, no al menos sin intentarlo.

A una profesora que había trabajado en un colegio público y que recibía mucho menos de la mitad que se hacía en ese colegio en unas dos semanas no la iban a echar tan fácilmente.

La puerta del aula sonó. Y ella dejó el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo los objetivos de la clase ese año para permitirles la entrada. El inspector estaba ahí con cara de pocos amigos y una muchachita tras de él ¡Demonios! Una alumna nueva era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Los de la clase A no se calificaban por ser muy amistosos con los recién llegados, de hecho eran exactamente todo lo contrarió, les daban unas extrañas bienvenidas. Suspiró. Tendría que proteger a esa muchacha, de lo contrarió sólo sería debut y despedida para ella ¿Por qué tenía que juntársele todo ese maldito año?

La muchachita entró y se paró junto a ella. Era pequeña y delgada, tenía un rostro dulce y para su desgracia no parecía demasiado fuerte.

-Bien, muchacha –le dijo casi con lastima, pero es que la verdad no podía más que tener consideración con ella.

Ella será su nueva compañera, espero la traten bien. –y las miradas pasivas de esos alumnos le parecieron sospechosas. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoica pero la verdad era mejor eso que su expulsión. –Querida, preséntate. –le dijo a la muchacha en voz baja.

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, tengo 16 años y estudie en el colegio Furikan, Espero me reciban bien.

Vio como la muchacha sonería con dulzura y un escalofrío la recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Esos malandrines se la comerían viva, peor aún si venía de un colegió publico.

- Bien ahora tú te sentaras junto a… -había tenido la oportunidad de impartir clase de historia a ese curso hacía un año atrás, los conocía bastante bien y sabía que la decisión que tomase ahora sería decisiva en la integración de ella.

-al joven Li.

Esa era la mejor opción que se le había ocurrido. Daudoji también podría haber estado bien, pero era demasiado sociable y sus buenas intenciones sería una oportunidad perfecta para que los demás tomaran derechos sobre la muchacha. Aunque tal vez debió haber pensado en alguien un poco más simpático que el joven Li.

Suspiraba. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, aunque presentía que terminando ese año escolar terminaría siendo una anciana histérica. Antes de que pudiese sentarse el revuelo se desato en la sala. Esa era la verdadera clase A.

Miró a sus alumnos hablar, gritar.. Moverse y sacar sus computadores personales y volvió a suspirar. Sería un largo, largo año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor:** Debido a los reviews anteriores, que me mostraban lo poco que quedaba explicada la historia en la introduccion anterior, desidi subir el capitulo dos inmediatamente, y que así se entendiera un poco más la historia. Aunque aún en este capitulo no se muestra a cabalidad todo el entuerto xD pero ya saben, siempre hay que tener pequeñas sorpresas.

Espero quede mucho más explicito aqui de cua de que va la historia. **y me disculpo, por lo incomprensible del anterior.**

**Por favor dejen reviews haber si esto esta un poco mejor. u.u **

-

-

-

**Lección dos: **

**. ._Sonreír no sirve en territorio enemigo._**

**_._**

.

**_.  
_**

Había sido un día de muerte. Realmente había pensado en cautivar a sus nuevos compañeros ese día pero al parecer nadie en esa clase le prestó el más mínimo ápice de atención. Suspiró. Lo único más interesante de ese día había sido ese muchacho de cabello castaño con el que la habían sentado.

Flash back.

Apenas había entrado a ese colegio todo le pareció grandioso, tal como ella quería. Miró hacía atrás. Su hermano le venía siguiendo con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido.

-¡He! monstruo, segura que estarás bien en este colegio.

La verdad es que no sabía si estaría bien y Touya era demasiado bruto para entender las ansias que tenía ella de poder cambiar de ambiente pese a las dificultades. Pese al temor confiaba en todo lo que siempre le había hecho una perfecta amiga, una perfecta alumna y una perfecta compañera, porque jamás habían fallado sus caras sonrientes, sus atenciones y sus hermosos y encantadores ojos verdes, esos de los que se sentía tan orgullosa.

-Touya. –se volteó a decirle –creo que es preferible que me dejes acá. –¡Dios! Si que estaba nerviosa pero tenía que hacer esto sola.

Touya la miró a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos, y ella aceptó su mirada. Cuando era pequeña su madre le había enseñado que lo siempre debía ver hacía el frente con una gran sonrisa. Y estaba segura de que no se había equivocado, después de todo eso era lo que había ayudado a papa y a Touya.

-Como quieras monstruo. Sólo promete que te cuidaras. –había ganado.

-Por supuesto.

Caminó hasta la recepción y pregunto por la clase A, la mujer que estaba en el mesón de enfrente la miró con ojos extraños y ella tenso una sonrisa de cordialidad. No entendería hasta un poco después lo que significaba esa mirada. Un muchacho que al parecer la había escuchado ¿se apiado de ella?! y estuvo dispuesto a dejarla en el salón.

-Procura no hablar demasiado. –aquellas palabras que parecían sinceras no eran las que ella esperaba de un primer contacto, pero al menos no eran de desprecio.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba parada frete a ese curso de 18 alumnos y una profesora extremadamente hermosa, de largos cabellos rojos… y mirada misteriosa, cuerpo esbelto y estético, sinceramente preciosa.

Se presentó como era debido y sin importarle los rostros aburrido de sus nuevos compañeros ni los preocupados ojos de su profesora, alzó su voz armoniosa y mostro la mejor de las sonrisas.

-"Bien ahora tú te sentarás junto al… joven Li"

Y así lo hizo. El estaba muy ocupado haciendo estupideces con su mochila como para darse cuenta de que ella se había sentado junto a él.

-Buenos días –se apresuró a decir ella con una sonrisa para que el voltease a verla. –Será un gusto sentarme contigo Li… -hizo una pausa para que él le dijese su nombre y justo en ese momento en el que su rostro se volteo para ver el suyo con ojos aburridos, descubrió a los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. –Shaoran, Li Shaoran.

Por casi cinco minutos fue incapaz de apartar su vista de sus labios rosados, su cabello castaño y enmarañado y esas facciones tan definidas y perfectas a la vez. ¡Que acaso ese chico no tenía nada mal!

Intentó hablarle dos y hasta tres veces, pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intención alguna en conocerla, ni siquiera tenía intención por una convivencia más amena, después de todo sería compañeros de puesto.

Fin flash back

Y peor aún que todo eso era saber que nadie se había acercado a hablarle en todo el día. La hermosa profesora Misuki le había explicado más o menos como funcionaba todo este entuerto y así había entendido por fin las primeras palabras que había escuchado al entrar en ese colegio, no muy bien pero las había entendido. Suspiró. Todo sería más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pateó la almohada del suelo.

Detestaba ser ignorada.

Se sacó el uniforme resentida por los recuerdos de aquel día, se colocó el pijama y peino sus cabellos con cuidado, justo como su madre le había enseñado, lo amarro en una delicada trenza y se metió en la cama esperando que el sueño llegase pronto. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría una nueva oportunidad para intentar integrarse. Quizás debió haberle hecho caso a Touya pensaba mientras se escondía entre su almohada y sus sabanas.

De nuevo estaba parada ahí, frente a ese enorme colegio. Touya no había podido acompañarla ese día así que decidió usar los patines, pese a que todos ahí llegaban en auto. ¡En que estúpido momento había pensado que necesitaba cambiar de ambiente! Ella no encajaba ahí.

Se saco los patines y se puso los zapatos antes de llegar al colegio, no quería que la vieran llegando de esa manera.

Enderezó su cabeza y continuo su camino, porque recordó que su madre alguna vez le había dicho que traer los ojos por el suelo sólo pronosticaba una derrota. Y ella estaría de cualquier forma y en cualquier estado pero menos derrotada, jamás derrotada, porque su madre no la había dejado en ese mundo para ser una perdedora ella… Dios! Habían tan pocas cosas que recordaba de ella que deseaba aplicar todo lo que aun no sé había escapado de su conciencia correctamente.

Sintió como el peso bloqueaba su paso y cayó al suelo. Perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba, caerse en la entrada del Etioku Gakuen.

-¿Hey… estas bien? –escuchó que le preguntaban pero no pudo levantar muy bien la cabeza por lo que sólo pudo ver sus zapatos extremadamente elegantes y sus pantalones a cuadritos. ¿Porque demonios ese muchacho no usaba el jodido uniforme? Refunfuño en su mente antes de levantarse.

-Eto… creo que si –dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Él le estiró la mano para levantarla y ella procuró tomarse la falda, no quería ser víctima de ningún voyerista.

-Disculpa, fue mi culpa. –dijo a modo de disculpa. – ¿Eres nueva? No creo haberte visto.

-Si… soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura –dijo aún un poco aturdida mientras intentaba limpiarle el polvo a su falda.

-Yo soy Tetsuya, Inokuma Tetsuya.

Alzó su cabeza por primera vez después de haberse caído, el golpe la había tenido un poco mareada por lo que había tardado en estabilizar su vista. Pero al concentrarla en esa voz se encontró con mucho más que unos zapatos lujosos y un pantalón a cuadros.

Aquel chico tenía una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que se quedan pegadas por siglos en la cabeza y los ojos brillantes más extraños que hubiese visto, no era que no fuesen bonitos pero ver ojos azules en ese país era mucho más raro incluso que ver ojos como los de ella.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?

Sacudió su cabeza después de haberse dado cuenta que había quedado como una completa idiota mirando los ojos de ese chico. Sus mejillas enrojecieron antes de que pudiese darse cuenta.

El muchacho se despidió con una sonrisa un tanto acusadora y comenzó a correr hacía el que había sido su destino antes de que ambos chocaran. Y antes de que ella pudiese voltearse para comenzar a caminar él se volvió hacía ella y agitó su mano derecha en el aire. ¿Era ese un saludo!

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Kinomoto Sakura.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras, y antes de siquiera pensarlo una sonrisa adorno sus labios. ¡Yosh! Ese había sido el primero de los cumplidos que había recibido después de estar en ese lugar. Y lo había hecho un chico que seguramente era diez mil veces mejor que ella.

Ahora, mucho más confiada, y con una sonrisa que no podía despegársele de la cara avanzo a pasos agigantados hacía su clase.

Subió las escaleras, el ruido proveniente de su salón podía escucharse dos pisos más abajo y ahí tan cerca de la puerta le retorcía los oídos.

Entró al salón y repentinamente todo el ruido que había escuchado se apagó. Como si sus pies hubiesen accionado un mecanismo extraño que enmudeciese a todas las personas o las matara en su defecto.

Tragó saliva. ¡Dios! Algo no le agradaba en todo ese silencio ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Intento poner la mejor de sus caras, una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que es imposible no complacer y avanzo un poco más, solo un poco porque el miedo le quemaba los pies.

-Miren todos es la encantadora Kinomoto Sakura.

Tensó esa sonrisa que había creado su rostro y procuró no desvanecerla, alguna vez había escuchado que lo mejor para hacer amigos era sonreír. Quizás eso también lo había dicho su madre.

-Mucho gusto… ¿tú.... tú, tú eres?

-Una pesadilla para ti.

Retrocedió dos pasos sin dejar de tensar su sonrisa e intentó parecer amable.

-Lo siento, he… ¿he hecho algo que te halla disgustado? –¡Maldito idiota! Que se creía al venir hablando así. Pensó mientras seguía concentrada por no desvanecer esa maldita sonrisa y suavizar sus palabras, todo un problema cuando hervía por dentro.

-¿Hey muñequita, no quieres saludarme? -le preguntó uno de los tipos que estaban sentados en primera fila, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le extendió la mano. La aceptó pero justo cuando creía que esto podía mejorar se dio cuenta que ese día todo sería mucho peor que el anterior.

-Suéltame… me haces daño. –si no se zafaba pronto de ese agarre ese maldito le quebraría la muñeca.

Unas muchachitas que estaban un poco alejadas del resto se le acercaron. Tuvo miedo, porque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan amenazada. De pronto el bullicio de la clase retumbó en sus oídos y se sintió mareada.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello Kinomoto –le dijeron las chicas mientras ella apenas y podía respirar.

Claro que tenía un hermoso cabello, se pasaba una hora al día cuidando de él. Intentó alejarse de ellas, pero por el agarré de aquel idiota eso se le hacía imposible. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Como demonios podía estar pasando eso. Algo extraño se formó en su garganta cuando sintió como jalaban de su pelo y probaban su textura y largo. Tubo deseos de llorar. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos. Ella no podía llorar, ella no debía llorar. Retrocedió un paso con mucho esfuerzo. Pero ellos eran muchos más y no terminaron en acorralarla de nuevo. Una de las muchachas que le había sujetado el cabello la jalo y el filo frió y peligroso de esa tijera fue cortando su larga, sedosa y hermosa cabellera. Abrió los ojos en el mismo instante y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver sus cabellos caer limpia y graciosamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Kyyyaaaaaa! –gritó y trato de empujarlos a todos un poco para tener el suficiente espacio para salir de ahí. Su cabello… su hermoso cabello, ese que había dejado crecer única y exclusivamente para parecerse un poco más a su madre estaba… arruinado.

-¡Basta! –levantó su cabeza y miró a la persona que estaba delante de ella. ¡Demonios! que acaso todos en ese lugar tenían que ser hermosos. Todos comenzaron a alejarse de ella y supo entonces que ese que había dicho basta era Hiragizawa Eriol.

-Eriol nosotros sólo le estábamos dando una bienvenida.

Así que lo que le había dicho la profesora Misuki era cierto, ese muchacho de tez casi marmórea ojos enigmáticos, y cabello azulado tenía un poder extraño sobre los demás.

-Lo sé… pero es demasiado insignificante.- Se acercó a ella y el silencio se había vuelto tal que los pasos de él resonaban en el salón… tan lentos y profundos que se le hacía una tortura escucharlos.

-No aguantara un mes dentro de Etioku Gakuen, eligió un mal curso para quedarse. ¿No es así muñequita? ¿No es verdad que te deseas ir ya? –sintió como la mano helada y masculina de el le alzaba la barbilla tan alto que tubo que ponerse en puntillas. El era mucho más grande que ella y ponerla a la altura de sus ojos como parecía ser lo que quería hacer era casi imposible. Sintió el aliento tibio de Hiragizawa en su rostro. -¿Querías jugar a ser una niñita rica no es así, Kinomoto?

El… demonios él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro en el mismo instante en el que el miedo y la rabia habían comenzado a hervir dentro de ella. Él no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que estaba hablando. Empuño sus delicadas manos y su cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Qué pasa Kinomoto?... no te gusta lo que te estoy diciendo. –su voz ronca y su acento elegante sería algo que desde ese día comenzaría a odiar estaba segura.

-Eriol, deja ya de jugar, Misuki está por llegar.

Ese era Li, no podía confundirse, porque pese a tener los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora sabía que esa voz, medio aburrida medio tranquila no podía ser de otra persona.

Hiragiazwa se acercó a su oído sin soltar su agarre aún.

-Te doy un mes –le susurró y su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad se estremeció por el acto.

Y medio minuto después de que él la soltara y ella callera al suelo por la brusquedad, todos estaban sentados ya en sus asientos.

Misuki entró con sus cosas, esa mañana se había retrasado porque no había encontrado el libro de clases, pero después de media hora de buscar y buscar le encontró en la cafetería. Sospechaba que sus "queridos" alumnos tenían algo que ver en todo eso.

-Buenos días clase.

Y por primera vez escucho una respuesta del salón A. sin embargo aún había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kinomoto parada en medio del salón?

-Kinomoto, toma asiento.

Y justo cuando la muchacha pareció reaccionar y voltearse para caminar hasta su puesto se dio cuenta que la mitad de su larga cabellera había quedado reducida hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Se mordió el labio. Prefirió no decir nada, cualquier cosa que dijese en ese momento podía significar una represaría por parte de ellos hacia la muchachita.

Habló sobre cosas del curso, sobre las metas que debían alcanzar ese año y comenzó a pasar materia. Escribió unas cosas en la pizarra y dejo que sus alumnos trabajasen solos. No armarían un revuelto aún porque era sólo el segundo día de clases, tal vez las cosas mañana serían incluso más difíciles que hoy pero por ahora ellos estarían tranquilos.

Se sentó para observarlos. Kinomoto no había sacado un cuaderno en toda la clase y ella no le exigiría que lo hiciese, después de todo, esos muchachos debieron haber hecho algo realmente malo con ella. Vio como revolvía su mochila y sacaba una cosa que no logró distinguir. Frunció su entrecejo y oh… así que era eso. Ella había sacado un moño para atarse el pelo y no parecer extraña con el cabello de ese modo.

Sintió el ruido de la campana y les dio permiso a sus alumnos para abandonar la sala.

-Kinomoto, necesito que me rectifiques algunos de tus datos.

Vio como la muchacha se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia ella. No habló hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieron fuera del salón.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –le preguntó con seriedad. Pero la muchachita parecía no querer responder.

-Sakura… puedo decirte Sakura, verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró ella no hablaría.

-Mira Sakura. Sé que no quieres hablar de esto. Pero si sigues así, esos jóvenes no se detendrán aquí.

-Lo sé –valla por fin hablaba. –lo sé.

Sakura miró por primera vez a la profesora Misuki. Esos malditos compañeros suyos habían hecho lo que quisieron con ella, ella intento sonreír, ser simpática y perfecta como lo hacía siempre, pero sonreír no funcionaba en territorio enemigo, y se había dado cuenta muy tarde de eso, pero ya no sería como ese día, ni como el anterior. Ser la perfecta Sakura había funcionado en todos lados para colocar a los demás contentos no, pero acá solo parecía volverla más vulnerable. Y si seguía siéndolo, si seguía siendo como su madre le había sugerido alguna vez "siempre ver hacía delante con una sonrisa" la destrozarían en ese lugar. Ella… tendría que ser como esa Sakura que hablaba en su cabeza, que gritaba y rabiaba por todas las injusticias que cometían con ella, esa que era caprichosa y testaruda. Porque no podía dejar las cosas así.

-No volverá a pasar.

Vio como la profesora Misuki alzaba sus cejas sorprendida y entendió que su apariencia frágil, su rostro inocente y su voz dulce hacían creer que ella era incapaz de defenderse. Pero estaba sumamente equivocada, porque había querido ser perfecta, pero debía ser ella tan natural y aguerrida como siempre había sido, para poder aguantar más que un maldito mes ahí a dentro. Le demostraría a ese tal Hiragizawa que estaba completamente equivocado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autor: Por uno de los comentarios**** he decidido poner el capitulo antes, espero les guste y por favor comenten. Asi podemos modificar algo por mayoria de votos si no les gusta, tego flexibilidad en cuanto a las historias y creo que aun cuando esta terminada podre acomodarla como les guste =D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soledad Repleta.  
**

_**Lección tres: La venganza, es justicia salvaje.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Cerró la puerta de su casa y subió las escaleras. No comió, no saludo a su hermano ni su padre y ni siquiera le importó lavarse los dientes ese día. Porque ese día estaba furiosa, porque ese día había dejado de ser la bondadosa Sakura, la tierna Sakura, era inocente y lo sabía pero pese a eso crearía astucia en su personalidad para no ser burlada nunca más.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y le puso pestillo. No quería que su hermano o su padre subieran a preguntarle si quería comer algo.

Caminó hasta su escritorio. Las piernas no habían dejado de templarle en todo el día y pese a que no le prestaba atención ignorarlo completamente era casi imposible. Sacó la tijera de uno de los cajones y deshizo el moño que se había hecho. Odiaba usar moño.

Miró su imagen en el espejo y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Ese año, por fin ese año había logrado tener el cabello tan largo y hermoso como lo había tenido su madre antes de morir. Le había llevado años y ellas lo habían arruinado en cinco segundos.

Tomó la tijera con fuerza entre sus manos, para no titubear y comenzó a cortar el cabello disparejo. Era triste, no podía negarlo, pero debía ser fuerte, como su hermano le había enseñado.

Con cada cabello que chocaba en el suelo el ardor en su pecho iba subiendo, y todo lo que significaba aquella antigua Sakura a la que le gustaba agradar se iba perdiendo poco a poco, corte tras corte, esa parte sumisa de ella se iba haciendo pedazos.

Y por fin pudo verse con su cabello un poco más arriba de sus hombros. No se veía tan mal, pero se sentía más pequeña. Ese nudo que tenía su garganta fue creciendo conforme más pensaba en ello. Su preciado cabello… una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de ella… porque casi todo lo demás lo había olvidado.

Se colocó pijama y caminó hasta su cama. No pensaría en nada antes de dormir, si lograba hacer eso, si lograba mantener su mente en blanco hasta quedarse dormida, podría soportar todo un mes y mucho más en ese maldito colegio.

Y así lo hizo, por casi media hora mantuvo su mente en blanco y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

…

Tit-tit-tit-tit!

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, por primera vez en su vida se estaba despertando y levantando sin la necesidad de que llegase su hermano a gritarle al oído.

Se metió en la ducha y esperó a que el agua la empapase completamente luego de eso se colocó el uniforme, se cepillo el cabello con dedicación pese a encontrarlo aun demasiado corto, le ató un laso a la mitad y fue hasta el baño a lavar sus dientes y su rostro. Se hecho un poco de perfume y bajo a desayunar.

-Sa… kura.

-¡Valla! es primera vez en dieciséis años que no me dices monstruo. Creo que debo sentirme alagada.

-¡Que rayos le paso a tu cabello! –le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, y supo inmediatamente que su hermano no le creería ninguna de las mentiras que había estado inventado mientras estuvo en la ducha.

-Tuve un problema en el colegio. –sabía que decir eso no tranquilizaría a Touya, podría tranquilizar a su padre pero jamás a Touya. El la cuidaba como si fuese una especie de cristal a punto de romperse. Suspiró al ver su ceño aún más fruncido y sus ojos asustados. –No volverá a pasar –se apresuró a decir para calmarlo, pero nada de lo que pudiese ella decir tranquilizaría los ojos asustados de Touya.

-Quien demonios te hizo eso Sakura. -¡Dios! Estaba hablando en serio. Porque cada vez que el decía Sakura significaba que Touya se había ido a uno de los extremos con ella, o estaba extremadamente encolerizado o extremadamente enternecido o extremadamente preocupado.

-Touya, se defenderme sola. Me lo enseñaste bastante bien cuando era pequeña.

El hermoso muchacho de cabellos negros y porte elegante se paró de la silla y cogió su abrigo.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo al colegió. Hablaré con tu profesora.

¡Demonios! sabía que exageraría todo. Quizás hubiese sido mucho mejor decir alguna estúpida mentira y dejarlo meditabundo lo suficiente para escapar de ahí.

-Touya… no debes…

El sonido de la puerta de la cocina y los pasos de su padre hizo que ambos se callaran.

-Disculpen mi tardanza, y disculpen también por haber estado escuchando su conversación. Touya, deja que Sakura pelee sus batallas. El mundo real no vendrá con hermanos incluidos.

Su padre… tan certero como siempre. Lo miró con admiración, sabía exactamente que decir en el momento que exactamente se le necesitaba. Se acercó a él con gratitud y lo abrazó.

-Gracias papá. –le dijo mientras su abrazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Aún con el pelo corto, te vez hermosa. –le susurro su padre y ella sonrió. Él siempre la alentaría a seguir. –Me recuerda a cuando tenías diez años.

Miró a Touya de reojo y supuso que no era nada grato para él ver como supuestamente (aunque debía admitir que estaba en lo correcto) alguien había abusado de su pequeña hermanita. Se cruzó de brazos, Touya nunca cambiaría, y esperaba que no lo hiciese, después de todo él era una de las pocas personas que conocía que actuaban de verdad, tal como eran, sin mascaras ni prejuicios. Ojala ella algún día lograse ser como él.

-Vamos monstruo, espero que por lo menos me dejes encaminarte hasta el colegio.

Ella sonrió verdaderamente, como pocas veces lo hacía y aceptó. Touya siempre sería Touya.

Después de mucho caminar, y con un silenció tan incomodo para ella y tan natural para él que fastidiaba llegaron al colegio Eitoku, tan glamoroso como sólo él podía ser.

-Gracias… por todo. –le dijo a su hermano sinceramente. Touya había sido su ejemplo a seguir desde pequeña, y había aprendido de él muchas cosas, como pelear, como jugar a la pelota, como defenderse y siempre salir adelante, como jamás volver a llorar o como ayudar siempre a alguien que te pide ayuda, pero había olvidado aprender otras muchas cosas de Touya, cosas que eran incluso mucho mejores que las anteriores, cosas como su templanza, su manera posesiva medio torpe y medio única de amar, su simpleza, su manera de decir las cosas sin hablar y tantas otras cosas que hacían de Touya la mejor persona que conocía hasta el momento.

Él se acercó a ella y le palmoteo la cabeza.

-Tú… a pesar de ser un monstruo feo y mal educado – infló los cachetes por la indignación. ¿Qué no podía decir algo bonito en ese momento? –eres mi hermana y sé que aún cuando quiera protegerte de cuanto maldito pueda hacerte daño, eres lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para defenderte y aguantar cualquier cosa. Sólo te pido que cuando dudes o pienses que puedes flaquear recuerdes que tienes un hermano de un metro ochenta y tanto dispuesto a patear a quien siquiera te toque.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de ser un idiota Touya siempre cuidaría de ella.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

La sala estaba vacía, completamente vacía. ¿Es que acaso había llegado muy temprano? Miró su reloj. No era para nada temprano, de hecho su puntualidad ese día había sido impresionante.

Se sentó en su asiento y se irguió dignamente. No estaba dispuesta a que alguien la viese descolocada, no hoy. Así que esperó… quince minutos, media hora, una hora… hora y media hasta el sonido de la campana para salir de clases. Se levantó de su asiento, dejó sus cosas en la silla y salió del salón.

-Maldición –susurró. Ni siquiera la profesora Misuki había llegado. Seguramente era una nueva forma de comunicarle que no era bienvenida.

-Valla ojos bonitos, creo que ya han empezado.

Se volteó para ver quien hablaba y quedo impresionada nuevamente. Ese chico se ponía mucho mejor con los días.

-Inokuma… -el le sonrió y la jalo del brazo mientras a ella le caía una enorme gota por la cabeza.

-Creo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar ayer. Y la verdad es que había querido preguntarte en que clase estabas. Lamento que sea la A –le dijo mientras la miraba con preocupación. Valla apenas y se conocían y ya se preocupaba por ella. Que chico más atento.

-Descuida -le dijo ella mientras sonreía –no pienso que eso sea un problema.

Él la miró sorprendido y ella supuso que él, al igual que todos los demás, pensaba que ella era una damita en apuros.

-Eso merece que te invite algo en la cafetería. Aceptas ojos bonitos.-valla, seguramente el tenía mucha confianza en si mismo.

Asintió con la cabeza, era agradable conversar con alguien dentro de ese colegio. Supuso que él le tenía un poco de lastima, después de todo él debía saber (ya que parecía estudiar ahí desde hace tiempo) que el salón A no daba muy buenas bienvenidas. Sin embargo no reprocho, tener un poco de compañía en ese colegio en donde todo parecía tan lejano y frívolo, le hacía sentir un poco más aliviada. Pese a saber que quizás era un acto de caridad. Sonrió mentalmente, su yo anterior jamás habría aceptado eso.

-Valla… -murmuró ella. En su antiguo colegió la cafetería no era ni la mitad de lo que era el comedor de Eitoku Gakuen.

Se dirigieron hasta la comida y descubrió que todo era extremadamente caro. Como demonio vivían esos chicos.

-Eto… Inokuma creo que yo… -le diría que no podía pagarlo. Sí eso haría, después de todo no debía avergonzarse por no tener dinero, mucha gente importante no tenía dinero al principio de sus vidas.

-Hey… ¿Qué haces acá Kinomoto? A que no te ha gustado tu clase de hoy… -esa voz… esa jodida y maldita voz. –Te llevaras una sorpresa Kinomoto. –Hiragizawa abrió los ojos completamente fingiendo asombro. –así que puedes pagar un desayuno en la cafetería, no me lo esperaba de ti…

Ella le miró a los ojos con desafió. Que se creía ese maldito desgraciado. Seguramente creía que podía intimidarla igual que el día anterior.

Pero no más… ya nunca más sería como él día anterior. Porque había recobrado algo importantísimo que había perdido en alguna parte hace tiempo.

-No, de hecho no puedo-le dijo rudamente con el seño fruncido.

-Valla debía haberlo supuesto. Entonces no deberías estar aquí Kinomoto al menos que quieras buscar empleo como cocinera para poder pagarte el desayuno.

Apretó los puños de sus manos. Debía controlarse para poder atacar, era mucho mejor atacar con la mente fría, que con la mente caliente de indignación. Además ser cocinera era un trabajo extremadamente digno! ¬¬

-No Eriol, te equivocas, Kinomoto no ha venido a buscar trabajo, seré yo quien le compre el desayuno –sus pupilas se dilataron por la impresión. Inokuma no tenía porque molestarse, seguramente Hiragizawa lo molestaría ahora también a él.

Ha esta altura el comedor entero se había dado vuelta a observarlos. Al parecer Eriol Hiragizawa era importante en cualquier lugar de ese colegio. Aceptaba que había querido llamar la atención pero no de esa manera.

-Ya veo… así que ahora prestas servició de "compañía" por un poco de dinero Kinomoto, jamás pensé que serías…

Y su indignación no pudo subir más de nivel porque ya había rebalsado completamente, quizás mucho más de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Porque nunca había estado tan indignada como en ese momento.

Paffffff…

Su mano aún tiritaba en el aire porque aquella cachetada contenía todo la rabia del día anterior y la de hoy en la palma de su mano y se sintió poderosa, porque había podido coordinar a su mente y a su cuerpo en ese acto.

Los ojos oscuros de Hiragizawa tras los lentes parecían tan sorprendidos que aquello le dio más valor aún.

-Jamás… escúchame bien Hiragizawa, jamás me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera. –Le dijo apuntándole y amenazándole a viva voz. Su corazón latía con fuerza, porque aquello a pesar de ser peligroso era emocionante, había podido defenderse aunque fuese un instante y se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

Hiragizawa la miró con indignación y rencor y murmuró algo entre sus finos labios.

-Me las pagaras Kinomoto. Juró que me lo pagaras.

Y justo cuando ella comenzaba a relajar sus músculos y los pasos de Hiragizawa se escuchaban fuera del comedor, la exclamación de Inokuma le reventó los oídos.

-¡WOoo! No puedo creerlo, eres la primera persona que se atreve a hablarle de esa manera a Eriol. ¿Aún tienes hambre? –le preguntó sacando una charola y entregándosela a ella.

-Sí… pero era verdad eso de que no me alcanzaba el dinero –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado y esa sonrisa de comercial que tenía Inokuma apareció en su rostro.

-Y también era verdad que te invitaba a desayunar conmigo Sakura… -Sakura… ¡le había dicho Sakura! Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre en boca de alguien que no fuese de su familia. Se sentía realmente agradable.

-Me… me llamaste Sakura… -el la miró curioso.

-Si te molesta puedo seguir llamándote ojos bonitos… -dijo él con una sonrisa. Ese muchacho… era muy raro, pero no la había prejuiciado y le parecía sinceramente encantador.

-No –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que le costaba mostrar.

Ella sonreía casi siempre de esa manera, pero nunca era de verdad, siempre era para no molestar, para impresionar o porque simplemente quería verse bien y ahora tan sólo en esos dos días había recobrado esa sonrisa que tenía cuado pequeña, porque había recordado lo que era tener que luchar.

Por mucho tiempo principalmente durante la muerte de su madre las personas creían que facilitándole las cosas, ya sean los trabajos en el colegio, o las relaciones sociales con sus amigos harían que ella se sintiese mucho mejor, pero en realidad solamente lo habían empeorado todo.

No recordaba exactamente qué había pasado con su madre… pero recordaba la sensación de aquellos meses, de aquel año, tenía miedo de que el recuerdo de su madre desapareciese de su cabeza, tenía miedo que olvidarse de su voz… de su aroma… pero a la vez temía que todos los recuerdos llenasen y rebalsasen su cabeza. Después de que ella muriese nada más parecía complicado, todo se le daba casi por naturaleza, todos trataban de complacerla y hacerla sentir bien, jamás nadie la hirió ni le hizo daño realmente.

Aprendió de apoco a ser cada vez más perfecta para complacer a los demás. "Tal vez si sacó las mejores notas mi padre reirá de nuevo" pensaba ella cuando lo veía triste y así lo hacía y su padre sonreía una vez más. "Tal vez ser la mejor compañera hará que Touya se sienta orgulloso de mi" y así lo hacía y era la mejor amiga para todos… y Touya aunque no lo demostrara mucho se sentía orgulloso de ella. Y así paso mucho tiempo, pensando que nada era tan interesante, necesitando cambios de cuando en cuando porque todo lo que tenía a mano le aburría. Pero ahora esa lucha le había devuelto algo que había perdido con la muerte de su madre.

-Me hace muy feliz que quieras llamarme Sakura. –y volvió a sonreír. Miró a Inokuma y se sorprendió al descubrir que la estaba viendo seriamente. –¿Qué sucede Inokuma? –él pareció reaccionar y sonrió como al parecer sólo él sabía sonreír.

-Tú puedes llamarme Tetsuya, si quieres.

-Por supuesto

Después de eso el desayuno se hizo bastante ameno, Tetsuya parecía no tomar en serio la mitad de las cosas que decía pero era gracioso, sinceramente gracioso. Por lo menos ese día no estaría sola en ese enorme lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella…. ella se había atrevido a golpearlo a él… a él que era dueño de las empresas Hiragizawa. Tal vez no sabía su postura en ese colegio y en todo el país. Quizás también internacionalmente.

Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla. Aún dolía. Esa estúpida Kinomoto no sabía lo que significaba desafiar a un Hiragizawa.

La muchacha que estaba junto a él, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Él la miró con sorna y la alejo un poco.

-No seas estúpida Maho –Esa muchachita era una estúpida, no entendía sus palabras, no tenía tema de conversación, ni tenía una personalidad agradable. Pero era bonita, siempre estaba dispuesta a un encuentro casual y lo hacía sentir extremadamente poderoso. Porque él podía insultarla, podía ser torpe con ella e incluso podía ignorarla durante días, pero Maho siempre volvía a él tan mansa como un cordero. Ni parecida a la estúpida de Kinomoto. Detestaba a esa chiquilla.

Se levantó del futon en el que estaba recostado y cogió el celular que estaba en una mesa alejado de los dos.

-Mamoru… tienes todo lo que te pedí. –si Mamoru no tenía esas jodidas fotos se las pagaría muy caro.

-Sí, sabes que nunca te fallaría Eriol.

-Lo sé, y más te vale no hacerlo. -Bien ahora, sólo debía esperar. Esa molesta mujer pagaría lo que le había hecho. –hasta luego Mamoru.

Colgó el celular sin siquiera esperar a que Mamoru dejase de hablar.

No sería mañana y tal vez pasado tan poco, ni siquiera sabía si sería esta semana o la otra o la subsiguiente. Lo importante era que tenía en sus manos el poder para destruir a Kinomoto en una fracción de segundos.

Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción tras sus lentes rectangulares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lección tres: **_Al mal tiempo, buena cara._

_ ._

Una semana y media había pasado y todo seguía exactamente igual, Hiragizawa parecía no entender que ella no era un maldito blanco, que no era un maldito pushimbal al que podía golpear a su antojo. Pero seguía de pie, aguantado y devolviendo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

En clases las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, Li al que no había visto jamás llegar ni un minuto tarde ni un minuto después seguía tan monosílabo como lo había sido en un principio, sus hermosos ojos desteñidos por las responsabilidades y su accionar casi mecánico en todo lo que hacía. Lo único que podía ver de el cada vez que llegaba era su cabellera castaña antes de sentarse y su amplia espalda al terminar las clases siempre a la hora siempre presuroso.

Definitivamente debía aceptar que parte de su éxito se lo debía a Tetsuya, ya que por alguna razón cada vez que estaba a su alrededor ningún incidente sucedía, Tetsuya era un lugar seguro para ella. Y el parecía disfrutar con revolotearle alrededor todos los días, por alguna razón se había tomado muy enserio el trabajo de cuidarla, demasiadas molestias para cuidar a alguien al que apenas conoces, pero casi ninguna para un Tetsuya que al parecer siempre se encontraba dispuesto a ayudar.

Debían ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Tetsuya seguramente ya la esperaba en la entrada del colegio, apresuró el paso para no hacerlo esperar y justo como se lo había imaginado. Ahí estaba el carismático Inokuma bajo un paragua negro, con su elegante y bien arreglado abrigo y una bufanda en el cuello, perfecto como siempre. Entraron juntos hasta el colegió y una sensación de despreocupación le inundo el cuerpo, porque cuando estaba con Tetsuya nada malo pasaba. Definitivamente Tetsuya estaba siendo muy bueno con ella.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos del colegio. Ella no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían pero se conforto solo con seguir el paso seguro de Tetsuya. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, sólo tras cruzar unas puertas innecesariamente amplias se encontraban los patios traseros del Eitioku Gakun en toda su inmensidad. La semana y media que había pasado ahí había sido un completo caos, Sus compañeros sinceramente eran una peste y el lugar era tan grande que quizás se perdería en el si andaba muy distraída pero gracias a Inokuma todo parecía sinceramente mucho más liviano, mucho más divertido de lo que seguramente Hiragizawa pensaba de su estadía.

Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar del colegio, y si lograba quedarse ahí por más de un mes, seguramente se convertiría en su lugar favorito. Era sencillamente hermoso. Seguramente eran hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques las que se desplegaban ante sus ojos, el pasto perfectamente cortado, las flores que parecían convinar entre si. Las bancas la hermosa pileta, esas pequeñas bancas que reposaban como una estructura más en aquel lugar inundado de naturaleza.

-Así que tu curso es muy distinto al mío. –dijo ella para iniciar la conversación mientras, pese a la lluvía se sentaba sobre su mochila en una de las bancas.

-No todos somos malas personas en este lugar, lo que sucede es que a Eriol le gusta jugar con las personas y no mide las consecuencias.

Ella hizo un mohín cuando escucho el nombre de Hiragizawa y el pareció notarlo.

-Él no es tan malo, pero puede hacer temblar hasta el más fuerte de sus adversarios, porque tiene un apellido de los mil demonios. –veía como Tetsuya de una u otra manera fruncía el ceño al referirse a Hiragizawa.

-Ojos bonitos, puedo hacerte una pregunta. –ella asintió mientras se abotonaba aún más su abrigo.

-Como es que entraste en este colegio, es decir sé que no eres de este tipo de personas y que…

-Tranquilo, no me molesta –el pareció aliviado y una gotita asomo por su cabeza. –es más simple de lo que crees. Vi unos anuncios de becas para este colegio, participe y quede. Siempre fui perfecta en todo ¿sabes?, calificaciones, personalidad, desplante… etc.

-No te veo como… ese tipo de personas –dijo el volviéndose serio de pronto. Volteo su cuerpo hacia el bosque y miró algo que no pudo captar en ese momento.(porque conoció una persona así… que le hizo sufrir)

-Ni yo ahora… es como si… -como era esto… intentaba pensar pero se le hacía imposible. Nunca se imagino que en una semana y media todo volviera a ser… como antes. –como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Los cabellos de ella… castaños y brillantes, se escapaban rebeldes por entre la capucha de su abrigo.

-Y cual es la verdadera Sakura, señorita Kinomoto –le pregunto el mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de una mano para comenzar a hacerla girar despacio y con gracia.

-La que usted ve ahora señor, Inokuma.

Ella rio y entonces Inokuma pareció petrificado por un segundo.

-Realmente tienes una sonrisa encantadora, Sakura.

Y ahora fue ella quien se quedo de piedra por el halago, los halagos que siempre recibía la perfecta Sakura, jamás hacía la natural, la Sakura expresiva y emocional, un poco boba y bastante espontánea, esa que siempre era negada, no recibía halagos, no al menos hasta ahora.

-Gra...gracias –le murmuro mientras se soltaba de su mano. La campana del colegio retumbo en todo Eitioku Gakuen. Era el anunció que la separaría de lo único seguro que había ahí.

-Es hora de volver.

-Lo sé –dijo el con una de esas sonrisas despampanantes. Porque no podía haberse demorado un poco más esa maldita campana.

Llegaron hasta su salón y Tetsuya prometió estar ahí en el siguiente recreo y cuando salieran de clases.

Entró a la sala y todo estaba inusualmente en orden.

Eran las ocho y veinte, y la profesora recién entraba al salón. Se levantó y saludo como todos lo hacían y volvió a sentarse. Había podido observar un poco y no había distinguido a Eriol, tal vez ese buen día había decidido no ir a clases.

-Eto… Li ¿Podrías moverte un poco? –él la miró con ojos de saturación y le hizo caso.

El serio y malhumorado, tan frío e impenetrable como siempre, carente de expresión y prácticamente mudo.

-Supe lo que hiciste la semana pasada en la cafetería –le dijo el seriamente y sin mirarla, mientras acomodaba uno de sus cuadernos sobre la mesa.

-he… si la verdad es que yo –dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente… -porque tal vez, sólo tal vez él estaría de su parte.

-Realmente debes ser estúpida–casi le regañó y la miró por segunda vez en ese día, algo bastante inusual si tomábamos en cuenta que rara vez dedicaba tanta atención a algo que no fuesen sus cuadernos. Quizás relazaría la cuota de atención de Li y ya no le volvería a hablar en toda la vida.

Sus ojos de pronto se cruzaron con los de ella, y por al menos dos segundos fue incapaz de pensar en nada. Pese a la frialdad, seguían siendo los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Espabilo de pronto con esa cruda expresión en el rostro de Li. Los ojos de Li casi siempre miraban así, como si estuviesen vacios.

Si hablaba para insultarla era mejor que no le dirigiese la palabra. Comenzó a fruncir su delicado entrecejo de apoco.

-Eriol puede sacarte de acá en cinco segundos, puede aplastarte y pisotearte si eso es lo que desea. –Estaba hablando demasiado, mucho más de lo que había escuchado en tres días. O estaba muy enojado, o demasiado asustado.

-Desde un principio su intención fue sacarme –le dijo ella enojada.

-Pero ahora tiene motivos para hacerte pedazos.

Apretó sus puños. Que demonios se creía para decirle eso, y peor aún, porque se empecinaban en asegurar que ella no podía hacer nada contra ese maldito de Hiragizawa, ¡¿Sólo porque no tenía el suficiente poder?

-Soy fuerte, se resistir. No me destrozara. Y… porque demonios me dices todo esto tan de repente.

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo con la política de Eriol.

Ahora si que no entendía.

-Y entonces, porque no haces algo para remediarlo.

-No es de mi incumbencia, yo no lo molesto el no me molesta. No tengo porque gastar tiempo en gente como tú.

Eso sí que no tenía sentido. Era un mal educado, aburrido, cara de hielo y el hombre más condenadamente estúpido que le había hablado hasta hoy. Aunque podía aceptar que Eriol era mucho peor.

-Tal vez eres tú Li el que le tiene miedo a Hiragizawa.

La miró con burla.

¿Que había dicho?

-Soy un Li, descendiente del clan Li y futuro heredero, Hiragizawa es inteligente, jamás me haría algo.

Todos ahí eran unos petulantes. Le miró con el seño fruncido. Si no estaba de acurdo con las idioteces que hacía Eriol quedarse tranquilo era tan repugnante como estar de acuerdo. Inokuma parecía ser el único que valía la pena en ese maldito lugar. Saldría de ese mundo podrido tan pronto le demostrase a todos esos idiotas que tener dinero no te hacía más importante.

-Pues entonces ¡Oh! Gran señor Li, no se moleste hablar con una sirvienta como lo es esta humilde Kinomoto. –le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Estúpida.

-Cobarde.

Agarró su lápiz azul y lo presionó contra sus dedos con fuerza. Ya no le parecía tan mono.

Eran las 9 de la mañana ya, y su cabeza permanecía sumergida en su cuaderno mientras escuchaba el ruido de todo el salón. La profesora había dejado unos ejercicios de matemáticas, algo en lo que justamente no era extremadamente perfecta y no sabía porque pero justo esos ejercicios le parecían más difíciles de lo que jamás le habían parecido.

-Grrr –gruñó mientras se sacudía su corto cabello y tendía su cabeza sobre la mesa. Li la volteó a ver con una ceja alzada. Bingo, primera vez que veía alguna expresión en esa cara bonita.

-¡Que miras! –le dijo rudamente. Tal vez no era necesario, pero la personalidad pasiva de Li le reventaba los nervios.

-Eres extraña Kinomoto –le dijo y sonrió disimuladamente. –te has dejado corto el cabello por lo del otro día y aun así parece no molestarte.

Quizás no era tan malo como ella pensaba.

-Aun así esa energía no te durara mucho. –volvió a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Parpadeo un par de veces, esperaba cualquier reacción de él menos esa. El color le subió rápidamente a las mejillas y se volteó con rapidez.

-Idiota –murmuró. Li era hermoso, no podía negarlo y era más hermoso aún cuando sonreía, nunca lo había visto reír, pero esa diminuta sonrisa fue lo suficientemente perfecta como para que ella se diese cuenta que la sonrisa de Li era incluso mejor que la de Tetsuya.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo él tranquilamente mientras seguía desarrollando sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Pero tenía una personalidad extremadamente exasperante.

Escuchó la campana y antes de que alguno de los alumnos pudiese siquiera comenzar a guardar sus cosas uno de los inspectores entró por la puerta. Parecía algo nervioso pero... que sabía ella de esas cosas. Comenzó a juntar sus útiles. Ahora tocaba Química y debían trasladarse hasta el laboratorio.

-Muchachos... escuchen –dijo la profesora de matemáticas –por motivos de fuerza mayor las clases del día de hoy han sido suspendidas. Así es que pueden retirarse todos a sus respectivos hogares.

¿A? Ella creía que esas cosas sólo ocurrían en su escuela. Jamás pensó que pasarían en un colegio como el Eitioku Gakuen. Sin embargo se sentía feliz, volvería a casa temprano.

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón a paso pausado.

-Uno de los amigos de Eriol me dijo que el salón de química había explotado, o por lo menos las primeras dos divisiones de él. –escuchó decir a una muchacha mientras salía con su amiga del salón.

Suspiró decepcionada. Y justo cuando ella había deseado conocerlo. Agarró sus cosas y salió del salón. Tetsuya no estaba en la puerta como le había prometido. Lo esperó durante un buen rato, con sus cosas en una mano y su cuerpo recostado en la pared del salón, pero Inokuma Tetsuya jamás llego. Se puso su abrigó, su mochila y comenzó a caminar. No era que le molestara su ausencia, pero debía aceptar que se sentía un poco desilusionada de no verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera estaba helando, sus pies… se entumecían sobre el pasto. Había estado parado ahí esperando durante mucho tiempo. La falda plisada del colegio Eitoku Gakuen que le sobresalía del abrigo, se mecía con suavidad gracias al viento. Ella era hermosa, nadie que tuviese el suficiente tino o criterio podría negarlo y él era un Hiragizawa su vida giraba en torno a un buen criterio. Su tez blanca, su rostro ovalado sus pómulos medianamente prominentes, hacían de su rostro casi una escultura, sus labios rosa y sus ojos verdes eran otra combinación perfecta. Su cabello largo había sido precioso y debía admitir que el cabello corto la hacía lucir más infantil pero no por eso menos encantadora… encantadora. Que estupidez estaba diciendo, Kinomoto podía ser cualquier cosa pero jamás encantadora. Se reclamó mentalmente por estar pensando estupideces y se volteó hacia los demás.

Es hora –le dijo a los adolescentes que estaban junto a él. Y como si aquello fuese una orden, los tres caminaron con rapidez hacia la muchacha. Él no se movió, no tenía porque hacerlo cuando había gente que se movía por él. Era demasiado importante como para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Vio como los tres tomaban a Kinomoto torpemente. La amenazaban de antemano como él les había ordenado. Acomodó sus lentes sin mucha prisa, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos sin apuro.

Antes de llegar a la bodega el chillido estridente de Kinomoto se sintió por todo ese maldito bosque, con un tono insoportable, tan insoportable como todo en ella. Avanzó con rapidez porque tenía deseos de ver que era lo que hacía gritar a la condenada de Kinomoto pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla como una fiera con los dientes sobre Mamoru y aventando patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras este intentaba atarla. No lloraba como el suponía que debía estar haciendo. Maldita mujer.

-Haaa! Condenada mujer.

-Mamoru, no puedo creer que ni siquiera para esto sirvas -vio con regocijo como se asustaba. El llamarlo inútil podía significar no tener más beneficios gracias a su compañía.

-Eriol!, menos mal que has llegado, ha estado así desde que la trajimos. –dijo él mirando a Kinomoto.

-¡Idiotas! Como demonios no pueden atar siquiera a una condenada mujer. ¡Que no hacen nada bien! -les dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Pues… pues esa mujer es una bestia Eriol -continúo diciendo Mamoru mientras sus ojos no dejaban de agrandarse ante el asombro de ver a Kinomoto revolverse en los brazos de esos dos inútiles y patear a cuanto tipo se le pusiese enfrente.

-¡Kenshi, Chojiro! –les hablo con tono duro y dictatorial. –no dejen que una estúpida mujer como esta les arme problema, ¿Qué acaso son unos idiotas? ¿Que acaso no son lo suficientemente buenos como para seguir mis ordenes?

Sakura aún se retorcía como una culebra pero él conocía a sus hombres y sabía que uno de ellos por lo menos reaccionaría ante lo que había dicho. Y dio en el clavo como siempre. Kenshi quien al principio hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por jalar de ella y atraerla mucho más hacia su cuerpo ahora la empujo y con la fuerza de él, más toda la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Kinomoto para librarse segundos antes, planto su cara en el frío cemento.

Y ellos por fin fueron más rápidos que la loca de Sakura. Mamoru presionó su cabeza contra él suelo para que no se levantase de este y justo cuando la iban a atar Eriol hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que se detuviesen. Quería jugar un poco más con ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Con un demonio! –gritó ella entre dientes... mientras su rostro se pegaba al suelo cada vez con mayor brusquedad. Pudo ver desde su postura como un delegado y espeso hilo de sangre corría desde su boca hasta el suelo. Ese maldito le estaba haciendo daño.

-No estás en condiciones de dar órdenes… Kinomoto. De hecho… se podría decir que en estos momentos no estás en condiciones de hacer absolutamente nada.

-Siempre supe que estabas tras todo esto –dijo ella mientras seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¿Si? –preguntó el haciéndose el sorprendido. –pues me halaga que pensaras tanto en mí Kinomoto.

-No seas payaso… Hiragizawa – le dijo enrabiada, ya casi ni le salía el habla y el maldito la jalaba de su cabello y la volvía a aventar contra el suelo. Maldita sea le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se agachó para estar a su altura –no veo que te hagas la valiente ahora Kinomoto -se volvió a parar –levántenla.

Se veía frágil en ese estado, con Kenshi sosteniéndole de los brazos, su cabeza inclinada, su sedoso cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro, la blusa un poco desabotonada, y las rodillas manchadas con un poco de sangre. Tal vez no debía jugar más con ella.

Vio como la muchacha levantaba la cabeza y con el seño fruncido le escupía los zapatos.

Se asombró, jamás alguien había hecho eso. Frunció el ceño.

-Eres testaruda Kinomoto.

-Y tú un cretino Hiragizawa, un remedo de hombre.

Él se rió.

-No me hagas reír Kinomoto, sólo porque tú no puedas ser tan afortunada como yo no quiere decir que te pongas celosa.

-Te escudas tras tu poder, pero eres absolutamente vulnerable sin el. No tienes nada realmente Hiragizawa.

-No seas estúpida… tengo y hago todo cuanto quiero.

-Tienes algún amigo… Hiragizawa.

¿Qué pregunta era esa?

-Por supuesto

-Crees que estarían contigo si no fueses el heredero Hiragizawa.

Apretó sus puños, esa muchachita lo exasperaba. Lo volvía completamente loco, como demonios podía hablarle así!

-No necesito amigos.

-Eres realmente patético –le dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa que le reventaba la paciencia. Porque demonios sonreía como si hubiese ganado. Él era quien la tenía a su merced, él era el que podía en esos minutos hacer lo que quisiese con ella… como podía sonreír victoriosa con eso.

Se acercó a ella despacio, aguantado su cólera con cada paso. La tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Quien te crees ¿he?... Kinomoto, no eres mejor que yo… se muchas cosas de ti sabes...

Sintió como Kinomoto se tensaba bajo su mano. Touche, había dado en el blanco.

-Pero… e cambiado idiota... tú no puedes hacerlo, porque naciste cretino y morirás... cretino –ella se retorcía del dolor por la presión que ejercía sobre su mandíbula pero aún así no dejaba de hablar, y él la apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

La soltó. Y le dio la espalda. La cara de Kinomoto le molestaba.

-Chojiro, Kenshi, Mamoru! –Ellos giraron sus cabezas para verle –hagan lo que quieran con ella.

Y tan pronto comenzó a caminar y sus pisadas dejaron de resonar en ese cuarto frió y oscuro los gritos de Kinomoto se hicieron más fuerte. No le importaba en absoluto lo que le pasaba a esa mujer, de hecho ellos podrían entretenerse con ella como mejor les pareciera. Más… y más gritos.

Presionó sus manos… algo lo tenía realmente nervioso.

-.-.-.-

**Nota de autor: No tengo escusas para el retraso. Solo espero poder ubir los capitulos periodicamente está vez. **

**No olviden los comentarios.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lección cinco:**

**La violencia con violencia se paga.**

Se había quedado en el colegió a pesar de que todos sus compañeros se habían ido. Su profesora de ingles le había pedido que le ayudara con unas traducciones un tanto ambiguas y recién habían terminado, ahora se iría a su casa a trabajar un poco más. Después de todo la profesora de matemáticas les había dado él día libre por problemas "de fuerza mayor" esos problemas que siempre tenían el mismo nombre y ese nombre era Eriol. Suspiró mientras metía sus manos en su abrigo negro.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kinomoto tuviese un poco de razón. Él no quería luchar con Eriol porque volvería todo caótico y lo sacarían de su pasividad habitual, esa a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

Siempre era todo igual, y no le molestaba porque sólo así las cosas andaban bien. Pero ella... ella había roto cualquier esquema del Etioku Gakuen tan sólo con una cachetada. No cualquiera hacía eso, debía admitirlo.

Sacó su mano del bolsillo y miró su reloj. Debía llegar a casa a hacer demasiado trabajo, otra vez.

Su ceño fruncido, sus manos en los Bolsillos y ese aspecto serio de hombre a pesar de ser un adolescente identificaban casi siempre a Shaoran Li. Porque a pesar de tener 17 años tenía tantas o más responsabilidades de las que podía tener un adulto normal de treinta.

Y eso simplemente porque era el único varón en una familia que necesitaba un heredero y su deber desde antes de nacer ya había estado arreglado, desde la cuna había nacido con deberes predispuestos, siempre en las mejores escuelas, comenzó a estudiar negocios días después que pudo entender completamente las matemáticas básicas, sabía hablar ya ingles a la perfección y se estaba especializando de a poco su francés. Le hubiese gustado ser como ella… libre. Pero no podía, él tenía lasos que mantener y guardar para él futuro, él tenía que vivir en una vida donde lo más importante eran las apariencias, él tenía que llegar a su casa saludar a su madre y comenzar a estudiar las mejores estrategias para que el clan y todas sus compañías surgiesen de mejor forma, aunque fuese en forma ficticia. Y jamás, en toda su vida, había hecho algo que no se esperaba de él, siempre cumplía todas las expectativas que tenían porque para eso había nacido.

-Sha o ran… -Era su imaginación o había escuchado que lo llamaba.

-Li… -no, no era su imaginación había escuchado claramente su apellido. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, cerca de los arbustos, por entre los árboles... y justo cuando se había rendido la voz le llamo de nuevo.

-Li… por aquí... –se adentró un poco más entre los árboles del colegio.

-Dios! Que te ha pasado… –Inokuma Tetsuya yacía tirado entre los árboles con la nariz sangrante, el rostro hinchado, el barro hasta las orejas y su caro traje casi completamente roto.

-Eriol… Eriol tiene a Sakura.

¡¿Qué Eriol que?

-Arregló todo para que ella se fuese sola a casa, el salón de química… y a mí.

Intentó levantar a Tetsuya, pero el cuerpo de este parecía muy débil.

Jamás pensó que Eriol se atrevería a golpear a Inokuma, después de todo tarde o temprano tendrían que formar alguna alianza, sus acciones y empresas, junto con las de él eran las más importantes de toda la región, y se atrevía a pensar también que de todo el país. No le convenía tener a Inokuma como enemigo… entonces, por qué habría hecho eso. Y peor que eso como todas esas malditas palabrerías y conflictos podían llegar a esos extremos.

-Como es que… como es que…

-No lo sé Shaoran… no se como se atrevió, pero creo que Sakura reventó en él el poco criterio común que le quedaba. –Shaoran suspiró.

Tetsuya Inokuma, Eriol Hiragizawa, a ambos los conocía desde antes de entrar a ese maldito colegio, Eriol siempre había guardado distancia, casi igual que él, pero Tetsuya siempre intentaba romper él hielo. Nunca nada de lo que había hecho había funcionado.

-Hace cuánto estas acá… -le preguntó.

-No lo sé… medía hora quizás. No tengo idea pero debemos… debemos buscar a Sakura.

-Tranquilo… será mejor que esperes aquí –sacó su celular –llamare a mi chofer, le diré que te saque de acá y te lleve a una clínica o si lo deseas a tu casa y después... –Inokuma le tiró el celular antes de que él terminase de marcar.

-No seas estúpido, si hubiese querido que mi chofer me viniese a buscar hubiese llamado yo desde el suelo. Lo que necesito es… que me ayudes a buscarla.

-Pero… -pero, por qué decía pero, claro que quería buscarla. Aunque Eriol.. no se atrevería a hacerle nada realmente malo… ¿verdad? Después de todo no estaba tan loco.

"_Ahora… tiene motivos para hacerte pedazos…" _

¡Demonios! si sería capaz.

-Debemos… darnos prisa –Inokuma tenía razón si no actuaban pronto Kinomoto estaría…

Agarró a Inokuma por la espalda y este pasó un brazo por su cuello. Comenzó a caminar con el peso de Inokuma tras sus hombros. Intento ir a un paso adecuado pero Inkuma era un crio y quería andar más rápido.

-Porque… te das tantas molestias por Kinomoto. –le preguntó mientras recorrían las afueras del colegio.

-Porque nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

-¿A alguien tan idiota?

-Si.. es decir si quieres llamar idiotez a su valentía creo que esta bien, pero Ojos bonitos es la mejor.

-Valla… valentía. –nunca se le había ocurrido pensar si quiera que la testarudez e idiotez de Kinomoto pudiesen ser pura valentía. Pero es que la valentía debía tener sus limites ella era simplemente una estúpida que tenía fuerza y aguante. O tal vez una ignorante que no sabía cómo se movía todo en ese lugar, demasiado ingenua como para siquiera tener miedo.

Llevaban casi media hora buscando… pero no había nada. Él rostro de Inokuma, por primera vez desde que el recordaba tenía el ceño fruncido y una especie de rencor recorriendo sus ojos.

-¡Tiene que estar aquí! –lo miró de soslayo. Esa frustración, sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie y toda esa decisión que emanaba eran por ¿Kinomoto?

-Realmente te importa Kinomoto, ¿no es así?

-Por su puesto, ya te lo dije Shaoran, nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

Y siguieron buscando… pero ese condenado colegió era tan grande.

-El almacén.

-¿A?

-Si él almacén, el que esta en medio de todo esto… ese cuarto chiquito y frió –si, recordaba el almacén, pero como demonios pensaba que iban a llegar. Estaba a muy lejos de ahí.

Comenzaron a correr, Inokuma se tropezaba de cuanto en cuanto, pero él tenía buenos reflejos. Después de todo no por nada había entrenado toda su vida.

Pararon de correr…

-¡Demonios! –gritó Tetsuya y la sangre comenzó a emanar lentamente de su nariz. Lo soltó, debía descansar.

-Creó que debemos ir por la otra dirección. –se habían sumergido demasiado en esa especie de bosque como para encontrar una dirección coherente. No quería pensar que se había perdido pero la verdad es que… no sabía donde estaba.

-Sigamos –Inokuma dio tres pasos pero antes de que pudiese dar el cuarto, cayó.

-Tranquilo, esperemos un poco.

-No podemos Shaoran… Sakura… Sakura

-Lo sé, pero entonces quédate. Yo seguiré. –Él había creído saber de lo que Eriol era capaz, pero ya se había salido de los estándares golpeando a Inokuma, así es que fácilmente podría salirse de los estandartes y hacerle algo realmente cruel a Kinomoto. Esperaba que estuviese bien.

-No!... yo puedo continuar… -le dijo mientras intentaba levantase del suelo, sin éxito.

-Lo siento, pero debes quedarte.

-No Li, yo debo ir.

Y lo intento nuevamente, con resultados esta vez. Ahí tenía a otro testarudo.

Siguieron corriendo, caminando a ratos pero no había nada que les guiase al almacén. Cada árbol era igual al anterior.

E Inokuma ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, si no dejaba pronto de reclamar por su falta de orientación lo dejaría todo tirado y se iría hasta su casa por una taza caliente de café. La lluvia lo tenía empapado completamente. Pero… estaba Kinomoto y no tenía deseos de que algo malo le pasase, después de todo… ella había sido la única que se había atrevido a enfrentar a Hiragizawa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa última patada había dolido demasiado, había dado justo en las costillas. Pero se obligaría a no llorar.

La habían vuelto a tirar al suelo por casi enésima vez. Su cabello enmarañado se pegaba a su rostro por la sangre que emanaba de él. El primer segundo en el que tubo el suficiente tiempo como para limpiar su rostro lo hizo, porque toda la sangre mezclada con su saliva la hacían sentir destruida.

-No sé por que… pero Eriol parece tener una extraña intolerancia contigo. –escuchó que decía uno de los tres compañeros suyos mientras la levantaban de sus cabellos.

-Sí… y nosotros nos encargaremos de masacrarte muñequita.

Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero sus parpados estaban tan hinchados por los golpes que se le hizo imposible. Sin embargo lo escupió, porque podía oír la voz y sentir la dirección. No supo quien de los tres era, pero el que hubiese sido pareció enfurecerse y la arrojo nuevamente hasta el suelo.

-Kenshi… creo.. creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta acá. –le habían dicho al chico que ella había escupido. Intentó levantarse del suelo… pero su cuerpo estaba tan maltratado que siquiera el moverse a un centímetro del suelo le implicaba un dolor que le calaba en los huesos, tan profundo como si algo penetrara justo alguno de sus nervios.

-Eriol dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella… y yo aún no la quiero soltar Chojiro. –sintió como las manos gruesas y frías de ese tal Kenshi subía por sus piernas y comenzó a partear, por más que doliera su columna su cabeza y todos sus músculos, no dejaría que ese idiota la tocara. Abrió sus ojos con una dificultad asombrosa. Kenshi estaba casi sobre ella… su hombro le rozaba los labios. Las manos de Kenshi volvieron a subir por sus piernas y no tubo fuerza para volver a patear, pero pudo morderle el hombro y sintió como él se retorcía del dolor. Era una pequeña victoria para ella. Ese infeliz no podía tocarla, no quería, no debía… le daba asco.

-Ahhhhh ¡demonios condenada mujer! –la mano grande y fría de Kenshi se impactó en su mejilla derecha con tantas fuerzas que sintió como el rostro se le volteaba y se le reventaban las narices.

-Mamoru… tráeme la cuerda.

-Actúas… como un líder con ellos… pero cof cof.. –Sentía que sus pulmones se comprimían y se le hacía casi imposible respirar –no eres más que un muñequito de Eriol.

Él la miró encolerizado.

-Cállate Kinomoto.

-Le tienes miedo… al igual que ustedes.

-No sabes nada estúpida.

-Cuando dejaste de ser Kenshi y pasaste a ser la empleada del señor Hiragizawa.

-Estúpida mocosa -le gritó mientras la levantaba del suelo y la empujaba contra una pared.

Las sucias manos de Kenshi... comenzaron a subir por su cintura. Chojiro y Mamoru no hacía nada y sintió más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida, miedo y asco, porque en ese minuto no podía hacer nada.

-De… tente –le dijo ella con voz entre cortada. Estaba comenzando a temblar y la respiración de Kenshi se sentía cada vez más cerca de su rostro. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Por favor... detente -le dijo casi sin voz

-Grita ahora Kinomoto! Patea ahora Kinomoto! Vamos… que acaso no sabes hacerlo tan bien –y de buena gana lo hubiese hecho de haber podido, pero en ese momento, cuando las gotas de lluvia resonaban en el exterior, el calido aliento de Kenshi rozaba su cuello y sus toscas y brutas manos casi alcanzaban sus senos no podía hacer nada…

-Por favor… -sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando él comenzó a acercar su boca hasta su delgado cuello acariciando su pierna, pero no lloró.

-Te gusta eso Kinomoto…

Sentía ganas de vomitar, unas infinitas ganas de vomitar. Apretó sus ojos y sus puños... porque no podía mover otra parte de su cuerpo. Y espero a que Dios fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que nada le pasase.

-Kenshi… mira quien…

Y la persona que milagrosamente había llamado a Kenshi, dejo de hablar.

La cogió del brazo y la puso delante de él y ella sólo en ese momento se percató de quienes eran las dos personas que estaban ahí… al parecer por ella.

-Que demonios le estabas haciendo desgraciado.

-Ino… Inokuma, ¿Qué haces acá? –el miedo en la voz de Chojiro le hizo preguntarse que tan importante podía ser Tetsuya.

-Kenshi… suéltala. –que le había pasado a Tetsuya… porque estaba así, porque tenía sus ropas rajadas y su nariz ensangrentada.

-… Que… que te paso. –pero al parecer su pregunta no había salido lo suficientemente fuerte de su boca como para que pudiese escuchar.

-Déjala en el suelo… si te vas ahora, nadie hará nada contra ti.

-Quieres… a la chica Li –le dijo Kenshi al muchacho de la derecha con tono insinuante. Y por primera vez desde que había visto a Inokuma se dedico a mirar un poco más a la derecha… y ahí estaba Li, con el cabello mojado y el puño repleto desangre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Li ahí!

-Creo… creo que es mejor que la dejemos –le había dicho Chojiro a Kenshi, pero él no soltó ni un poco su agarre.

-Yo... no creo que eso sea posible –dijo el mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y lo siguiente que sintió fue como el cuerpo de Kenshi había retrocedido casi tres pasos.

-Maldito – lo escuchó murmurar, Li le había dado una patada en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que ese maldito de Kenshi desistiese

-Tanto la quieres, pues aquí la tienes Li -la aventó con tanta fuerza que su cabeza chocó contra el cemento duro y frio. Quería agradecerles pero ni siquiera podía moverse. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco y lo único de lo que pudo ser consiente era de esa lluvia allá afuera, de un Tetsuya magullado y un Li Shaoran que quería rescatarla.

**Nota de Autor: Lo prometido es deuda, acá va el quinto capitulo lo más pronto que pude. **

** PD: Meritos a mi novio que me obligo a hacerlo sin esperar más!**

**Agradesco todos los mensajes, Jolk, Bili., moonlight-Li, Sumiki-mei, y sandi y así tantos otros de verdad estoy muy agradecida. **

**no se olviden de dejar su opinion :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autor: Espero les guste este capitulo, creo que ire subiendo más o menos cada una semana. Gracias a todos los comentarios, me han hecho sentir realmente feliz.**

**No se olviden de comentar! PD: nuevamente mi novio me ha presionado incontables veces xDD para subir este capitulo.**

**Lección seis:**

** -Al mal tiempo, buena cara.**

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –Vio como Inokuma se arrastraba para quedar junto a la muchacha.

-¡Shaoran!... ayúdame -Se acercó a ella despacio, la lluvia aun sonaba en el exterior y Kinomoto se extendía en el suelo lánguida, con una posa de sangre cubriendo su cabeza.

Se agachó hasta la altura de ella y corrió un poco sus cabellos, sólo esperaba que no fuese nada. Su rostro pálido, sus labios rosa y sus pestañas oscuras la hacía lucir hermosa… sinceramente lo era, y más aún con su boca callada y sin ese ceño fruncido medio enrabiado y medio polémico que siempre andaba trayendo.

-Llama a tu chofer Inokuma, la sacaremos de aquí. –Demonios, no se debió haber quedado con su profesora de inglés.

El pecho de Kinomoto subía y bajaba con rapidez y la herida de su frente no dejaba de sangrar. Sabía que era superficial pero la sangre era escandalosa.

Estaba equivocado, definitivamente ese día había sido él mejor para traducir esas lecturas, de otra manera no sabía qué habría pasado con ella.

Vio como Inokuma sacaba desesperadamente su celular de entre sus ropas y marcaba los números con demasiadas ansias. Él tomo a Kinomoto por los hombros y la cargó, su cuerpo era calido y despedía un olor dulce… suave. Comenzó a caminar rápido, Inokuma iba tras él sin decir ni siquiera una palabra, estaba asustado, lo sabía, podía verlo en su rostro, porque Inokuma no solía ser así, así de serio. Él era más como un niño que no quería entender que crecer era una cosa inevitable.

-¿Tardará mucho? –preguntó

-No, me ha dicho que venía en unos segundos ¿Cómo… cómo está ella Li? –La lluvia mojaba su rostro mientras caminaba con ella en brazos, y despejaba toda la sangre que había manchado su rostro. La espesa y densa capa de árboles desaparecía a cada paso que daba. Y antes de que siquiera pudieran despegar los pies del pasto, la bocina del auto de Inokuma resonaba en la acera.

-Yano siempre ha sido puntual -le dijo mostrando todos sus dientes medio ensangrentados.

Su chofer algo mayor salió del auto para recibirlo

-He demorado mucho, señor Tetsuya. –¿Tetsuya…? Se sorprendió por un segundo. Los empleados no solían llamarlo a él por su nombre, pero era natural, tal vez el jamás les había dado la confianza suficiente. En cambio Inokuma, Inokuma podía entregar confianza a casi todo el mundo.

-No Yano… de hecho, has estado perfecto –dijo Inokuma mientras se tambaleaba de lado a lado.

-¡Señor Tetsuya! ¿Que le ha sucedido? –su chofer había corrido hasta él y ahora lo tenía tomado desde la cintura.

-Nada Yano, sólo méteme al auto y llévame hasta casa, por favor.

-Pero señor.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Y su chofer por fin obedeció, el se metió en el auto junto a Kinomoto… la recostó en el lado de atrás y esperó a que Inokuma hablara.

-Qué piensas hacer con ella ahora.

-Llevarla a mi casa –dijo ante la mirada sería de Li. Cada vez era más evidente lo mucho que a Inokuma le importaba Kinomoto. -Y tú me acompañaras.

-¿Ah? –De ninguna forma o en ninguna circunstancia él lo acompañaría, había cumplido con sacarla de ahí y ayudarle a él, pero acompañarlos para saber como se encontraba ella o tomar una tacita de te era absolutamente innecesario y él, no podía darse el lujo de ir por la vida haciendo cosas innecesarias. Además porque tenían que meterlo en todos esos entuertos tan complicados.

-Lo que acabo de decir, tendrás que acompañarme.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ese tipo estaba loco ¿Qué acaso él no tenía nada que hacer?

-Mira Inokuma, cumplí con ayudarte, debo llegar a una reunión y voy cinco minutos más tarde de lo que he estado en toda mi vida ¿No crees que deberías soltarme por hoy?

-No. No dejaré que esto quede así Shaoran, y tú vas a ayudarme…

Demonios… ahora recordaba porque no se había enfrentado antes a Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si seguía así pronto le crearía una linda zanja al piso de su dormitorio. No había dejado de pasearse de un lado a otro desde que había llegado a su casa, no había comido ni había prendido su notebook, no había ido a la reunión que tenía con su padre y ni siquiera había atendido las desesperadas llamadas de Maho. Estaba realmente nervioso, recordaba el rostro de Kinomoto y algo se le apretaba en el pecho… ¡Demonios! detestaba a esa mujer.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar junto a la mesita que tenía en una esquina de su habitación, era la enésima vez que ese condenado celular sonaba. Caminó hasta él dispuesto a apagarlo… pero de alguna manera extraña el nombre que yacía en la pantalla del celular, hizo que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse. Lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, acomodó sus lentes y esperó a que le hablaran.

-Eriol… debemos ir a tu casa…

-No, a mi casa no, los esperaré en la cabaña. Diez minutos más –dijo y colgó. Jamás se había tomado una molestia tan grande pero en ese momento, ver a esos tres y seguramente también a la maldita de Kinomoto era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Sacó una chaqueta y cerró su puerta, llamó a su chofer y el caminó con paso presuroso hacía la salida.

-.-.-.-.-

La casa de Tetsuya seguía tal cual, no habían cambiado ni un poco de su estructura.

-Te ayudo a llevarla…

-Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, tú sólo dime donde debo dejarla.

Sentía como el corazón de Kinomoto latía agitado y como sus mejillas volvían a tener su color habitual. Esperaba que estuviese bien, ese maldito de Eriol jamás se había atrevido a tanto, pero Inokuma tenía razón, esta vez se había pasado de la raya y eso seguramente tenía que ver con la explosiva personalidad de Kinomoto. Pese a eso, sus intenciones de justicia eran bastante limitadas y pelear no estaba entre una de sus posibilidades.

Subió las escaleras de esa gran mansión y esperó a que Inokuma le mostrase la puerta. Pero este venía tan cansado y tan herido que subir esas lujosas y amplias esclareas era toda una travesía.

-La puerta de la derecha, Shaoran. Recuéstala en al cama, enseguida llamaré al doctor. Creo que también llamare a su casa, su padre debe estar preocupado.

-Creo que tu también deberías recostarte –le dijo, al ver que él aun se tambaleaba de lado a lado…

-Yo estoy bien Shaoran, tú tranquilo.

Recostó a Kinomoto con cuidado y el frío se apodero de su cuerpo masculino cuando la calidez de ella se fue alejando. Había peleado contra Eriol y seguramente siguió peleando aún cuando esos tres idiotas se aprovechaban de ella. Solo ella contra toda esa sarta de imbéciles. Era una mujer casi inalcanzable. Concordaba con Inokuma, el tampoco había visto antes a alguien como ella. Definitivamente noble pero estúpida.

Después de mucho discutir obligó a Inokuma a recostarse en la cama que estaba junto a la de Kinomoto y a esperar al medico, mientras se sumía en el más puro silencio ese al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Habían pasado quince minutos y ese condenado doctor aún no llegaba, se revolvió en esa silla. A este paso no llegarían a ninguna parte. Sintió un pequeño gruñido y se fijó en Inokuma, pero este se había quedado dormido hace un rato. Volvió a escucharlo y por fin se dio cuenta de que era ella quien hacía esos pequeños rugidos mientras se movía graciosamente en esa cama. Se acercó despacio para ver que le ocurría, y descubrió que sus pestañas eran tan espesas, tupidas y largas que seguramente se le hacía difícil pestañear con ellas, o al menos el pensaba eso. Y sus labios rosa, delicados y al parecer suaves de alguna manera le parecían curiosos. Se acercó un poco más y descubrió que tenía pequeñas pecas alrededor de la nariz que la hacían lucir encantadora. Se acercó otro poco y pudo identificar un hermoso lunar bajo su ojo derecho, cerca de su pómulo. Se acercó un poco más y el aroma de ella le dio de lleno en la nariz.

Ella se volvió a revolver en la cama y abrió lentamente sus ojos. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de Li frente a frete.

-Kyyyyaaaaa! ¡Estúpido, desgraciado, condenado! ¡Maldito! –sus pequeñas y delicadas manos propinaban y propinaban golpes a la cabeza de un asustado y asombrado Li.

-Kinomoto!, tranquilízate, soy yo… Li.

Y los golpes cesaron paulinamente.

-Que… que demonios sucede. –preguntó Inokuma mientras se rascaba el ojo derecho, seguramente los golpes lo habían despertado.

-Yo… yo.. ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó ella mientras inspeccionaba con sus ojos todos los rincones de esa habitación.

-Estas… en mi casa ojos bonitos. –Le dijo Tetsuya, al parecer un poco avergonzado. Seguramente no le había dicho jamás que su familia era tan adinerada como la del mismo Eriol.

-Wooooww –dijo ella mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta su frente. –¿Que… qué me sucedió? ¿Y por qué…esta Li aquí?

Tomó compostura al ser aludido, miró a Kinomoto para explicarle lo que había pasado pero el seño fruncido que esta traía lo hizo sentirse malhumorado.

-¡Que demonios dices Kinomoto! Fui yo el que te rescato de esos idiotas.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-No sabía… no sabía que ahora el honorable señor Li se dedicaba a rescatar a personas tan humildes como yo.

Inokuma reía tras ellos, podía escuchar al muy desgraciado.

-Creo que estás bien Kinomoto… yo ahora me marcho. –le dijo resignado a que ella jamás le diría gracias, pese hasta había golpeado a unos tipos para salvarla.

Se levantó de la silla en la que hace apenas unos segundos había aguardado a que ella despertara, pero antes de que pudiese salir Inokuma abrió su bocota.

-Shaoran… debemos hablar.

La seriedad en el tono de su voz fue lo único que le impulso a no mover un pie fuera de ese lugar. Pero pese a que se quedo al interior de la habitación no dijo nada.

-Deja que se valla, nosotros…

-No Sakura ¡mírate! ¡Mírame a mí! Eriol esta vez no se detendrá.

Kinomoto descendió los ojos. Intentó levantarse pero seguramente su debilidad la hizo volver a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Inokuma quien inmediatamente y a pesar de todos sus magullones y golpes se levantó con habilidad de su cama para llegar junto a ella.

-Me siento… me siento un poco Mareada.

-No te preocupes, Keitaro no tarda en llegar. Intenta no moverte demasiado, tu cabeza ha sufrido muchos golpes.

-¿Quien… quien es Keitaro? –preguntó ella mientras se volvía a recostar.

-Su doctor. –había decidido quedarse, después de todo la junta seguramente ya se había suspendido por su culpa.

-Sabía que no debías acercarte a mi, Tetsuya. Es mi culpa que estés así ahora… -dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo. Así que podía ser dulce a veces. Una nueva faceta de Kinomoto que veía por primera vez.

-No me importa ojos bonitos, es Eriol quien tiene ese complejo de dictador enloquecido, no tú.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Seguramente se sentía muy culpable. Pero la verdad es que si ellos no hubiesen llegado en esos momentos, si ellos no la hubiesen ayudado o si quiera si el mismo hubiese decidido irse a esa junta cuando Inokuma le pidió ayuda, no podría perdonárselo jamás.

-Tú… Li, también deberías irte. Déjenme esto a mí, no tienen porque meterse en problemas, yo puedo contra ese idiota de Hiragizawa.

Valla, esa chica era sorprendente. Pretender luchar sola contra Eriol… era toda una osadía, y mejor aún sabiendo ya todo lo que él era capaz de hacer. Definitivamente noble, pero completamente idiota.

-¿Y así es como lo harás Kinomoto? Porque no veo que lo estés haciendo tan bien.

-Tsh!

Le respondió ella con recelo en los ojos.

-No Sakura –negó Inokuma con voz potente. –Shaoran tiene razón, no puedes sola y nosotros ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo soportando a Eriol. Jamás… se había atrevido a golpear a uno de nosotros pero ahora, la verdad es que ahora ya no sabemos de que más sería capaz.

-Pero… ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto, tú y Li por lo que puedo comprender son casi igual a Eriol. De hecho tú jamás hubieses tenido un enfrentamiento con el si no fuese por mi.

Ella descendió su cabeza y una pisca de comprensión se asentó en su pecho. Ella sobre todas las cosas era muy fuerte y no quería que alguien más saliese lastimado.

-No seas estúpida, a él no le importa. Y yo… como te lo dije antes… jamás e compartido la política de Eriol. –le dijo restándole importancia a todo el asunto pero esa muchacha era terca y seguía resistiéndose.

La puerta sonó y el que hace cerca de tres minutos discutía con Inokuma quien intentaba defender a Kinomoto, abrió la puerta.

-Keitaro… has llegado –se alegró Tetsuya levantándose con dificultad desde su lecho para saludar a su joven medico.

-Ho..hola señorito Inokuma

-Dime Tetsuya por favor, nos conocemos desde hace dos años. –le dijo él sonriente.

-Como desee señor. –dijo el joven galeno, no sin antes recibir una mirada fulminante por parte Tetsuya. Sabía tan bien como sabía que cuatro más cuatro eran ocho, que a Inokuma Tetsuya no le gustaban las formalidades -Para que me llamaba...

-Que no es obvio –le dijo Shaoran, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Tetsuya. Pero no le incomodo. Ese tipo era demasiado amable.

-No tomes en cuenta a mi amigo, el es un poco impertinente. Lo que sucede, es que yo y mi amiga, hemos sido golpeados.

Su amiga… ¿No llevaba ni siquiera un mes de conocer a Kinomoto y ya era su amiga? Que acaso no tenía sentido común.

-Está bien… entonces por favor siéntese.

-¿No preguntaras que nos paso?

-No es mi deber saberlo señorito, yo sólo vengo a ayudarle. No deseo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

-Tetsuya, Keitaro, sólo Tetsuya.

El galeno rió y ellos prefirieron retirarse, después de todo, no dejarían que Keitaro hiciese su trabajo con cuatro ojos mirándole. Aunque Inokuma de buena gana se hubiese quedado.

Vio como el hombre de traje se acercaba a ella y los otros dos salían de la habitación.

Procuró sonreír, pese a que sentía un sabor a sangre en su boca y el labio completamente hinchado.

-El señorito es una buena persona. –se sorprendió al escucharlo habar así, después de todo por lo que se había percatado, era muy respetuoso y jamás hablaba primero.

-Lo sé…

-Espero, que sepa lo que el vale, no soportaría otra desilusión.

_Otra desilusión…_

Ahora si que no entendía pero prefirió no preguntar, había aprendido en un corto tiempo que a veces las dudas podían destapar tormentas de una pequeña ventisca y más aún cuando eran fundadas sobre terceros y ella no quería que Inokuma tuviese otro problema por su culpa, ni que se sintiese incomodo por ella.

-auu –se quejó cuando el medico reviso sus costillas.

-Creo que tienes un par de costillas fracturadas.

¡Costillas! Ella no era tan débil como para fracturarse unas costillas con un poco de movimiento.

-¿Esta seguro? –le preguntó ella preocupada. Y es que en verdad lo estaba, jamás en su vida se había quebrado algo.

-Sí pequeña, reconozco una fractura cuando la veo. Pero será preferible que te hagas algunas radiografias lo antes posible.

Ella descendió la cabeza. Ahora tal vez no podría ir al colegio por unos cuantos días, o semanas y eso asustaría sobre todo a su hermano y para poner las cosas peor aún, Hiragizawa pensaría que ella estaba derrotada.

-Tiene unos ojos hermosos señorita, ya veo porque el señorito Inokuma se fijo en usted. –le declaró el medico mientras le vendaba la cabeza, al parecer tenía una severa herida cerca de la nuca. Gracias a Dios, como había dicho el medico, la herida estaba expuesta y no había formado ningún coagulo.

¿Inokuma se había fijado… en ella? Eso no podía ser, antes lo hubiese creído posible, después de todo se esmeraba para que ninguna parte de su personalidad fuese un poco menos que brillante. Pero ahora cuando se sentía un poco menos ególatra, creía imposible que alguien como Tetsuya, con todo lo bueno que era, se fijase en alguien tan pretencioso como ella.

-Descuida, no hagas caso a lo que digo.

Le puso analgésicos en algunas heridas, le vendó el pecho, le dio una orden para las radiografías y le receto algunos calmantes. La licencia anunciaba una semana de completo reposo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cumplirla. No dejaría que Eriol se saliese con la suya y si llegaba a faltar siquiera un día eso lograría.

Tan pronto el medico termino de decir lo ultimo, tetsuya irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ojos bonitos tus costillas.

Sonrió pese al dolor de cabeza por el rostro compungido de Tetsuya.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada en realidad. Creo que debería irme antes de que mi hermano se vuelva un ogro.

-Ya lo he solucionado todo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

¡QUE! Hay Dios que haya hablado con su hermano por favor que si lo había hecho de seguro Touya ya estaba camino a la mansión de Inokuma con la sangre hirviendo de furia.

-¿Que… que le han dicho? –Preguntó temerosa mientras una curvatura se formaba en los labios de Li, de seguro debía verse asustada. Se abofeteo mentalmente, porque demonios tenía que ser tan transparente.

Tetsuya rio de buena gana ante su pregunta y luego camino hasta ella con cuidado, seguramente aún le dolía el cuerpo.

-Tranquila Sakura, tu padre ha dicho que no hay problema alguno con que te quedes aquí. Le he inventado una buena mentira –Dijo mientras le sonreía y le giñaba un ojo.

Su cuerpo entero se relajo. Habían hablado con su padre, no con su hermano y eso era un gran punto a favor para su tranquilidad.

-Bien, Shaoran se que te urge llegar a terminar tus labores diarias pero antes de que te vayas necesito que me acompañes a la recepción, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

El rostro agobiado de Li la ponía de puntitas. Porque no podía ser amable por una vez en su vida.

-Juro soltarte tan pronto me des una respuesta.

Li asintió con la cabeza de mala gana y justo cuando ella pensaba seguirlos Inokuma se volvió para hablarle.

-Ojos bonitos, no creo que sea apropiado que vallas con nosotros en tu estado, de hecho sería de gran ayuda que Keitaro te llevará a la clínica para que te hagas esas radiografías que…

Lo miró con cara de circunstancias. Mientras el cerraba sus hermosos ojos por el error. Había estado escuchando tras la puerta todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

Le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza y se rio con gracia. Inokuma era sencillamente agradable.

-Vamos Inokuma no te esperaré todo el día.

Definitivamente Li era un malhumorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia afuera era tremenda, y ese maldito chofer parecía avanzar a aun paso de tortuga.

-¡Demonios! –le grito por enésima vez, alterado. Cosa bastante habitual porque ese parecía ser su estado anímico siempre. Cuando las cosas no salían como Eriol Hiragizawa quería, era mejor estar a metros y metros de distancia de él – ¡Qué acaso no puedes ir más rápido anciano!

-Disculpe señor Hiragizawa, pero la lluvia afuera no me permite ver con claridad y si algo le pasara…e

-¡Sólo acelera de una maldita vez Anciano!

Kakurosu suspiró. Llevaba toda una vida trabajando con los Hiragizawa y apreciaba a Eriol a pesar de su horrenda personalidad. No había tenido hijos y a él lo había visto crecer, no había podido evitar encariñarse. Había sido un hermoso y simpático niño hasta los nueve años de edad. Después de eso, había dejado de hablar por seis meses, sus padres lo enviaron a los psicologos más reconocidos de occidente, a los mejores médicos y neurólogos pero nadie pudo decirles lo que ese niño tenía, sin embargo él lo sabía, Eriol estaba solo, se había acostumbrado y ya no quería a nadie más cerca de él.

Media hora más y recién pudo calmar sus ansias. El motor cesó y entonces miles de ideas sobre esos tres compañeros, sobre su victoria, sobre una Kinomoto humillada victimizada y… ¿qué más le habría echo ellos? Él había dado la clara orden de que podían hacer con ella lo que quisiesen pero… no se habrían atrevido a…

Sacudió su cabeza. Y si era así, a él no tenía porque importarle. Ni siquiera le importaban sus más cercanos… ¿Por qué ella lo haría? Rió, que absurdo estaba siendo con todo este asunto, seguramente la tensión lo tenía algo extraño.

Pero… ¿y porque demonios estaba tenso?

Subió las escaleras, su chaqueta y su cabello se habían empapado pero seguramente valdría la pena.

Se agachó y buscó en el tapete su llave, sólo él y Mamoru sabían donde se encontraba.

Entró, la cabaña estaba oscura e inusualmente ninguno de los tres había prendido el fuego.

-Mamoru, Kenshi, Chojiro, -los llamó –Déjenme ver a Kinomoto, quiero disfrutar un poco de esto.

Esperó por unos minutos a alguno de sus compañeros pero nadie llegó y justó cuando iba a comenzar a gritar para que alguien apareciese, descubrió el rostro de Kenshi tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Pero nada de lo que vio le gusto.

-Eriol… creo que.

Nada de lo que dijese después de eso podría detener el avecindamiento de ese enfado que destrozaba cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

-No me digas que no la tienen… -le dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos hacía el y este retrocedía.

-Tetsuya… y Li llegaron y…

No quiso escuchar más. No quería saber como demonios había entrado o donde estaba Mamoru para darle explicaciones, o que demonios había hecho Chojiro mientras todo sucedía, porque la sangre le había comenzado a hervir y tenía que focalizar toda esa ira.

Caminó hasta la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Tenía todos los músculos tensos. Inokuma y Shaoran querían jugar. Esto se estaba volviendo realmente peligroso, pero le gustaba el peligro y esa maldita mujer no lograría salirse con la suya porque ahora tenía muchas más razones para detestarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado cerca de las seis de la tarde, las radiografias habían confirmado el diagnostico que había realizado Keitaro.

Le había rogado a el señor Keitaro dejarle pagar las radiografías, aunque no tenía dinero podía trabajar para conseguirlo pero que Tetsuya se lo pagara era algo demasiado vergonzoso. Sin embargo, Keitaro aseguró que por ningún motivo Inomuma aceptaría su dinero.

La opresión en su costado dificultaba sus movimientos, y su respiración. La cabeza le dolía horrores y el peso de su cuerpo parecía comprimir cada uno de sus huesos.

Antes de que Keitaro abriera la puerta principal Tetsuya llegó a recibirla en donde estaba, con esa sonrisa que no le abandonaba ni por si acaso.

-¿Te encuentras bien ojos bonitos? Te han dicho algo nuevo en la clínica.

-La verdad es que ha sido casi exactamente lo que ya había dicho Keitaro.

Inokuma le sonrió a un Keitaro que venía apuradísimo. Ese hombre parecía un poco tímido para ser médico y tratar con gente todos los días.

Sakura cojeaba con cada paso que daba, respiraba con agitación y torcía el gesto cuando creía que él no la miraba.

-Vamos, debes descansar ojos bonitos, sino te pondrás malita y no podremos emprender nuestra venganza –Se aseguró de decir con tono melodramático y ella sonreía una vez más. Ella era sencillamente hermosa y mucho más ahora de lo que había pensado el primer día en que la había visto.

-Esto sólo es un pequeño percanse, nada que pueda pasarme me obligará a no golpear a ese imbécil justo en la nariz.

Ella… estaba llena de algo, de algo que llamaba enormemente su atención. Quizás era esa loca despreocupación por el peligro, quizás su personalidad ruda y a la defensiva… quizás el hecho de que era completamente opuesta a…

Se sacudió la cabeza y caminó paso ligero junto a Sakura. Pendiente de cada paso que ella daba, sino hubiese sido por los ojos que había puesto Sakura cuando intentó agarrarla por la cintura y cargarla hasta su habitación ya la hubiese tenido entre sus brazos para que no diera ningún mal paso.

Había dejado a Sakura en sus dormitorios hace dos horas. Dos horas en las que no había hecho otra cosa que planear un rápido movimiento en contra de Eriol. Pasó su mano derecha en su frente con frustracion. Eriol… jamás pensó que podría ser capaz de llegar tan lejos, pero seguramente su comportamiento tenía mucho que ver con ese padre retorcido que tenia.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kinomoto para procurar todos sus cuidados. Pero al llegar… se encontró en una habitación con las luces completamente apagadas. El aroma de Sakura se había extendido en toda la habitación. Esperaba que se quedase impregnado por mucho más tiempo.

La vio inmóvil entre las frazadas con su cabello revuelto en la almohada y sus manos crusadas cerca de su rostro. Parecía tan tranquila justo así, tan perfecta en esa inmovilidad, que deseo perturbarla para revolver esa pasividad, porque ella no era pasiva, ella realmente energica.

Se sentó cerca en la orilla de su cama y quito unos cabellos que tapaban su esquisito rostro. Cerró sus ojos casi como si tratase de que no se volviesen a abrir. Por Kamisama, esa chica si que era hermosa, no tenía la sofisticación de Tomoyo, pero había algo en ella que le obligaba a mantener sus ojos pegados en esa piel marmórea, en esas inmensas y tupidas pestañas.

Se recostó junto ella. Sólo quería sentirla un poco más cerca, sólo quería estar con ella unos minutos más. Y definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ir en contra de sus caprichos.

Con delicadeza para que ella no despertase paso un brazo por su cintura y se pego a su cuerpo, tan delgado y pequeño. Costaba creer que un cuerpo tan pequeño pudiese armar tamañas revoluciones.

Su cabello tenía un aroma a vainilla, seguramente por el shampoo que le habían dado las empleadas cuando ella quiso bañarse… demonios, su cuello olía a chocolate y su cuerpo era tan calido. Sakura realmente era envolvente. Tan envolvente que no podría levantarse de esa cama con tanta facilidad como había pensado.

Quizas… debía salirse de ahí en ese momento… quizas, no era bueno que sus labios se aproximaran tan estrepitosamente al delgado cuello de Sakura, quisas no debía seguir con todas, estas cosas. El cuello de Kinomoto era suave, y ese aroma a chocolate obligaban a sus labios a buscar un poco más.

Quizas… no debería encariñarse tanto con ella. Después de todo, había dolido demasiado la ultima vez.

Detuvo el roce de sus labios y se alejo unos pocos centímetros de Sakura, sin embargo fue incapaz de dejarla sola en esa habitación e incapaz de alejarse más que aquellos pocos centímetros.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autor: Lo primero que me gustaría expreser es mi más profundo agradecimiento a todos los mensajes y comentarios. Cada uno de ellos permite que me esfuerce lo suficiente para no tener que esperar demaciado entre capitulo y capitulo. Deverdad les estoy infinitamente agradecida por todos los momentos felices que he pasado leyendo los mensajes.**

**Sin más que decir, espero les guste este capitulo! **

**Lección siete: **

**"Corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente"**

Se había despertado en la madrugada con una sensación de abandono en el cuerpo. su piel tenía un tinte azulado en muchos lados, demasiados lugares visibles, demasiados espacios que la ropa no cubría delataban todos esos golpes.

Sentía que su cuerpo se había fragmentado en muchas partes y que cada una de ellas palpitaba adolorida. Su pecho parecía tener el peso del mundo dificultando su respirar y peor aún haciendo tortuosa la tarea de intentarlo. Pero estaría bien, porque debía ser fuerte, más aún sabiendo que Hiragizawa esperaba que ella fuese débil, una estúpida, una damisela que había sido rescatada y ahora le temería hasta el fin de la eternidad. JA!. Jamás le daría ese privilegio.

Había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Tetsuya, no quería llegar a la suya hasta que se viese un poco más presentable. Y su nuevo amigo le había conseguido un uniforme nuevo a pesar de que había regañado por obtenerlo gratuitamente como una cría de tres años, sin embargo él había sido mucho más persistente y como todo un hombre de negocios había conseguido que ella no pudiese de ninguna manera, rechazar su oferta.

Habían pasado horas hablando con Tetsuya, horas que más que interminable parecían correr delante de sus ojos a velocidad deslumbrante. Aun era difícil para ella creer que Inokuma, la persona que la había contenido desde que había llegado a ese matadero era tan o más rico que el propio Hiragizawa. Una de las cosas que le había dicho Tetsuya mientras conversaban augustamente en su habitación había sido que el día anterior Li se había ido minutos después de que Tetsuya lo obligara a participar en su nueva no recordaba que asociación contra Hiragizawa, por lo que ahora tenían un aliado con el cual contar. No sabía porque pero tenerlos a los dos de su parte le daba mucho más miedo que luchar sola, ese idiota de Hiragizawa de seguro se volvería loco al saberlo y se ensañaría contra esos dos.

La habitación de Tetsuya era bonita, infinitamente más bonita que el cuarto en el que le había tocado dormir, aun cuando de por sí ese ya era hermoso. Los colores modernos en esa casa sofisticada y antigua contrastaban con toda la estructura. No había visto a sus padres, ni siquiera había pedido la autorización de ellos para que se quedase en la habitación a dormir el día anterior. Al parecer no estaban e Inokuma era amo y señor de ese lugar.

Iba en el auto de Tetsuya después de una dura sesión de maquillaje en la que había intentado ocultar todos los golpes y rasguños que el uniforme dejaba al descubierto. Él se había comprometido a llevarla hasta su casa pese a que ella le había insistido en que era mucho mejor llegar sola. Sin embargo no podía dejar de aceptar que era mucho más cómodo que la llevasen, estaba oscuro afuera y aun no paraba de llover, con el presupuesto que tenía sólo le alcanzaba para caminar, y su casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, llegaría si no es que a medía noche iniciando la madrugada con el bolso a rastras y su ropa y maquillaje camuflador, hechos un asco.

-Creo que deberías dejarme acá, mi hermano no es demasiado sociable, y dudo mucho que le parezca agradable que vengas a dejarme a estas horas. –Le dijo mientras se acercaban más y más a su casa. Por supuesto que a Touya le molestaría que la llevasen a casa tan tarde, le enfermaría verla con un chico y lo pondrían histérico todas las magulladuras que pese a todo aún eran visibles.

Pero hay que ver que Inokuma Tetsuya sabía ser terco, no la dejo bajar del coche sola y decidió acompañarla pese a todo.

Salieron del auto, su chofer esperaba a Tetsuya junto a dos hombres que habían insistido en acompañarles y ella esperaba que todo saliese bien. Sin embargo antes siquiera de tocar la puerta presintió que sería todo lo contrario a lo esperado.

-La saldré a buscar.

-Touya, de seguro tu hermana no tarda en llegar.

-¡Demonios papa! Que no vez la hora que es. Sakura seguramente se perdió o la raptaron mientras venía de la casa de ese idiota o… o que se yo, ¡condenación!

Ella miró a Tetsuya avergonzada, pero él sólo reía. Se había llevado varías sorpresas ese día y el anterior, a él le habían golpeado por estar cerca de ella, vivía en una casa que sólo había visto en películas y para rematar con ese día tan extraño… Li, tempano de hielo Li la había ido a ¿'rescatar'? el muchacho que poseía esos ojos chocolate tan bonitos… ¿se habría preocupado por ella? no, eso era simplemente imposible. La frialdad de Li era quizás de alguna manera, parecida a la de Hiragizawa.

Faltaban pocos pasos para tocar la puerta y decidió obligar a Inokuma para que saliese de ahí, Touya lo haría trisas si lo descubría.

-De verdad creo que es mucho mejor si te quedas acá, o si subes al auto, agradezco todo lo que has hecho pero... –le dijo a Inokuma, su hermano era un verdadero monstruo cuando se trataba de protegerla.

Pero algo que no había esperado sucedió mientras Tetsuya intentaba hablar.

-¡KINOMOTO SAKURA QUE HACES ACA! ¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE TIPO!

Golpeó su cabeza mentalmente. Lo que le faltaba después de un día de golpes, su hermano regañándola y dejándola en vergüenza.

-Touya. Veras, yo eto... el es un compañero del colegio… papá de seguro te comento que yo…

-Inokuma Tetsuya señor, encantado.

Pero Touya no recibió la mano de su 'amigo' en vez de eso agarró a Sakura por los hombros y la puso tras su espalda.

-Sakura, este tipo te ha hecho daño. –le dijo seriamente mientras ella adivinaba como debía estar mirando a Inokuma. Seguramente, Touya se había percatado de las heridas en su cuerpo pese a haberlas maquillado con extremo cuidado.

-No hermano.

-Entonces entra Sakura, las niñas pequeñas como tú no tienen nada que hacer a esta hora en la calle. Ni menos dormir en casa de otros.

Pero ella no quería obedecer y se negó más de dos veces.

-Te he dicho que entres Sakura –el tono en la voz de su hermano era tan escalofriante que prefirió no volver a negarse, se despidió sutilmente de Tetsuya cuando entraba a la puerta de su casa para que su hermano no la viese, e ingreso a su hogar.

-.-.-.-

-¿Quién demonios eres? –le dijo con los ojos entre cerrados y las manos empuñadas, pese a eso el maldito mocoso frente a él no mostraba el mínimo temor. Sakura estaba herida, el pudo verlo pese a sus esfuerzos por esconder los machucones –y que pretendes con mi hermana.

-Ya se lo dije, soy Inokuma Tetsuya, heredero de todas las compañías Inokuma y compañero de su hermana.

-Que pretendes con Sakura idiota. –que ese muchacho no entendía, ¡Dios! Que alguien le diera paciencia porque o sino partiría a golpes a ese maldito.

-Ella… ella... –demonios, el muchacho de pronto se había vuelto tartamudo y era en la parte más importante. –Ella...

-Habla de una buena vez ¡condenación!

-Ella tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto y yo… jamás he conocido a alguien como ella…

¡Demonios no! Justo lo que le faltaba ahora que estaba más ocupado, un estúpido niñito andaba tras su hermanita pequeña, a la que tanto había cuidado.

Se acercó a Inokuma y lo agarró por el cuello. Pese a eso Inokuma no reacciono agresivamente, le puso la peor cara que tenía dentro de su repertorio.

-Escúchame bien porque te lo repetiré sólo una vez, tú… como te llames. Te acercas nuevamente a mi hermana y esa bonita carita tuya dejará de existir.

-Yano…

Fue lo único que dijo ese estúpido niñito y enseguida su chofer y dos hombres más estaban jalando de él como si fuese un muñequito.

-No suelo usar la fuerza de otros pero debo admitir que hoy estaba en desventaja, jamás podría pelear con el hermano de Sakura. Y tranquilo, desde ahora en adelante yo cuidare de ella. –Dijo con una sonrisa en ese rostro de niñita suyo.

¡Ese estúpido mocoso! Luchó contra los dos guarda espaldas y venció, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a el auto las puertas estaban cerradas y su chofer ya se había introducido para hacerlo andar.

Se quedó ahí de pie, viendo como ese lujoso auto se marchaba y sintiendo un severo dolor en el estomago. Sakura… él, le había dicho Sakura a su hermanita.

Caminó con paso aplomado hasta la puerta de su casa y con un humor de los mil demonios. Paso por alto a su hermana y a su padre que estaban cerca de la puerta, seguramente esperándolo. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, Sakura era hermosa y no le faltarían pretendientes, pero no estaba preparado para esto hasta unos veinte años más.

El sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Touya sonó tan fuerte que le hizo daño a sus oídos.

-Papa… yo lo lamento, Touya…

Su padre le sonrió.

-Touya es Touya hija y siempre será Touya. Esta es la manera que él tiene de protegerte.

-Pero… yo ya estoy grande se cuidarme muy bien sola y él…

-Él… él le prometió a tu madre –había comenzado a decir su padre con voz triste –que te cuidaría pasara lo que pasará. Siempre aparentaba ser el hombre de este hogar, aún cuando tenía seis años intentaba hacer todo lo que podía en la casa, cargaba las maletas cuando yo llegaba de una excursión le ayudaba a tu madre y cuidaba de ti porque ella siempre le dijo, que tú eras él tesoro más importante que él podía tener.

Valla con que era eso, ahora no sabía si agradecérselo a su madre o reprochárselo.

Le dio un beso a su padre y decidió que era momento de descansar, le dolían las costillas y pronto terminaría sin poder respirar si seguía así.

Sacó su nuevo uniforme y se metió en la cama. Estaba realmente fría, perfecta para el calor que tenía su cuerpo por los golpes.

Ese maldito cuerpo suyo no le daba respiro. Sus costillas presionaban demasiado su pecho, como si todo el peso del mundo se centrara en su costado… todo… completamente todo sobre ella. La venda que le había puesto el médico de Tetsuya también presionaba limitando el ingreso de aire.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle tanto que fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos y así, con sus parpados pesados y su cuerpo fragmentado, se fue quedando dormida.

-.-.-.-

**Ocho de la mañana del lunes en el colegio Eitoku Gakuen.**

-Inokuma, no hace falta que andes pegado a mi espalda todo el tiempo. –desde que había llegado al colegió Inokuma parecía querer ser su sombra, no lo había dejado sólo ni un maldito instante.

-Es que no lo entiendes, hoy seguramente Sakura no vendrá y creo que es el momento más adecuado para ejecutar nuestro plan.

Se volteo a verlo, Inokuma definitivamente había enloquecido con los años.

-Perdón, no creo… -pero Inokuma se había puesto serio y entonces se dio cuenta cual era el porque y su rostro sin quererlo si quiera también se volvió sepulcral. Hiragizawa caminaba hacía ellos con una sonrisa tan pérfida como malvada en su jodido rostro.

-Nunca los creí con las agallas.

-Nosotros tampoco –contestó. Algo en este juego desde que había visto a Kinomoto herida, no le parecía nada bien.

Un túmulo de gente comenzó a acumulase a su alrededor. Detestaba eso.

-Nos necesitaras tarde o temprano Hiragizawa… no te conviene ir en contra de nosotros.

Le había dicho Inomkuma mientras él escuchaba los murmullos de los alumnos que decían que los tres más grandes no formarían alianzas. Y aquello era lo más probable, él no dejaría que un tirano sádico sometiera a sus empleados en unos años más.

-No, no lo haré… ni ahora ni después.

-Eres demasiado soberbio… Eriol –le dijo fríamente.

Un Ohhhh se había escuchado entre los alumnos del colegio Eitoku Gakuen por lo que él había dicho. Eriol e Inokuma se voltearon con asombro a mirarlo, estupefactos. Pese a que Hiragizawa cambió su rostro de asombro a ironía en cuestión de segundos.

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas Eriol, querido Shaoran.

-Pues ese es tu nombre no veo porque te extrañas.

Eriol sonrió, y él e Inokuma supieron que aquello era el comienzo de una gran batalla. Eriol pasó de ellos con su sequito de idiotas por detrás, Kenshi pasó a empujarlo y pese a que casi no alcanzó a verle la cara pudo distinguir el moretón que tenía en el pómulo derecho

Pese a que Eriol se había ido, había algo que no lo quería dejar tranquilo, esa maldita multitud de muchachas que los rodeaban.

-Porque no se han ido –preguntó él con rostro huraño a un Inokuma que sonreía amablemente.

-Al parecer les agrada vernos juntos.

Y después de todo eso tenía gran posibilidades de ser verdad. No quería lucirse pero él sabía que era uno de los chicos más codiciados al igual que Inokuma, no sabía bien si era por su gran billetera o realmente era por él, pero prefería no averiguarlo, después de todo, jamás le había gustado figurar y por injusto que sonase extrañamente eso parecía ser exactamente lo que siempre hacía. Suspiró. Ni modo, era la vida que le había tocado vivir.

La campana sonó, pero antes de que pudiese darse vuelta y caminar sintió un olor ya conocido que lo obligo a voltear su rostro.

-¡Sakura! -Había gritado Inokuma justo con el toque de la campana.

Ahí estaba ella, con sus labios más rosados que nunca, su cabello suelto y una expresión compungida en el rostro.

Inokuma corrió a abrazarla pero Sakura no respondió.

-¿Qué sucede, te encuentras mal? –le pregunto Inokuma un poco asustado.

-Que no es obvio. Porque demonios viniste Kinomoto –que no veía que si se quedaba ahí su estado de salud podía empeorar, tenía costillas rotas ¡Por Dios! no era un simple resfriado.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

-Gracias por preocuparte Li pero me encuentro mejor que nunca.

-Esperó no estés mintiendo ojos bonitos, pero me alegra que hayas podido venir. Quería verte.

Sakura enrojeció y por alguna razón que se le escapaba ese comentario le molesto.

-Es mejor que vallamos a clases Kinomoto.

-Sí, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo Tetsuya –le dijo ella al muchacho de cabellos dorados.

Y él en cinco segundos estuvo corriendo hacía su salón.

-Aun te duele, no es así.

-Son sólo unas costillas, y sí. Pero dime Li… desde cuando te preocupas por gente tan humilde como yo.

¡Gruño! y giró su rostro. Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

-No es preocupación, es sólo que no quiero oírte quejar durante todas las clases junto a mi oído.

Ella lo miró con rencor, pero no dijo nada y el siguió caminando.

-Descuida, no molestare a su majestad.

Llegaron a la sala, la clase ya estaba reunida y los alumnos comenzaban a murmurar sobre la llegada de Li junto a Kinomoto.

La señorita Misuki había faltado ese día también. Seguramente era causa de Eriol que precisamente hacía aparición al instante.

-Valla… con que has conseguido venir.

-¿Por qué no podría? es que acaso… has hecho algo que no recuerde.

La clase entera se calló, estaban desafiando a Eriol y eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-No seas estúpida Kinomoto… no es bueno jugar conmigo.

-¿A no? Y que me harás Hiragizawa, me encerraras en un cuarto con tres maleantes para que me golpeen.

Touché, eso había golpeado el orgullo de Eriol. Su plan había fracasado y ella se lo refregaba en la cara.

-Eres una idiota Kinomoto…

-Yo no lo creo Eriol… te ha sacado ventaja ¿Hay que reconocerlo no es verdad? –pregunto él mientras uno que otro de sus compañeros asentían. Y ese era el segundo golpe bajo porque jamás habían hecho tal cosa.

-Tú, tú y tú, afuera.

-Qué les harás idiota ¿Qué no entiendes que no eres el dueño de este lugar ni de sus alumnos?

Kinomoto se estaba poniendo roja de indignación.

-Y quien eres tú para juzgarme pequeña Kinomoto, no eres mejor que yo… de hecho me atrevería a apostar que eres mucho peor, eres egoísta.

-Puede que yo sea egoísta, aunque no veo por donde, pero no soy un sádico tirano enfermizo sin una vida que vivir.

-Eres más que egoísta Kinomoto, eres responsable de haber dejado a tu padre y hermano solos.

Los ojos de Kinomoto se habían abierto tan grandes como platos y el silencio en el salón era tan perpetuo que podía escuchar su propio corazón latir expectante.

Y la mano de Kinomoto se alzo para golpear el rostro de Eriol, pero este la detuvo justo antes de que chocara con su rostro.

-No me golpearas nunca más… Kinomoto. –le dijo despectivamente y volvió hasta su asiento para sentarse y conversar con los muchachos que ahora lo estaban rodeando.

Sé volteo a ver a Kinomoto pero esta permanecía inmóvil. Con el rostro perdido y compungido.

Y en todo ese día no volvió a hablar. Él regreso a su casa le comentó lo sucedido a Tetsuya y esperó a que fuese mañana, pero ese mañana la boca de Kinomoto también parecía sellada, pasaron más de cinco días de la misma manera, cada día el e Inokuma siempre la andaban rondando para vigilar que no le pasase nada y ahora unos cuantos de sus compañeros parecían mirarla de una manera diferente… incluso Tomoyo… sin embargo la boca de Kinomoto parecía sellada.

A la semana siguiente Kinomoto tenía una manera distinta de mirar, le parecía más decidida y ya volvía alegar y gritar como siempre.

-Pensé que te habías vuelto tan callada como yo. –le menciono mientras sacaba sus lápices.

-¿Como tú? –Le dijo sorprendida –Imposible.

Y ahí estaban sus agresiones nuevamente. Aunque debía admitir que le gustaban mucho más que ese mutismo extremo. Y por primera vez en meses él pudo sonreír de nuevo y fue una sonrisa dedicada para ella, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-.-.-.-.

Eran las once de la mañana. Durante toda la semana anterior Kinomoto no había hablado ni una sola palabra, sus ojos parecían vacios y cuando él pasaba junto a ella, ella ni siquiera lo percibía, lo peor de todo es que contra todo pronóstico, eso le molestaba desquiciadamente.

¡Era una mujer insoportable!

Respiro hondo. Estaba sentado cerca de una de las fuentes del colegio. Le había dicho a Kenshi que le fuera a buscar unos jugos. Desde el día de la cabaña lo usaba únicamente para los mandados, no podía tener privilegios si era un idiota incapaz de obedecer una simple orden.

Maho se abrazaba a él como si lo fuese a perder en el segundo que viene. Era tan asfixiante estar con ella, pero era tan hermosa… y podía dominarla tan bien como a un corderito.

Ahí pasaba Kinomoto otra vez junto a Tetsuya y Shaoran, sonriendo con esa cara de niña suya y ese cabello sedoso. Sus ojos verdes no podían distinguirse desde esa distancia pero aún así podía apreciar su figura desde ahí, esbelta, proporcionada, dulce… ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! que rayos estaba pensando.

Volteó su rostro a Maho y la beso, tal vez así se le pasaba lo estúpido.

-E…Eriol... tú nunca haces eso.

-Y que, acaso no puedo hacerlo. Si no te gusta puedes marcharte. –sabía la respuesta, la sabía perfectamente.

-No, por supuesto que no, me encanta, pero es que...

El vibrador del celular se sintió en toda su pierna y contestó sin siquiera esperar a que Maho terminase su oración.

-¿Mamoru… está listo? –y si no era así Mamoru lo pagaría muy caro, le había perdonado lo de la bodega, pero esto sería demasiado.

-Por su puesto Eriol, en cuanto toquen la campana los guiaremos al gimnasio.

-¿Y los profesores?

-En los comedores, no podrán salir por lo menos en una hora.

-¿Cuánto dura el video?

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero puedo apostar a que ella no terminara de verlo.

-¿Quienes irán?

-Sólo… el salón A.

-Como siempre.

-Como siempre.

Y colgó.

Cinco segundos después la campana del colegió sonó y los alumnos de la clase A comenzaron a dirigirse uno a uno hacía el gran gimnasio.

Las cortinas negras de las ventanas se bajaron. Y él esperó a que todos ingresaran para poder comenzar. Esta… sería su gran venganza.

Se sentó delante. Y volteó su cabeza para ver si ella había llegado. Dos minutos más tarde la vio ingresar junto a Shaoran. Inokuma no llegaría, él no pertenecía al salón A.

Y ella avanzo varios puestos para quedarse justo tres puestos tras de él.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron. Ya nadie podría salir de ahí. Llamó a Mamoru y dio la orden. La música comenzó a tocar.

Y en dos segundos la gigantesca pantalla comenzó a emitir imágenes de una pequeña ciudad, volteo a ver a Kinomoto y nada valía el rostro que tenía en esos momentos.

La música y el momento trágico, las publicaciones en los diarios, todo se sucedía vertiginosamente en esa pantalla.

_No pudieron salvarla pese al gran sacrificio._

_Los doctores dicen que la mujer sufrió hasta su último respiro._

_ ._

_"Hospital arriesga demandas._

_Mujer de 28 años sacrifica su vida por su hija._

_ Niña es salvada gracias al sacrificio de su madre_

_ Dos niños y un hombre acaban de quedar sin el pilar de sus vidas por un acto heroico._

_ Una madre es una madre, pero ¿quién tiene real derecho de vivir?"_

_.  
_

Y mostraron más y más, y las imágenes de una pequeña Sakura se repetían ante sus ojos. Y antes de que la última imagen pudiera ser mostrada sintió el puño delgado de Kinomoto chocar contra su cara.

Cerró sus ojos. Si no se equivocaba esa maldita le había reventado la nariz.

La música y el video pararon, sintió como la gente se volvió a formar en círculo alrededor de ellos.

Y abrió los ojos por fin.

-Esto querías imbécil… querías verme así –Los ojos de Kinomoto no dejaban de llorar, su cabello estaba húmedo por las lagrimas, parecía agitada y sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían mucho más tristes y furiosos que nunca.

Ella volvió a intentar golpearlo pero él frenó su golpe sin embargo ella fue más rápida y lo pateó, lo pateó con una fuerza impresionante para provenir de ese cuerpo delgado y frágil. Y lo volvió a patear, lo araño y si no tuviese la suficiente fuerza como para agarrarla por la cintura apretarla y aventarla lejos al suelo jamás se la hubiese podido sacar de encima.

-Esto… era lo que querrías Hiragizawa.

Le dijo ella en el piso, con las manos en el suelo y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Comenzó a toser.

-Quería verme de esta manera Hiragizawa. Había olvidado todo eso… lo había olvidado completamente y tu…

Le repitió mientras levantaba su cabeza y él por primera vez se sentía culpable de algo.

Sus ojos verdes se inundaban de lagrimas, su boca sangraba y cada vez que tosía sangraba más. Sus luminosos ojos ahora tristes… dejaron de mirarlo con odio, porque simplemente a pesar de tener la vista fija en él habían dejado de estar consientes. Su frágil cuerpo se tambaleo en el suelo cuando ella se quiso levantar y en segundos Shaoran estuvo junto a ella. Le había dicho a Mamoru que no lo dejase intervenir, seguramente se había librado de alguna forma. Ella escupía sangre cada vez que tosía… y lloraba… lloraba con tanta fuerza que parecía difícil creer que esa era la hermosa y fuerte Kinomoto, sin embargo y pese a todo no podía negar que aún así se veía… maldita y oscuramente hermosa.

Se quedó ahí de pie perplejo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Shaoran había dejado a Kinomoto con Yamasaki y había vuelto para darle un golpe en el rostro que realmente no se esperaba.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Eriol. Pero lo pagaras… porque todo en esta vida se paga y aunque no lo creas tú no eres ni nunca has sido una excepción a la regla.

-Que… que le sucede.

-Seguramente una de sus costillas rotas astillaron algo dentro de ella cuando la aventaste al suelo.

-De que… demonios hablas Shaoran. –Le grito sin poder dejar de mirar a Kinomoto un solo segundo… su cuerpo frágil sostenido por Yamasaki quien intentaba sacarla de ahí para llevársela a alguna clínica, le causaba una sensación muy parecida al remordimiento. Debía sentirse feliz, había ganado… ¿o no?

-Tus hombres… intentaron abusar de ella ese día Hiragizawa y le fracturaron dos costillas.

Y a pesar de eso ella había ido a clases, se había enfrentado a él y… había sido fuerte…

¡Maldición! Que demonios le pasaba, porque no sentía la felicidad que supuestamente debió haber sentido. Estúpida muchacha, estaba cambiando su maldito esquema a cada segundo.

Vio como Li y Yamasaki salían con Kinomoto del gimnasio. Y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-A salido de maravillas Eriol, no puedo creer que…

-Cállate Mamoru –por alguna razón los festejos de Mamoru le formaban un maldito nudo en su garganta. Él había mostrado ese día a Kinomoto, lo que su corazón no se había permitido ver durante mucho tiempo y seguramente lo había quebrado con ello. A todas luces eso debía ser una victoria, pero ese día, mientras sus compañeros lo alababan y los profesores comenzaban a salir del comedor en el que astutamente había ordenado que los encerraran, Hiragizawa Eriol no se sentía victorioso.


	8. Chapter 8

-Nota de autor: Lo siento mucho, realmente no quería atrasar tanto la publicación, pero a mi favor puedo decir que he tenido un periodo de certamenes debastadores e inclementes. Intentare no demorarme la otra semana ! u-u.

Quiero además agradecer a las personas que escriben reviews sin esepcion en todos los capitulos. Gracias chicos, me han hecho realmente feliz con todos sus comentarios.

.

.

**Lección Ocho:**

**Ojo por ojo diente por diente.**

_Porque todo lo que se hace se paga, tarde o temprano._

_._

_.  
_

Paseaba de un lado a otro, jamás había estado en una clínica tan lujosa con una atención tan comercial. Sabía que su hermana estaba en las mejores manos, sabía que el costo de todo ello sería nulo, sabía que no había casi ninguna posibilidad razonable para que su salud volviese a decaer pero…

¡Tenía tanto miedo, tanto, tanto miedo! Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Cursaba segundo año de universidad y desde que tenía recuerdo los ojos grandes y cambiantes de Sakura habían estado revoloteando a su alrededor.

Tercos, dulces, ambiciosos, gruñones, tristes, enojados, pero por sobre todo hermosos…

En cada recuerdo de su infancia había estado ella. Ella riendo, ella gritando ella jalando su mano para ocupar sus espacios. Cuando tenía cuatro años unos síntomas extraños que ni todos los cuidados de él ni todos los cariños de su madre pudieron aliviar comenzaron a asechar todo lo bueno que tenían.

Vómitos, mareos… fiebre, intensos dolores de cabeza y su excesiva agitación la hicieron parar en el hospital.

-Tiene… una enfermedad muy rara al corazón… los médicos piensan dejarla en observación lo que sea necesario –había dicho su madre al llegar a casa. Con los ojos llenos de lagrima y sin Sakura.

Meses de infierno, su padre su madre y él… sin poder ver a Sakura.

Médicos… peste, enfermedad, fue lo único que rodeo a esa casa durante casi un año y entonces sucedió. Su madre trajo de vuelta a Sakura. La Odió, la detestó por su decisión… pero... Sakura siempre había sido su preciado tesoro. Y su madre vivía en ella y en cada una de las cosas, en él... en las flores, en el aire. El perfume de su madre rodeaba hasta los días de hoy toda la casa. Y luego del revuelo en el hospital, de la amenaza de su madre a los doctores, llego la prensa metiendo el dedo en la yaga, dándole más dolor a una familia que había perdido uno de sus pilares más importantes.

-Papá… yo no…

-Tú tranquilo que tu madre ha hecho uno de los sacrificios más grandes que he visto. –su padre lloraba en ese entonces, lloraba hasta sin llorar, cuando reía sus ojos también lloraban, mucho tiempo vivió de esa manera, mucho tiempo antes de deshacerse de su culpa. Él supo a pesar de ser muy pequeño que cualquier cosa que le dijesen esos malditos periodistas sobre su madre iba a doler, y mucho.

-¿Cuando… cuándo podremos ver a Sakura? –pregunto Touya mientras por alguna razón intentaba que sus ojos no se humedeciesen, su padre lo necesitaba fuerte y él lo sería así le costase la vida entera, porque le había prometido a su madre cuidar de Sakura y porque era el pequeño hombre de la casa.

-En unos días más, cariño –y ese padre suyo no paraba de llorar. Recordaba claramente su cabellera castaña, su rostro liso inundado en lágrimas, sus amargos y tristes ojos y esa aura de dolor que le rodeaba que sólo lograría desvanecer el tiempo.

Luego de ese primer golpe vino lo peor, el colegio, la prensa… y el llanto silencioso de la pequeña Sakura, que gracias a unos periodistas imprudentes se convertiría a sus cortos cuatro años en una fría y amarga depresión.

Un nuevo dolor para ella y para ellos también porque el dolor de la pequeña Sakura condeno a su padre y a su hermano por largos dos años a un duro y lastimero sufrimiento.

Pero luego Sakura estuvo bien, creció hermosa y saludable. Su mente se había encargado de encerrar en los oscuros escondrijos del inconsciente todos los recuerdos amargos que podían torturarla hasta desear morir. La cuidó siempre, la protegió siempre y procuro que ese largo letargo de sufrimiento que había sido su infancia y se había ocultado en los mares de la inconsciencia permaneciese así.

Pero ahora un maldito mocoso había echado todo a perder.

Volvió a pasear de un lado a otro. Lo habían llamado cerca de las doce de la mañana y ya eran cerca de las una, lo único que habían dicho los doctores era que dejará todo en sus manos, que confiara en ellos.

Se sentó en uno de los muchos asientos y casi se estrujo el cabello por toda la frustración. No quería que Sakura permaneciese ni un maldito minuto más en ese colegio. Tubo que amenazarlos de muerte para que le soltaran todo lo que le había sucedido a su pequeña hermana, sino jamás hubiese sabido que un maldito mocoso (no le quisieron decir el nombre pese a que les amenazo a muerte) había mostrado todo ese revuelo a Sakura… y su costilla rota parecía haber sucedido por lo mismo… ¡Días atrás! Como demonios no se había dado cuenta.

Revolvió sus cabellos con frustración. Mataría a ese desgraciado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Había permanecido junto a Sakura desde que había salido de la escuela. Había pospuesto todas sus reuniones, sus entrevistas y la junta con los accionistas, su madre le reñiría y seguramente algunos pocos empresarios comenzarían a creer que había algo extrañó en el intachable Li Shaoran pero la verdad es que en esos momentos poco y nada le importaba.

Abrió las puertas de urgencias para ir por un café, estaba cansado y preocupado por Kinomoto. No entendía porque pero el estado de ella era crucial para que todo volviese a funcionar con normalidad, pero definitivamente eso era una realidad. La sala de espera para los familiares de los enfermos de urgencia era realmente confortable. Él le había ordenado explícitamente al médico que le dejase permanecer a su lado, necesitaba estar con Kinomoto y después de que la estabilizaron, cosa que demoro media hora, el pudo estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Miró el salón y quiso ver a alguien con las características de la muchacha, o siquiera una que pudiese ser su padre… pero no encontró a nadie, sólo a un tipo de pelo oscuro frustrado y dolorido.

Se dirigió a la máquina de café para tomar un late y luego se sentó junto al hombre que estaba con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tú…e tú te vi salir de urgencia quiero saber… quiero saber cómo demonios me permitirían entrar ahí.

Lo miró, tenía los ojos de un hombre al que no le gusta relacionarse con otras personas, lo sabía porque seguramente él miraba de la misma forma.

-Creo... creo que podría hablar con el médico ¿A quién quieres ver? –le preguntó mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Quiero… quiero ver a mi hermana… Sakura., Kinomoto Sakura, ese es su nombre.

¡Él… ese tipo que en esos mismos momentos se levantaba de la silla era él hermano de Kinomoto! Valla, realmente no tenían mucho parecido.

-Yo acabo de estar con ella… la traje desde él colegio y… -el rostro de ese tipo se había desfigurado tanto que le era difícil reconocerlo.

-Con que eres tú el maldito infeliz que lastimo a mi Sakura.

Y sin que antes siquiera pudiese darse cuenta el tipo lo había empujado con tanta fuerza que estaba ya en el suelo.

-Tranquilo… yo… yo no le hice nada a Kinomoto, sólo la he traído a la clínica.

El hermano de Kinomoto pareció calmarse.

-Soy Li Shaoran.

-Soy… soy Kinomoto Touya, lo lamento pero esto que ha pasado tiene mi cabeza hecha un lio y yo, no he sabido reaccionar –le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. Y mostraba un gesto de frustración y desconcierto.

Parecía realmente acomplejado.

-¡Llévame donde está Sakura! –le ordenó y Shaoran pensó por un segundo que ese tipo tenía un serio problema de actitud, pero obedeció, porque esos ojos estaban tan dolidos y furiosos que cualquier cosa que hiciese mal los volvería locos y aquello no le convenía.

Caminaron por los pasillos y antes de que los detuviese uno de los médicos identifico a Li.

-Que sucede joven Li.

-Buenas tardes, me preguntaba si él podría entrar conmigo esta vez.

El médico puso cara de circunstancias.

-Lo lamento señor Li... pero sólo nos permitimos haberlo dejado pasar a usted. Kinomoto Sakura aún no debe recibir visitas y…

No supo en qué momento pero Kinomoto Touya ya tenía al doctor Nakamura tomado por la camisa y lo miraba con ojos fieros y amenazantes. Aquel había sido un estimulo para desbordar todas sus emociones. Suspiró mentalmente, sabía que algo así podía pasar, ahora entendía porque Kinomoto tenía esa actitud.

-¡Soy su hermano con un demonio! si no me dejan pasar entrare a la fuerza… y usted no quiere que entre a la fuerza ¿Verdad doctor?

Y aun cuando a él no le gustaban esos métodos debía aceptar que había sido muy efectivo pues parecía ser que había funcionado.

Y lo dejó a él solo con su hermana ¿Cuándo… despertaría Sakura? Se golpeo mentalmente… cuando despertaría Kinomoto. Así sonaba mucho mejor.

Volvió a la sala de espera y apenas pudo sentarse cuando vio el cabello rubio de Tetsuya pasar a toda velocidad frente a él. Ni siquiera le había visto, de seguro estaba muy ocupado intentando encontrar a Kinomoto.

Se acercó un poco a él.

-¡Hey! Inokuma –le llamó mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en el hombro. Pero Inokuma parecía tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera lo sentía.

-¡Demonios! que no vez que intentó hablar con un jodido doctor. –le regaño mientras apartaba su mano de un golpe.

-Inokuma.. soy yo, Li.

-Li… -pareció reaccionar por fin. Se volteó y le agarró la mano que antes había apartado. –Li… tú debes saber dónde está, llévame hasta Sakura.

Definitivamente nunca había visto a Inokuma tan desesperado como se veía ahora. Quizás sólo una vez, una vez desgraciada y desafortunada… pero esa era harina de otro costal.

-Yo… lo siento Inokuma pero… -El rostro de Tetsuya se desfiguro por completo. –En estos momentos Sakura se encuentra con su hermano y…

-¡Oh Dios! Me habías asustado hombre.

-No fue mi intención. –se disculpo con una seriedad sepulcral.

-¿Has hablado con los médicos? –Le preguntó Inokuma ansioso. Como un pequeño niño que necesita pedir un regalo realmente importante. El era ansioso en muchas circunstancias sin embargo lo sorprendente era la seriedad que tenía de fondo esa tormentosa ansiedad.

-No, no he hablado con ellos.-De hecho acababa de salir del cuarto en el que se encontraba Kinomoto, no había tenido tiempo de nada realmente.

-¡Pero que acaso eres idiota!

-Tranquilo, yo sólo sé que está estable, pero aún no despierta –Lo miró seriamente mientras meditaba acerca de esa impresión que le había dado el estado de Kinomoto -he estado con ella todo este tiempo y me da la sensación de que ella prefiere estar dormida.

-Ese maldito Eriol.-gruñó entre dientes Inokuma, con los ojos enrabiados. Realmente era algo poco frecuente verlo de esa manera, el ánimo de Inokuma generalmente era bueno, sosegador, pero hoy en ese lugar, su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas.

-Lo sé, pero en estos momentos no tiene caso que hagas nada contra él.

-En estos momentos, lo único que realmente tiene importancia es hablar con un doctor y ver a mi linda Sakura.

Mi… ¿Tetsuya había dicho mi?

Tum, tum, tum.

Miró su pecho ¿Por qué demonios su corazón había comenzado a latir tan aprisa? Decidió olvidarlo, sin embargo, había algo en ese adjetivo posesivo que no le gustaba para nada. Pero tal vez no le gustaba como no le gustaba lo impulsivo que podía ser Inokuma cuando hablaba.

Se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio esperando que uno de esos benditos doctores apareciera por una de esas puertas, y gracias al cielo su suerte no había sido mala.

Inokuma saltó de su asiento como si este trajera resortes.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes –saludo a su vez el médico.

-Soy Inokuma Tetsuya y me gustaría saber el estado de paciente Kinomoto Sakura.

Valla, pensó que Inokuma saltaría lleno de impaciencia al lado del doctor, pero definitivamente le habían enseñado muy bien a ese tipo cómo comportarse en cada situación.

-Verá… señor Inokuma, no nos está permitido dar información así como así, pero por usted podríamos hacer una excepción.

-Se lo agradezco –le respondió Tetsuya muy cortésmente. Algo muy impropio de él en esos segundos, tomando en cuenta sus ansias.

-La señorita Kinomoto, ha presentado en su primera instancia problemas con sus costillas y sus pulmones, una de ellas había perforado levemente el pulmón derecho. Al parecer no ha guardado todos los cuidados debidos, con una lesión como esa.

Inokuma parecía palidecer a cada instante.

-Pero hemos saldado esa situación con éxito, y la paciente en estos momentos se encuentra estable, sin embargo, no la hemos podido despertarla.

-Qué… qué quiere decir con eso. –Preguntó Inokuma alterado.

-Que al parecer, la Señorita Kinomoto no despierta porque no desea hacerlo.

¿Que no deseaba hacerlo? Recordó las imágenes del gimnasio mientras veía como Inokuma continuaba conversando con el médico de Sakura, es decir, de Kinomoto… debía dejar de hacer eso.

Eriol, se había pasado esta vez, ni siquiera él mismo podría haber soportado todo lo que tuvo que soportar Kinomoto ese día. Y dudaba realmente que alguien lo hiciese. Seguramente ella se había olvidado de todo eso, seguramente su propia cabeza había intentado protegerse de esas imágenes y ese sentimiento aberrante de tener por corazón el de su propia madre…

Admiraba realmente a esa chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases de ese día habían terminado por fin y él parecía un león enjaulado dentro de su habitación. Que demonios le pasaba a él y a esas malditas emociones suyas que no dejaban de tranquilo! Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo pero… ¿Por qué?

Kinomoto… Kinomoto era tan jodidamente estúpida, tan jodidamente testaruda… ¡Dios! Como detestaba sentirse así.

Se tiró en su cama y se dedicó a mirar el techo, un techo extraño, un techo nuevo, nunca lo había visto, nunca se había percatado que las tablas tenían mil y una imperfecciones imposibles de aceptar para un Hiragizawa, pero ahora pese a que le llamaba la atención no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

La puerta de su habitación sonó, pero él no atinó a abrirla.

-Señorito…

-No molestes –le gritó a su ama de llaves mal humorada.

-El señor Hiragizawa lo ha llamado, lo espera en su despacho, cumplo con informar. –dijo ella con cortesía, escondiendo todo el rencor que tenía por el y por su padre tras esas palabras, en esa casa, realmente no había nadie más.

Y sé fue, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

¿Qué demonios querría su padre? Nunca lo veía, mucho menos solicitaba su presencia en algún lugar, para que le querría ahora.

Se levantó de la cama y se arreglo un poco, para dirigirse hasta el despacho de su padre.

Odiaba su casa cuando sus padres estaban en ella.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó una invitación seca a entrar.

-Buenos días, padre. –dijo con toda la cordialidad que era capaz de emplear.

-Eriol… -le dijo él. Sus cabellos tan azulados como los de él mismo brillaban en una cabellera que parecía tener deseos de volverse entrecana. –No has ido a ninguna de las últimas reuniones.

¡Las reuniones! Esas benditas reuniones, se le había olvidado completamente.

-Lo lamento padre, es sólo que no he tenido tiempo y…

-Hiragizawa Eriol, no puedes anteponer nada al futuro de la empresa que mi padre y yo hemos forjado con tanto esfuerzo –su padre se tomo la cabeza con frustración en los ojos, en la voz. ¿Eso era lo que él provocaba en su padre? ¿Frustración? Apretó sus dientes con rencor. –además que demonios te sucedió en el rostro? –en el rostro... se toco la mejilla y recordó el golpe que le había dado Shaoran, y por desgracia suya volvió a recordarla a ella. Qué demonios era todo eso, lo frustraba lo alteraba, lo encloquecía descubrir que se estaba sintiendo… culpable. –Eriol… te he hablado –le dijo su padre con el ceño fruncido y una mirada reprobatoria. Él procuró volver a parecer presentable.

-Lo siento padre. Y con respecto a lo anterior, me he golpeado con una de las puertas del colegio.

-Demonios Eriol, que no vez que tu imagen es importante ¿Qué pensarían los accionistas si te viesen así?

Eriol no respondió, en esos momentos realmente le importaba poco lo que creyesen los accionistas, el tenía la mayoría de la empresa o no? De hecho tenía el noventa por ciento de ellas, que más le daba lo que pensaran unos pocos accionistas.

-De todas maneras, quiero que sepas que si fallas en cualquiera de los objetivos que te hemos propuesto la empresa Hiragizawa, ya sean los hoteles, las acciones en otras empresas, la empresa de juguetes y tecnología, todo, todo pasará a manos de nuestro vicepresidente.

No tenía por qué recordárselo, él lo sabía bastante bien, porque cada vez que deseaba hacer algo que no se encontraba dentro de los estándares de su padre, le amenazaba con quitarle todo lo que era suyo.

-Lo lamento padre, no volverá a suceder.

Detestaba todo eso, lo aborrecía. Pero sobre todas las cosas, sobre el tono de voz petulante de su padre, sobre las ineficientes camareras y todo lo que rodeaba esa condenada casa, odiaba la presencia de su padre, una presencia enfermiza infecciosa que contaminaba todo su maldito cuerpo cuando estaba cerca, tan solo con mirarlo, con mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de requerimientos, de esperas y reproches, lo odiaba incluso más de lo que odiaba a su madre y eso era mucho decir.

-Lo sé, porque si no cumples todas las expectativas, no tendrás nada de esto Eriol.

-Lo sé padre, lo sé, me lo acabas de repetir y no paras nunca de decírmelo. Si no soy el niñito perfecto que siempre anhelaste para llenar tus expectativas, no podré poner mis manos en tu dinero. Lo tengo perfectamente claro

-No me hables de esa manera Eriol. –casi le grito su padre, no alcanzó a hacerlo única y exclusivamente porque era una persona 'educada'

-Yo… lo lamento padre –dijo después de darse cuenta por enésima vez que no podía permanecer más de cinco minutos en una habitación a solas con su padre. –Ahora, por favor, me gustaría retirarme, debo hacer mis deberes.

Y justo cuando él ya tenía la manó en la puerta la repulsiva voz de su padre volvió a sonar en el despacho.

-No aceptaré que faltes nuevamente Eriol, porque no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

-No faltaré –le contestó el sin mirarle.

Y no quiso escuchar más porque tan pronto abrió esa puerta para salir de ahí, la volvió a cerrar.

Llegó a su habitación, con la cabeza agacha y las manos empuñadas pudo liberar toda su furia, fragmentarse en dos y volver a unificarse. Apagó la luz, no quería ver nada, ese que debía ser su día triunfal se vio convertido en un fracaso por… por esa muchacha. Se tiró en su cama y los sentimientos de odio por su padre fueron desplazándose rápidamente por los de ella.

¿Cómo se encontraría Kinomoto?

Su teléfono sonó, lo miró por unos minutos pero no tenía ánimos de contestar así es que no se movió ni un milímetro de su cama. Se sentía estúpido ese día, se sentía más… humano y detestaba eso.

Pero algo más alteró su pacifica calma, esa en la que quería estar metido por lo menos hasta el siguiente día.

El ruido de las escaleras era tan alborotador que ni siquiera se podía oír así mismo dentro de su cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama con mal humor, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontró justo en medio de las innecesariamente largas y lujosas escaleras a Inokuma peleando con su mayor domo.

-Si no me deja pasar llamaré al señor Hiragizawa y le diré que uno de sus sirvientes le ha negado la entrada a un Inokuma.

-Lo lamento pero tengo ordenes del señorito, para que nadie le moleste y…

-Déjalo pasar.

-Pero señorito…

-Déjalo. –jamás, jamás en toda su vida había visto a Tetsuya tan enojado. Ni siquiera cuando ella se había ido –Qué demonios haces aquí, Tetsuya…

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera insultarlo Inokuma había arremetido contra él. Y por segunda vez en el día un puño masculino golpeaba su rostro. Y entre tropiezo y empujones Inokuma ya lo tenía a él dentro de su propia habitación. Y otro de sus puños se impactaba justo en su nariz.

-¡Que demonios te sucede! Maldición –dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y nariz.

-Que demonios te sucede a ti Hiragizawa! en algún tiempo pensé que podías tener razones para ser como eras, pero me equivoque Hiragizawa, eres un perro por naturaleza propia.

Inokuma sacaba fuego por los ojos… jamás en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo le había visto así, ni si quiera aquella vez.

E Inokuma volvió a levantarle la mano, pero el también sabía pelear y supo defenderse.

-Haces todo esto por Kinomoto. –le dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Inokuma y este forzaba su cuerpo para lanzar un nuevo golpe.

-No, lo hago porque eres un Idiota y un cretino.

Y por alguna razón que no lograba comprender sentía que merecía todas esas cosas, todo ese desprecio cuando visualizaba la imagen de Kinomoto con lágrimas en los ojos y sangre en los labios.

Y suavizo su defensa por lo que otra arremetida de Inokuma chocó contra su pierna derecha.

-Cómo… como está ella.

-Eso a ti no te importa, de hecho dudo que tengas derecho a preguntar.

Y ahí estaba el tranquilo y pasivo Inokuma queriendo caerle a golpes nuevamente. Retrocedió tres pasos, a Inokuma realmente le importaba la muchacha, podía verlo en su rostro.

Su corazón… se había vuelto loco de repente.

Aprovechó que Tetsuya se había tranquilizado medianamente para sentarse en la cama. No quería pelear más, no tenía los ánimos para eso.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede a ustedes dos con Kinomoto he? –se golpeó mentalmente ¿por qué demonios había preguntado eso?

-Qué tienes tú contra ella Eriol, eres tú el que ha hecho de todo por sacarla, no lo habías hecho con los demás.

-Nadie había tenido tanto coraje como ella.

-Es lo único sensato que he escuchado de tus labios.

-¿Cómo está? –volvió a preguntar y se volvió a abofetear mentalmente.

-Estable –dijo Inokuma mientras caminaba hacia la ventana cerrada de esa habitación y apoyaba sus manos en el marco–pero aún no ha despertado, el médico nos dijo que era porque no deseaba hacerlo.

Tum Tum Tum Tum

Porque… se sentía tan angustiado. Porque demonios se sentía culpable.

-Puedo… puedo ir a verla... –y aquello se le había escapado como se escapa un suspiro.

-Tienes una mente realmente retorcida Hirawizawa. No te daré la alegría de ir para disfrutar tu victoria… no permitiré que aquello suceda. –dijo Inokuma mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia la puerta dejándole solo nuevamente.

Sólo… como siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

Lección Nueve:

**Revelaciones.**

_Y es que a veces resulta más fácil saber que sienten otros._

_._

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Kinomoto Sakura estaba en la clínica. Dos semanas en las que él no había logrado dormir ni un cuervo.

Se levantó de su cama esa noche fría de otoño, y caminó despacio en su habitación. Una, dos, tres veces se paseo alrededor de la ventana. Qué es lo que buscaba, era un verdadero misterio. Camino hasta su armario. Tomó la ropa que estaba más próxima a su mano y se vistió, cogió las llaves de su casa y a pesar de no tener edad para conducir decidió también hurtar, por unos segundos, las llaves del chofer. Nunca lo habían detenido las normas morales, mucho menos lo harían las sociales, él era un Hiragizawa y sí había algo que su maldito padre había podido enseñarle, era a hacer lo que fuese por conseguir lo que quería.

Quizás hubiese podido llamar a su chofer, pero ese día no era una opción, este viaje debía hacerlo solo, porque este viaje le estaba costando un pedazo de sí mismo. No todos los días Hiragizawa Eriol sentía tanta humanidad dentro de su cuerpo.

Caminó entre el césped de la mansión, el cielo estaba oscuro y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Lo único que podía guiar su andar, eran las pequeñas luces incrustadas en el camino hacía el garaje. Sacó la llave del auto que había puesto en su bolsillo y presionó el botón para desactivar la alarma, pero junto con el sonido y la luz la imagen de Kinomoto en el suelo con el rostro inundado en lágrimas y la boca cubierta de sangre, que recurría tan frecuentemente a su cabeza como el odio que le tenía a su padre, lo invadió completamente.

Se metió al auto y comenzó a manejar, llovía afuera y la visibilidad se le hacía complicada. Como Kinomoto, Kinomoto era una chica complicada, debió haberse ido del colegió en el primer instante, pero… se había quedado, debió haber sido sumisa e inalterable como lo había sido tanta otra gente, pero ella… ella era tan… ¡Dios! no sabía cómo era Kinomoto ni por qué se le colaba tanto en la cabeza. Había querido ir a verla tantas veces durante esas dos semanas, tantas noches había despertado pensando en esa maldita cabellera castaña… en esos estúpidos ojos verdes, sin resultado alguno, siempre obligándose a dormir nuevamente. Pero no ese día, ese día ya había sido suficiente, suficiente de incertidumbres y de anhelos vacios.

El colegió, aunque le costase admitirlo, había sido muy aburrido sin ella, tal vez era porque necesitaba molestar a alguien, tal vez porque había mucha gente que había decidido que lo que había hecho a esa "pobre chica" era demasiado cruel, en otro momento hubiese arrasado con todos ellos pero por alguna razón se encontraba sin energías para eso. ¡Ja! pero nadie sabía lo que esa estúpida "pobre chica" le había hecho a él, y que alguien osase decirle lo contrario porque ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que la condenada de Kinomoto le había hecho, pero estaba seguro que era algo realmente malo.

Estacionó el auto, debían ser las tres de la madrugada, no creía que alguien la estuviese cuidando a esa hora, por eso tal vez inconscientemente había decidido dar el paso ese día y justo en medio de la noche.

Entro la clínica con una mano en el bolsillo. Y emprendió su camino, por alguna maldita razón se sentía nervioso. El blanco de la clínica lo volvía enfermo… Kinomoto estaba inconsciente… en ese lugar.

Una enfermera joven, bastante hermosa se acercó a el con un cuadernillo en sus manos.

-Disculpe, joven?

-Sí –Le preguntó él con seriedad. No quería que lo retrasasen… necesitaba saber donde estaba.

-¿Necesita algo?

-La verdad es que sí, necesito que me diga dónde está Kinomoto… Kinomoto Sakura –Decir esas palabras, resultaba realmente difícil, pensar en ella era una cosa, pero decir su nombre era completamente desequilibrador.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Algo arrogante la verdad. Ya no le parecía tan atractiva.

-Lo siento joven, no puede pasar a ver a la señorita. A estas horas las visitas no están permitidas.

La miró con irritación. Detestaba porque lo retrasarán… realmente lo detestaba.

-Eres nueva –Le dijo con tono insidioso.

-Sí… por qué –Pregunto ella a la defensiva.

-Podrías llamar por el jodido radio que tienes en tu bolsillo y preguntar si acaso Eriol Hiragizawa puede entrar a ver a una paciente.

-Disculpe… no creo

-Sólo pregunta de una maldita vez, si acaso quieres terminar tu practica.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron incidiosos. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo con arrogancia, casi segura que después se reiría en su cara, pero el aguardo con el rostro repleto de seguridad, como no la había tenido hace días. Nadie en ese lugar se atrevería a expulsarlo. El rostro de ella se desfiguró lentamente cuando escucho lo que le decían por el auricular.

Lo miró avergonzada y agachó la cabeza.

-Puede pasar, señor Hiragizawa, lamento haberlo hecho demorar.

Sonrió, era tan bueno tener poder. El dinero a veces no importaba tanto… pero tener poder… realmente era algo seductor y adictivo. Su padre había puesto gran capital en esa Clínica, no podían tratarle mal.

Se giró, dejando a la enfermera tras el. Los pasillos de la clínica eran desagradables.

Los pasos resonaban, y sabía que cada paso lo acercaba más y más a esa chica que lo volvía loco durante segundos en el día y tal vez horas en la noche, lo sabía porque su cabeza se volvía como loca, sus ideas… sus deseos, su maldita culpa… revoltosa… insidiosa, se movía, removía e incrustaba en su cabeza, sin control.

Y antes de que pudiese pensar algo más, encontró la habitación. Cómo lo había descubierto, sin que la estupida enfermera se lo dijese, era todo un problema, la verdad es que el mismo se había olvidado de volver a preguntar, el saber que podía verla lo había vuelto estupido, y encima de todo Inokuma no había querido decirle eso ninguno de los días anteriores, de hecho no le dirigía la palabra y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para pisotearle, cosa que era bastante sencilla cuando se había unido con Shaoran Li. Dos grandes potencias unidas era algo demasiado atractivo para los estupidos estudiantes como para no apoyarles, y mejor aun si estas dos potencias se habían unido por una acción tan noble y heroica como salvar a la pequeña y desprotegida Kinomoto. Nadie sabía que en realidad era una fiera indomable que de alguna u otra manera le estaba torturando mentalmente aun sin estar presente físicamente.

¿Qué locura no? Se sentía como un perdedor pese a haber logrado lo que quería. Tal vez eso era lo justo… ¿O no?

Justo antes de entrar sintió pasos dentro de la habitación de Kinomoto.

-Ojos bonitos… debes ser fuerte.

Inokuma… que hacía ahí Inokuma a esas horas. Un momento, él no era el más indicado para pensar eso, Inokuma podía reclamarle perfectamente e increparle por estar ahí, el tenía mucho más derecho.

Pensar aquello apretó su pecho y logró hacerlo retroceder un paso, la razón, no la sabía, pero seguramente tenía que ver con la estúpida de Kinomoto.

De todas maneras adelanto con cuidado el paso que había retrocedido y afirmó su rostro en la pared, a escasos centímetros del marco de la puerta.

La vio a ella extendida en la cama, con una mascarilla en la boca, el suero en sus manos y esos hermosos ojos cerrados. Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan hermosa, porque demonios sus ojos se volvían hacia ella sin quererlo, por qué había pensado tantas veces en sus cabellos, en sus gritos y sus amenazas durante esas últimas semanas.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Y entonces sintió ese sabor amargo en su boca nuevamente, ese que le sabía tanto a desesperación como arrepentimiento. Pero él no podía, porque un Hiragizawa nunca se arrepentía de nada, sin embargo… últimamente no se había sentido como un Hiragizawa, últimamente se había sentido como un hombre bobo y torpe.

Debía remediar eso en cuanto saliera de ahí, quizás visitar a Maho lo haría sentir mejor y volvería a ser tal como había sido antes de conocerla, antes de pelear con ella, antes de recibir esa cachetada, antes de sentir su perfume tan extraño dando vueltas por donde quiera que él iba, porque el perfume de Kinomoto era tan ordinario y común que a donde quiera que caminaba sentía ese olor, y ese olor le recordaba a ella cosa que como ya verán no era muy buena para Eriol Hiragizawa.

Inokuma comenzó a hablar y eso le hizo pensar que el tipo estaba realmente enamorado de Kinomoto, o que realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

Suspiró cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecían notablemente estúpidas. Enamorarse de una chica que parecía un demonio cuando abría la boca era una locura.

-Sakura… cuanto más falta para que puedas salir de aquí. –Susurró el chico de cabellos dorados.

Y entonces la mano de Inokuma comenzó a deslizarse por la piel de Kinomoto… despacio, firme, y aquello, aunque se negase a aceptarlo, le torturaba. El contacto que él tenía con ella en ese momento, le hacía sentir un peso en los hombros que parecía querer enterrarlo en el piso y una opresión en el pecho y en el estomago que se cerraban a cada segundo… despacio… lento, cada vez más dolorosa. Tal vez era porque Inokuma tenía algo que él no podía y eso siempre le había molestado, o simplemente porque era un jodido imbécil.

Y entonces esa mano masculina que antes había estado acariciando suavemente el rostro de Kinomoto se deslizó ahora hasta su cabello.

Vio como el cuerpo de Inokuma fue descendiendo suave y delicadamente hacía ella, le quito la máscara de oxigeno con delicadeza y justo cuando sus labios habían quedado a escasos centímetros, algo dentro de él hirvió en furia.

-¡CONDENADO INOKUMA!

El muchacho de cabellos amarillentos se apartó inmediatamente de Kinomoto.

-Podrías matarla si le quitas esto de la cara y…

Sólo se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho cuando tenía la mascarilla de Sakura en sus manos y estaba en exacta posición para colocarla.

-Qué demonios haces Hiragizawa –le dijo Tetsuya cuando por fin había reaccionado. Ya no le llamaba Eriol y seguramente no le volvería a llamar Eriol jamás, pero era algo que realmente le importaba muy poco. Sin embargo sus ojos le incomodaban ligeramente, quizás porque lo culpaban a cada segundo, y por alguna razón él sentía algo de esa culpa, ¡no! El no podía sentirse culpable, sólo se sentía un poco confundido. Sí, sólo eso tenía que ser.

Miró a Tetsuya y este todavía esperaba una respuesta. Debió haberse quedado justo junto a la puerta, pero es que… ese tipo quería besar a Kinomoto y eso era…

Eso era… algo que a él no debía importarle ¿verdad? ¡Entonces porque le había importado! Demonios. Tal vez el loco resultaba ser él y no Tetsuya.

-Qué rayos te importa eso a ti, la mitad de esta clínica es mía y puedo deambular por ella cuando se me dé la gana. –Mala respuesta, realmente mala, mala respuesta.

-Pero porque a la habitación de Sakura –le preguntó con rencor mientras le quitaba la camará de oxigeno de las manos y la colocaba lindo rostro de Kinomoto…

-Tenía problemas para dormir y pensé en buscar a un doctor para que me recetase algunas pastillas –le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. Como demonios podía ser tan estúpido algunas veces. –pero eso no es algo que a ti te interese. Además tú eres el imbécil que quería besar a Kinomoto mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Es culpa tuya que estuviese inconsciente, Hiragizawa. Si no fuese así la besaría mientras ella estuviese con sus cinco sentidos alerta.

¿La besaría? Y ella dejaría que ese imbécil la besase. No, no podía ser de esa manera, el temperamento de Kinomoto no dejaría que Tetsuya le pusiese un solo dedo en sima, a menos que ella…

Su estomago comenzó a anunciarle que nada de lo que estaba pensando lo haría sentir mejor y decidió dejar de pensar en ello, después de todo era una estupidez.

-Como sea, mejor salgo de este lugar o se me contagia lo idiota.

Puso su espalda recta y comenzó a caminar lo más dignamente que le era posible.

Ir a buscar pastillas para dormir ¡pf! Ese idiota no se creería aquello ni aunque tuviese cinco años. En fin, era mejor no pensar en eso, y en lo que realmente debía pensar era en lo condenadamente estúpido que había sido para llegar hasta ese lugar a la madrugada. Pero justo cuando sus ideas comenzaban a fluir con mayor libertad y ya casi había cruzado la puerta, la voz molesta y ahora más grave de Inokuma le lleno los oídos y lo dejó paralizado por un instante.

-Viniste a ver a Sakura, Hiragizawa, no soy estúpido.

Lanzó una risa irónica en el aire y sin darse vuelta para verle le respondió:

-¿Eres imbécil acaso? Jamás me fijaría en una estúpida chiquilla de barrio.

-Jamás dije que te habías fijado en ella…

¡Touche! Aquello había ido directo a su pecho. Demonios debía ser rápido esta vez.

-Como sea Inokuma, no he venido a ver a esa muchacha, necesito dormir y ya es muy tarde.

Dijo sin más y se marchó como si aquello no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, porque aquello realmente no debía importarle.

Tal vez debía dormir en casa de Maho, seguramente en ese lugar podría recordar cómo ser Hiragizawa Eriol.

Caminó entre los pasillos hasta salir de la clínica para subirse al auto, quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a casa de esa mujer, si no era él pronto, se comenzaría a volver loco.

La carretera parecía mucho más oscura que cuando había ido hasta la clínica, seguramente su pulso se había acelerado o pensar en la estúpida de Kinomoto le estaba volviendo un completo tarado.

Llegó hasta la casa de Maho y llamó a su celular.

-Maho… estoy fuera de tú puerta.

Y en menos de cinco segundos la muchacha bajo para abrirle. Con un pijama transparente y una sonrisa en el rostro. Entró a su casa y caminaron hasta su habitación sin hablar ni una sola palabra, él ni siquiera la había saludado.

Pero ella no se quejo, porque sabía a lo que él venía y no era precisamente a conversar. Apagó la luz y con movimientos casi felinos se acercó a él, comenzó a besarle los labios y a acariciar su espalda… pero él no se movió y cuando por fin lo hizo ya estaban tendidos en la cama.

Maho… era Maho y el poder que él ejercía sobre ella era tan fuerte como el que ejerce la luna sobre él mar. Estando con ella podía recordar lo poderoso que era un Hiragizawa y olvidarse de la pequeña Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas y un día después del accidente. 17:15 horas.

Yamasaki y Daidouji habían decidido acompañarle ese día, ellos jamás habían hablado tanto con Kinomoto pero al parecer habían simpatizado con sus ideas.

Para él era un agrado que Daidouji Tomoyo les acompañase, después de todo era una de las chicas más elegantes de su clase y por supuesto muy hermosa, de hecho podía asegurar que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien más hermosa que ella, con esas curvas pronunciadas lo justo y necesario esos ojos amatistas deslumbrantes y esa sonrisa que de seguro valía mucho más que un millón de dólares. Sus finas facciones podían competir con las más hermosas figuras de arte, su voz tan dulce y suave, tan llena de elegancia al hablar no podía hacer otra cosa que encantarle más, y no es que estuviese interesado en ella pero debía admitir que le llamaba mucho, mucho la atención, jamás le había dicho nada, porque era un tipo que hablaba poco. Se conformaba con admirarla desde lejos pero quizás algún día se atreviese a insinuarle algo.

-Li, falta mucho para llegar a la clínica en la que se encuentra la pequeña Sakura. –Le pregunto Daidouji sacándolo de su ensoñación y metiéndolo en otra a un peor, sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

-No, falta muy poco.

-Sigo sin entender porque no hemos venido con algún chofer. Esta comprobado científicamente que caminar provoca grandes malestares en la vejes, de hecho mucha de la gente que camina actualmente es un invalido en potencia.

Shaoran escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras dejaba de caminar por un segundo.

-No seas bobo Yamasaki –le dijo Daidouji con una suave sonrisa. Así que había resultado ser una mentira. Sus mejillas se inundaron de un suave rojo, desde que era pequeño siempre caía en las mentiras de Yamasaki, pensó que ahora tal vez podía ser distinto pero ya ven, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica inmediatamente vio algo distinto en ella, no habían pisado aún la pieza de Sakura pero había más gente ahí e Inokuma parecía radiante.

Y antes de que pudiese preguntar cualquier cosa llegaba Inokuma casi flotando en el aire para decirle que ¡SAKURA HABÍA DESPERTADO!

Sin querer sus labios tensaron una hermosa sonrisa, una de esas que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar, no estaba aún con Sakura para regalársela pero esa sonrisa era gracias a ella y para ella.

-Valla!.. –Había murmurado Daidouyi y rápidamente se volteo para verla –No sabía que tenías una linda sonrisa Li, deberías sonreír con más frecuencia –Dijo ella con dulzura y elegancia mientras sonreía delicadamente.

Sus mejillas inmediatamente se volvieron rojas y solo atino a bajar la cabeza y asentir. ¿Por que resultaba tan complicado hablar con ella?

Inokuma le había dicho que Sakura había despertado durante la noche y que…. un momento ¿Durante la noche? Que hacía Inokuma en la clínica con Sakura a esas horas. Y porque le molestaba la idea. En fin el punto era que Sakura había despertado y que podría verla y hablarle y ella podría volver a tratarlo relativamente mal, pero ese era un pequeño detalle si contábamos con que Sakura volvería estar ahí… Un momento la estaba llamando demasiadas veces por su nombre, pero eso no era algo que no se pudiese solucionar ¿Verdad?

-Vamos a verla, jamás he hablado con ella y deseo decirle que la admiro muchísimo.

-Claro –le dijo así sin más. Hubiese querido responderle con mucho más entusiasmo, quizás hasta más extensamente, pero se le hacía difícil, no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, de hecho, le costaba la comunicación de todo tipo, hasta la visual se le estaba haciendo complicada últimamente. Con la única que había hablado casi familiarmente, había sido con Kinomoto, y eso porque se comportaba más como un chico que como una chica en muchos aspectos.

Y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, con la elegancia de esas personas que han sido entrenadas hasta para respirar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su habitación estaba vacía en ese segundo, había pasado mucho tiempo al parecer, pues su espalda le dolía y su cabeza parecía no querer volver a quedar dormida nunca más.

Algo le dolía aún en el corazón y sentía que había llorado días enteros a pesar de haberse encontrado inconsciente, de hecho incluso ahora sentía que al cerrar los ojos podía volver a llorar tan fácilmente como se deshojan las rosas en invierno.

Y es que él dolor y la angustia que le había causado ese mal nacido había sido tanta, y tan terrible que pensó que su corazón no aguantaría más. De hecho tal vez el suyo no lo hubiese hecho, pero tenía el corazón de su madre y este era mucho más fuerte.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y se apresuró para acomodarse un poco, debía estar horrible con tantos días dormida.

Y ahí venían Inokuma, una linda chica, Yamasaki y… Li

¿Se había hecho algo en el cabello? Seguramente era eso, porque le parecía mucho más guapo que hace unas semanas.

-Oh el gran Li ha venido a visitar a una pobre enferma. –le dijo casi sonriente mientras Li no se inmutaba ni un poco y los demás reían por lo dicho ¿Que acaso ese chico estaba hecho de piedra?

-No seas tonta Kinomoto. –y entonces Inokuma rió, él la había acompañado durante esas dos semanas según lo que le había dicho su hermano, o mejor dicho según lo que le había reclamado su hermano. Estaba muy, muy agradecida, Inokuma había pasado a ser su mejor amigo en cuestión de segundos, y es que la amistad según ella se medía por calidad y no por el tiempo juntos, e Inokuma tenía toda la calidad del mundo.

Pasaron horas junto a ella. Li hablaba poco pero Inokuma y la chica Daidouji podían hablar por ambos. Y además Yamasaki decía unas cosas que jamás había escuchado, pero que parecían ser verdad ¡Y eran tan sorprendentes!

Había sido una visita encantadora, espectacular. El no poder tener a su hermano cerca por esos estúpidos exámenes de la universidad, el no tener a su padre cerca por esa jodida conferencia en Osaka la había hecho sentirse bastante sola, pero tenerlos a todos ellos ahí, visitando a la verdadera Sakura y no a la perfecta Sakura la hacía sentir muy bien.

Lo único que le había molestado un poco habían sido esas extrañas miradas que le enviaba Li a Daidouji, de seguro creía que nadie le veía pero ella tenía los ojos bien puestos en él. Demonios, eso había sonado mal hasta en su cabeza. Bueno a lo que iba, Li miraba demasiado extraño a Daidouji incluso podía decir que le estaba prestando atención. Cosa que para el señor Li Shaoran era demasiado difícil.

Los siguió observando mientras todos los demás hablaban y ella y él pensaban en sus asuntos. Pero un segundo después de que los ojos de él brillaron con algo parecido a la admiración, sus hermosos ojos castaños se posaron en ella… y los ojos castaños y verdes no despegaron sus miradas por un buen rato. Definitivamente el tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida.

Bajo la mirada por un instante. Sin saber porque sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosadas y sin saber porque se le había quedado viendo siquiera. Seguramente las semanas durmiendo le estaban haciendo mal.

Nuevamente subió la vista pero sus intentos por no ver los ojos de Li eran tan inmensos que se estaba volviendo realmente un esfuerzo no tentarse con verlos. Porque todos saben que lo prohibido siempre es deseado.

Pero él seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención y sus ojos mudos como suelen ser los ojos para las personas que no los saben leer, continuaban observando a Daidouji.

Llegó el momento en el que ellos se debían marchar, en el que se debía quedar sola y volver a pensar en todo eso que le hacía tanto daño.

Sin duda alguna su rostro reflejaba todo ese temor, ese temor a la soledad y estaba segura que de haber podido Inokuma se habría quedado con ella y la abría distraído lo que fuese necesario. Pero no podía hacerlo, debía asistir a una reunión y ya llevaba faltando muchos días. Se despidió de él con tristeza, y así ocurrió con los demás excepto con… Li.

-¿Qué sucede Li, tienes los pies pegados al suelo? –le preguntó intentando sonar como tantas otras veces había sonado, pero la verdad es que deseaba que él o cualquier otra persona se quedase tanto como pudiese en esa habitación. La soledad en ese momento era algo que le atemorizaba tanto como un examen de matemáticas.

-No, no es así. –respondió él con la misma seriedad que le había acompañado durante todo el día.

-Entonces porque no vas con los demás.-Le preguntó nuevamente.

-Creo que hoy no es buena idea dejarte sola. –dijo él, y entonces descubrió que Li podía ser más humano de lo que aparentaba. Porque aún cuando sus ojos no la veían, sabía que había percibido todo su temor.

-Valla, me siento alagada pero… es que acaso el señor Li no tiene infinitas obligaciones el día de hoy.

-Sé cómo te sientes Kinomoto. –le dijo él sin interesarse en su juego irónico.

¿Qué el sabía como ella se sentía? No creía que aquello fuese posible.

-Mi padre murió cuando tenía ocho años. Sé que no se compara al dolor que guardas por el sacrificio de tu madre pero…

Kinomoto había comenzado a llorar… y él… detestaba ver llorar a las mujeres. Era algo que su cuerpo no podía soportar, seguramente porque recordaba el llanto de su madre, el día en que su papa había crusado la puerta del jardín… repleto en sangre.

-Yo no quería, es decir, lo siento. –¡Demonios! Realmente detestaba ver llorar a las mujere.. –Es sólo que creí que necesitabas compañía, si lo prefieres yo puedo marcharme y…

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso para avanzar hacia la salida, sintió la delicada mano de Kinomoto sostener la suya.

-No Li, por favor… quédate conmigo.

Una intensa ternura le invadió el cuerpo, y los ojos de Kinomoto tan llenos de emoción lo conmovieron. Porque ella era una gran persona y la consideraba muy cercana a él pese a todas las cosas, sus gritos, sus rabietas, sus sarcasmos.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré.

Y se acercó a ella, pero jamás espero que la muchacha se sentara en la cama y despacio y poco a poco rodeara con sus delicados brazos su espalda. Su cabello olía a jazmín, su aroma favorito. La abrazó también, porque la muchacha no paraba de llorar e intentó mitigar su dolor estrujándola con torpeza, para no dejarle espacio a nada que no fuese ese rio de lagrimas silencioso que ahora escurría por sus mejillas..

-Todo… estará bien.

El delicado y frágil cuerpo de Kinomoto cabía jodidamente bien entre sus brazos, su cuerpo delicado, sus delicadas formas y sus… un momento Kinomoto sólo traía el pijama ¡No traía ropa interior!

No deshizo el abrazo pero su color paso rápidamente de un tono rojizo a uno morado oscuro.

Cuando ella se separó de él vio lo delicada que se veía con lagrimas en los ojos… sus labios rosados sus hermosos y ahora húmedos ojos verdes, cristalizados por el llanto. Casi tan hermosa como Daidouji.

-Gracias. Y lo lamento.

-Tranquila, sólo procura no volver a llorar.

¿No volver a llorar? Lo que le pedía era imposible, y más aún contando con lo sentimental que se había vuelto desde que su verdadera personalidad había salido a flote.

-¿Como… como murió tu padre Li? –le preguntó cuando ya estuvieron más calmados.

-Él… tuvo un accidente. –mintió. Hablar de Hien Li, era algo que detestaba casi tanto como el llanto de una mujer.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, no recuerdo mucho de él, la verdad es que no lo veía muy a menudo, pero su muerte dicto sentencias que deberé cumplir. -Dijo mientras una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-A que te refieres Li.

-Soy el único hijo varón Kinomoto, y por tanto el único heredero. Si a eso le sumamos que mi madre desea que sea Líder lo antes posible, todo resulta una catástrofe.

-Que dices, no creo que sea tan malo, es decir, tienes todo lo que quieres y…

-No Kinomoto, no lo tengo, porque precisamente lo que más quiero en este momento no se puede comprar con dinero.

-Y que es Li.

-Libertad.

Valla eso si que había sonado terrible. Ella sabía que las personas nunca podían ser absolutamente libres, ella misma siempre tenía a su hermano metido encima, pero Li parecía ser un pájaro enjaulado o un rehén preparado para un sacrificio. Por primera vez, se compadeció de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas y un día después. 7:15 AM (el mismo día en la madrugada)

Sintió una mano delicada acariciando su rostro pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Sintió unos labios húmedos besar su mejilla pero quiso aparentar estar dormido.

Sonrió, esa sensación le estaba gustando.

Aprisionó a la muchacha por la cintura y la puso bajo él. La beso apasionadamente para luego soltarla con suavidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos pardo muy bellos, y descubrió que algo no estaba bien en todo eso… eran ojos pardos y no verdes los que lo estaban mirando con deseo.

Soltó a la chica con brutalidad y se vistió rápidamente. No iría a clases, no estaba de ánimo. Se colocó la chamarra agarró las llaves del auto y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta casi con enfado. Necesitaba pensar.

Hizo arrancar el auto y manejo durante casi una hora para llegar a esa playa casi desierta. Ya no llovía pero la arena estaba completamente mojada. Sus pies se hundían en ella y el viento alborotaba sus cabellos

Tenía frió e incluso hambre, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese… Kinomoto.

¡Demonios! ¡Debía sacársela de la cabeza!

Se agarró sus cabellos con frustración y se sentó en la arena de frente al mar. Hace una hora él quería verla bajo su cuerpo a ella… no a Maho, ni a ninguna de las otras chicas que le servían de compañía de vez en cuando… quería besarla a ella y no a Maho.

Restregó su mano en el rostro mientras comenzaba a recordar todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con la pequeña Kinomoto. Uno tras otro, lo único que hacía Sakura era probarle lo valiosa que podía ser.

Y entonces, pese a que todo se rompía en su cabeza por el hallazgo, por fin lo descubrió

Él… él se había enamorado de Kinomoto sin darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

**Nota de autor:** No se imaginan la felicidad que tuve al subir este capítulo y descubrir que tenía 99 comentarios, realmente me siento dichosa de que la historia les haya gustado. Es por eso que he querido de alguna manera responderle a todos ustedes, sé que no me alcanza por el tiempo pero lo hare con todos los que pueda.

Primero responderé a una comentario que me hizo Pao, que pese a que conteste en los reviews no estoy segura de que los haya visto.

Pao, Lo prometido es deuda, y te respondo en el capitulo como te dije anteriormente.  
La verdad es que tenía la historia terminada hace tiempo, sin embargo en el camino se me fueron ocurriendo muchas ideas y justo ahora, es realmente una incertidumbre con quien se quedará Sakura.

Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas sin embargo creo que tenemos tres candidatos perfectos y hermosos xD, bueno, la verdad es que Eriol es un poco desequilibrado xD

**Cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer, bienvenida sea, juro intentar no pasarme en las fechas de entrega, tengo los capítulos listo hasta el numero 17 así es que no debería haber problema, espero terminar de todas maneras el fic lo antes posible, pero si quieren formar parte de la historia, pueden escribir sus sugerencias! :) les aseguro que serán tomadas en cuenta, si no es así, pues prometo sorprenderlas o sorprenderlos =D**

Elsa Karina- onii-chan Espero te sorprendas cuando sigas leyendo la historia J. Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios y leer el fic.

mimietgigi y las entiendo perfectamente T:T a pesar de todo a mí también me gustan los tres u/u y tampoco estoy totalmente segura de saber quién será mejor para saku.

Lindi y : gracias por comentar frecuentemente. En verdad aprecio sus comentarios. Espero seguir escribiendo de una manera que les guste.

Gracias a Jolk y a Bili, son unos chicos o chicas realmente intuitivos, me divierto mucho leyendo sus percepciones de cómo continuara la historia, gracias.

Laly, soley y nina, me encanta que les haya gustado la historia, me esforzaré por seguir haciéndola interesante.

LiitahAika: Gracias por el comentario, hare todo lo posible por actualizar periódicamente los días domingo.

: sii, yo también quiero uno de esos luna! Me encanta Inokuma xD, no sé como pero creo que secretamente lo hice como alguien con todas las características que me gustan. Excepto el físico, ahí me gustan más como Shaoran *.*

Sumiko-Mei: si, la verdad es que es una historia triste, pero creo que ella aprenderá mucho de eso.

Ely y aridarck: Gracias por leer mi historia, y me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de autor:** Disculpen la demora pero es que he tenido unos problemas personales, que no me han dejado permaner en el note por más de 1 minuto, cosa que realmente no es suficiente para subir un capitulo releerlo y ver que todo valla relativamente bien. Prometo que intentare hacerme el tiempo la semana que viene, espero de hecho que los problemas estén solucionado medianamente.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews sobre toda esta semana, me han hecho mucho bien. Gracias =)

.

.

**Leccion 10**

**.  
**

"_Un amigo es la mano que despeina tristezas._"

No sabía bien porque pero hablar con Li de una manera u otra hacía que el agujero de su pecho se llenase, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Se volteó en la cama, realmente estaba cansada. Sonrió mentalmente. Pese a haber estado durmiendo durante dos semanas estaba cansada, que ironía.

En la posición en la que estaba ahora podía ver a Li, que descansaba en uno de los sillones frente a ella. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y lo único que podía ver de su cabeza era su cabellera castaña. Ese chico siempre la ayudaba de las maneras más extrañas. Sonrió, había tenido una impresión equivocada de él, no era un hielo andante, tan sólo le costaba interactuar con los demás.

Debió… haber sido muy difícil para él crecer sin su padre.

Y así, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, poco a poco y sin notarlo Kinomoto Sakura se fue quedando dormida. El día siguiente regresaría a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días señorito Tetsuya.

-Buenos días Jun ¿Han llamado mis padres hoy? –preguntó mientras se quitaba la chamarra de encima.

-No señorito… pero…

Se volteó para mirarla, Jun no solía titubear. Sonrió. Seguramente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-No seas boba Jun sabes que no suelo molestarme, puedes decirme lo que sea que haya ocurrido y lo arreglaremos antes de que lleguen mis padres. –Seguramente ellos ni si quiera pensaban en volver aún.

-Señorito no se trata de eso, la señora Hanako… ella, ella ha llamado y ha preguntado por usted. –Dijo ella titubeante y temerosa.

Los ojos se le dilataron completamente, no supo que era exactamente lo que debía decir. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado deprisa, no estaba preparado para escuchar algo así.

-Muchas gracias Jun, y no te preocupes, le sonrió. –no fue capaz de preguntarle porque había llamado ni de quedarse ahí un segundo más.

Subió las escaleras, caminó por los pasillos y se metió en su cuarto. Ni siquiera fue capaz de prender la Luz, cerró la puerta y justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia delante sus pies fallaron y lo hicieron deslizarse por ella. Creía… creía que lo había olvidado completamente. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y sonrió tristemente en la oscuridad.

Que iluso.

-.-.-.-.

Se levantó de la arena húmeda con la ropa mojada por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer hace más de veinte minutos. Caminó entre dormido y despierto hasta llegar al auto y se sentó frente el volante. Porque demonios se había tenido que dar cuenta de eso cuando ya la había destrozado completamente. Golpeó el volante. Peor aún, ella no entraba dentro de la categoría de las chicas con las cual podía estar ¡maldita sea! Porque había tenido que ser tan fuerte! Si ella… si ella se hubiese ido, si ella se hubiese ido con el primer ataque no se sentiría tan podrido por dentro. Como demonios debía verla ahora… él… de una forma extraña y retorcida había querido su atención, es por eso que le había reventado verla ignorando toda esa semana antes del incidente. Había querido que ella lo mirara, que le hablara como al maldito de Tetsuya! Joder! No quería que esa mujer se siguiera inmiscuyendo en su cabeza, ni en ninguna parte, quería sacársela de dentro.

Prendió el auto y manejo entre la lluvia. No sabía en verdad cual era su destino pero debía hacer algo… una hora más tarde se encontró en las puertas de la clínica en la que estaba internada Kinomoto.

-Maldición –chilló mientras volvía a prender el auto. No quería estar ahí… no quería pensar en Kinomoto y no quería sentirse culpable. Porque demonios todo estaba saliendo mal desde que ella había llegado a su vida, porque no paraba de recordar todas las veces en que había visto esos benditos ojos verdes. Golpe su cabeza con el manubrio. Desearía poder tener a Mamoru y Kenji enfrente para desquitarse con ellos, o pelear con ellos, cualquiera de las dos estaba bien. Ya no quería conducir. Llamó a su Kakurosu y estuvo ahí en menos de quince minutos.

-Buenos días señor Hiragizawa. –Le saludo su chofer mientras le abría la puerta del auto que había traído. Guardo las llaves del auto que había sacado la noche anterior y cerró la puerta de este. Lo dejaría ahí hasta que alguien más lo fuese a buscar, no tenía ánimos de liarse con eso. Se metió en el auto y se tiró en los asientos traseros.

-¿Joven Hiragizawa quiere que pasemos por algo de comer?

-Solo, llévame a casa Kakurosu… hoy… sólo llevame a casa.

Kakuroso Adashi conocía a Eriol desde que este apenas y había aprendido a enfocar los colores, y se había encariñado con él cuando era pequeño, sabía y conocía bastante bien las manías de Eriol pero las aceptaba siempre con extrema humildad sin embargo ese día el señor Eriol se encontraba demasiado callado, demasiado condescendiente. Temía que algo malo le estuviese pasando.

No quiso preguntar, porque hacía años ya que no tenía una conversación con Eriol pero la preocupación nació en su pecho para instalarse y quedarse ahí de manera testaruda. Por alguna razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.—

**Primer día fuera del hospital.**

-Veras monstruo sólo hemos dejado que ellos vinieran porque por alguna razón no se han despegado de ti en el hospital y debíamos traerte de alguna manera.

A Sakura se le asomo una pequeña gotita en su cabeza. Miró a sus compañeros y les sonrió nerviosa. Su hermano era algo gruñón.

-Oh Sakura tu casa es bellísima –Había dicho Daidouyi con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella era realmente agradable y hermosísima.

-Lo mismo digo ojos bonitos, la vez anterior no sé me dejo entrar pero, realmente tu casa es bellísima. –Dijo mirando Touya con suspicacia.

-Dicen que en casas como estas los ancestros…

-No comiences Yamasaki, le regaño Tetsuya

Y de pronto se puso nerviosa. Ellos tenían casas mucho más hermosas que esta, mucho más grandes y mejor decoradas, seguramente no estaban acostumbrados a cosas tan rusticas como su pequeño hogar.

-Mi hermano subirá mis cosas… si gustan me pueden esperar en el salón, quiero colocarme ropa algo más cómoda.

Su padre como buen anfitrión los invito a sentarse en el salón, les ofreció una de las exquisiteces que sabía preparar y les agradeció por su presencia. Su padre era realmente amable, solo esperaba que no dejará a sus compañeros a sola con Touya.

Li seguramente había tenido que atender muchos negocios ese día y por eso no había podido acompañarla, pensó algo deprimida mientras subía las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, pero tan pronto terminó de hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. Porque demonios Li iba a tener que acompañarla. Suspiró, esto estaba empezando a parecerle muy extraño.

Se metió en la ducha y aceptando aún la debilidad de su cuerpo por los días en cama decidió sentarse para lavar su cabello. Se envolvió en unas toallas y paso la crema por sus manos, levantó su rostro hacía el espejo y descubrió la palidez de este y la resequedad de su piel ¡Dios! Estaba horrible, como era posible que todos la hubiesen ido a ver así. De alguna manera u otra los recuerdos de esos días antes de que hubiese caído en coma llegaron como aviso. Qué más daba como la habían visto.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se puso unas pantys negra, su short mezclilla, una polera blanca con tiritas y chaleco negro. Sentía sus labios secos. Unto un poco de lápiz labial en sus dedos y lo esparció en ellos. Arregló su flequillo con un piche y se puso unas pantuflas que le había regalado Touya en navidad. Definitivamente estaba cansada.

-WOO –Había dicho Inokuma al verla bajar por las escaleras y su expresión en el rostro la había hecho sonreír. De que estaría tan asombrado. Bostezó por el cansancio y casi como si eso fuese una alarma su hermano camino hasta ella para sujetarla. Aún cuando definitivamente podía caminar sola.

Se sentó en los sillones y su padre arranco a su hermano de ahí y se lo llevó a la cocina

-Siento no haber podido quedarme el día anterior Sakura –Se disculpo Inokuma con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se la devolvió.

-Muchas gracias a todos, muchas gracias por traerme a casa y acompañarme en todo esto pero… pero creo lo que viene debo hacerlo sola, ese infeliz no se reirá de mi dos veces… además… no podría aceptar que te pasara algo Inokuma… -miró a Daidouji –Y a ustedes, pese a que no los conozco de nada, la verdad es que se han portado muy bien conmigo estos últimos días y yo… no quiero que ese desgraciado les haga nada.

-Oh… Sakura –Los ojos de Daidouji parecían realmente agradecidos. –Nosotros estamos acá porque queremos apoyarte, y más que eso, queremos ser tus amigos.

Sus amigos… esa fantástica chica y Yamasaki querían ser sus amigos! Pese a que era casi un completo desastre, tanto así que había acabo en la clínica! Oh por Dios! Realmente no podía creerlo. Pero se sentía maravilloso.

-Sakura… quiero que me escuches –Era la voz de Inokuma, tan seria como nunca la había oído –queremos estar contigo, apoyarte y pasar por esto juntos pero por sobre todo, Hiragizawa ha llegado demasiado lejos con todo esto, y personalmente no puedo aceptar quedarme de brazos cruzados –WOO no sabía que Inokuma podía hablar de esa manera, con los rasgos tan serios, tan masculinos y tan hermosos. Se apresuró a despabilar para asentir avergonzada. A ellos tampoco les agradaba Hiragizawa, no todo tenía que girar en torno a ella.

La tarde transcurrió sinceramente agradable, Inokuma de cuando en cuando actuaba como si tuviese seis años y Daidouyi y Yamasaki resultaron ser realmente divertidos. A las cinco de la tarde llegó la hora de despedida de todos y la verdad es que se sintió algo triste. Aún había en su pecho un enorme agujero por el recuerdo fresco de su madre… por el recuerdo de todas esas cosas que había olvidado.

Tan pronto ellos se fueron su padre y su hermano volvieron para hacerla compañía, lo había notado, no querían dejarla sola bajo ninguna circunstancia. No era que le molestase pero se estaban tomando demasiadas molestias. Después de que su padre le preparó un poco de Ramen intentó hablar con ellos, no quería que se sintiesen responsables por su bienestar.

-Papa… Touya, no necesito que se preocupen tanto por mi… yo estaré bien… ella no se sacrificó para que tuviese una vida de amarguras, seré feliz por eso… y –Maldición ya comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Este no era el plan que había tenido, bajo ninguna circunstancia. –pese a que me duele haber recordado todo, pese a que siento un gran vació por esto y pese a que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable soy fuerte y puedo con todo lo que haya pasado… no me quebraré por ser parte de una triste historia.

-Oh Sakura… nosotros… -había comenzado a decir su padre con dulzura. -sólo queremos ayudarte un poco, tampoco tienes que pasar por esto tu sola. La verdad es que siempre pensé que llegaría un día en que sabrías todo esto, y podría explicártelo con lujo de detalles, memorice una historia casi perfecta para que no perdería la coherencia pero ahora creo que lo que en verdad necesitas saber esta aquí, en tu cabeza y corazón… todo lo que yo pueda decirte es innecesario y sólo me queda acompañarte, no sé si alguna vez puedas entender, pero ella decidió acortar su vida para que su pequeña y hermosa hija siguiese viviendo, tal como dijiste, de alguna manera eso te hará fuerte.

-Ella… -Limpió sus lagrimas con una mano –Estaba enferma no es verdad… recuerdo que ella me lo dijo en una ocasión.

-Sí… ella no tenía mucho más tiempo de vida… uno o dos años quizás.

-Aun así pudo haberlos vivido con ustedes… Pero no juzgaré la decisión de mi madre. –Aseguró antes de volvió a sonreír.

Touya no dijo nada pero sintió su presencia tras su espalda, fuerte, firme y segura, tal como siempre.

Terminó de comer y subió las escaleras. Quería descansar. Se tiró a la cama boca abajo y esperó… esperó que llegará el sueño, esperó que dejase de llorar o cualquier otra cosa que fuese a suceder. Y antes de que pudiese pasar cualquiera de las cosas que había estado pensando su hermano tocó la puerta. No levantó la cabeza quería estar así un poco más.

-Te buscan monstruo. Papa me ha obligado a avisarte pero estaré justo en la cocina. –¿Que la buscaban a ella? Quien podía buscarla si los demás ya habían estado ahí en la tarde y sus antiguos compañeros… bueno la verdad es que jamás había formado ese tipo de lasos con ellos.

No fue hasta que Touya se volteo que ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar. El seguramente se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí con las luces apagadas.

Bajo la escalera sin percatarse de que sus ojos aún estaban húmedos por el llanto, mucho menos le prestó atención a sus lagrimas, al ver que Li estaba junto a su puerta con esa expresión serían y un semblante algo agitado.

-¿Li… que… que haces acá? –Le preguntó sorprendida al estar a la altura de él.

-Yo… -Sin embargo Li no había terminado la frase porque al parecer había descubierto algo muy curioso en su cara. –Deberías dejar de llorar si quieres tener los ojos que tienes cuando llegues a los treinta. O mejor digo si quieres tener más lagrimas alguna vez, al paso que vas te las acabaras todas y..

Su mano lo golpeo justo en el hombro. Y la otra se limpio las lágrimas.

-No fastidies Li.

-Lo siento, sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien, ahora que lo se debo irme, lamento no haber acompañado a Daidouji y los demás pero tuve cosas que hacer.

-No era necesario que vinieras, creo que te has hablando. –Le dijo ella con voz burlona.

-Tampoco Deberías fastidiar Kinomoto. –Le dijo él mientras se volteaba para abrir la puerta pero antes de que lo único que pudiese ver fueran sus hombros pudo descubrir una leve sonrisa, de esas que él jamás mostraba… y no se pudo mover por unos segundos.

-Adiós Li… y muchas gracias.

-Adiós Kinomoto, procura no llorar demasiado o harás que todos se pongan tristes.

Y sin más lo único que quedo de él ahí fue su olor. El suave y envolvente aroma de Li Shaoran. No supo en verdad cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando la madera de la puerta ni fue consciente de su entorno realmente, o al menos no hasta que su lindo hermano ¬¬* pego un grito cerca de ella.

-Si sigues así como estas comenzaré a llamarte Zombi y no monstruo.

Maldita costumbre la de Touya aparecer así de la nada.

-Ninguno de los dos es demasiado bonito así que me da igual. –Le recalcó antes de sacarle la lengua.

Llevo su mano a la cabeza instintivamente y se preguntó si había pasado algo malo con ella antes de caer en el hospital, quizás había perdido mucha sangre o el oxigeno no había llegado lo suficientemente bien a su cerebro, cualquiera de las otras alternativas explicarían bastante bien su comportamiento ante Li, pero dejaban dando vuelta las dudas sobre un gran detalle. Miró su pecho con temor. Ese corazón suyo que parecía alocado.

Quizás, sólo quizás todos lo toscos cuidados de Li habían hecho mella en su corazón maltrecho, en su corazón descompuesto, en ese corazón que era un regalo.

Suspiró, algunas cosas eran demasiado complicadas como para pensar en ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Día lunes (dos días después de que Sakura saliera del hospital)**

-¡Oh! Ojos bonitos, no esperaba verte tan pronto por acá.

De hecho… ni siquiera ella misma esperaba haber convencido a su hermano con tanta facilidad para volver al colegio, aunque seguramente todo eso se lo debía a su muy bien entendido padre.

Sonrió. Inokuma seguía siendo extremadamente expresivo, pero había algo distinto ese día, algo que expandía aún más su alegría y su júbilo de estar ahí. Tomoyo y Yamasaki no se habían separado de ellos, estaban ahí pese a que el maldito de Hiragizawa los podía ver.

-Daidouyi… Yamasaki–los saludo primero asombrada porque estuvieran ahí y después luego eufóricamente alegre casi al punto de abrazarla porque realmente estaba feliz, de no ser tan extraña como para alejar a todos de su alrededor.

-Oh querida Sakura, me alegra mucho que te pongas tan feliz al vernos. –Ella…¿Podía acaso ser más perfecta?

Y tan pronto sus ojos dejaron de encandilarse por esa luz que despedida Daidouji la vista de un Li completamente serio con una carpeta en la mano derecha y la otra mano en el bolsillo la desarmó por completo.

-Bue… buenos días Li –Porque demonios estaba tartamudeando. Maldita sea debía tomar compostura o se burlaría de ella.

-Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, era realmente complicado estar pendiente de ti –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono sarcástico.

-Oh gran señor Li, esta humilde lacaya no ha pedido protección alguna, no debería molestarse. –Bien por fin volvía a ser ella y no la atolondraba ese idiota Li.

-Baka! No era realmente una ofensa la que te estaba haciendo. –Le dijo con un rostro extraño. Desde cuando Li miraba de esa manera. Seguramente nunca lo había mirado tan detalladamente.

¿A no? Entonces realmente no lo había entendido.

-Hey Ojos bonitos –interrumpió Inokuma de pronto. -Porque no me acompañas un segundo. –con eso deshizo completamente la pequeña atmosfera que se había creado alrededor de Li y de ella. –Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Claro –Le respondió ella casi imperceptiblemente aturdida y lo siguió. Mientras caminaba tras la fuerte e imponente figura de Inokuma, se dio cuenta como todos los ojos de los alumnos del Eitioku Gakuen se volteaban hacía ella, a Tetsuya parecía no molestarle las miradas descaradas pero era seguramente porque él estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

-Hey Tetsuya… -le dijo débilmente, casi avergonzada por todos esos ojos sobre ella. El se volteó casi al mismo instante en que ella termino su frase.

Recién ahí fue que Tetsuya se percató de todas las miradas que estaban centradas en ella. Pero no se asustó como ella, no se cohibió como estaba cohibida ella, se rio de buena gana y con alegría.

-Ellos, no están así porque seas extraña, están así porque te admiran, porque te levantaste de todo ese fiasco y te atreviste a volver aquí. No se atreverán a hablarte aún, por el maldito de Hiragizawa pero tampoco osaran hacerte daño, estás con nosotros ahora Sakura. –Y tan pronto dijo eso uno de los brazos de Tetsuya rodeo su hombro. Y sin que pudiera controlarlo su rostro se tiñó de rojo pero la vergüenza que sentía por todas esas miradas se deshizo instantáneamente. Sonrió. Tetsuya había cumplido su objetivo rotundamente, junto a él estaba completamente segura de que nada, absolutamente nada podía pasarle.

Llegaron al patio trasero del colegio, justo donde habían estado hace algún tiempo. Seguía tan hermoso…

Sintió como el brazo de Tetsuya se desprendía de ella y corría hacia la esquina más alejada del colegio. Se puso en cuclillas y la llamó. Cuando llegó junto a Tetsuya se asombro de ver que pequeñas hojas, en un trozo de tierra mullido y trabajado, se desplegaban hacía el cielo.

-Son rosas –Dijo él con simpleza. –Son rosas que planté para ti Sakura –Y esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro que de seguro valía millones de dólares y algo tan impropio para ella y desapropiado para el lugar surgió de su pecho como una enorme llamarada, tan enorme que de seguro hubiese arrasado con todo el lugar. Se lanzó hacía él y lo estrechó con sus delgados brazos, infinitamente agradecida, infinitamente feliz. Porque él era Inokuma Tetsuya, heredero de todas las empresas de su padre, con miles de personas a sus anchas que cumplían cada uno de los caprichos que se le ocurrían a su loca cabeza, pero había usado sus manos, se había ensuciado y molestado en conseguir aquellas semillas sólo para que ella pudiese verlo, sólo para que la torpe y complicada Sakura en la que se había convertido pudiese apreciar su color y quizás sonreír.

-Gracias… muchas, muchas gracias Tetsuya realmente me has hecho muy feliz.

Tetsuya también la abrazo, y sin mirarlo pudo adivinar que tenía una sonrisa sincera y pequeña en su rostro. De satisfacción y conmoción.

-Eres… realmente encantadora Sakura.

La voz de él a veces se volvía tan sería como la de Li, la voz de él a veces sonaba muy parecida a la de un adulto. No quiso romper aquel abrazo porque los brazos de Inokuma Tetsuya eran realmente cálidos en momentos como ese.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás era una novedad que el gran Hiragizawa Eriol estuviese atento a la puerta del salón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía real y completamente ansioso por algo y es que cuando llegó a clases la noticia de que Kinomoto había vuelto se había expandido por todo el colegio. Y aquello había sido para él como si una bomba callera justo en su cabeza, desordenando todas sus ideas y matando toda la coherencia.

Maldita Kinomoto! porque demonios se demoraba tanto en llegar.

-Eriol, creo que tendremos que hacer algo pronto, si no lo haces esa maldita clase baja se quedara en el colegio.

-Después Mamoru, después hablaremos de eso.

Y es que sinceramente no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo como para hablar con Mamoru sobre su próximo enfrentamiento con Kinomoto, ni siquiera sabía si quería hacer algo otra vez, y explicárselo a Mamoru seguramente era demasiado complicado.

Entonces justo cuando pensaba en esas cosas tan complicadas y extrañas la puerta del salón se abrió y la cabellera castaña de Kinomoto asomó despampanantemente. No lo miró, no advirtió que sus ojos la recorrían completamente, ni siquiera puso atención en todos los otros ojos que estaban sobre ella, sólo se encargó de sonreír avergonzada a un malhumorado Shaoran. Porque demonios Li tenía que malhumorarse por el retraso de ella… que relación podía tener él con ella para reaccionar así. No sabía ni quería saberlo. Junto sus brazos en la mesa. Al menos… al menos ella estaba bien.

Que tan difícil podría ser pensar que nada de eso había pasado, que tan difícil podía ser volver a odiarla igual que antes… que tan difícil…

La volvió a mirar y su corazón amenazo con salírsele por la boca. Al parecer era demasiado difícil...

La manera en que ella hablaba justo en ese momento con Li, la forma en que se movía… demasiada cerca de él… y esa expresión aturdida que se le formaba en su cara de idiota de vez en cuando le molestaba tanto. Y justo antes de que su indignación no pudiese subir más, algo que había dicho Li en ese momento había logrado sonrojarla! Sonrojarla a ella, a la fuerte e implacable Kinomoto… vio que sus labios se movían una vez más, para responder a lo que había dicho Li, pero su cuerpo no lo pudo aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó mientras sus puños golpeaban la mesa y no fue hasta que sintió el golpe que se percato de lo condenadamente idiota que estaba siendo. Pero procuro no mostrar ni un poco de tensión, pues como todo un Hiragizawa arreglaría lo que había hecho y de hecho. lo dejaría mejor.

Todos incluidos Kinomoto y Li tenían los ojos pegados a él. ¿Cómo demonios podía una mirada con tanto desprecio parecerle tan hermosa? Seguramente tenía algo malo en la cabeza. –No hagas como si no hubiese ocurrido nada Kinomoto –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, sin ningún plan en la cabeza –Vienes aquí y actúas tan condenadamente imprudente como siempre, riéndote y…

-Vete de aquí Hiragizawa –Le gritó Li con los ojos enrabiados. Sabía que no se quedaría callado nunca más pero hablarle así para defenderla a ella realmente le ponía de mal humor.

-No te metas Li, estoy hablando con Kinomoto y por lo que recuerdo ella sabía defenderse bastante bien sola, al menos que… -La miró con enfado... Porque lo había alterado completamente, porque se atrevía a hablar con Li de una forma tan natural, porque había llegado tarde y sobre todo porque se había sonrojado con las estúpidas palabras de ese idiota. –hallas dejado tu coraje en el hospital Kinomoto. –Sus palabras tan despectivas como siempre, salieron de su boca con un nuevo sentimiento, estaba enfadado, enfadado con ambos por ser idiotas.

-Déjalo Li, este idiota se ha quedado sin trucos y quiere causar impresión.

-No te hagas la lista Kinomoto, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz.

-Lo sé tan bien que ya ni siquiera me asustas, así que puedes volver a tu puesto Hiragizawa hoy ya me he cansado de hablar contigo.

¡COMO DEMONIOS PODÍA INTERESARLE ESA MALDITA MUJER!

-No estarás tan tranquila por mucho tiempo Kinomoto, porque ni este lugar, ni tanto lujo fueron hechos para una mujer tan ordinaria como tú. –Le dijo despectivamente, con rencor, con odio y con todo lo malo que pudo salir de su boca.

Todas esas personas que devoraban la escena con los ojos se quedaron calladas, porque nadie se atrevería a decir algo en su presencia, era una de las buenas cosas que tenía el ser un Hiragizawa.

Se sentó en su puesto y cinco segundos después la ineficiente profesora Kaho Misuki llegaba a la sala, retrasada como siempre.

No podía aguantar que esa idiota lo tratara así, mucho menos que estuviese tan cerca de esos dos imbéciles, era… era tan jodidamente despreciable, que costaba creer que no lo hiciese para ponerlo de los nervios.

Sakura… no podía estar con ellos, Sakura no podía hablar con ellos, ni mirarlos… Presionó su puño tan fuerte que si un lápiz estuviese entre sus manos no hubiesen quedado ni astillas. Sakura… ni siquiera podía pensar en ellos, no lo aceptaría… no ahora, ella definitivamente tenía que ser suya, quizás… sólo quizás si podía estar con ella un maldito segundo su capricho se diese por saldado y no tendría que experimentar mas esos malditos sentimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de autor: Casi mori de la impresion cuando vi 141 reviews T.T me hizo tan feliz. De veras, agradesco mucho que comenten, más ahora que ando un poco bajoneada ciertos eventos en mi vida, de verdad que se los agradesco muchisimo.**

**Bueno y en función a esta impresión tremendisima que estubo apunto de matarme xD es que me decidi a subir el capitulo 11 hoy mismo, es en agradecimiento a todas las cosas buenas que me han dicho :) o mejor dicho, le han dicho al fic.**

**PD: descubri una cosita para enviar mensajitos por privado (soy medio torpe con estas cosas por eso no lo había descubierto antes) así que intentaré usarla siempre que pueda.**

* * *

.

.

.

Lección Once:

"_A la normalidad algunos días le gusta parecer extraña"_

_._

_.  
_

-Buenos días joven Tetsuya –le dijo Jun mientras hacía una reverencia algo nerviosa.

-Buenos días Jun –saludo sonriente, esa chica le conocía desde que andaba en pañales pero aún así no dejaba de parecer tan atemorizada cuando lo veía – ¿Sabes por qué han llamado mis padres? Estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente bueno en el salón de química cuando Yano fue a buscarme. Lo peor es que se perdió el desayuno por esta molestia y ellos saben…

-Lo sabemos hijo… sabemos que no te gusta que molestemos a otras personas, pero esto era demasiado urgente como para esperar. –Las delgadas y finas piernas de su madre descendían con elegancias las escaleras de su casa. Tan refinada que hasta el sonido de sus tacones tenía un toque armonioso.

-¡Madre! –exclamó él con una enorme sonrisa, ella era hermosa y elegante, demasiado como para tratarlo como a un niñito malcriado apenas verlo, pero hacía la vista gorda con sus caprichos dejándole siempre en libertad de acción para hacer y deshacer. –Bienvenida a casa.

-Deberías estar un poco más cariñoso con tu recién llegada madre. –Le dijo con esa sonrisa que se parecía demasiado a la que él mismo tenía.

Ella era simplemente encantadora. Caminó hasta donde estaba y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Olía a lirios, su traje de tela fina estaba perfectamente planchado, sin la más mínima arruga, sin el más mínimo deje de imperfección.

-Te he extrañado mucho madre, no pensé que volvieran tan pronto de Inglaterra.

-No –Dijo ella con una seriedad atemorizante –La verdad es que no tenía pensado volver tan pronto, las negociaciones con la línea hotelera aún no están cerradas pero…

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Te hemos llamado toda la mañana! Pensaba que ya no íbamos a poder hablar contigo. -Dijo mientras lloriqueaba nuevamente. Se padre suyo tan extravagantemente extraño que ya se había colgado de su cuello y lloriqueaba en su hombro.

-Estoy seguro de que fuiste tú el que obligo a Yano a dejar su desayuno -Le regañó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Por qué todo lo malo debo hacerlo yo! No has regañado aún a tu madre –Reclamó ofendido.

-¿¡Ella no obligo a Yano a ir hasta el colegio, o me equivoco!

Su padre lo miró y agacho la cabeza sin ofrecer resistencia.

-Es que no había otra manera para traerte hasta acá, te he extrañado tanto (T.T)

Sonrió. Ese padre que tenía le había enseñado a ser un loco, un gran loco.

-Me alegro de verte también papá.

-Bueno, creo que es mucho mejor que pasemos al despacho, la verdad es que nuestra visita lamentablemente no es por puro placer Tetsuya.

El y su padre se abrazaron mirando a su hermosa madre que estaba unos pisos más arriba.

-¡No lloren como si fueran dos crías! –refunfuño su madre y ambos se vieron obligados a seguirla y a dejar sus saludos y bienvenidas para después.

El despacho de sus padres. Hace tiempo que no entraba ahí.

Cuánto tiempo habían estado ellos fuera… cinco meses, siete tal vez. El escritorio de su madre… refinado, elegante, estilizado, perfectamente ordenado. El de su padre que estaba a unos pocos metros más allá, aún rebosaba de papeles, cosas que seguramente había dejado para después, lápices regados por la parte superior, y uno que otro juguetito de bolsillo. Ellos dos no solían separarse ni aun cuando estaban en sus despachos, no recordaba haberlos visto de alguna otra manera que no fuese juntos.

-Siéntate Tetsuya, no creo que sea muy agradable para ti escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte.

Se sentó tras el escritorio de su madre, sintió, inmediatamente después la mano de su padre sobre su hombro. Algo realmente malo debía estar pasando.

-Bien… creo que no tengo una forma más sutil de decirte esto… Hanako ha vuelto a Japón y…

Después que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de su madre, no escuchó absolutamente nada más… todo, su padre… el asiento en el que recargaba su espalda, el suelo en el que sus pies reposaban, absolutamente todo se desvaneció, porque la llegada de Hanako ocupaban todo el lugar.

-¡Tetsuya… Tetsuya! –Su padre agitaba su hombro para llamar su atención. –¡¿Tetsuya nos estás escuchando?

-Si… yo… sólo estaba conmocionado por la noticia, jamás esperé… yo jamás pensé que Hanako…

-Bueno… tú padre y yo necesitábamos informarte acerca de esto y más aún necesitábamos decirte que si ella llega acercarse a ti nuevamente no habrá nada… ni siquiera un estúpido marido que pueda detenernos, mucho menos a mí, no permitiré que ella ni tú mismo vuelvan a hacerte daño. No tendré piedad con ella esta vez Tetsuya…

-No te preocupes madre –Fue capaz de decir –No está dentro de mis planes volver a acercarme a ella.

Las facciones occidentales de su madre no perdieron ni por un segundo la tensión. Después de todo seguramente no le estaba creyendo ni una pisca. Pero esa era la verdad, no tenía intenciones de volver ver a Hanako, porque si la volvía a ver seguramente todo volvería a transformarse en un infierno. Un dulce infierno, de esos de los que no se quiere salir. Y además ahora también estaba Sakura.

-Es la verdad –dijo forzando una sonrisa –Ella… aún cuando haya vuelto no creo que venga hasta acá a buscarme, pese a que este en la misma porción de tierra que la mía yo… no me atreveré a buscarla no se preocupen.

-Ohh! Tetsuya –Lloriqueó su padre mientras le abrazaba exageradamente. –Sentimos tanto tener que decirte todo esto. Tu madre ha insistido…

Lo sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijese, sabía muy bien que si hubiese sido por su padre seguramente no se habría enterado de nada. Quizás… quizás eso hubiese sido lo mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? –Preguntó con seriedad, intentando desviar el tema y pensar en otra cosa también, porque pensar en Hanako le molía la cabeza con choques de recuerdo.

-Hemos congelado nuestras negociaciones hasta dos meses más, supongo que podríamos estar aquí todo ese tiempo.

-¡Eso quiere decir que estarán para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete!-Su padre y él se abrazaron. Podía ver claramente como los ojos del presidente de las compañías Inokuma tomaban la forma de estrellitas y sacaban chispas, lo imitó y todo volvió a ser feliz por un breve momento, pese a la noticia y pese a que su madre les gritaba por ser unos críos, de cualquier forma esos momentos llenaron y alejaron por unos segundos los pensamientos que tenía sobre Hanako y que amenazaban con llenar su cabeza hasta sacar todo lo demás.

-¡Pues entonces está será la mejor fiesta de todos los años!

-Yoshhhhh!

Los miró por un segundo más, antes de tapar su cara con la mano derecha y darse por vencida. Esos dos siempre serían igual de engreídos y caprichosos, pero…

Sonrió y amarró su cabello en una coleta. Eran su más preciado tesoro y los protegería costase lo que costase.

-¡MUY BIEN! No dejaremos que se nos pase ningún detalle!

Esa era… su querida familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.

-Mm… ya veo, no te preocupes puedo ir sola hasta el metro, además, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comprar en la tienda que está cerca de la estación.

-Hiragizawa no ha tenido una muy buena reacción al verte, creo que no se contentará con que andes caminando libremente por aquí.

Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían de pronto. ¡Maldición! No había dicho ni una sola ironía a Li, de alguna u otra forma sus conversaciones se habían vuelto más y más normales durante el día y eso ¡la ponía de los nervios!

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, no me moriré porque ese maldito desgraciado intente algo otra vez, ya sé cómo enfrentarle.

-Ahhh, creo que alardeas demasiado. Sólo trata de llegar a salvo a casa, seguramente Inokuma se me vendría a golpes si te llegase a pasar algo, llámalo cuando llegues, me dijo que si no lo hacías seguramente me pasaría algo muy malo.

Dos gotitas surgieron de su cabeza, ya se lo imaginaba regañando a Li por el teléfono.

-No te preocupes, le llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

-Sí, y dile que me avise también a mí.

Dijo él sin despedirse si quiera. Y rápidamente los colores le subieron al rostro nuevamente. Él también estaba preocupado.

Sintió su corazón como un extraño, porque no completaba la sincronía con su cuerpo, se había desajustado y ahora latía a un ritmo atípico, su corazón definitivamente debía haberse vuelto rebelde.

Suspiró. Justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado la forma exacta para que eso dejase de suceder. Se puso la mochila en el hombro, abotonó su abrigo correctamente y envolvió su cuello con la bufanda. No nevaba afuera pero definitivamente estaba muy helado.

-Sakura! Sakura!

Se volteó a ver quien la llamaba y descubrió la encandilante presencia de Daidouji, la hermosa y sofisticada Tomoyo Daidouji. Sonrió. Ella también le llamaba Sakura.

-Daidouji! Qué alegría, creí que hoy tenías práctica en el salón de música.

-Sí, es verdad, pero Inokuma me ha llamado diciéndome que no podría acompañarte el día de hoy. Así que pensé que no sería una buena idea que te quedaras sola, querida Sakura.

-Tetsuya –murmuró con los puños apretados. No tenía por qué preocupar a todos.

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy aquí por propia voluntad.

-Eto... gracias Daidouji, pero no creo que vallamos por el mismo camino.

-No te preocupes yo solo quiero acompañar a mi amiga Sakura el día de hoy. Y tal vez conseguir que me llame Tomoyo en vez de Daidouji.

-Daidouji –musito asombrada… así que, podía considerarla su amiga. Su corazón rebelde volvió a palpitar. Ella… no había tenido muchos amigos, menos aún con la explosiva personalidad que salió a la luz hace poco, pero ahora extrañamente estaba haciendo amigos sin siquiera planearlo. Eso la hacía realmente feliz.

-he,he To-mo-yo, sólo Tomoyo mi querida Sakura.

-mm Tomoyo, ya entiendo –Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y la cara de Daidouji se iluminó completamente.

-Vamos te acompañare.

-Gracias, pero antes quiero pasar a comprar a un lugar cerca de la estación, los botones de mi abrigo están sueltos y necesito coserlos.

-OH! Por eso no te preocupes, podemos ir a mi casa y los arreglaré por ti. Aunque no lo creas soy muy buena cociendo.

Sonrió. Realmente Tomoyo era muy amable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sacó sus zapatos, calcetines y el resto de su ropa. Puso el pijama con copos de nieve que le había regalado hace un año su abuelo y subió hasta media pierna los patucos que Touya le había hecho para navidad, amarró su cabello para ponerse a estudiar y se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación con aplomo. Tenía mucha materia que pasar y muchas nuevas cosas que estudiar, las dos semanas que había pasado como una muñeca de trapos sobre esa cama en la clínica parecían haber sido maratones de matemáticas y ciencias en el colegio. De seguro no lograría pasar toda esa materia hasta mañana, pero de todas formas habría que empezar.

La hora había pasado casi volando en casa de Tomoyo… Su mansión era realmente enorme, se había sentido un poco apenada al estar ahí, pero poco a poco, gracias las atenciones de Tomoyo se había acostumbrado plenamente.

Había visto a su hermosa madre, caminar de un lado para otro, su altura, su postura y su estampa eran casi sacadas de una revista, no podía creer ni aún ahora, que hubiese gente que realmente luciera de esa manera.

Tomoyo le había cosido los botones de su abrigo con extrema facilidad, al ver su casa repleta de lujos ella jamás hubiese pensado que Tomoyo supiese zurcir, pero Tomoyo era tan sencilla… e integra que le costaba pensar que hubiese algo que ella no pudiese hacer.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que ella se diese un respiro de tantos libros. Su cuerpo, se sentía realmente cansado, haber estado sin actividad todos esos días la habían acostumbrado a ser una debilucha. Respiró hondo. Habían pasado, tantas cosas ese día… tantas cosas.

Poco a poco, mientras recordaba la expresión de Li sus ojos se fueron cerrando y antes de que se diese cuenta ella se había quedado dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó con dolor en su rostro. Los espirales del cuaderno estaban marcados en su pómulo. Se refregó los ojos. Realmente se sentía cansada. Aun después de haber despertado, realmente se sentía muy, muy cansada.

Habían pasado escasos tres días desde que había salido del hospital, quizás era justamente por eso que le era tan difícil recuperar el ritmo. Se levantó del escritorio y miró su reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana, la hora exacta para salir comenzar a arreglarse. Hecho al bolso sus cuadernos y los cuadernos de Tomoyo. Los cuadernos de Tomoyo tenían una letra perfecta, igual que ella. Se quedaría después de clases para pasar en limpio todo lo que no había podido el día anterior.

Aun tenía mucho sueño. Tomó lo necesario para bañarse y se metió a la ducha. El agua estaba tibia, y le provocaba una sensación de conforte. El día anterior había estado con Daidouji, había aprendido a llamarla Tomoyo y se había sorprendido con la inmensa cantidad de cualidades que ella tenía. Daidouji era el prototipo de persona que siempre había aspirado ser, sin embargo ella era real, era sincera… las cosas que hacia eran perfectas y sin esfuerzo. Sonrió. No sabía que podían existir personas así hasta el día de ayer.

Se secó su piel, poco a poco estaba recuperando su tersidad. Se vistió. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde aquella vez. Decidió dejárselo suelto ese día, no tenía demasiada energía como para preocuparse por su apariencia.

Terminó de comer su desayuno, y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del colegio. A lo lejos, Hiragizawa presumía con una hermosa estudiante de unos cursos más bajos seguramente. Si ellas supieran cuan podrido podía ser ese tipo.

Ni siquiera puso una mueca de disgusto, no quería tener nada que ver con él por el momento, hasta que tuviese un buen plan, lo mejor era estar alejada de ese hombre estúpido.

Al interior del recinto se encontró con el dulce rostro de Daidouji, ella nunca había tenido una amiga… al menos no una que fuese real, y se sentía extremadamente feliz porque ella le permitiese sentir eso.

Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y al instante Daidouji se le tiró encima con un abrazó afectuoso.

-Qué bueno que llegaste querida Sakura.

Ella le volvió a sonreír. Daidouji era realmente amable.

-Quería agradecerte por haber zurcido mis botones, han quedado muy firmes.

-No es nada… ahora… dime ¿Como iras a la fiesta de Tetsuya?

¿¡Queee! Fiesta de Inokuma, en qué momento había organizado él una fiesta.

-No tenía la menor idea de eso ¿Qué celebra?

-Su cumpleaños, en más o menos mes y medio.

La miró con extrañeza… tenía mucho tiempo para conseguir algo que ponerse, porque le preguntaba con tanta anticipación.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para preocuparme de eso, además Inokuma ni siquiera me lo ha comentado.

-Oh querida Sakura, no creerás que él te vaya a dejar fuera, ni siquiera es capaz de despegarse de ti por mucho tiempo.

La verdad es que Inokuma era realmente un buen amigo, el seguramente la invitaría.

-Aun así, queda mucho tiempo, además sólo es su cumpleaños, puedo usar alguna de las cosas que tengo en casa.

Daidouji la miro sin entender. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al instante. Ellos seguramente no usaban la ropa que tenían en el armario para ir a fiestas de cumpleaños.

-Verás Sakura, la fiesta de Inokuma, será una fiesta de disfraces, como cada año.

Maldición, no tenía tanto dinero como para comprar un disfraz, ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente para alquilarlo.

-Sabías que mi madre ha abierto una tienda de diseño hace poco menos de un año.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Esas personas podían hacer muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Pues, he estado aprendiendo bastante gracias a eso, y creo que puedo hacer un vestido que iría perfecto contigo.

¡QUEEEEEEE! Ella además de todo lo perfecta que podía llevar a ser podía hacer un vestido! Wooo Tomoyo no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-La verdad, es que me sentiría muy apenada si tuvieras que hacer eso por mí.

-Para nada, esto sería algo más como una ayuda para mí.

Dudó si aceptar, ella estaba siendo realmente buena, pero a decir verdad, el beneficio que le traería tener un vestido de Tomoyo era demasiado alto. Y eso la incomodaba.

-Vamos Sakura, si no te gusta podrás tirarlo.

-Nooo, para nada, como crees... estoy segura que las cosas que hace Tomoyo deben realmente hermosas. –Dijo avergonzada.

-Kwaiii, realmente eres adorable.

-Lo vez Sakurita, no mentía, eres verdaderamente adorable. –le dijo Inokuma con una sonrisa de esas que sólo él podía dar -Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Tetsuya. –Le sonrió… ese día Inokuma se veía realmente animado. Justo cuando pensaba preguntarle, porque la había llamado tan insistentemente el día de ayer, el cabello de Shaoran Li se dejo ver entre las cabezas de Daidouji e Inokuma.

Lo saludó con una sonrisa torpe, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Yamasaki estaba tras de él. Qué demonios le pasaba con ese tipo, era un chico lindo, es verdad, tenía unos ojos encantadores, deslumbrante, no podía negarlo, pero ¿Por qué la hacía completamente idiota!

-Valla, Kinomoto, al parecer has enmudecido mientras dormías. Una bonita bendición.

Su entrecejo se frunció automáticamente, eran comentarios como estos los que le permitían a ella ser completamente normal ante Shaoran Li.

-No, querido Li, aún no te daré esa bendición.

La risita de Daidouji los alertó a los dos, y entonces pudo notar el color en las mejillas de Shaoran al escucharla. Pudo descubrirlo una vez más mirándola de reojo, y el corazón le peso.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

-Sakura… -La despertó la voz de Inokuma –He… ¿Quieres ir a ver las rosas?

O Inokuma se había dado cuenta que ella estaba tensa o realmente sabía cómo actuar en el momento oportuno y lo olía como un canino al que le han enseñado a descubrir explosivos en la ciudad.

Y antes de que se diese cuenta Inokuma ya tenía una mano sobre su hombro, una mano… que la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Un segundo. Porque se había sentido mal en un principio. Caminaron fuera del alcance de Tomoyo y de Shaoran sin hablar, hasta que el paso de Inokuma y de ella misma se fue haciendo cada vez más lento.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… él, realmente tiene cualidades de las que nunca se ha dado cuenta.

Lo miró sin entender, a que se estaba refiriendo. De pronto Inokuma se había puesto serio y empezaba a hablar cosas sin sentido.

-¿Que? –La agarró de la cabeza y la obligó a detenerse. –Podría ser…

¿Qué demonios quería decir Inokuma y porque sentía que estaba a punto de reír?

-Que no te hayas dado cuenta…

-Darme cuenta de qué –Le dijo sacando la mano de él sobre sus cabellos.

Le sonrió. Y le palmoteo la cabeza.

-De nada… Esto es muy bueno… quiere decir que aún estamos a tiempo.

-A tiempo para qué… Inokuma realmente estás comenzando a asustarme.

-Para ver crecer nuestras Rosas Sakura… para eso –Le dijo mientras se volteaba para sonreírle anchamente. Sin quererlo ni saber por qué, ella también sonrió. La sonrisa de Inokuma tenía el poder de hacer que los demás sonrieran junto con él.

Cuando estaba con él, al menos, su corazón no parecía mandarse por sí sólo, podía ser ella misma y sentirse segura. Inokuma, jamás le haría daño.

-.-.-.-

Inokuma se había llevado a Sakura de improvisto. ¿Para que la querría?

-Ellos… al parecer se llevan muy bien –Había dicho Daidouji con una sonrisa insinuante en sus delicados labios. Y aunque el rostro de Daidouji se veía realmente hermoso con ese tipo de expresión, el comentario le había empezado a molestar. Sakura era tan cercana a Inokuma como lo era a él, o como lo sería con la misma Daidouji. No tenían por qué hacer diferencias.

Caminaron juntos hasta el salón. La miraba de cuando en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ella hablaba. Sus pies siempre caminaban derecho, se deslizaban en el suelo con elegancia, con prestancia y estilo, su cabello olía a frutos silvestres y esa esencia de carácter armonioso lo hacía querer acercarse a ella a cada instante.

Él siempre la había admirado, siempre la había encontrado encantadora… pero había sido todo el tiempo, una admiración idílica que nunca llegaría a concretarse de ninguna forma, él no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer las cosas, y ella era realmente demasiado perfecta como para verlo a él, del modo en que él la veía.

-Me alegro de que podamos ser más cercanos, siempre hemos estado en el mismo curso Shaoran, pero nunca habíamos podido hablar tan naturalmente.

Sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente. Ella estaba feliz de que pudiesen hablar… tan feliz como él estaba y le había dicho Shaoran. La miró para asegurarse que realmente no estaba alucinando. Ella sonreía, amplia y grácilmente, con esa finesa de la gente que ha sido criada y nacida para ser hermosa.

-Yo… yo también me alegro Daidouji, Kinomoto ha logrado hacer muchas cosas buenas desde que llegó a este lugar.

-Si… Sakura, realmente es asombrosa, jamás pensé que pudiese haber alguien que le hiciese frente a Hiragisawa con tanta soltura. Ella en cierta medida, me dio el valor para decir lo que pensaba. Sin Sakura honestamente, no sería capaz de enfrentarme a Eriol.

El cabello de Daidouji era delgado y de una oscuridad muy profunda… su piel era tan clara como la nieve y sus pasos tan gráciles como el viento.

-Ahora… espero que podamos ayudarla.

-Por su puesto, Kinomoto es un poco torpe, y a veces habla más de la cuenta, le gusta siempre tener la última palabra, pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que pueda pensar cualquiera de nosotros.

-Valla… realmente la admiras.

Él… admirar a Sakura. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero esa chica realmente era extraña.

-Quizás… aunque, Kinomoto parece ser alguien a quien uno quiere cuidar pese a saber que es capaz de hacer el doble de las cosas que se proponga, no sé si eso es admiración.

-Sí, es verdad.

Gracias, a Kinomoto el podía hablarle, gracias a Kinomoto que había revuelto todas sus estructuras él era capaz de estar con Daidouji justo en esos momentos.

-Sabes Shaoran… realmente me siento feliz por poder hablar contigo.

Fue lo último que ella dijo antes de entrar a la sala.

Tum…. Tum… Tum…

Ella… estaba feliz por eso. Sacudió su cabeza… todo eso no podía ir más lejos de una profunda admiración. No podía, no podía.

Se sentó en el puesto en el que debía estar Kinomoto pero esta no llego. La profesora Misuki contra todas las estadísticas de personalidad se encontraba ya en su escritorio, cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonara y diera inicio la primera clase de la mañana. Sacó su cuaderno mientras escuchaba el saludo de la profesora.

Cinco… diez, veinte minutos y Kinomoto todavía no llegaba. Donde demonios la había llevado el maldito de Tetsuya.

Antes de que pasase media hora de retraso, la puerta de la sala sonó. Miró inmediatamente y en vez de ver la cabellera castaña de Kinomoto se encontró con el rostro de Inokuma sonriente, casi radiante.

-Lo siento, siento venir, vine para traer a Kinomoto, no se había sentido muy bien, tuve que traerla hasta aquí.

Estaba seguro de que todo eso era mentira. Y mucho más seguro estuvo en el instante en que Kinomoto entro con las mejillas enrojecidas, seguramente por la vergüenza.

Kinomoto inclino su cabeza ante la profesora y se disculpo, la profesora Misuki le pregunto si se encontraba mejor, y antes de que Kinomoto pudiese responder Inokuma le dio una larga explicación a la profesora.

-Muy bien, Kinomoto será mejor que te sientes.

Sakura se sentó junto a él con la cabeza agachada, iba a sermonearla, seguramente le iba a recriminar el que llegará tarde e interrumpiera la clase, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Hiragizawa retumbo en su cabeza como una bomba.

-Esto es inaceptable, no puedo creer su incompetencia, es absolutamente estúpido que Kinomoto estuviese enferma, ella… estaba completamente bien por la mañana.

Miró hacia atrás. Hiragizawa tenía el rostro indignado, repleto de frustración.

Pese a que estaba molesto con Inokuma y con Sakura se permitió de disfrutar el descontrol de Hiragizawa.

-Es mejor que se siente, Hiragizawa.

-¡Realmente es estúpida! ¿Que no ve el rostro de Kinomoto? todas sus facciones la acusan. Ella e Inokuma estaban mintiendo.

-La persona que decidirá eso seré yo.

-Maldita sea –Dijo arrojando su cuaderno fuera de la mesa. Y salió de ese lugar, pasando a llevar el hombro de la señorita Misuki.

Miró a Sakura, su rostro ardía de indignación. Seguramente el ver a Hiragizawa gritándole a la señorita Misuki por su culpa la había puesto de muy mal humor.

De repente sin que pudiera percibirlo, Kinomoto se levantó del asiento como si hubiese un chinche en la silla.

-Discúlpeme señorita Misuki, esto no fue mi intención… traeré de vuelta a Hiragizawa.

¡Que ella que! Maldita sea esta chiquilla era estúpida. Misuki asintió sin decir nada. Y la vio salir con una rapidez sorprendente.

-Señorita Misuki usted no puede… Hiragizawa. ¡Maldita sea!

-Ya basta señor Li. Quiero continuar con mi clase por favor.

La actitud de Hiragizawa a la disculpa de Sakura… qué demonios se traían estos dos entre manos.

-Desarrollen las actividades del libro de literatura, treinta minutos antes de que acabe la clase los evaluare, contará el 35%, así que por favor no se distraigan.

Estaba lo suficientemente desorientada, lo suficientemente confusa como para no querer dar esas clase… ella sabía desde un principio, que sería un gran dolor de cabeza tener ese curso.

Pero qué demonios había hecho Kinomoto con Hiragizawa. Aún no estaba realmente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, Hiragizawa realmente era un demonio.

-.-.-.-.

-¡Espera ahí! –Veía la espalda de Hiragizawa pero este parecía no escucharla. –Te digo que te detengas –Se dio un aventón con sus pies, y en menos de un minuto lo hubo alcanzado y tenía una de sus manos sostenidas entre sus dedos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no me escuchas? –Lo volteó para que este la viera y se dio cuenta de que el realmente no la había escuchado, sus ojos azules estaban completamente desconcertados.

-Kinomoto… tú… que haces aquí.

-Vine a buscarte… La señorita Mizuki no tiene nada que ver con esto –Mientras ella hablaba, mientras ella decía lo que tenía que decir el entrecejo se le iba frunciendo más y más. –No eres el dueño de esta maldita escuela ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!

-Condenada Kinomoto –Le murmuró antes de agarrar uno de sus brazos. –Todo esto es culpa tuya, tu maldita culpa escuchaste!

-Porque demonios te tendría que importar lo que yo hago Hiragizawa. Sé estabas buscando una buena oportunidad para pisotearme otra vez, pero yo no te dejare –Para ese entonces las manos de Hiragizawa ya sostenían sus muñecas, y poco a poco casi sin que se diera cuenta la tenía contra una de las paredes, sus ojos azules ardían en furia, ardían de indignación–Entra a la maldita clase y actúa como un hombre delante de la profesora Misuki.

-Estúpida… eres bastante inútil como para pisotearte sola Kinomoto, llegando tarde tras el rostro de Inokuma. Nadie creerá que conversaban, todos pensaran que eres una aprovechada que esta con Inokuma… que eres una mujer fácil… te vendiste Kinomoto… ¿Cuánto cobras ahora? quizás pueda pagarte uno de estos días para divertirme.

Lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo lo único que él hizo fue aprisionarla aún más, sus manos eran demasiado grandes como para que ella pudiese zafarse. Volvió a patearlo, pero él la presiono contra el mural, sin embargo y pese a que estaba endemoniadamente cerca de ella, no pudo ver su rostro, porque justo en ese instante su cabeza y sus ojos habían dejado de mirarla, de acusarla y ahora miraban hacía el suelo. Sus azules cabellos caían grácilmente. Era un error que una persona tan desquiciadamente e enferma, fuera tan hermosa.

-Porque demonios Kinomoto… es que acaso te gusta el estúpido de Inokuma.

El pelo de Hiragizawa le rosaba la frente, y su cuerpo casi la aplastaba contra la pared… sus manos aún sostenían sus muñecas pero ya no le hacían daño.

-Eso no te interesa Hiragizawa, esté con quien esté a ti no te interesa… si me gusta Inokuma es un…

De pronto comenzó a sentir los labios de Hiragizawa en su cuello... calientes, repugnantes… ese tipo no podía… ella no quería.

-¡Déjame! De una maldita vez… qué demonios haces Hiragizawa!

-Pensaba que podía cobrar esto por adelantado, pienso pagarte después. –De la nada él se había vuelto más agresivo.

Y siguió besándola… intento moverse… y intento patearlo o morderlo… pero el cuerpo de Hiragizawa era grande y fuerte, era difícil para ella moverse teniéndolo a él en frente. Pero no quería sentirlo tan cerca, no quería que sus labios tocaran su cuello, no quería que el calor de su cuerpo llegase a su piel…

De una manera extraña deslizo su mano hacia su cintura sin dejarle absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de moverse…

-Desgraciado… suéltame, eres un cretino… una maldita basura…

Y antes de que pudiese decir más los labios de él la callaron, la callaron y la besaron con fiereza. Su cuerpo se compungió de desagrado… de ira, de frustración. Ese maldito infeliz la estaba tocando… y la había besado, el mismo que le había hecho recordar tanto dolor, tanta tristeza estaba perturbando su cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, con sus labios obscenos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de ira, estaba enojada… estaba enfermizamente molesta.

Contorsionaba su cuerpo todo lo que podía pero era imposible desprenderse del agarre de él. Es más, si él no hubiese sido lo suficientemente estúpido, como para deslizar una de sus manos hacía su rostros y meter sus dedos entre su cabello… casi olvidándose de que aquel, era un beso forzado, ella jamás hubiese podido patearle y salir de ahí.

-Eres Asqueroso Hiragizawa –Escupió los hermosos zapatos del condenado de Eriol y se limpio los labios con la manga de su suéter. –Repugnantemente asqueroso… -Pudo decirle antes de que el recompusiese su rostro que había quedado como perdido, tal vez del asombro de haber sido golpeado o quién demonios sabe, el asunto es que en unos segundos volvió a tener esa mirada fría y maliciosa de siempre.

-Quería saber, que demonios era lo que Inokuma podía ver en una chiquilla de clase baja como tú. Al parecer solo es estúpido… porque no hay nada en ti que pueda gustarle a una persona que tenga un apellido tan importante como Inokuma Tetsuya… aunque –Dijo como si estuviese pensando –Seguramente estaba aburrido de mujeres sofisticadas y hermosas así que busco una chica ordinaría y desaliñada como tú.

Caminó dos pasos hasta él y lo abofeteo con fuerza. Qué demonios se creía para tratarla de esa manera. El era un estúpido narcisista, sediento de poder al que no le importaba nadie más que su propio pellejo, alguien como él jamás tendría derecho alguno a hablar mal de ella.

-Tú Hiragizawa, precisamente tú, no tiene el derecho para decirme cosa alguna.

Se volteo y camino con paso aplomado hasta la el salón, limpio sus ojos llorosos de rabia y entro dignamente al salón de clases, se disculpo con la profesora Misuki y se sentó juntó a Li y pese a que este le hacía preguntas cada dos minutos, no tenía ganas de hablar en esos momentos así que lo cortó con una mirada asesina y se enterró entre sus cuadernos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apretó sus puños y dejo que su cuerpo se relajase. Su rosto malicioso y astuto se desencajo inmediatamente después de que ella le dio la espalda.

La había besado… Le había costado mucha energía decir las palabras que le había dicho a Kinomoto después de besarla, mantener su rostro inmutable, sus ojos fríos, todo eso había sido una proeza.

-Maldita sea -Gruño enfadado, desesperado… mientras golpeaba la pared.

Ella tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas antes de irse y él la había forzado… Maldita Sea! maldita sea Kinomoto y maldito sea Inokuma Tetsuya…

El recuerdo del rostro compungido de ella lo hacía sentirse como un maldito idiota, las palabras de rencor... ¿Por qué todo dolía como si fuesen golpes? Su cuerpo descendió lentamente al suelo. El olor de Kinomoto… el calor de los labios de Kinomoto, su cabello rosándole la piel. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Como demonios lo podía hacer sentir así.

Hubieron muchas mujeres hermosas que habían ocupado su cuarto cuando se sentía solo, hubieron muchas mujeres a quienes había besado en su vida, pero a nadie había podido besar con tantas ansias… porque Kinomoto simplemente lo desesperaba, lo volvía completamente estúpido.

Dejo que su espalda se apoyara en la pared. Sonrió con desgana. Tantas mujeres hubiesen matado por tener la posibilidad de estar en el lugar de esa maldita mujer… y ella llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas… lágrimas malditas que lo quebraban completamente.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño. Ella realmente lo odiaba… y él no podía soportar la indiferencia de Kinomoto… mucho menos que saliera con el maldito de Inokuma.

Ese día… Eriol Hiragizawa había quedado completamente expuesto a sí mismo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lección 12**

_S__iembra vientos y recogerás tempestades._

_._

_.  
_

Había pasado una semana desde el beso de que le había robado ese maldito, algunas tardes después del colegio había visitado la casa de Daidouji y si no estaba en algún lugar recorriendo el mundo con los ojos de Tetsuya, estaba con Li, Inokuma, Tomoyo y Yamasaki. Sin embargo, Li solía ausentarse algunas tardes… y ella había comenzado a ser muy consciente de su puesto vacio.

Hoy sólo eran Inokuma y ella caminando por el centro comercial de la ciudad.

-Li dijo que no podía venir

-Daidouji me dijo lo mismo –Sabía que su voz había sonado desanimada sin siquiera quererlo.

El hecho de que ni Li ni Daidouji estuvieran la hacían sentir triste.

Inokuma le palmoteo la cabeza. El de alguna manera la leía como un libro abierto, era completamente transparente a los ojos de Inokuma y a veces no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo que la llevaría a su completa ruina.

-¿Qué te parece un día de compras Sakura?

Un día de compras… antes le hubiese dicho que si inmediatamente, pero ahora ir de compras le parecía algo tan superficial, no había nada que realmente necesitase.

-Realmente, preferiría que caminásemos a casa.

No tenía muchos deseos de estar ahí en esos momentos, después de todo la idea siempre había sido ir todos juntos al centro comercial, Yamasaki había sido descartado desde un principio, pero eso únicamente debido a que en los últimos exámenes sus calificaciones habían bajado y su padre lo tenía en un estricto régimen de estudio.

-¿Un helado? –Insistió el con ojos de borrego. Suspiró, negarle algo a Tetsuya era prácticamente imposible.

-Está bien -Le dijo ella sonriente, pero él no dejo de mirarla.

-Aun cuando sonríes así te vez muy hermosa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en menos de dos segundos. Inokuma siempre decía cosas como esas sin embargo ¿A qué se refería con sonreír así? ¿Así como? Así de apagada…. No podía evitarlo… se había decepcionado al no ver a Li en ese lugar...

-Vamos, No querrás hacer la enorme fila…

-No… la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacerla.

-Sabes Sakura -le dijo él mientras andaba con ella, quizás para aminorar la tención que por arte de magia y como ningún día desde que se habían conocido había aparecido entre ellos –hace mucho que no andaba por estos lugares. Nosotros, no podemos exponernos demasiado –Seguramente ser refería a las personas adineradas, agachó la cabeza pero le escucho atentamente. Había pocos minutos en los que Inokuma hablaba seriamente y ella debía aprovecharlos -Hay guardaespaldas por donde quiera que andemos y un lugar como estos, realmente expone. Es por eso que estoy realmente feliz de poder venir contigo.

Miro a Inokuma, su sonrisa radiante… sus ojos sinceros, todo él era realmente encantador, todo el realmente era espontáneo. Entonces una sonrisa broto de sus labios naturalmente.

-Me debo sentir alagada entonces, no es así Inokuma

-Por su puesto… no cualquiera pasearía con Inokuma Tetsuya por el centro comercial.

-Oh entonces, me permitiría invitarle una mega promo gigante a ver si puede con todo eso.

-¿Un mega qué?

-Papas fritas, empanadas fritas con queso, una bebida gigante, pan con carne, palta, tomate y mayonesa, y por supuesto el infaltable helado hecho en maquina, con un poco de chocolate encima.

-Qué demonios es todo eso Sakura –Había dicho sorprendido...

-Ya veo… entonces no podrás comerlo todo, lo supe siempre de todas maneras, no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas es imposible que puedas simplemente venir y comer uno de los menús más llenos de todos.

-quieres apostar! – dijo él con cara de niño herido en el orgullo. Y se rio de él, porque Inokuma a veces era como un crio.

Compraron las promociones de comida, se miraron, contaron hasta tres y engulleron todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Como era de esperarse, Inokuma se rindió en medio de su helado. Su cabeza cayó en la mesa y eso decidió inmediatamente el veredicto final.

-Sabía que no podrías con todo esto,.

-No seas malas, yo nunca había comido nada como esto –Lo sabía, ellos no comían en la comida rápida, sus mayordomos cocinaban todo lo que ellos pedían de una manera refinada y sofisticada –además eres como un monstruo devorador ojos bonitos, me sorprende que seas tan delgada.

Ellos rieron… una dos, tres veces, el tiempo con Inokuma pasaba tan rápido que era difícil tener el control, él era gracioso… era amable… encantador.

-¿Tus padres aún están aquí? –Hace más o menos una semana Tetsuya se los había comentado, su hermosa madre y su atolondrado padre estaban de vuelta, para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Si… ellos se quedaran acá por un tiempo más. –A veces los hermosos ojos de Inokuma se tenían de colores insospechados, a veces sus hermosos ojos parecían ocultar cosas oscuras.

-Me gustaría mucho conocerlos, después de todo son los padres de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Ellos estarían muy felices de verte, les encantaras ojos bonitos, como a mí.

-Como es… como es tu madre Tetsuya? –Le pregunto mientras hundía su vista en el suelo. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, y sabía también que su rostro se había vuelto extraño justo en el momento de hablar de la madre de Tetsuya.

-Ella… ella es dulce, a su manera quiero decir, tiene todo siempre bajo control, es elegante… a veces es tan metódica que se olvida del contenido… pero cuando recuerda, ella siempre sabe cómo hacer lo correcto. Yo… no la conozco tan bien como quisiera, pero sé que ama a mi padre como nadie, que conoce mis gustos sin haberlos compartidos, sabe poner mis limites y permitirme ser libre. Ella es sensacional… y hermosa… casi tan hermosa como tú ojos bonitos.

Pese a que escucho el comentario no se sonrojo. El tenía una madre a quien admirar, ¿Qué era lo que tenia ella? El recuerdo doloroso del sacrificio de su madre, y los recuerdos borrosos y olvidados de su sonrisa.

-Ahora… cuando por fin puedo recordar. Siento que he recuperado un fragmento de ella. El recuerdo de su voz… el recuerdo de su largo cabello cayendo en su espalda… su sonrisa… pero cada vez que lo hago, cada vez que recuerdo tengo la sensación de perder lo que he recuperado… el tiempo los hará cada vez más difusos, quizás remplace su voz real por una que me haya parecido agradable, confundiré el color de su cabello y plagiare la imagen de mi madre, la acomodare a unos recuerdos inventados que serán dolorosos al compararlos con las fotos.

Cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta que estaba sentada cerca de los balcones que daban a la ciudad.

-Sakura… tú, has tenido que pasar por todo esto, pero esto te ha hecho más fuerte y aunque olvides alguna vez el rostro de tu madre, su cabello, su voz… no crees que el mejor recuerdo que tienes de ella, el regalo más grande y la presencia cercana vive dentro de ti?… en tu pecho, el corazón de tu madre se sincroniza con tu cuerpo… te dejo esto antes de irse… te lo dejo para que vivieras… para que fueras feliz y es la mejor manera de recordarla.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sin que ella se diese cuenta. Las lagrimas cayeron cada más y más.

-Aún cuando lloras… Sakura… eres hermosa.

Ahora si pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer. Pero antes de que su boca pudiese decir algo, antes de que pudiese desviar el tema o ver los lindos ojos de Tetsuya el fondo del panorama la desencajo completamente. Era Li junto con Tomoyo… ambos, que no habían podido ir aquel día estaban juntos, con una copa de helados y una sonrisa en los labios. Su estomago comenzó a dolerle. Porque habían mentido… Tetsuya aún no se daba cuenta de lo que ella había descubierto. Por alguna razón mirar la escena la hacía sentir retorcidamente mal, pero no mirarla la dejaba con una curiosidad que comía la piel.

De pronto el viento soplo con fuerza y el cabello de Tomoyo revoloteo por todos lados. Li la miró embelesado y una de sus manos se acercó al rostro de ella, con cuidado, con una delicadeza que en Li parecía inexistente el intentó ordenar los cabellos de Tomoyo tras su oreja.

El dolor de su estomago y la sensación de ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo. Era como si algo la patease desde dentro… entonces poco a poco en el silencio y la quietud ambos se fueron acercando… solo un poco a la vez.

¡Demonios! No podía seguir viendo eso. Agarró el brazo de un Tetsuya confundido y lo sacó de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Tetsuya.

-Yo… yo no… Tomoyo –porque demonios tenía que ser Li y Tomoyo. Porque demonios se sentía tan mal al saber que los dos… que los dos… estaban saliendo. –Estaba con Li… y ellos…

El la miró por un segundo. Agacho la cabeza, medito por unos segundos más y luego le hablo.

-Estás enamorada de Shaoran.

-¡QUE YO QUE!

Y al instante Tetsuya estallo en carcajadas, carcajadas que solo lograban ruborizarla aún más.

-Era fácil darse cuenta, no me alegro que ahora tú lo sepas también, pero es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Que estás diciendo Tetsuya… yo no puedo…

-Porque no… eres una chica y Shaoran a pesar de ser un tempano es bastante agradable cuando quiere.

-Entonces todo este tiempo… por eso yo –El color volvió a subir por sus mejillas tanto, que casi le fue imposible respirar. Pero el estaba con Tomoyo… el estaba con Tomoyo y ella era perfecta, si siquiera podía criticar el hecho de que Li la hubiese querido, Tomoyo era dulce, inteligente hermosa y sobre todo muy cálida.

Y él… la estaba besando justo en esos momentos, valla que dolía sentirse de esa manera.

-Ven Sakurita… creo que necesitas un abrazo.

-Si… yo… necesito

-No te preocupes… el dolor pasará… yo esperare por ti.

Yo esperare por ti… porque Tetsuya había dicho algo tan vergonzoso como eso, a veces no lograba entender lo que decía, pero era tan seguro estar con él, tan confortable, sus brazos… parecía ser que sus brazos siempre, lograrían protegerla.

-Te quiero –Le susurro el despacio. Justo junto a su oído –quiero que seas mi chica Sakura… pero puedo esperar por eso.

¡QUE ÉL QUEEE!

¡DIOS! Eran emociones demasiado fuertes para un día. Peor aún, no sabía que responderle a Tetsuya, él sabía… de hecho el mismo lo había descubierto. Ella se había enamorado del tempano de hielo LI.

-Yo… no v

-Shhh –EL dijo él mientras seguía estrujándola –Yo sé todo eso.

Inokuma, su mejor amigo… Inokuma, alguien que la había protegido como si ella fuese una pequeña…. No podía… no debía, enamorarse de ella.

Este había sido un día muy, pero muy extraño para Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron por el centro comercial, él intentaba arrastrarla por todos esos lugares que jamás había visto, pero Sakura parecía encontrarse un poco extraña, un poco triste. Quizás nunca debió haberle dicho que la quería.

-Ojos bonitos, no tienes porque actuar de esta manera. Yo no te molestare ni insinuare absolutamente una palabra de lo que acabas de oír, de hecho si quieres… puedes olvidar que yo las dije y…

-Nooooooo! –Grito ella de pronto. Y si no hubiese sido porque estaba realmente emocionado por esa negativa se hubiese puesto a dar saltitos de risa por el rostro de niña pequeña que tenía justo en ese momento. –Yo no podría pedirte eso… yo… tú has sido siempre bueno conmigo… yo no puedo corresponderte pero al menos puedo escucharte, pudo recibir lo que sientes, si yo lo olvidara así como así, sería como… sería como si tirase tu cariño a la basura.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ella era… ella estaba siendo. Oh! Dios! Realmente había encontrado una buena chica. La abrazo instantáneamente, no solía reprimir sus impulsos, no lo había hecho nunca y no empezaría hoy con una chica tan bonita como Sakura.

-Eres Adorable. –Sentencio él mientras la dejaba en el suelo y ella se cruzaba de bracitos por haber sido desprendida del suelo tan repentinamente.

El sabía que Shaoran había estado mirando a Tomoyo desde que iban en preparatoria, pero jamás pensó que tendría tiempo de tirársele encima. Rio. Era una buena oportunidad para que Sakurita se quedara con él. Aun cuando le molestaba ver el rostro triste de Sakura, aceptaba que Shaoran le estaba dando una muy buena oportunidad para quedarse con ella.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, era fácil hablar con Inokuma cuando se pasaba por alto lo que había dicho. A ratos cuando Tetsuya no vociferaba miles de palabras por segundo, se preguntaba porque tenía que haber sido Li, el Li que la despreciaba, el Li que a penas y la miraba, el Li que la había salvado tantas veces, el Li que la había hecho reír con sus ironías, que la había acompañado en la clínica y que la había ido a ver a su casa. Li tenía los ojos más lindos que ella había visto nunca. Si tan solo con verlo el primer día lo había sentenciado, su porte la facción de su rostro… su cabello rebelde, esos ojos decisivos y su tono serio… Li realmente se había metido en su cabeza pero en un muy mal momento, sobre todo porque Tomoyo… Tomoyo era su amiga… la primera que realmente había tenido, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

-¿Ojos bonitos, quieres un helado? – Pregunto Tetsuya y ella negó con la cabeza. Había comido demasiado por hoy –dicen que las cosas dulces espantan la tristeza.

Sonrió, la había descubierto.

-.-.-.-.-

Sus pies se movieron de la cama perezosamente. No tenía ganas de levantarse, no quería verle la cara ni a Li ni a Hiragizawa, pero faltar era imperdonable para una estudiante becada, sobre todo cuando no había una hospitalización de por medio.

Se sacudió la cabeza y se obligo a ser firme. Ellos era fantásticos, y no tenían la culpa de que ella fuese una cabezota que se enamoraba de alguien que no le correspondía, por otro lado Tetsuya… Tetsuya la volvería loca si le recordaba una vez más todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Tetsuya era fresco, era liviano como el aire pero al lado de Li, se opacaba todo su brillo.

-Buenos días monstruo –La saludo su hermano desde la mesa. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Si estuviese de mejor humor seguramente hubiese hecho un escándalo. Pero realmente su ánimo andaba por los suelos.

-Sakura? Estás bien –Sakura… escuchar Sakura de los labios de Toya era tan malo como escuchar bomba en el palacio de gobierno.

-Estás bien, te hicieron algo otra vez esos malditos mocosos! –hacerle algo…?¿ Lo que había hecho Li?¿ Podría ser considerado como hacerle algo? Se llevo las manos inmediatamente a la cara y negó con la cabeza, roja de vergüenza. Li ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba… Oh dios no quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

Miró a Toya que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Come rápido, te llevaré a ese maldito colegio.

Demonios ya se había dado cuenta, se había dado cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Toya… de veras, estoy bien.

-Come rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a la facultad.

-Pues entonces no me acompañes –Le gruño ella mientras masticaba su cereal.

-No tientes al demonio Sakura Kinomoto.

Lo miro con su seño fruncido y engullo su plato de cereales.

Cuando llegaron al colegio a lo lejos diviso la cabellera de la profesora Misuki, hace tiempo que no la veía haciendo clases, el maldito de Hiragisawa siempre tenía que desquitarse con ella. La vio forcejear con la puerta del auto, y se acerco mecánicamente.

-Señorita Misuki –Saludo ella mientras caminaba.

-Buenos días Kinomoto. –Dijo ella mientras dejaba de jalar la puerta de su auto.

-¿Tiene algún problema…? Era realmente obvio pero preguntar siempre había sido bien visto, y ella estaba acostumbrada a tener algunas respuestas automáticas cuando se trataba de cosas sociales.

-Sí, la verdad es que me he dejado las llaves en el auto y no sé como quitarlas.

Miró a su hermano… y se le ocurrió una idea perfecta para zafarse de él.

-Oh, pero está de suerte señorita Misuki, mi hermano es experto en cerradura de autos.

-Yo la verdad… no… -los ojos de Toya la miraron enrabiados. El sabía porque ella estaba haciendo todo esto.

-¿De verdad? Eso es grandioso, no sabía cómo llegar a clases, estoy muy agradecida – y fue justo cuando Kaho Misuki sonrió que los hombros de su imponente hermano cayeron derrotados.

-Bueno, los dejo, debo llegar pronto a clases. -Vio el rostro de su hermano y los ojos que tenía era un presagio de todo lo que le pasaría al llegar a su casa.

Camino hacia el colegio lentamente, y es que llegar ese día no era una cosa de santos y reyes, llegar ese día era sepulcral porque no sabía realmente como es que se iba a sentir.

-Sakurita! Salto de pronto Tetsuya a darle un abrazo que la levanto del suelo.

-Que haces Tetsuya, que haces –Se rio ella porque los cabellos rubios de Inokuma le habían cosquillas en la mejilla. –No es nada, solo tenía ganas de verte.

Y entonces se sonrojo inmediatamente, no era nada. Querer verla tenía miles de significados para ella ahora.

-Miro sobre la espalda de Inokuma, que en esos momentos la levantaba del suelo, y se encontró con la imagen de un Li pendiente del cabello oscuro de Daidouji y sintió un retorcijón en el estomago.

-Se fuerte ojos bonitos, yo estoy acá.

Así que había sido por eso que la había ido a saludar hasta ese lugar, para que no se llevara esa impresión de sopetón. Tetsuya la hizo descender suavemente y ella sonrió. El estaba preocupado por ella. Sus brazos que hasta el momento había descansado a los costados de su cuerpo se enrollaron en la espalda de él.

-Gracias.

Si ella hubiese visto un poco más… si ella hubiese podido ver, como cuando estaba suspendida en el aire, sobre el hombro de Inokuma, se hubiese dado cuenta que había cuatro ojos masculinos pendiente en su pequeña figura.

Después de un rato, cuando ella estuvo preparada caminaron hasta donde estaba Daidouji y Li.

-Sakura! –Saludo Tomoyo sonriente, hermosa… radiante. Su sonrisa despertó una sonrisa igual de grande en ella, no podía sentir ningún rencor con Tomoyo, era su primera amiga real.

-Buenos días Tomoyo –Le dijo sonriente.

-Veo que has llegado igual de energética, Kinomoto. –Era una broma, era una ironía como la de todos los días. Verlo ahí, descubrir que lo quería y saber que él quería a Daidouji era realmente escalofriante y malo para sus nervios. Respiró hondo y se armó de fuerza.

-No seas idiota –Le reclamó –Llego con energías porque ha sido un buen día –Que respuesta más estúpida… ¿buen día? Buen día, ese no era exactamente un buen día.

Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada, ninguno de ellos había nombrado siquiera su relación, no habían dicho escusa por el día anterior pero era imposible no ver el aura cómplice que los rodeaba. Inokuma le agarró la mano en señal de compañía. Todo estaría bien.

-Sakurita hoy es un día perfecto, y como tal espero que puedas ir a mi casa después de clases, tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Le dijo de pronto Tomoyo con una sonrisa radiante.

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por sonreír y asentir.

Se quedo ahí, conversando con ellos, pareciendo normal con ellos, pero la verdad, es que sentía que como sus entrañas se retorcían a cada segundo, mientras su corazón traicionero y mal hablado no dejaba de latir desesperadamente. Y es que aunque sonase ridículo era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Tan estúpida.

El timbre sonó y ellos volvieron juntos al salón, los tres pasos que tuvo que dar sola con ellos dos fueron realmente angustiosos.

Se sentaron en los pupitres en silencio, mirarlo era realmente difícil ese día. Para el estar sentado ahí no parecía gran problema, pero ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por sentarse derecha y no derrumbarse sobre la mesa. Ella no era una niña estúpida, ella no era débil. Simplemente era Li, ese Li que había hablado, reído y peleado junto a ella todo ese tiempo. 5,4,3,2,1 y no resistió más, su cabeza se fue lentamente derritiendo en el pupitre.

-Realmente eres extraña Kinomoto.

¿Ella… era extraña? Si, definitivamente era extraña, quizás por eso, jamás la había visto como otra cosa que no fuese su compañera, o quizás una aspirante a amiga. Realmente se estaba sintiendo vulnerable.

-Lo sé –Respondió ella hundiendo más su cabeza entre sus cosas.

Las horas pasaron de manera extraña, le costaba hablar con Li, le costaba de sobremanera y en los descansos le costaba mucho más, porque no quería sentirse mal al ver a Daidouji. Y los minutos se acercaban cada vez más para el final de la clase, cada vez más y más.

Arregló sus cosas lentamente, con la estúpida idea de que se aburrirían de esperarla y se irían sin ella, pero sabía muy bien que a unos metros de ella estaban Li y Tomoyo, conversando amenamente mientras la esperaban.

Sintió los pasos de Li tras ella, y es que por alguna razón extraña podía distinguirlo de los de Daidouji sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Que pasa Kinomoto, no es como si estuvieses empacando una bolsa de de viaje.

Tum- Tum- Tum. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, demasiado cerca y ella demasiado consiente de él y de sus sentimientos.

No les habían dicho en la mañana que estaban juntos, sin embargo Li nunca pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, porque Li era un hombre ocupado… un hombre de negocios.

-Está bien… yo ya estoy lista. –No podía mostrar ni una pisca de su desconcierto, de su congoja, ninguno de los dos se merecía que ella fuese tan estúpida.

Caminaron despacio, ella podía sentir claramente como el aura entre Tomoyo y Li se cerraba a dos metros de ella. Escuchaba a Tomoyo hablar pero en realidad escucharla era realmente complicado, lo único en lo que su cabeza podía pensar era en el olor de Li revoloteando en su cerca de ella. Maldito Li que se le colaba en el cuerpo como una peste virulenta.

-Sakura! –Miró a Tomoyo aturdida ¿Hace cuanto tiempo la habría estado llamando? –Hoy seguramente no estás con nosotros –Le dijo graciosamente, y Li sonrió, sonrió hermoso con sus dientes perfectos y sus hermosos ojos brillantes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

-Decía que te encantará la sorpresa que te tengo. Veras a mamá y podre grabarte y luego te veras perfecta… no es así Shaoran, Sakura se verá realmente hermosa para ese día.

Luego de eso, no supo cómo llegaron realmente al automóvil de Tomoyo, y es que sentirse tan extramente dividida, tan incontrolable, tan estúpida, no le gustaba ni estaba acostumbrada a ello, siempre había podido controlar todo lo que le pasaba más allá de dos pasos.

Los guarda espaldas se subieron cada uno junto a la puerta mientras ellos se apretujaban en medio, aún no entendía como era que eso era normal para todos los que estudiaban en ese lugar.

Escuchaba a Tomoyo hablar del colegio, de Hiragizawa y su escasa actividad y de lo linda que se vería si es que se dejara crecer el cabello nuevamente era algo que había dejado de ser agradable en el segundo en que Li había comenzado a mirarla con ojos extraños.

Después de casi un milenio llegaron a la enorme mansión de Tomoyo Daidouji, con pisos enormes con patios enormes, árboles enormes y hasta unas enormes puertas. Fue la primera en salir del auto, pero pudo escuchar unas risitas tras de ella, unas risitas armoniosas y sonoras pero eso la destrozo por dentro, la destrozo completamente, ella se estaba sintiendo realmente mal por la felicidad de ellos dos, la felicidad de dos personas que realmente la habían ayudado.

Camino sin mirar atrás, mirar atrás la mataría de vergüenza por la rabia que inundaría su pecho, por el agua que llenaría sus ojos, la mataría de vergüenza por lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

En la puerta la madre de Daidouji los esperaba.

-Sakura! –Le había gritado, con una sonrisa radiante y una felicidad rebosando sus labios.

Ella sonrió por inercia, verla tan feliz era algo que realmente la hacía sentir bien, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios de manera sencilla ayudándola a encerrar sus verdaderos sentimientos en un lugar bien escondido entre las penas y la rabia.

La alegría de ver a Sonomi, que así la había obligado a llamarla, había disipado toda la tristeza de su cuerpo.

-Shaoran, creo que sería preferible que esperaras acá un segundo. -Escucho que Tomoyo le decía a Li

Entro a la habitación de Daidouji, enorme…. Había entrado con anterioridad, sin embargo a la luz del día con toda esa hermosa tela verde desparramada en su cama todo se veía mucho más… sofisticado.

Se acerco a esa enorme tela, tendida en la cama, cayendo sedosamente sobre los pliegues del colchón… camino hacia ella sin darse cuenta… estiro sus dedos con temor a ser descubierta. Nunca había visto una cosa tan hermosa. Era suave… realmente suave… sus dedos se pegaban a ella como si de otra piel se tratase…

-Así que te ha gustado –Le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios y ojos gentiles. Saco sus manos de la tela como si tuviese temor de haber sido descubierta.

-Lo siento, es que se veía tan hermosa… realmente no quería…

Tomoyo le sonrió amablemente camino hasta ella y tomo sus manos con emoción.

-Tranquila, puedes tomarla, puedes verla porque esta tela es para ti. Es por eso que quería que vinieses, quería que me permitieses hacerte un vestido para la fiesta de Inokuma, te veras preciosa Sakura

Y entonces esas palabras tan hermosas, tan bondadosas, tan sublimes la desgarraron por dentro. Cada segundo… cada momento, lo único que podía hacer ahí era ver los hermosos y bondadosos ojos de Tomoyo…

-Tomoyo tú… no debiste… ciertamente –Ella se había fijado en Shaoran ella había estado celosa y Tomoyo solamente pensaba en como complacerla.

-Sí, si debo… sé por todo lo que has pasado Saku, yo sólo quiero… que podamos ser las mejores amigas.

Y entonces, justo ahí, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas de pronto… se sentía sucia… se sentía impropia… ella era realmente…

-Por favor acéptalo. Será un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Ella era realmente una cascara sin valor, indigna de usar el corazón de su madre.

-Lo aceptare Tomoyo –Pero intentaría no ser más así. Lo que sentía por Li no podía echar a perder lo que la verdadera Sakura había ganado.

Y como si ese fuera un trato con su conciencia se prometió no interponerse en el camino de ella y Li.

La puerta sonó, y la dulce voz de Tomoyo articuló un pasen. Vio el cabello castaño de Li asomarse entre la puerta y lo vio también, a su pesar sonreírle tímidamente a Tomoyo.

-Creo que es hora de irme… -Le dijo a ella. –Y esa tela… es bonita.

-Lo crees –Dijo Tomoyo emocionada –Es la que usare para el vestido de Sakura.

-¿Tu Kinomoto? Tienes que tener cuidado cuando andas con cosas tan delicada como esa con lo bruta que eres seguramente la romperás antes de ponértela.

Ouch. Maldita conciencia que la hacía débil ante las palabras del chico que le gustaba. Sus ataques ahora parecían doler como cuchillas filosas.

-No seas malo Shaoran, Sakura seguramente lucirá hermosa.

-Tendría que verlo –Repitió el con su deslenguada e irritante personalidad cotidiana, pero esta vez ella no pudo responder a ninguno de sus dos ataques. Li, se demoró en decir algo más. –Tomoyo, creo que debo irme, la reunión comenzará en media hora.

-Oh –Suspiro una desilusionada Tomoyo. La miró, su rostro iluminado se había apagado en apenas segundos. Eran tan evidentes. –Creí que te quedarías a tomar el té.

-Lo siento, no puedo faltar a estas reuniones. Te veré mañana –Le dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Maldición, esa manera de hablar, su tranquilidad, su complicidad, todo! La mataba de celos y no quería. Había estado acostumbrada a tener siempre todo lo que había querido, la habían mimado por ser perfecta, la habían mimado por haber perdido a su madre, y jamás se le había negado nada. Pero ahora, en ese colegio, con ese amor estúpido en su cabeza y ese imbécil de Li saliendo con la linda Tomoyo a quien de ninguna manera podría traicionar, la descompensaba completamente, y no sabía realmente que hacer.

Apretó sus puños. No quería estar más en ese lugar, con Tomoyo mirándola, era demasiado buena, demasiado encantadora. Sus ojos la bondadosos y cariñosos la hacían hundirse cada vez más en la desesperanza.

-Yo creo, que también debo irme Tomoyo –Se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, seguir ahí bajo la dulce mirada de Tomoyo era insoportable –Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí, realmente te lo agradezco Tomoyo.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió cálidamente. Cálidamente como no merecía, como no debía.

-¿Te llevo? –Le ofreció Li antes de salir, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era pasar tiempo con él.

-Te han comido la lengua los ratones Kinomoto, hoy estás realmente poco comunicativa –Le menciono mientras salían con una de las empleadas domesticas de Tomoyo.

-Lo siento –Le dijo, con el rostro mirando el suelo –hoy no es un buen día para mí. –Decir eso sería malo, se daría cuenta el de porque ella se sentía mal? Eran cosas que realmente hubiese pensado si no hubiese sentido los cinco dedos de Shaoran revoloteando su cabello.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto, vendrán días mucho mejores que este. –La alentó mientras subía al auto, la alentó con los ojos llenos de esperanza, con sinceridad… con sus voz firme y su espalda derecha…

Li… realmente le gustaba.

Agarró su bolso y se lo hecho a la espalda. Caminar era lo mejor en momentos difíciles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres días desde que su cabeza se había vuelto un lio con la nueva noticia. Inokuma no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que lo hacía tener a su madre y a su padre en casa y ella seguía sin conocerla. Veía a Tomoyo con Li de vez en cuando, y a veces los veía por separado, era mucho mejor para ella estar con Li o con Tomoyo a solas, cuando estaban juntos era realmente insoportable para ella.

Hiragizawa no había hecho nada estos días, cada vez que la veía parecía que algo se le había atascado en sus zapatos y su ceño se fruncía irremediablemente.

Ya entrada la puerta, pudo ver a Li sentado en uno de los bancos distribuidos en el salón, con decenas de hojas desparramadas sobre la mensa. Camino hasta él casi, casi por inercia. Y es que Li la atraía como la tierra a la luna, de manera inevitable y cruel. Pronto vio el cabello de Tomoyo revolotear frente a Li, seguramente había ido a saludarlo… pero antes que pudiera ver algo más, sus ojos se cubrieron por las suaves manos de un hombre.

Una de sus manos se estiró hasta los dedos de él y supo al instante que eran las manos de Tetsuya, fuertes, firmes… suaves. Sonrió. La había obligado a no ver. Y le estaba haciendo un gran favor con eso.

-Adivina quién soy –le dijo en tono risueño, el también sabía que ella ya lo había reconocido.

-Eres… como podría decirlo, algo así como un príncipe –Le dijo mientras se volteaba hacia él.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que conocía a Inokuma descubrió sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos perplejos y sus manos descansar inertes en el aire, sin saber realmente que era lo que había pasado.

Entonces recordó su confesión, y recordó que no debía hacer esos tipos de comentario. Tetsuya era su amigo, y así se quedaría hasta que ella pudiese deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía por Li.

Antes de que pudiese pedirle disculpas, como lo tenía pensado un cuerpo de alto y esbelto chocó contra los dos.

-Qué demonios! –Grito ella a la defensiva, había aprendido en ese lugar a luchar por tan solo un movimiento en contra.

Tetsuya la movió con facilidad extraordinaria tras de él, y entonces entendió, era Hiragizawa Eriol, cinco segundos después llego Li, con su porte gallardo a posicionarse justo en frete de ella, tal cual estaba Tetsuya. Su corazón rápidamente se volvió loco. El estúpido de Li estaba parado justo en frente de ella. Pronto sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, lo bueno de todo eso es que jamás podrían adivinar si era por Li o por Tetsuya.

-Hiragizawa –escuchó decir a Tetsuya con voz profunda. Nunca había escuchado que lo llamara de esa manera, Tetsuya pese a todo siempre había sido amable con Eriol ahora cada vez que le hablaba parecía escupir su estirpe por la boca.

-Siento que sean tan insignificantes, no alcance a verlos.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Hiragizawa –Li hablaba tranquilo, con rencor en la voz… pero tranquilo.

Cinco segundos después estaban todos rodeándolos.

-Valla valla Kinomoto –maldición… su apellido de sus labios era como una lasciva enfermedad colándose en su piel. –has conseguido a dos perfectos idiotas. Que acaso ya no tienes agallas Kinomoto.

Menos de un milisegundo le tomo procesar toda la información, el maldito de Hiragizawa la estaba tratando como una estúpida nuevamente.

Se agarró de la chaqueta de Tetsuya y se adelanto a ellos.

-No se trata de agallas Hiragizawa… -Dijo estando a escasos centímetros de él –Ni se trata de agallas ni ellos son unos idiotas, el único idiota acá… -Dijo mientras lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies –bueno… creo que ya sabes quién es.

Inmediatamente después, la mano de Hiragizawa sostuvo su brazo con fuerza y tanto Tetsuya como Shaoran intentaron anteponerse a ella para ayudar, pero no los dejo.

-No importa… después de todo… es lo único que sabes hacer Hiragizawa. –se zafo del brazo de él y camino en dirección contraria, no lo vio ni tampoco esperó a sus amigos. Quería alejarse… el estar cerca de Hiragisawa le recordaba ese asqueroso beso… un beso sucio, un beso indeseado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vio caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria.

Era realmente fuerte, enfrentarse a Eriol Hiragizawa era algo que no todos podían hacer, algo que no todos tenían la voluntad ni el coraje de lograr. Sonrió, Kinomoto era linda, pero sobre todas las cosas, era una chica extremadamente valiente.

Camino hacia ella, pero antes de que su pie diera el paso número tres, Inokuma se le había adelantado tres zancadas. Se quedo estático. Últimamente esos dos se veían realmente cercanos. Inokuma la volteo del hombro y le sonrió empalagosamente. Era un idiota. Ella lo miro frustrada y los brazos de Tetsuya la rodearon completamente sin que ella hiciese ningún ademan de soltarse, últimamente esas cosas le molestaban ¡Estaban en un sitio publico por Dios!

Sintió los finos dedos de Tomoyo entrelazarse sutilmente con los suyos, ocultos… tenues. Tomoyo era delicada, era suave, refinada… siempre sutil y elegante en sus movimientos. Ni siquiera sus cabellos, abundantes, oscuros y largos se revelaban ante la preciosa armonía de su cuerpo, todo parecía tener un compas hipnotizador. Cuando Tomoyo se acercaba a él de esa manera se le hacía casi imposible fijarse en nada más, sin embargo ese día precisamente, sacar sus ojos del cabello revuelto de Kinomoto, de sus ojos verdes enfadados y de las manos de Inokuma que intentaban calmarla se le hacía realmente complicado.

-Ven… dejémosle, al parecer están teniendo muy buenas migas últimamente.

Miró a Tomoyo extrañado y sintió un malestar generalizado.

-Qué… no lo has notado?

¿Notar que? Sabía que Inokuma soltaba baba al ver a Kinomoto, ¿pero Kinomoto? Kinomoto no podía interesarse en él, era demasiado poco femenina como para fijarse en alguien.

-Creo que Inokuma ya le ha dicho lo que siente… tú qué crees Shaoran… ¿no crees que harían una linda pareja?

Miro a Tomoyo e intento encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos amatistas, pero cualquier parecer que pudiese tener al respecto le parecía sencillamente intolerable. Era estúpido que esos dos pudiesen tener algo.

-Creo que especulas más de la cuenta Tomoyo –Le dijo dándole una suave palmadita en la cabeza. Y caminando hacia el frente, en ese preciso momento no quería escuchar más teorías estúpidas de un romance inventado. Kinomoto era casi un chico en un cuerpo delicado.

…

Caminó hasta el salón, Kinomoto se había quedado con el jodido de Inokuma nuevamente. Era una estúpida y lo hacía sentir frustrado en todo momento, incluso cuando no debería. Quería ir tras ella quitarla del frente de Inokuma y llevarla algún otro lugar. Un lugar en el que la altanera y mal educada Kinomoto Sakura pudiese verlo a los ojos, pudiese gritar si le daba la gana pero sin apartar la vista de él… él solo quería que ella… que ella estuviese tan pendiente de él como él lo estaba, con un demonio, como podía ser tan difícil que ella lo mirara cuando caminaba junto a él, como era tan difícil si él podía detectarla a metros de distancia.

-Shjiro, Kenshi. Déjenme solo un momento.

-Pero Eriol

Se volteó y miró a sus dos compañeros tras de él.

-Qué demonios es lo que no entienden! –Les gritó, era la única manera de que esos dos hiciesen caso.

Camino en el pasillo disfrutando de la soledad por ese segundo. Trono sus dedos, tendría que hacer algo rápido, no podía dejar que Kinomoto se quedara tan tranquila mientras él tenía un embrollo en su cabeza por su culpa. La haría pagar por todo eso… la haría pagar porque estaba arto de quererla… estaba arto de sentir ese perfume ordinario por donde quiera que fuese, de ver su cabellera castaña, de anhelar poder tocarla… estaba completamente arto de no tener lo que quería!

Le habían enseñado muchas cosas en esa escuela, su padre le había enseñado a sobrevivir en el vil mundo de los negocios, pero jamás nadie le había enseñado a no tener lo que quería.

Y así como él lo veía tenía sólo dos opciones, masacrar el amor que le volvía loco, o conseguirlo por la fuerza.

Entró en el salón vacio que poco a poco comenzaba a inundarse de gente. Él miraba con un rictus en el rostro cuando la vio llegar junto a la nueva y feliz pareja. Quizás nadie más lo notaba, quizás nadie más podía verlo, pero el pese a todo sabía perfectamente como era Li y el ahora estaba prendado de Daidouji. Al menos ya no tenía que sentirse mal teniendo deseos de matar a Shaoran.

El tiempo paso, Mamoru sentado junto a él guardaba mayor silencio del habitual, seguramente tenía una muy mala cara.

Últimamente cada vez que Kinomoto llegaba a la sala de clases hundía su cabeza en el escritorio, como si no quisiese ver a nadie más. Le molestaba no saber la causa de eso.

El colegio tenía la exigencia más alta de todo Japón, sin embargo no eran mucho más de las exigencias que tenía su padre sobre él, esas elevaban cualquier puta estadística, por lo que ir a clases resultaba muchas veces aburrido, sabía todas y cada una de las cosas que apuntaban delante, pero debía asistir, mantener una perfecta asistencia y unas perfectas calificaciones, un Hiragizawa no podías aspirar a nada menos que la perfección… Entonces… entonces porque no podía dejar de verla…

Ella era todo menos perfecta, era ruda, mal educada, respondona y nada delicada cuando estaba en apuros, se lo decía a el que había sido pateado unas cuantas veces por la peli castaña.

Apretó su puño, y sintió como Mamoru se corría unos cuantos centímetros de él. Debía dar mucho miedo, Mamoru generalmente soportaba los malos tratos por los múltiples beneficios que traía en ese y otros lugares ser visto en compañía de un Hiragizawa.

Pronto, la inútil y hermosa profesora Kaho Misuki comenzó a explicarles la pauta del trabajo que se realizaría esa semana, un trabajo que parecía sorprender a la mayoría, una mayoría que no tenía el apellido Hiragizawa. Pronto escucho como ella comenzaba designar a las parejas e instantáneamente su cabeza se volteo hacia Kinomoto. Cerró los ojos y se paso la mano por la sien, en qué demonios estaba pensando ¿Es que acaso su cabeza podía pensar más rápido que su conciencia? Volvió a ver a Kinomoto que aun no levantaba la cabeza de la mesa. Y entonces escucho su nombre… el nombre de ella… y con toda la estupidez que se le había acumulado en el cuerpo al descubrir que se había enamorado de la estúpida de Kinomoto deseo poder ser quien seguía en esos papeles, para poder estar con ella… aunque sólo fuese para molestarla y refregarle su superioridad en la cara. Y entonces… contra todas sus expectativas… Kaho Misuki musito el nombre Shaoran Li.

Cerró su puño en la mesa sorprendiéndose al descubrir la cabeza de Kinomoto fuera de la mesa, y si no fuese porque estaba muy lejos del primer puesto podría asegurar que las mejillas de ella se habían teñido de un rojo muy potente.

-Profesora yo…

¿Qué? Porque reclamaba, no era Li uno de sus amigos. No estaba entendiendo esto

-¿Que pasa Kinomoto, no quieres ser conmigo? –Le preguntaba despacio Li sin que la profesora se diese cuenta…y las mejillas de ella parecían cada vez más enrojecidas.

-No es eso –Le había dicho ella antes de levantar la mano por segunda vez –Profesora… yo… realmente no creo estar al nivel de Li… creo que sería perjudicial para su trabajo.

¿¡QUE ELLA QUE! Algo realmente extraño debía estar pasando para que Kinomoto estuviese diciendo eso, realmente extraño. Hasta Li la miraba extrañado.

-Li, tiene algún problema al respecto.

El la miró un segundo y luego de la nada una sonrisa espeluznante para el apareció en su rostro.

-Absolutamente ningún problema.

Cuando Kinomoto se vio por derrotada volvió a pegar su cabeza en la mesa y Li en un gesto jodidamente intimo alboroto los cabellos de ella y le susurró algo que no pudo alcanzar a comprender. Golpeó la mesa sin querer y en uno de sus tantos impulsos, como le había pasado tantas otras veces se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala. A nadie le extrañaría en verdad, solía hacer eso cuando algo le aburría. Podía fingir aburrimiento. Sin embargo lo que sentía era rabia… era repugnancia.

¿Por qué ella había reaccionada de esa manera? ¿Por qué Li tenía que ser tan desestructurado en su presencia? ¿El no era así realmente o sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el sonrojo? De hecho últimamente había habido muchas otras ocasiones en las que Kinomoto se había puesto extraña en su presencia ¿no había sido Inokuma?¿no debería actuar así frente a él y no frente a Li? A menos que… a menos que Kinomoto.

OH! No, eso era imposible… Demonios! Kinomoto… Kinomoto había comenzado a fijarse en Shaoran.

Mierda… aunque…

Li ahora estaba con la perfectita de Daidouji… eso podía darle ventaja… quizás era justo por eso la rareza de Kinomoto últimamente. Era estúpida, pero seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Afortunadamente Li era tan estúpido que seguramente no se daría cuenta hasta que ella no pudiese soportar el secreto, pero Kinomoto era fuerte, y estaba seguro que aguantaría bastante bien.

Se dejo caer en una de las bancas del jardín, agradecía que todos estuviesen en clases. Porque tenía que importarle tanto Kinomoto. Era más fácil cuando lo único que sentía por ella era desprecio, o quizás no deprecio pero si algo indescifrable, ahora que sus emociones tenía nombre todo era mucho más difícil.

Últimamente, estaba acostumbrándose a sentirse como un estúpido.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Perdon, perdon, perdon! juro que no fue mi intención pero con las fiestás todo se atrasa más de la cuenta. Ahora que ya me he disculpado, mis queridos lectores, quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que este nuevo año traiga consigo solamente felicidad.**

**Quería agradecer por sus comentarios, realmente me llenan de alegria, espero poder seguir contentandolos con la historia. **

**Y para todos los que han preguntado sobre Tomoyo y Shaoran, realmente creen que en verdad dejaría que ellos dos quedasen juntos, definitivamente, ni en un millon de años. No puedo decir nada respecto a un SXS pero de lo que definitivamente estoy segura es que no es un TXS, creo que al menos aquí sus personalidades no pegan mucho, eso es lo que creo xD no valla a ser que mi loca cabeza me juege una mala pasada.  
**

**Un beso a todos, espero actualizar pronto aunque por primera vez no les prometo nada, creo que pronto me cortaran el internet. hare lo posible, pero nada de promesas. Cuidense.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lección trece.**

_La desesperación infunde valor al cobarde y da ojos al que no ve  
_

_._

-Bien, creo que podríamos ocupar estos días –Había dicho Li con determinación - este será imposible para mí. – Para ella era francamente imposible poder tomarle atención, a escasos metros de él, solamente era capaz de mirar el flequillo de su cabello castaño.

Hace media hora, Shaoran Li, la persona más meticulosa que había conocido, había decidido planificar el comienzo del trabajo. Esto no era una revisión extensiva de los libros que iban a leer para lograr convertir a ese vendito ensayo en el mejor trabajo que hayan tenido en la vida, como había decidido Li, ni tampoco era una reunión para acordar la temática, era un pre reunión que había decidido realizar Li, para poder acomodar sus benditos horarios y así dejar días y horas libres para que ambos se ocuparan de lleno en el trabajo. Si hasta había impreso dos cronogramas diferentes por si ella tenía algo que hacer. Luego de eso le había mostrado dos listas que tenían la misma cantidad de libros para que ella eligiese cual prefería leer y así avanzar en casa, sin embargo y pese a todos los esfuerzos de Li hace veinte minutos ella había dejado de escuchar completamente, y es que su corazón era un imbécil, no se quedaba tranquilo, incluso a veces sentía miedo de que Li pudiese escucharlo.

-¿Me estás escuchando Kinomoto! –Le dijo él malhumorado.

-Sí… yo sólo –Demonios otra vez se había vuelto estúpida y la lengua se le tupia para hablar.

-Estás bien…? -Preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos. En reacción, como lo estaba haciendo hace días, descendió la cabeza y asintió sin decir una palabra.

El pareció satisfecho con eso y se concentró en los papeles que tenía delante. Se levantó de la silla y se coloco junto a ella para mostrarle una de las páginas que había marcado.

- Creo que deberías empezar con esto, esto de acá es sencillo pero lleva a caminos difusos, la pagina que te he marcado es mucho más concreta –dijo mientras se inclinaba para mostrarle… peligrosamente cerca. Porque demonios se tuvo que haber enamorado de él. Agacho la cabeza y presionó el lápiz que tenía en la mano izquierda, el perfume de Li era condenadamente atrayente. Podía sentir su hombro rozar su brazo… desde donde estaba podía ver su cuello, la curvatura de su oreja y el filo de sus facciones. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el instante en el que se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

-¿Qué te sucede Kinomoto? Has estado distante toda la mañana–Le preguntó él cuando la descubrió – ¿realmente te encuentras bien? O es que te estás haciendo la fuerte nuevamente, no me reiré de ti si te sientes mal. Lo juro. –Dijo él solemnemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de decir algo más. Y mucho menos pudo hablar cuando la mano de Shaoran tocó su frente.

-Estas ardiendo. Sabía que algo te pasaba. Será mejor que dejemos esto hasta acá. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

¡El no podía! Lo que ella quería justo en estos momentos era alejarse de él, buscar un lugar seguro donde las ondas que Li emitía no entorpecieran su cabeza. Miró el rostro de Li con pavor, él aún no quitaba su mano de su frente, y su rostro estaba cruelmente cerca… sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos castaños mostraban preocupación, pero ella no quería que él fuese amable, ella no quería que la cuidase… era cruel, cada vez que hacía algo así su corazón sentía una cálida esperanza que estaba segura se destrozaría segundos después, para dejar más heridas.

-Sabía que estabas aquí –Y la voz de Inokuma sonó en su cabeza como un salvavidas en medio del mar, se paró rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba y caminó hasta su seguridad a toda velocidad.

-¿Que sucede? –Le preguntó Inokuma cuando la vio acercarse, pero cuando ella lo miró supo inmediatamente que había entendido todo, sin que tuviese que hablar. En estos momentos, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Inokuma.

-Hola Shaoran, creo que te la robare por hoy –Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro -se ve un poco enferma, la llevaré a su casa.

-Una apreciación bastante rápida –Dijo Shaoran dando un paso hacia ellos. Por alguna razón sus mejillas ardieron más fuertemente.

-Sí, la verdad es que hoy me apetecía andar de adivino y ya ves.

Quería despedirse de Li, quería decirle adiós, nos vemos mañana, o cualquier cosa que se dijese en ese momento, pero no pudo voltear su cabeza. Así es que estiro su mano en señal de despedida mientras caminaba hacia los pasillos, incapaz de permanecer ahí un segundo más.

-Adiós –Había dicho él.

-Cuídate Shao –dijo Inokuma mientras pasaba junto Shaoran y cogía las cosas de Sakura -y no te preocupes, le dejaré tiempo para leer, así es que no perjudicaré tu trabajo.

Y así sin más, los dos, Inokuma y Sakura salieron de ese lugar.

Realmente pensaba que se estaba sintiendo enferma.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se tiro sobre la silla que estaba junto a él. Miró su mano, las hojas desparramadas sobre la mensa de la biblioteca y la puerta por la que se había ido Kinomoto junto con Tetsuya. Algo dolía, quizás Kinomoto lo había enfermado también a él.

Últimamente, ella estaba realmente extraña.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal que Inokuma se la llevase? ¿Por qué había sido tan molesto que ella se parase y caminase rápidamente hasta Tetsuya, como si la presencia de él le incomodase? Por qué aún después de tocar la frente de Kinomoto su mano se sentía tan tibia.

Respiró hondo, había cosas que eran difíciles de entender, tendría que guardar sus cosas y pasar por Tomoyo, hoy la acompañaría a su casa, charlaría con ella un momento y luego a las cinco la dejaría para asistir a una reunión.

-.-.-.-

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Inokuma, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No me agrada verte de esa manera –Volvió a decir él –si sigues así, aún cuando Shaoran sea un plomo con esto, se dará cuenta. –Por qué le estaba hablando tan cortante, ¿A caso le había molestado verla así? Sonrió para sus adentros, con que aún podían pasarle estás cosas. Se tranquilizo, no quería asustarla, ni seguir viéndola con ese rostro, casi a punto de llorar.

-Ya va ojos bonitos, creo que me he pasado –Los hermosos ojos de ella lo miraron repletos de algo que se parecía al miedo, se mordía su labio inferior para aguantar seguramente, esas emociones dentro de su cuerpo, no sabía exactamente cuáles eran pero de alguna manera extraña se veía realmente hermosa con esa actitud.

Kinomoto, tenía largas pestañas, la piel suave, su cabello castaño que ahora casi le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, unos labios rosa muy provocativos, pero sobre todo, Kinomoto tenía unos ojos verdes decididos, llenos de fuerza, repletos de actitud. Sin embargo, hoy Kinomoto no mostraba esos ojos, hoy, Kinomoto lo estaba dejando ver algo más de ella, una faceta que él desconocía hasta el momento, los ojos de Kinomoto brillaban con desprotección, brillaban con temor, indefensos, y eso era algo que embargaba el cuerpo, que era peligrosamente tentador, tanto así que si la cordura le faltase la hubiese besado, porque no quería que ella se sintiese así por Shaoran, quería sacarlo de su cabeza, pero para eso tenía que ser cauteloso, y besarla sin que ella lo desease era una muy mala estrategia, él quería protegerla, quería cuidarla y hacerla reír… quizás a veces, como hoy aspiraba a algunas otras cosas que en su posición no correspondían.

Le pegó en la cabeza con el cuaderno que tenía encima para que ella dejase de mirarlo de esa manera, era demasiado peligroso.

-Es mejor que salgamos de acá, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

La agarró de la muñeca, nunca hasta ese día se había dado cuenta de lo delgado que eran sus brazos, siempre había visto las muñecas de Kinomoto firmes, decisivas, determinantes, estrellando la palma contra el rostro de Eriol, o dando reprimendas cuando algo se salía de control. Pero justo ahora la muñeca de ella le parecía extremadamente delicada.

¿Qué sucedía hoy? ¿Es que acaso las mujeres enamoradas se volvían más bonitas?

Valla, eso sí que sería una tortura.

Ella lo siguió extrañamente casi sin protestar, escuchaba sus regaños tras de él pero en ningún momento se detuvo o uso su fuerza para darle un coscorrón, que dicho sea de paso, bien merecido se lo tenía.

Se detuvo y ella se pegó a su espalda porque seguía caminando.

No entendía porque Inokuma la había hecho correr tanto, pero estaba tan agradecida de que fuese así que no protesto ni un poco, Inokuma realmente sabía llegar justo en el momento oportuno.

-Bien aquí está –Había dicho el con voz entusiasta y una simpleza embriagadora.

Poco a poco ella se fue separando de su espalda y comenzó a mirar a un lado de él.

Lo que había enfrente de ellos era una motocicleta fenomenal, gigantesca, ella no sabía nada de estas cosas pero por lo que veía seguramente era muy costosa.

-WOOO Inokuma esto esta fabuloso, donde la has conseguido –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la brillante y enorme motocicleta que estaba frente a ella. Inokuma echaba chispas por los ojos de la emoción. Se veía que estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Mi padre me la ha prestado esta mañana, la hemos comprado hace tres días pero no quería mostrártela sino hasta hoy.

-Pero… puedes conducir esta cosa, es decir tienes 17 años, no deberías tener permiso –Le dijo sorprendida.

-Por su puesto Ojos bonito, te piensas que andaría por ahí con algo que no pudiese conducir –Le dijo mirándola con esos ojos que ponía cuando estaba haciendo algo malo.

-De verdad te la ha prestado tu padre, verdad? –Le preguntó casi seriamente, ahora comenzaba a dudar de muchas cosas.

-De verdad –Le dijo con sinceridad –a mí y a mi padre nos gustan mucho estas cosas.

-Ven, te llevo a casa con una asombrosa velocidad.

Lo miró con la ceja alzada

-Bueno, con una velocidad que sea permitida –Se resignó el ante su mirada como un niño pequeño.

-Mucho mejor –Dijo mientras Inokuma se subía a la moto, su cabello rubio ondeo al viento y agarró sus manos al manubrio. A veces, Tetsuya podía verse realmente atractivo. Tetsuya le aventó su bolso, se lo hecho al hombro y se subió a la moto con él, agradecía usar calzas bajo su falda, se prendió de su torso y recostó su cabeza sobre su espalda. Estaba cansada.

Justo donde estaba, podía escuchar la respiración de Inokuma, justo donde estaba, podía rodear su torso seguro y partir de ahí, donde las cosas eran dolorosas.

-Sujétate y aprieta tus brazos, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Por su puesto, lo sabía, confiaba ciegamente en eso, él jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía realmente por qué estaba en esa ventana, no sabía por qué los estaba mirando, porque eso no era espiar ¿verdad? Cuando Kinomoto había salido del salón había pensado en guardar sus cosas, pero la voz de Kinomoto lo había hecho correr hacia la ventana, y ahora estaba ahí, estático viendo como Kinomoto rodeaba con sus brazos delgados el torso de Tetsuya, tal vez Tomoyo tuviese razón, ellos estaban demasiado cercanos, demasiado íntimos, miró su mano presionando el umbral de la ventana... porque sentía deseos de romperla… ella recostó la cabeza en la espalda de Tetsuya y se fue, dejando solo el sonido de su grito agudo, un grito divertido, un grito de alegría y libertad. Sonrió, así era Kinomoto, jodidamente libre y divertida, con un humor sarcástico pero era algo que le gustaba.

La primera vez que la había visto, pensó que sería como las otras chicas, pensó que no aguataría una semana, la primera vez que converso con ella, pensó que era una idiota, una idiota linda, pero una idiota al fin de cuentas, nadie se debía acercar demasiado a Eriol si no querían tener problemas, la segunda vez que hablo con ella, descubrió que era sincera… por alguna razón demasiado sincera, algo bruta y condenadamente valiente… así día tras día lo molestosa y estúpida de Kinomoto, fue remplazado por un centenar de cosas agradables, virtudes y cosas agradables… pero últimamente Kinomoto había estado extraña, últimamente Kinomoto no era tan sagaz y le preocupaba… pero además le molestaba, algunas veces, esas en las que descartaba el hecho de que Kinomoto fuese casi un chico, pensaba que tenía algo con Tetsuya, en días como hoy estaba realmente seguro de eso.

Después de todo ella era hermosa, no como Tomoyo, no como la sofisticada Tomoyo, su hermosura era algo salvaje, hasta podría decirse que desaliñada… pero era atrayente, embelesador, porque parecía no hacer nada para lucir así, cada vez que su pelo se enmarañaba le ataba una coleta que extrañamente le quedaba perfecta…

-Como no ibas al salón, pensé en venir a buscarte….

Escucho la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo tras de él y por primera vez desde que la conocía no le pareció tan agradable. No sabía si era porque justo en ese minuto quería estar solo o por que aún le molestaba el hecho de que Kinomoto se hubiese ido sin terminar de hablar sobre el trabajo, ¿Por qué eso era lo que le molestaba, verdad?

-Me alegra que hallas venido –Mintió mientras volteaba su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo, su sonrisa cándida, su cabello sujeto con un broche por la mitad, su falda del colegio, sus delicadas manos blancas como la nieve sujetando su bolso. Tomoyo era hermosa, y podía hacerlo olvidar su disgusto con tanta facilidad que era difícil distinguir si realmente había estado disgustado en primer lugar.

Tomó sus cosas silenciosamente, colocó su mochila en un hombro, su abrigo y caminó junto a ella. Con Tomoyo a veces, no hacía falta hablar, caminar con ella era tranquilo, sosegador, no era como estar con Kinomoto, estar con ella lo volvía algo estúpido, demasiado crio, cuando estaba con Tomoyo, podía ser maduro, podía admirarla silenciosamente, tomar su mano delgada y pequeña y caminar con tranquilidad, era algo agradable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien caballero, creo que su corcel lo espera, a menos que… quiera competir conmigo en los video juegos, creo que su corcel podría soportar estar solo por una batalla de su amo –Le dijo ella animadamente, en las puertas de su casa.

-La verdad, mi bella princesa, por mi bienestar es mejor dejarla en la puerta de su casa, su hermano podía echarme a un calabozo con dragones y serpientes si entro a solas con usted.

Ella se rió alegremente, Inokuma era divertido, y siempre le seguía el juego.

-No pasa nada, no hay nadie en casa, mi hermano está en la facultad, no creo que llegue aún.

-Está bien… pero si gano debes prometerme algo –dijo él con rostro algo serio, no demasiado pero sí algo.

-Lo que sea –Le respondió ella en plan de juego, la verdad es que ese día justamente, no quería estar sola. Estar sola le recordaba a Li, a Li y a Tomoyo, estar sola de alguna manera le recordaba lo estúpida que era.

-Que tendrás una cita conmigo –Le dijo él con esa sonrisa que no mostraba dobles intenciones, que era sincera y hermosa, esa sonrisa que de seguro podía dejar locas a todas las chicas del instituto, porque demonios no podía gustarle Tetsuya, todo hubiese sido tan fácil, tan hermoso… tan seguro.

-Apuesta aceptada –Una cita con Tetsuya seguramente era fácil de llevar, era liviana, una cita de Tetsuya seguramente traía mucha felicidad con ella.

Entraron a su casa y subieron a su cuarto. Daba gracias a Touya que seguramente le había tendido la cama y recogido los cojines. Se instalo justo a los pies de la cama para poder apoyar su espalda en el respaldo y Tetsuya la imito, iba a tomar uno de los controles para comenzar con la masacre de Inokuma pero su estomago rugió por comida.

-Espérame un segundo, preparare un poco de sopa de fideos ¿quieres? –Le preguntó mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas.

-Que es sopa de fideos –Preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los controles y acomodaba sus pies para no chocar con la consola de video.

-ya verás –Le dijo burlonamente –Te traeré un poco.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegó con una bandeja y dos tazones de sopa de fideos. Tetsuya estaba tendido sobre la alfombra, su celular reposaba disperso por todas partes en el suelo y sus brazos tapaba su rostro.

Qué demonios había pasado!

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y corrió hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –era la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, no era necesario hacerla, aún no podía saberlo pero el aura alegre que despedía Tetsuya se había apagado completamente en ese instante.

-A veces Sakura –Había dicho tan serio que era difícil de creer, las palabras serias de Inokuma eran fugases, eran casi imperceptibles, porque generalmente Inokuma no hablaba seriamente. Se acercó más a él y en un movimiento tan natural como inesperado sus dedos avanzaron hasta los cabellos dorados de Tetsuya que aún podían dejarse ver en la comisura que hacían sus brazos –Me siento un poco… asustado…

¿Asustado? Ver a Inokuma asustado era lo último que había pensado ver en la tierra, si Inokuma podía asustarse, entonces cualquier cosa es posible.

Quito su mano del cabello de Tetsuya al darse cuenta que la tenía ahí, miró hacia sus pies y agarró el celular que, moribundo, tenía sus partes esparcidas por la alfombra. Seguramente algo malo había pasado… ¿sería por eso que Inokuma estaba asustado? ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Eso era imposible, rotundamente imposible.

Los brazos de Tetsuya cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se inclino hacía él y para su sorpresa, estaba con los ojos cerrados. Gracias a eso pudo observar sus facciones sin vergüenza. Las facciones de Inokuma eran varoniles, definidas, casi occidentales, seguramente eso tenía que ver con su madre. Su recta nariz tenía el tamaño perfecto en su rostro, al parecer todo era perfectamente simétrico, así como estaba Inokuma seguramente se podía parecer a una de las estatuas que hacían escultores renombrados.

-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea seguro tus padres podrán hacer algo… por lo que me has dicho ellos…

Pero Inokuma rio irónicamente, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír así. Y eso la asusto, esa risa era astuta, era sagaz demasiado mala para él.

-Yo… tengo miedo de mí…

Lo miró nuevamente para saber si es que se estaba burlando de ella. Cuando descubrió su seriedad se atrevió a hablar -Que cosas raras dices Inokuma… tú eres lo menos ofensivo que existe. –dijo ella riendo.

El abrió sus ojos rápidamente, al sentir su risa tan cerca.

-Ojos bonitos… realmente… realmente me gustas –dijo mirándola intensamente, con esos ojos azules, casi tan hermosos como los de Li. ¿Por qué decía eso tan de repente? O es que su miedo tenía que ver con eso. Era absurdo, porque hubiese pasado lo del teléfono si no.

Sea por lo que fuera… los ojos serios de Inokuma la petrificaron completamente.

Que hacía que Inokuma actuará tan seriamente….

-Yo… realmente lo siento Inokuma… me hubiese gustado, que las cosas fueran diferentes –Logró decir aún sin apartarse. –Al parecer, el amor es doloroso. –Había dicho, pero el amor debía ser más que eso el amor seguramente también era injusto.

-Es… realmente doloroso –Había dicho él, tan seguro… sin ninguna duda ¿Tan malo era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Tan mal lo hacía sentir? ¿O había tenido alguna mala experiencia…? el doctor algo le había comentado alguna vez…

-Algo ha pasado… entiendo si no quieres decirme… pero soy tu amiga quiero ayudar.

-Realmente lo sé, siempre soy consciente de que soy sólo tu amigo –Algo realmente malo debía pasar para que Inokuma hablará así.

-No te preocupes… entiendo que no quieras hablar, después de todo, a veces me creo con demasiada confianza –Mintió mientras reía, quería tranquilizarlo, si no quería hablar, tal vez era lo mejor.

-No es eso… -Le había dicho el rápidamente mientras se incorporaba quedando justamente a centímetros de su rostro… escasos centímetros. El se dio cuenta de esa cercanía y se alejo lentamente –De verdad confío en ti Sakura… yo… -Apoyo su espalda en los pies de la cama. Sea lo que sea, lo que le fuese a decir, parecía ser bastante difícil de contar.

-Hace dos años, conocí a una chica… Hanako, ella había salido recientemente del colegio y trabaja durante el verano en la casa de mis padres –Esta era la historia… quería escucharla… realmente quería escucharla, pero a la vez era un poco doloroso. Al parecer se estaba volviendo demasiado engreída nuevamente ¿Era tan extraño que Tetsuya se hubiese fijado en chicas antes que se fijase en ella? –Juntaba dinero para entrar a la universidad… siempre me pareció una empleada más, tenía el cabello largo, y oscuro, todas las veces que la veía usaba una coleta, era simpática, divertida… poco a poco, ella ocupo todo los espacios que tenía… se convirtió en mi amiga y luego en algo más… solíamos vernos por las tardes, después del trabajo y de la escuela… descubrí que era hermosa cuando se soltó la coleta… me enamore rápida y desesperadamente de ella…

Inokuma tenía una mirada pérdida, dolorosa… tan sólo verlo, le oprimía el corazón.

-Hanako pronto me envolvió completamente y no había razones fuera de las que me permitían estar con ella. Mi madre me dijo un día que Hanako tenía una familia que había ido a la quiebra por papá, y que seguramente intentaba vengarse de nosotros, pero yo le dije que era una estúpida, la gente que se involucra en los negocios sabe que la quiebra siempre es una probabilidad, el amor de Hanako me había cegado completamente, íbamos a fugarnos, íbamos a irnos lejos, dejaría todo… pero en la estación de tren, con los pasajes en mano, Hanako rio y me dijo que no quería verme más. Le pedí que recapacitara, intenté retenerla diciendo que teníamos todo listo, le dije que la amaba, que dejaría todo por ella. Me respondió que había otro hombre, que siempre había habido otro hombre, uno con dinero, que le había propuesto matrimonio… la seguí después de eso, le pedí que lo dejará, le dije que lo nuestro era real… pero ella me humillo… se rio de mí y se marcho… después de eso… durante meses no pude hacer nada por mi mismo… no tenía lagrimas en el cuerpo, estaba completamente destrozado… lo había entregado todo y me habían traicionado…

El la miró… y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El que era tan bueno… tan honesto ¿Había sufrido tanto? No podía creerlo… no quería… pobre Inokuma… siempre sonriente…

-Saku… ¿Por qué lloras? –Le pregunto el colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla, cerró los ojos, las manos de Tetsuya eran cálidas y suaves.

-Lo siento… yo… no lo sé… ni siguiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando… pero es que… es tan triste… yo

-Eres linda… -Dijo el con tristeza… tanta tristeza –Ella me llamó hoy… acaba de llamarme, es por eso que he tirado el teléfono, está en Japón, se casarán el día de mi cumpleaños… ella… descaradamente… ella llamó diciendo que quería verme y yo…

No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, el dolor de Tetsuya era tan fuerte que se hacía palpable y punzaba crudamente sobre su pecho. Lo abrazó ahí donde estaba, lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró por él, porque al parecer él ya no lloraba… seguramente ya no podía llorar más…

-Gracias… por escuchar –Le susurró.

-No dejaré que ella se acerque a ti otra vez –Le dijo decidida, Inokuma había sido bueno con ella, había sido su primer amigo… la había defendido y había soportado una infinidad de golpes por salvarla. Ella le protegería ahora… ella le ayudaría.

-Y yo… que harás conmigo, es de mí de quien tengo miedo… - y uno de sus brazos se aferró a su cintura sintió como su rostro se escondía entre sus hombros y su cuello. El aliento de Inokuma sobre su piel, era cálido…

-Te mantendré a raya, no dejaré que te hagas daño… ella, seguramente no merecía alguien como tú… -El rio entre su cabello -sin embargo –Meditó –Hanako no pudo haber sido tan estúpida, Hanako tuvo que a verse dado cuenta de lo que estaba dejando, de que eras un buen tipo… el mejor de todos.

- Y tú saku… tú… ¿Realmente no te das cuenta? –Le pregunto con su cabeza enterrada en sus cabellos.

Lo apretó contra su cuerpo con desesperaba y torpe ternura, el sufría por Hanako y sufría por ella…

-Lo sé Tetsuya… sé todo eso pero es imposible para mí en estos momentos, realmente… me es imposible…

-Lo entiendo… créeme que lo entiendo.

-.-.-.-.-

El olor del cabello de Sakura era embriagador… su cintura era pequeña y sus brazos lo apretaban… sus palabras comprensivas, su apoyo… Sakura era su amiga… Sakura lo había escuchado y aún lo abrazaba con fuerza como si pensará que se desparramaría por el suelo si aflojaba sus brazos.

Poco a poco fueron separándose, un frio inmenso lo recorrió en el preciso instante en el que ella se separó de él.

Kinomoto Sakura era bonita… era fuerte y dulce a veces, Kinomoto Sakura tenía todas las cualidades que le gustaban en una chica y se vio arrastrado a ella con demasiada facilidad, era realmente fácil de querer. Su mano sin quererlo acaricio el rostro de ella. Tenía los ojos más lindos que jamás había visto, hablaba de forma ruda y nunca dejaba que la pasasen a llevar, Kinomoto Sakura se había convertido en su mejor amiga, pero él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

-Creo que llamaré a mi madre para que venga por mí, no tengo deseos de conducir de vuelta a casa ¿Puedo dejar acá la moto? -Era doloroso no poder besarla… era doloroso cuando lo deseaba tanto.

Ella asintió inmediatamente. Fue a calentar la sopa de tallarines que había hecho y volvió con dos tazones humiantes.

-¿Por qué no viene Yano? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo? –preguntó Sakura ofreciéndole uno de los tazones y disfruto la curiosidad de ella, seguramente esperaba una respuesta extraña de parte de él.

-La verdad es que cuando están mis padres, muchas veces Yano se da un descanso, hay cosas que podemos hacer por nosotros mismos. –Dio un sorbo a la sopa y sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo. –WoO está realmente buena Saku.

Ella se rió felizmente seguramente la divertía que a él le gustase cosas como esas, pero realmente eran muy novedosas.

-Eso es algo muy de parde de tus padres y tuya también por su puesto –dijo ella retomando la conversación

-Para que veas que no todos los niñitos ricos somos unos llorones.

Le dijo divertido y la risa de ella lleno su pequeña habitación. Podría pasarse todos los días así, escuchando reír a Sakura, comiendo sopas instantáneas, tallarines y todas esas cosas que ella le había enseñado.

- No pensaba eso de ustedes.

Su maltrecho celular, que había sido armado minutos antes de llamarla, vibró, era una llamada de su madre, seguramente estaba en la puerta. Luego recibió un mensaje. Si estás en casa de Sakura será mejor que la bajes, estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

-Ojos bonitos ¿Te importaría acompañarme? –Le dijo sonriente, mientras dejaba el tazón de sopa en el suelo.

-A donde Tetsuya –Le dijo ella. Él la seguía jalando escaleras abajo

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien…

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo cuando vio el coche de su madre. Sus mejillas inmediatamente se pusieron coloradas. Se rió, seguramente no se esperaba eso. Era realmente adorable.

-Con que está es la muchacha que tiene al colegio Eitioku Gakuen y al hijo de Hiragizawa dados vuelta.

Los colores se le subieron aún más. Seguramente no esperaba que él hablase de ella con sus padres. Podía saberlo con tan sólo mirarla, Sakura era tan fácil de descifrar.

-Mucho gusto, señora Inokuma –La saludó.

- No tienes que ser tan formal… espero que uno de estos días puedas pasarte por nuestra casa, mi marido ha querido conocerte y escuchar esas historias que nos cuenta Tetsuya.

Ella descendió sus hombros y su ceño dejo de fruncirse. La hermosura y sofisticación de su madre a veces daban la impresión de rigidez, pero ella era encantadora y Sakura lo había descubierto bastante pronto.

-Por supuesto había dicho ella con una sonrisa verdadera, esa que no dejaban ver sus ojos, esas en las que su cuerpo entero parecía sonreír con ella.

-Realmente es hermosa –Le había dicho su madre ahora a él

-Por supuesto, después de todo ella es la chica que me gusta –Le dijo a su madre sonriendo, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Elizabeth seguramente estaba feliz de que sus ojos estuviesen puesto en alguien que no fuese Hanako. Sintió un golpe en las costillas y vio a Sakura sonrosada, a veces, Sakura era un poco agresiva.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto, Sakura parecía haber quedado con la vista fija en el vacío. Los orientales no estaban demasiado acostumbrados a esas muestras de cariño.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kinomoto Sakura, ha sido un placer –Había dicho su madre con una sonrisa. Le había agradado y él lo sabía.

-Es una buena chica –Dijo ella cuando el auto estuvo andando.

-¿Puedes saberlo con haberla visto tan solo una vez?

-Puede saber lo de Hanako de la misma manera

Demonios, eso había dolido, porqué tenía que recordársela en esos momentos. La miró… ella ciertamente no quería hacerlo sufrir, lo que ella quería era que él no tuviese que pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, y si para eso era necesario restregarle a la cara sus equivocaciones, seguramente ella lo haría de ahora en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8:30 A.M Colegio Eitioku Gakuen**

-No es algo que me agrade mucho, en realidad- reiteró -los deportes se me dan pésimo –Había dicho Tomoyo con su dulce voz.

-¿De verdad? –Le preguntó sorprendida, en verdad, costaba imaginar que Tomoyo fuese mala en algo.

-Sí, hago lo que puedo, pero parece que nunca es suficiente.

Ese día tenían por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, clases de gimnasia. Habían estado remodelando las canchas y el gimnasio desde que el laboratorio de química explotase sorpresivamente el primer mes de clases.

-La verdad es que no puedo esperar, hace mucho que había tenido deseos de hacer algo de deporte, se me atrofian los músculos cuando no lo hago.

-Ohhhh, -exclamo Tomoyo emocionada –eso quiere decir que realmente eres buena, me pondré muy cerca de ti, para poder verte.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tomoyo era una buena chica y la había comenzado a querer como seguramente se quieren las amigas que uno tiene cuando niño. Las amigas para ella eran una novedad, por lo que cada experiencia era excitante y única.

Caminaron a través del patio del colegio, hasta el gimnasio del establecimiento. Le incomodaba un poco la ropa que tenía que usar para la clase de gimnasia, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba que ella y las demás chicas anduvieran casi en calzones por el recinto.

-Bueno, quiero presentarme, soy Tsukishiro Yukito, seré su profesor de gimnasia de ahora en adelante –Había dicho él sonriente.

Escuchó la voz de las chicas a su alrededor, chillaban como cerdos al ver a alguien guapo delante de ellas, que no se habían dado cuenta ya de que el colegio estaba lleno de chicos guapos. Eran un poco estúpidas, agradecía que Tomoyo no fuese así, le agradaba que fuese serena la hacía sentir tranquila. Rápidamente avanzaron hacia las galerías del gimnasio, se sentó en una banca con Tomoyo, unos cuantos metros más allá estaban los varones. Podía ver, desde donde estaba, el cabello castaño de Li inmóvil.

-Como saben, la modalidad del colegio son los talleres deportivos a los que ustedes asisten por sus diferentes habilidades. Para el colegio es una gran ventaja tener a las personas con habilidades especiales divididos en sus diferentes ramas, atletismo, futbol, kendo y todo lo demás, es mucho más sencillo así, potenciarlos consigue ser de esta manera el semillero de muchos deportistas exitosos.

Porque ella nunca había escuchado una palabra de eso. Miró a los demás, nadie cuestionaba nada, al parecer todos conocían estás medidas.

-Es por eso que hoy se realizará la exhibición de cada uno, aquellos que quieran permanecer en sus respectivos talleres pueden sentarse a observar, las personas que no tengan talleres o pretendan cambiarse de ellos tendrán que realizar todas las actividades, seleccionaré aquella en la que creo que calzan mejor y tendrán dos opciones más por si la escogida no es de su agrado.

Detestaba ser clasificada. Algún día tendría que hacer algo respecto a ese maldito sistema, por hoy se restringiría a hacer lo que le mandaban.

¡Demonios! Tendría que hacer todos los ejercicios y no tenía derecho a sentarse. Ella no tenía un taller. Tomoyo le sonrió, al parecer estaba agradecida de no tener que hacer nada está vez. Sonrió también, ojala ella pudiese quedarse sentada, le gustaba hacer ejercicio pero detestaba ser exhibida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana había llegado ahí y apenas y había visto a Tomoyo. Pensó en hacer las pruebas y entrar al equipo de atletismo pero aún le agradaba pertenecer al equipo de Katarate, no estaba listo para salir de él ni para asumir su inclusión en un equipo nuevo.

Miró de reojo en dirección a Tomoyo. La relación que tenía con ella estaba acortando mucho su tiempo, siempre supo que eso sucedería pero por alguna razón hasta hoy le veía una dificultad. Se veía bonita, sentada entre las demás, destacando sin hacer nada, sonriendo hacia la cancha con su equipo de gimnasia, su plomizo cabello suelto y sus enormes ojos amatistas, casi tan brillantes como los de Kinomoto…

-Muy bien… en vista que son únicamente tres, Kinomoto, Hiragizawa y Yamasaki pueden empezar juntos, evaluaré desde acá. –Dijo el tipo que era su nuevo profesor, caminando hacia una silla alejada de la cancha.

Su vista inmediatamente se giró a los tres que estaban frente a ellos, los murmullos comenzaron a esparcirse rápidamente, como una especie grieta que crecía por la presión.

Porque demonios se había puesto Hiragizawa entre ellos para cambiar de equipo, nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, simplemente pedía el traslado usando su poder, lo había hecho tantas otras veces ¿Por qué está sería la excepción?

Entonces, por primera vez desde que sus ojos se habían volado hacia esa dirección vio a Kinomoto, y descubrió que su pelo había crecido hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Usaba el equipo de gimnasia, como lo hacían todas las demás, pero a ella nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, y pudo apreciar su figura. Era esbelta, delicada, piernas largas, cintura pequeña… Desde cuando podía verla de esa manera. Entonces Hiragizawa le susurró algo con rostro arrogante, que pese a la distancia pudo identificar.

Intercambio miradas con Yamasaki rápidamente, haber si este podía mantenerlo a Hiragizawa a raya. Él asintió, pero la respuesta de Kinomoto al seguro ataque de Hiragizawa fue amenazante. Ella no había retrocedido, ella no había agachado la cabeza, se había remangado las mangas, sacado un cole que tenía en su muñeca y atado su cabello en una coleta dejando ver así su delgado cuello y sus hombros pequeños…

Pese a que Kinomoto era testaruda y persistente, también era delicada, y sus hermosos ojos encendidos en furia no hacían juego, en absoluto, con su cuerpo pequeño. Se rió por la reacción de ella. Kinomoto nunca daría su brazo a torcer, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella…

-…Que le gustaban de ella… -repitió en su cabeza.

Y que era lo que le gustaba de Tomoyo… Tomoyo era linda, era dulce… amable… Tomoyo era perfecta… algo que él siempre había admirado, le había encantado la forma en que Tomoyo se desplazaba a todas partes… su elegancia era algo encantador… digno de observar, le gustaban esas cosas, le gustaba observarla desde lejos cuando caminaba hacia algún lugar… pero ella…

Que pasaba últimamente que pensaba tantas estupideces.

Escucho el silbato de Tsukishiro. Habían comenzado la carrera, ciertamente Kinomoto estaba en desventaja, Hiragizawa siempre había tenido el mejor tiempo en las carreras.

-Wooo, Kinomoto es increíblemente rápida –Había escuchado a uno de sus compañeros.

Ciertamente era muy rápida. Volvió su cabeza nuevamente al escuchar a la persona que estaba una grada más abajo hablar.

-Sí… y también es hermosa… -Había dicho. Ellos realmente no conocían a la Kinomoto que él veía a diario, gruñona y testaruda… aunque habían visto a la Kinomoto agresiva y aún así… ellos creían que era hermosa.

-Está corriendo a la par con Hiragizawa.

Volteó nuevamente su cabeza. Kinomoto corría a toda velocidad, su cabello oscilaba con el viento que producía ella misma al correr. Hiragizawa intentaba superarla pero lo único que conseguía era un desencantador empate.

Y así fue como llegaron a la meta, ambos había realizado un tiempo record, pero empatado. Vio como Kinomoto miraba a Hiragizawa con suficiencia y este se abalanzaba hacia ella con molestia, hizo un ademan de levantarse, el mismo que había hecho Yamasaki de avanzar… sí Hiragizawa se atrevía a hacerle algo a Kinomoto…

Pero no fue necesario, fue el propio Hiragizawa quien contuvo su ataque y le dio su espalda a Kinomoto.

-OHH! –había escuchado corear a los varones –Kinomoto es asombrosa, ni siquiera Eriol puede hacerle algo ahora!

Que se lo dijeran a él, sabía perfectamente que Kinomoto era asombrosa, eso estaba fuera de toda discusión. Apoyó su codo en una de sus piernas y su rostro sobre su mano ¡Por qué demonios le molestaban todos esos cuchicheos!

La siguiente prueba fue el salto de vaya, Kinomoto era fantástica, saltaba mucho mejor que Hiragizawa seguramente por su ligereza. Debía admitir que aquí, él había tenido sus desventajas.

Y así… sucedieron todas las competencias, Hiragizawa y Kinomoto acaparaban toda la atención, eran buenos para todas las cosas que intentarán… incluso a ese punto de la muestra no sabía cuál de los dos era mejor… y lo que faltaba era el kendo.

El profesor les entrego las espadas de madera, no llevaban trajes puestos. Revolvió los papeles que había colocado en un vaso, con el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Demonios, si Eriol peleaba con Sakura tendría una oportunidad más para poder hacerle daño, esperaba que ella pudiese pelear con Yamasaki y en el peor de los casos retirarse.

-Kinomoto, por favor saca un papel.

Ella se acercó hasta el vaso que el profesor sostenía con ligereza. Para él toda esa mierda parecía ser un juego, pero ella se lo estaba tomando con seriedad, lo descubrió cuando sus ojos leyeron el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

-Hiragizawa Eriol –Dicho ella como si escupiera su apellido por la boca, vio su rostro molesto. Miró a Yamasaki pidiendo ayuda, pero este tenía esa expresión de frustración en la cara y antes de que se diese cuenta su cuerpo se había levantado de las bancas de la galería y su boca había gritado el nombre del profesor a viva voz. A unos metros de él, en el grupo de las chicas Tomoyo se había puesto de pie también.

Ellos sabían lo peligroso que era esto para Kinomoto. Escucho el murmullo de sus compañeros y deseo imprudentemente, como pocas veces lo hacía, que todos desaparecieran en ese maldito instante, necesitaba concentrarse para mentir.

-No creo que sea justo que Kinomoto pelee con uno de ellos –No quería decir el nombre de Hiragizawa, porque sólo conseguiría que él se molestase más aún y molestarlo en una situación así era imprudente, aunque con mucha gana hubiese peleado el por Kinomoto –Ella es una chica después de todo y ninguno de ellos tiene protección, los trajes de kendo no están en el gimnasio –por todos los cielos, que ese argumento improvisado sirviese como escusa.

-Sí, la verdad es que había pensado en eso, Kinomoto no podrá con ninguno de ellos. Con lo bien que lo estaba haciendo en todo lo demás olvide que es peligroso poner a pelear a una chica con un varón, las mujeres son más frágiles después de todo.

Suspiró. Menos mal lo había servido.

-Es mentira –Había gritado ella tras el profesor.

Una exclamación se extendió en la banca de las chicas.

-Puedo pelear perfectamente al nivel del energúmeno y de Yamasaki. –Había dicho ella con convicción.

-Es que acaso eres estúpida –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Escucho una exclamación de sus compañeros, todos ellos juntos y los cuchicheos que le siguieron. El jamás gritaba, el jamás decía cosas inapropiadas, el era frío, calculador, meticuloso, pero no podía ser así con Kinomoto.

Su corazón se aceleró por el temor ¿Qué no veía que era peligroso? El rostro de Kinomoto estaba serio decidido y a él no le importaron más todas las miradas de sus compañeros –Maldita sea Kinomoto, ese tipo no tendrá clemencia, entiende de una vez!

-Pues no soy estúpida Li –Le gritó desde donde estaba a todo pulmón –No necesito una niñera ¡Sé protegerme sola! y no soy tan débil como piensas.

-¡Condenación Kinomoto! Le estás dado la escusa perfecta para hacerte pedazos.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre con desenfreno, su cuerpo titubeaba si avanzar hasta ella y arrastrarla a otro lugar o quedarse ahí sentado, esperando que sus palabras fuesen suficientes.

-¡Kinomoto tu no debes! –le dijo sin más. Miró a Tomoyo buscando ayuda, necesitaba que ella le dijese a Kinomoto que ella no debía pelear… pero el rostro de Tomoyo tenía una expresión indescifrable. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la mirada de Daidouji, porque demonios se avergonzaba, él no estaba haciendo nada malo ¡Maldición!

Miró a Kinomoto buscando algo en sus ojos verdes que le dijese que se detendría, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión.

-Como quieras, pero yo, no me quedaré a verlo… -Le dijo seriamente. Se agachó, agarró el bolso deportivo que no había alcanzado a llevar a los camarines y salió de ahí. Sabía que todos lo estaban mirando. Sabía que eran unos condenados morbosos, que su estúpido apellido y estirpe era tan importante que atraía miradas como la miel a las abejas, pero no le importaba nada de eso en ese momento ¡Kinomoto era una estúpida! Si salía herida de esa maldita pelea sería su culpa… ¡Demonios! agarró la puerta y la cerró con fuerza. Estaba molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Demonios! Shaoran hablaba como si tuviese derecho sobre ella. No era estúpido, se había dado cuenta, estaba tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían con Kinomoto ¡Por Dios! Si hasta Tomoyo lo había notado. Mierda, lo peor que le podía pasar ahora era que Shaoran se diera cuento de los sentimientos de Kinomoto y mágicamente nacieran sentimientos recíprocos en ellos.

Tenía su mano fuertemente apretada a la espada. No había podido decir una maldita palabra desde que él idiota de Li se había levantado, se estaba volviendo lento, lento e idiota.

Miró a Kinomoto, ella seguía mirando la puerta que había cerrado Shaoran y eso le molesto. ¡Él estaba ahí! A escasos metros de ella ¡Como demonios no podía prestarle un poco de atención!

Escuchó el silbato de Tsukishiro. No había oído el acuerdo al que había llegado con Kinomoto pero al parecer tendrían que pelear. Él dio sus estúpidas instrucciones. Estaba cabreado, le cabreaba ver el rostro de Kinomoto, le cabreaba saber que se había enamorado de Shaoran y sospechar que justo en estos minutos, mientras lo veía, seguramente estaba pensando en el. Empuñó con mayor fuerza la espada.

-Has realizado una muy mala elección Kinomoto.

-Púdrete Hiragizawa –Había dicho ella con desprecio y se había puesto en posición. No sabía de dónde, pero al parecer Kinomoto sabía kendo. Su postura era bastante buena.

Sus ojos la recorrieron un segundo… el uniforme de gimnasia dejaba ver las curvas de Kinomoto, su cuerpo esbelto, sus piernas contorneadas, su pequeña cintura… su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y miró hacia el suelo ¡Maldición! Quería tener a esa maldita mujer ¡En verdad quería! Pero ella era estúpida.

Escuchó el silbato nuevamente y un golpe de la espada de Kinomoto lo despertó de su ensoñación ella tenía los primeros puntos, rápidamente se puso en guardia. El rencor acumulado, la frustración acumulada y todo ese resentimiento lo hacía pelear sin vacilación, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de arremeter, los ojos de rencor de Kinomoto le despertaban una ira casi irracional.

Sin embargo y pese a que intentaba darle con todas sus fuerzas, Kinomoto era ágil, rápida y sagaz, parecía leer sus movimientos. Porque demonios! Ella no podía hacerlo, era una maldita chica ¡Maldición!

Después de un momento logró darle en sus manos. Eso seguramente dolía. Al menos así ella dejaría de intentar darle en la cabeza con tanta fuerza, no estaban usando casco, como demonios no tenía un poco de compasión.

Pero ella siguió intentando y lo consiguió varías veces, pero el maestro aún no tocaba el silbato.

-Peleas como una niña Hiragizawa –Le dijo ella con malicia en su voz.

-No tengo deseos de masacrarte hoy, no vaya a ser que Inokuma o Shaoran me pongan alguna especie de maldición…

-Nunca te importó eso antes… -Le dijo mientras intentaba golpear uno de sus hombros. Tal vez se había equivocado, Kinomoto no sabía pelear kendo, lo estaba haciendo por instinto.

-Pues ahora creo que son un poco más imbéciles, creo que eso ha llegado a molestarme un poco –Dijo mordaz.

-No hables así de mis amigos –Dijo dándole un certero golpe en el brazo, escucho el suspiró de la multitud

-¿Son sólo tus amigos? -Dijo insidioso, enrabiado –¿Con qué les pagas la compañía Kinomoto? ¿Con que les pagas la protección?

Ella apretó los dientes. Sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba insinuando.

-Te acuestas con ellos Kinomoto, es divertido ser tratada como princesa por cambiar servicios de una jodida Puta!

-Que pasa Hiragizawa, te interesa mi vida intima –Dijo mordiéndose el labio –Con quien me acueste es mi problema…

Demonios… ella siempre, ella siempre había explotado cuando el insinuaba esas cosas, ella siempre lo había golpeado cuando algo como eso osaba en escapársele de sus labios.

Maldita sea, estaba molesto. Ella estaba ahí con su rostro de niña y sus hermosos ojos… solamente el hecho de pensar que alguno de esos dos imbéciles la había tocado… que ella misma…

Su razón se nublo por un segundo y el largo de su espada dio de lleno en el estomago de Kinomoto tan fuerte que la obligó a caer al suelo.

Su corazón se paró por un segundo… qué demonios había hecho. No había alcanzado a medir su fuerza. Había estado demasiado molesto para eso. Miró a Kinomoto en el suelo haciendo un ademan para levantarse… la recordó con las costillas rotas aquel día en ese auditorio y la mano que había blandido la espada fue descendiendo poco a poco, antes de que se diera cuenta la había soltado y estaba frente a ella que aún se retorcía en el suelo. Quiso acercársele, quiso levantarla… abrazarla, preguntarle si estaba bien, disculparse pero no fue capaz de hacer nada de eso. Enderezó su cuerpo en uno de sus más siniestras actuaciones y salió de ahí, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura en el suelo. Podría haberla golpeado nuevamente, el silbato no había sonado… pero no podía quedarse ahí un segundo más, habiendo golpeado a Kinomoto de esa manera, con ella tendida en el piso como aquella vez… sus manos aún temblaban.

-Cobarde –La escucho gritar. Al menos estaba bien –Eres un maldito cobarde –apretó su puño… ya no quería escuchar nada más. Levanto una de sus manos haciendo un ademan de indiferencia y caminó hasta los camarines. Y así, avanzó hasta las recaderas… su corazón bombeaba sangre demasiado a prisa con demasiada premura.

Abrió el agua de las regaderas… y tal como estaba, con su uniforme de gimnasia, sus zapatillas y el corazón a punto de estallar, levantó su rostro al agua tibia que caía copiosamente y lo inundaba por completo, sus caras zapatillas, su costosa polera y toda su cara. Cuando se trataba de Kinomoto, no sabía realmente que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba fuera, en las bancas del patio. el color del ambiente estaba tan grisáceo que parecía que fuese a llover. Se había puesto el uniforme y reposaba su cuerpo para calmar su ira, en ese lugar. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que la clase de gimnasia había terminado.

Se levantó de la banca en la que estaba, y antes de que cruzase el umbral hacía los patios cubiertos del colegio se encontró a de sus compañeras, junto a unas muchachas de cursos superiores. Quería preguntar por Kinomoto, quería saber que había pasado después de que el abandonara el lugar. Pero no lo haría, ella había sido estúpida al pelear con Hiragizawa, tenía que hacerse responsable de cada uno de sus actos.

-¡Matsumoto! –llamó a la muchacha que estaba a unos metros de él. Ella se volteó y las que estaban junto a ella comenzaron a reír. No hablaba con muchas personas, seguramente era una sorpresa escucharlo hablar –Has visto a Tomoyo –Le preguntó a sabiendas de que ella estaría con Kinomoto… quizás ya se hubiesen ido.

-Sí… Daidouji está en la enfermería… -dijo ella con tono de desilusión.

La agarró del brazo y ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –Preguntó angustiado.

-No, ella está bien… está acompañando a Kinomoto…

Y no se quedó a escuchar nada más. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus pies… lamentablemente al ser ese maldito colegio tan grande llegar a la enfermería desde donde estaba, le tomaría unos minutos ¡Maldición! Se desesperó. Ella sabía que algo así podía pasar… porque demonios tenía que ser tan obstinada.

Llegó a su destino unos minutos después… pero se quedo en la puerta. Su cuerpo se relajó… sus músculos dejaron de contraerse… ella… estaba bien… ella estaba sonriéndole a Tomoyo con ese rostro estúpido que ponía cuando se disculpaba graciosamente. Suspiro… se sentía… se sentía realmente aliviado.

Iba a dar un paso hacia delante… iba a decirle que le había advertido que no debía pelea, iba a reclamarle por dejar que la hirieran… pero antes de que su primer paso tocase el suelo, un cuerpo extraño a toda velocidad lo choco en un costado impidiendo que pudiese avanzar más.

Y entonces vio, ahí desde donde estaba, con perplejidad y molestia, como el rubio cabello se paraba frente a Kinomoto y atraía su cuerpo hacia el suyo con desesperación y propiedad. Algo se removió en su estomago. Kinomoto parecía desconcertada y él parecía incapaz de decir una palabra… un segundo más tarde fue consciente de que los ojos de Tomoyo estaban sobre él.

-Shaoran –Había dicho ella sorprendida. Miró a Kinomoto y a Inokuma, le sonrió a una Kinomoto que en esos momentos daba sus escusas a un Tetsuya preocupado y molesto.

–Vamos Shaoran, ahora Tetsuya cuidará de ella.

El asintió en silencio.

-Hasta mañana Sakurita. –se había despedido Tomoyo.

-No había podido decirle lo que quería a Kinomoto y había mantenido ese rictus en la cara cuando ella lo miro desde donde estaba. Tomoyo había tomado su mano cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de ojos de otras personas y por primera vez, no sintió que su estomago se hacía un lío cuando sus dedos rosaban la piel de su mano. Por que pese a que caminaban juntos, lado a lado, en lo único que podía pensar, era en los protectores brazos de Inokuma cerrándose en el pequeño cuerpo de Kinomoto.

.

* * *

**Estoicamente he conseguido enviar esté capitulo. Por favor, no me odien por tantas demoras, es que por todas las vacaciones mi internet será inexistente tras las puertas de mi hogar T.T**

**Nuevamente quería darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, a aquellas que dejan comentarios podre agradecerles una por una, pero también a todos los lectores que no tienen el tiempo ni los deseos de dejar algún mensaje, mas sin embargo simpatizan con la historia, y la siguen capitulo a capitulo. De verdad a todos muchas gracias. **

**Yo… jamás muestro lo que escribo, como lo dije alguna vez, se me dan mucho mejor los cuentos inventados que aquellos que tienen una base de personajes como éste, pero… realmente me siento feliz de haber comenzado a escribir este relato… de haberlo contado… y de que ustedes sean capases de leerlo, de que les guste… me llena de una alegría que es distinta a esa cuando una se apasiona escribiendo (que por cierto también da mucha felicidad) es una alegría más complaciente.**

**He querido contestarles personalmente… y como dije antes, intentaré hacerlo siempre que pueda.**

**Tulipán****: Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido T.T de verdad me gustaría poder subir los capítulos como una bala xD, pero es estos momentos me es casi, casi imposible. Aún así espero que este llene un poco tus expectativas.**

**Princess****.****arrancar4Sakura****: Yo también me siento mal por Tetsuya y Eriol, cada vez, creo que comienzo a sentir más pena por ellos… T.T te entiendo perfectamente. Y he de apoyarte, tb me encanta Inokuma! Me hace muy feliz que te guste uno de mis personajes inventados, de veras =D**

**Jeannecita****: Gracias por dejar comentarios últimamente, me ayudan a saber cómo está yendo la historia para todos los demás. Intentaré subir capítulos lo más rápido que pueda o al menos seguir haciéndolos tan Largos como los últimos dos.**

**Nina****: Me creerías si te dijera que yo también quiero ver como sigue todo esté entuerto. Últimamente dudo hasta de las piedras en esta historia xD.**

**Tin****.****Tara****: Gracias por comentar religiosamente xD, me da luces de lo mucho que te gusta la historia. Creo que tienes razón con respecto a Eriol, Sakura realmente le disparó directamente al corazón, se ve un poco desesperado últimamente.**

**Moonlight-Li****: Muchas, muchas gracias, por tus comentarios acertados, siempre resultan ser inspiradores y reveladores. Es como tener un barómetro en el viento para ver cómo está yendo la cosa. De veras muchas gracias, espero que puedas seguir disfrutando con los capítulos que vienen.**

**Mary-T06:**** Gracias por el comentario, me ha gustado bastante. Me siento muy contenta de que te haya gustado mi fic. Ahora intentaré darle respuesta a tus múltiples dudas en orden =D para que no nos enredemos: 1.-Con respecto a los sentimientos de Shaoran, él, ni siquiera ahora, entiende que siente por Sakura. Recuerda que Shao era más bien retraído antes de que llegará Sak, no tiene muchas habilidades sociales y ciertamente le cuesta reconocer sus sentimientos o emociones. Con Tomoyo fue más fácil porque lo embriaga una profunda devoción, casi similar a la que seguramente sentía por su padre y por supuesto, Daidouji es mucho más perspicaz que Sakura. 2.-Con respecto a lo de Eriol, creo que puede calmarse de apoco. Debe aprender cómo no ser un idiota xD. 3.- En cuanto a los cuatro pares de ojos que miraron a Sakura en el capitulo anterior, me estaba refiriendo a Shaoran y a Eriol, así que no te preocupes, no era ningún nuevo pretendiente. **

**Elsa Karina-onii-chan:**** Intentaré no perderme T.T lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, tanto como el anterior.**

**Rika:**** Gracias por notar el detalle de los subtítulos, deberás! Cuando leí tu comentario pensé, wooo! Realmente hay personas que los leen. Juaaujauja xD, me sentí muy feliz. Gracias.**

**Bili:**** Perdón! Perdón! Pero es que mis personajes de pronto se ponen rebeldes. Espero que este Capi te guste un poco más.**

**Jeannetteand:**** Un Eriol Sakura mmm…. lo llevo pensando hace algún tiempo. Como sabes es una de las posibilidades. Y coincido plenamente contigo, Eriol es torpemente Lindo! Y por favor! NO TE MUERAS! xD**

**Lunatica:**** Ya ves, he hecho algo bien al menos, gracias por leer el fic **

**Caroli:**** gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de autor: Perdón por haber demorado tanto, pero tuve un verano difícil, lleno de perdidas. Mi abuelo murió en febrero y después de eso fue un tanto difícil encontrar palabras, encontrar coherencias para poder seguir la historia, necesitaba puentes que me ayudaran a conectar las ideas, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte.**

**No es el mejor capitulo, por lo que les dije anterior mente, pero espero que lo disfruten, la próxima vez me esforzaré un poco más.**

**.  
**

**Lección 14**

_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

_._

-Pensé… que Hiragizawa… -Tetsuya mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Estaba frustrado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… son solo magulladuras yo…

La frente de Tetsuya chocó con la suya. Él no abrió los ojos y ella sintió deseos de cerrar los suyos por el contacto.

La cercanía del rostro de Inokuma no le molestaba… la respiración de Tetsuya en su cara no la asustaba, estar así con él era tranquilo.

-Tuve mucho miedo Sakura… por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Estoy bien –murmuro ella.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré a casa –Le dijo sin mirarla mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Está bien.

No protestó por el arranque autoritario de Inokuma, no quitó su mano de la de él. Porque desde el primer contacto Inokuma no paraba de temblar. Él realmente había tenido miedo y ella era incapaz de dejarlo sólo.

-Mataré a ese maldito -Había murmurado mientras caminaban.

Seguramente no tenía intenciones de que ella lo escuchará, pero había escuchado de todas formas y sintió temor por como decía esas cosas, con tanto odio.

Por primera vez se sentía intranquila estando con Tetsuya, por primera vez sentía miedo de sus acciones… ¿Tan malo había sido? Era un golpe menor y no le había pasado absolutamente nada.

Poco a poco, mientras caminaban los temblores de Inokuma se detuvieron.

Vio como agarraba su cabeza con frustración.

-Lo siento… debo… debo haberte asustado

Ella no dijo nada, la verdad es que no tenía nada que decir.

-Realmente, me desesperé al saber que habías peleado con Hiragizawa, que te había golpeado otra vez…

Inokuma no hilaba bien las ideas, parecía ansioso. Vio su rostro desde donde estaba, aún ahora era la desesperación la que inundaba todas sus facciones. Se conmovió con él y se agarró a su brazo.

-Estoy bien –Le dijo mientras sonreía -fuerte como un roble.

El rio desganado.

Seguramente, el asunto de Hanako lo tenía nervioso y esto había sido una escusa perfecta para explotar.

-Cuando estés en casa, deberás llevarte la motocicleta, a mi hermano casi le da un infarto cuando supo que había montado una el día de ayer.

La risa de los dos llenó el espacio, al menos por fin las cosas se habían calmado. Y el cuerpo de Tetsuya estaba menos tenso.

Así era como Inokuma debía estar, así era como ella le quería ver.

-.-.-.-

Seguía ahí, debajo de la regadera después de aproximadamente 10 minutos.

No quería salir de ese lugar, no quería sentir el deseo de salvarla, de retenerla… de cuidarla.

Se quedaría ahí, en ese lugar oscuro, donde el agua golpeaba su cabeza y comenzaba a sentir el frio en su espalda.

Nadie había ido a recoger sus cosas, aún cuando seguramente las clases ya habían terminado. Le tenían miedo, temían encontrarse con él y eso no era algo que le molestase completamente, de hecho, así podía estar solo.

-Eriol –Escuchó murmurar tras su espalda.

Era Mamoru, seguramente pensaba cumplir su buena acción del día "rescatándolo" de la maldita situación en la que estaba y en la que todos lo habían visto llegar. Lo que Mamoru no sabía, era que él no quería salir de ahí, no quería ser rescatado.

No le respondió.

-Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, la gente comenzará a hablar y eso no es bueno para tu reputación, tu padre…

-Cállate –dijo con voz ronca mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en una de las baldosas. El sonido de sus manos al chocar se escuchó como una amenaza.

La voz de Mamoru era molesta. No le interesaba su maldita reputación en esos momentos, mucho menos su maldito padre, autoritario y egoísta.

-Vete de aquí Mamoru –Le dijo disminuyendo su tono de voz. Ya no quería pelear sólo quería que se fuera.

Quizás su respuesta blanda y sin energía impulso el coraje de Mamoru y le dio la confianza para hablar más de la cuenta, o tal vez la posición patética en la se encontraba le había despojado de el aura amenazante y agresiva que mantenía a raya la estúpida boca de Mamoru, como sea que fuese las palabras que salieron de la boca de Mamoru no hubiesen sido dichas en ninguna otra situación.

-¿Que ha pasado Eriol? tú no eres así, Kinomoto… ella parece que…

Se volteo con rapidez. El agua escurría por los mechones de su cabello.

La mención de ella definitivamente alteraba su cuerpo.

Después de eso, no supo muy bien como miró a Mamoru, pero la expresión de arrepentimiento, desesperación y miedo que reflejaba el rostro de él le hizo entender que su cara no debía ser para nada amistosa. Eso era algo bueno. Ahora Mamoru se iría de ahí.

Volvió su cabeza hacia las baldosas… sólo quería estar sólo. Sintió los pasos de Mamoru alejarse, no tenía derecho a cuestionarle, mucho menos a insinuar algo acerca de Kinomoto.

Apagó el agua que caía de la regadera y sintió el frio abrasar su cuerpo.

Quería intentar mantener su mente en blanco, cuando pensaba en algo, ella inundaba toda su cabeza.

Secó su cuerpo y cambio sus ropas.

La cabeza le dolía, quizás había estado demasiado tiempo metido en las regaderas.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible. No quería recordar el incidente, el rostro de Kinomoto, su descontrol, las palabras del maldito de Li, todo eso generaba únicamente desconcierto, una enmarañada masa de sentimientos inestables, que lo llevaban de la desesperación a la culpa.

Fuera del colegio el coche de su padre lo esperaba con Kakurosu dentro, puntual como siempre. No recordaba una vez si quiera en la que Kakurosu hubiese llegado tarde.

Abrió la puerta del coche y tiró su bolso tras de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había abierto la puerta por sí mismo cuando estaba el chofer dentro del auto, pero hoy no tenía deseos de esperar.

-Buenos días señorito Hiragizawa.

El respondió con un murmullo de sus labios.

-Llévame a casa Kakurosu.

-No desea ir a ningún otro lugar, señor

-Sólo, sácame de aquí rápido.

-La señora Margareth está en casa.

No sabía porque era que se lo había dicho, pero para él había sonado como un aviso de alerta.

Margareth era su madre y como a su padre, la odiaba desde la profundidad de su corazón.

-Entonces llévame a casa de Maho.

La compañía de su madre era cruda. Cada vez que había pensado acercarse a ella el narcisismo de Margareth tiraba por el suelo el amor de madre y lo tomaba a él como extensión de su propio cuerpo, para jactarse de sus triunfos.

Cuando él era listo, cuando él era poderoso ella se vanagloriaba y le absorbía, sin quererlo a él, sin apreciarlo realmente, simplemente exhibiéndole, como se exhibe un objeto valioso, uno que ha costado mucho conseguir.

Estar con ella era la chispa que hacía arder la pólvora de su humor. Y hoy no tenía ánimos de pelea. Es por eso que no podía llegar a su casa. Por eso, pasar tiempo en la casa de Maho parecía ser la mejor idea, ella jamás rechazaría su visita.

-Kakurosu si mi madre pregunta, dile que no sabes dónde estoy, que hoy te he pedido que no fueras al colegio por mi.

-Está bien señorito Hiragizawa.

Bajo del auto. La tarde estaba helada, su cabello aún no secaba por completo.

Antes de que pudiese tocar el timbre del portón, vio como Maho abría la puerta de su casa. Casi como si le hubiese estado esperando desde la ventana.

Ella presionó el botón que abría la restricción que le quedaba y el portón se abrió delante de sus ojos. Casi al mismo tiempo ella comenzó a acercársele con astucia. No le hablo, su cuerpo parecía hablar por ella y sus ojos le invitaron a entrar.

Maho sentía por él una necesidad enfermiza que lo hacía sentir poderoso.

Entraron a su casa, al parecer estaba vacía, lo notó en el instante en que las manos de ella lo dirigieron al salón. Cuando estaba en casa de Maho y sus padres estaban presentes, las manos de Maho siempre lo llevaban hasta su habitación.

-¿Y tus padres?

-No lo sé –Dijo mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y lo envolvía con sus finos brazos embelesadoramente. -Por qué no habías venido Eriol –Le susurró cerca de su oreja.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas Maho ¿Estoy aquí ahora o no? Eso es lo que importa.

Dijo él mientras tomaba el control de la situación y ponía su mano entre sus cabellos para poder aprisionar su nuca y atraer su cuello hasta sus labios. La fuerza de sus pies la obligó a descender hasta el sofá.

El cuerpo de Maho era atrayente, su olor era dulce… deseable.

Pese a que siempre usaba sus atributos para parecer segura y poderosa en el colegio, su cuerpo se desasía entre sus brazos, sumisa y obediente…

Sintió un agujero en su pecho tan pronto como los labios de ella encontraron los suyos en una búsqueda desesperada y hambrienta. Intentó calmar esa sensación, que antes se llenaba con el cuerpo de Maho, con impaciencia y desesperación, deseo impregnarse en ella tanto como fuese posible para que ese agujero que nacía entre sus costillas fuese llenado, sin embargo parecía crecer con las caricias, crecer con los besos de esa mujer… con su aroma…

La soltó tan pronto como pudo, sin sutileza alguna.

Ella le miró desconcertada.

Lo bueno con Maho era que cualquier cosa servía cuando él quería dar una escusa.

-Tengo hambre. No he ido a casa. –soltó sin más.

Ella sonrió otra vez. Había funcionado perfectamente.

-Espera aquí ordenaré que te traigan algo.

Tiró su espalda en el sillón. La angustia no venía bien con él, jamás había aprendido a controlarla. Se escapaba por los agujeros resquebrajados de su conciencia y surgía como cosas brutales, agresivas.

-¿Qué prefieres comer?

-Lo que sea Maho, solo hazlo rápido.

-Está bien –Dijo ella con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

En cuanto ella dejó la habitación, su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Era Margareth.

Sus dedos dudaron entre aceptar el llamado o rechazarla antes de que vibrase una vez más.

Sus deseos de no aceptar el llamado eran desbordantes sin embargo eso significaría una hora de discusión y lloriqueos de la descontrolada Margareth y como había dicho anteriormente, hoy no era un buen día para entablar una discusión.

Tan pronto contestó el teléfono la voz chillona de esa mujer que era su madre se escapó de los auriculares y taladró sus oídos.

-¡Eriol! Te hemos estado esperando, tía Natja quiere verte, le he comentado que has estado yendo a las reuniones de tu padre, esta asombrada...

Dejo de escuchar desde ahí, su madre lo hastiaba, lo molestaba a niveles catastróficos, pero había aprendido a mentir tan bien gracias a ella.

Volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oído.

-Lo siento, madre. No sabía que estabas en casa. Creí que regresarías de Inglaterra en unos meses más.

-Entiendo, pero ya es hora de que vuelvas Eriol, mamá y tía Nadya quieren ver lo apuesto que te has puesto en estos meses.

-No te preocupes, iré enseguida.

Maldita sea. Su madre era como una cría.

Cerró el teléfono. Tendría que volver a la mansión. Cómo es que había conseguido su nuevo teléfono, ni siquiera su padre lo tenía.

Le dolía la cabeza, detestaba que su madre estuviera en el mismo país que él.

Agarró su chaqueta y su bolso. Cuando esa mujer quería algo, negárselo era como hacer llorar a un bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba ahí, frente a la casa de Kinomoto. Eran las 4:58 de la tarde, había llegado dos minutos antes.

Acomodó el bolso en el que llevaba los papeles para el ensayo.

Estaba nervioso, no había llamado a Kinomoto para avisarle que iría por que no había podido marcar su número.

Después de salir del colegio el camino a casa con Tomoyo había sido tortuoso, el recuerdo de lo brazos de Inokuma en Kinomoto lo mortificaban y no cesaban.

Demonios. Se había convertido en un muy mal amigo.

Por qué demonios pensaba en eso cuando ella… cuando ella podía estar herida por su soberana terquedad.

Kinomoto era astuta, pero cuando ella mostraba su lado obstinado, podía llegar a ser muy estúpida.

Sus pensamientos sobre Kinomoto eran casi siempre demasiado dispersos, demasiado desordenados, demasiado tormentosos. Como ella.

Pese a eso una cosa era innegable, él aún, estaba preocupado por Kinomoto.

Tocó la puerta de entrada. El hermano de Kinomoto salió raudo, notó como su ceño se frunció en cuanto lo tuvo en la mira. Él era temible, sin embargo y pese a que en ningún momento tuvo una actitud demasiado cercana hacia él, sentía un poco su cercanía, casi como si fuesen de alguna manera, parecidos.

Le dejo entrar con fría cortesía.

-Sakura, llegó alguien a verte. –Le escuchó decir.

Después de unos segundos Kinomoto bajo con calcetines de lana, un short que seguramente era su pijama, un chaleco que adivinaba era de su hermano, su cabello revuelto y el pómulo derecho marcado de rojo porque seguramente se había quedado dormida sobre la cama.

Sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos de la impresión al verlo ahí bajo la escalera. Si conocía a Kinomoto, y creía hacerlo, seguramente se había quedado dormida y había olvidado por completo la reunión.

-¡Li! –Dijo ella asombrada y entonces no pudo parar de reír. Porque sus mejillas se habían sonrosado y ella había corrido hacia arriba a cambiarse seguramente.

Con Kinomoto, la risa salía fácil era espontanea algo que ni se planeaba ni deseaba ser planeado.

Caminó hacia el sofá, sabía sin que ella lo dijese que tendría que esperarla y pese a que siempre le habían molestado los imprevistos como este se sentía extrañamente divertido. Quizás por la reacción de Kinomoto, quizás porque había descubierto que estaba bien, que no había ni pisca de dolor al caminar, que podía subir la escalera impecablemente rápido.

Ella bajo sin el pijama, con unos jeans y una polera, bastante corriente pero se veía bien, Kinomoto pese al desorden en su cabeza y la poca prolijidad, siempre se veía bien.

-Lo siento –Le dijo ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados –Se me ha olvidado por completo.

-Sí, no es como que tengas una mente demasiado espaciosa.

-Eres un…

-Como estás –Le dijo de pronto, antes de que ella arremetiera a su ataque.

-¿Con respecto a qué? –Preguntó ella aún un poco molesta.

-¿Tu cintura, cómo está? Tomoyo me dijo que los golpes no fueron severos pero…

-Está bien, no ha sido nada. Los remedios me han dado un poco de sueño, pero no ha sido nada.

-No debiste haberte enfrentado a Eriol.

-¡Otra vez! –Le gritó ella enrabiada –No puedo temer acercarme a Eriol toda la vida, eso sólo le hace pensar que es una especie de persona superior imposible de tocar.

-Pero es estúpido darle una oportunidad tan buena Kinomoto.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero sabía que tenía razón

-Está bien, lo entiendo, estuvo mal. Pero puedes entender que no quiero que ese enfermo retorcido piense que es superior a mí en ningún aspecto.

-Pero él fue superior, te dejo en el suelo. Entiende, no siempre es bueno ir de frente.

-Y no siempre es bueno ser tan calculador ¡déjame ya! Sólo porque tú pienses detenidamente en todas y cada una de las consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo, no quiero ser tan aburrida.

Y ahí estaban, peleando otra vez. Él no dijo nada y ante el silencio sintió la mirada verde sobre su rostro, la vio, tenía las mejillas rojizas por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento… no quería.

-Está bien Kinomoto ¿No es esto lo que nos decimos siempre?

-Si

La verdad es que siempre peleaban, siempre se desacreditaban, al principio era divertido pero las ironías estaban siendo un poco dolorosas ahora.

-Quizás deberíamos cambiar eso, después de todo creo que ya somos amigos, no puedo explicar de otra manera el hecho de que me importe verte casi muerta por la espada de Hiragizawa –le dijo con una media sonrisa.

El rostro de ella pareció ser fluorescente. Se volteó inmediatamente y caminó hasta la escalera.

Ver a Kinomoto avergonzaba, era extraño pero lindo.

-Aunque seas un tempano, también eres mi amigo. –Sólo podía ver su pequeña espalda desde donde estaba, pero avanzó para acercarse. –Ahora deja de hablar estupideces y vallamos arriba.

De alguna manera, ser su amigo se sentía bien, era como una luz a la libertad, la personalidad de Kinomoto, las cosas que pasaban alrededor de ella, absolutamente todo era embelesador y de alguna forma extraña, Kinomoto parecía encandilarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

Li estaba subiendo las escaleras junto con ella justo ahora.

Demonios como podía haber olvidado algo tan importante. Todo había sido por esas malditas pastillas.

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo.

Cuando peleaban, cuando no se decían la verdad y ella se permitía ser sarcástica, todo era tranquilo, pero cuando tenía que hablar sin esa defensa de por medio los nervios la consumían y el sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de su pecho se expandía por su cuerpo como la viruela.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su estomago daba vueltas, si tuviese ese maldito computador en cualquier otro lugar hubiese sido mucho menos incomodo.

-Creí que sería más desordenado.

-La verdad es que tampoco he ordenado demasiado.

-Pero pensé que sería más… no lo sé caótica.

La verdad es que había ordenado un poco cuando se había subido a cambiar.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-No demasiado, he leído lo que me has enviado, pero creo que aún… no lo sé falta un poco más, quizás algo más complicado no me vendría mal, juro que no me enredare ni malinterpretaré la lectura.

Li sonrió. La sonrisa de Li era tenue, casi imperceptible, sólo cuando su sonrisa se convertía en risa o burla podía ser notada claramente pero ella había aprendido a reconocerla, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo cosas de Li que le gustaban… que le eran agradables.

-¿Que pasa Kinomoto?

-Nada –Se apresuró a responder mientras recogía los resúmenes que había hecho el día anterior. Debía controlarse, ver a Shaoran casi con adoración no era la mejor manera de alejarse completa y rotundamente de él.

-Valla… has leído bastante

Bien, valió la pena haberse sacrificado leyendo todos esos malditos libros, no le gustaba parecer estúpida y de ninguna manera parecería menos que Li. Cuando su espíritu competitivo salía a flote era más sencillo hablar con él.

Pasó más de una hora antes de que él decidiera que podían tomar un descanso, eran las seis y media de la noche.

-Eres un tirano.

-Y tú eres demasiado lenta.

Ella infló sus cachetes. No era lenta en absoluto.

-Al final ¿En qué equipo te quedarás?

-A que te refieres –Dijo mientras dejaba los papeles que habían desordenado a un lado. Necesitaba un respiro. Tiró su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-A la clase de Gimnasia.

-La verdad no he decidido aún, tengo los máximos puntajes en tres de las competiciones, me gusta el atletismo pero tiro con arco no esta tan mal.

-Yo tengo la posición en artes marciales, los cupos estaban llenos por eso no los hicieron competir.

-Valla, no pensé que fueras de esas personas.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes

Sí… había tantas cosas que le gustaría saber, pero en las que no debía entrometerse. Lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ciertamente no debía.

Entrometerse sería hundirse más en el entuerto que se convertían los sentimientos que tenía por Li, tanto que seguramente le sería imposible salir de ahí y terminaría con más dolor del que podía aguantar.

Shaoran bostezo y fue la primera vez que lo vio cansado. Él seguramente tenía que cargar con mucha presión, con muchas responsabilidades tantas que había olvidado divertirse, pero jamás lo había visto cansado.

-Estás bien, quieres que traiga un café, luces agotado. –dijo mientras se incorporaba preocupada.

-Gra… gracias –respondió -pero solo estoy un poco cansado, ha sido un día agitado.

-Creí que irían con Tomoyo al centro comercial, a ella le hacía mucha ilusión.

Calló inmediatamente, hablar de eso era casi un suicidio a todos sus nervios. Era una estúpida, su boca hablaba por si sola algunas veces, cosa que había heredado de su madre según su papá.

El silenció de él la incitó a inspeccionarlo. Se percató de sus ojos pensativos… profundos, como si contuviesen un mar de preocupaciones en ellos.

-Tuve algunas reuniones, no pude ir y… ella ¿En verdad quería ir?

Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada. Su preocupación era dolorosa. Ella se lo merecía, se merecía la preocupación y el cariño de Li, pero a veces era egoísta otra vez, muy egoísta.

-A mi me lo pareció al menos.

Vio sus ojos descender al suelo. Pudo percibir su corazón latir de manera acelerada. Su pecho dolía.

Deseó que le dijera acerca de su relación con Tomoyo.

Deseó que se lo gritase en el rostro a todo pulmón, que se lo vociferará, tal vez si escuchaba eso que sabía por qué sus propios ojos habían sido testigos de tantos gestos y tantas miradas de complicidad, si su boca hablaba y a sus oídos llegaba la voz de Li afirmando que quería a Tomoyo, que estaba con ella y que daría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz su estúpido corazón dejaría de palpitar tan descontroladamente por él, y sus ojos se cegarían a eso que estaba prohibido.

- ¿Tú… estás con Tomoyo verdad? –Tapó su boca tan pronto esas palabras salieron.

Pese a la vergüenza y al temor pudo ver las mejillas encendidas de él y sus ojos contrariados, debatientes. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta? No eran demasiado discretos.

-Yo…

Demonios ya no quería escuchar.

Se levantó de ahí, verlo… ver su rostro dudoso, sonrojado y nervioso era molesto, era doloroso. Fingiría buscar algún libro pero no diría una palabra porque pese a que no quería escuchar, pese a que era doloroso y molesto estaba haciendo lo correcto, él estaba con Tomoyo… no quería ser una molestia, quería ser fuerte, quería castigarse por eso… ¿esa era su verdadera intención?

-Yo…

¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto decir la verdad? ¿Tan difícil era decir cualquier cosa? Tan vergonzoso era para él tener novia.

-Siempre admire a Tomoyo… estamos juntos en la misma clase desde que ella tenía cinco años, la vi crecer, la vi convertirse en esa mujer hermosa… sofisticada… no pude evitar…

Dios… ya no quería escuchar todo eso, se paró de la mesa para ordenar lo que había dejado hace un momento.

-Desear esta con ella… era casi natural pero…

-Creo que lo he entendido todo, eres un romántico –Le dijo sin mirar hacia él porque la verdad es que se le hacía imposible justo en esos momentos sonreír de manera natural… aún cuando había practicado más de la mitad de su vida esas falsas sonrisas, todas se habían quebrado… todo el arsenal que le enseñaba como actuar se destruía con las palabras de Li, con las palabras de alabanza… que la hacían estúpida, que la hacían celosa y culpable.

Agarró fortaleza de donde le quedaba e imitó una voz tranquila una voz que no había sido perturbada, para decirle de manera agradable, lo menos sentimental posible que era tarde y que quizás era hora de que se fuese.

-sí… -Lo escuchó asentir después de un rato -es verdad.

Estaba nervioso, podía intuirlo.

Sólo cuando sintió que se volteaba ella se giró.

Li no se dio vuelta para mirarla y pese a que aquello era extraño, en esos momentos no le tomó importancia, porque lo agradecía, lo agradecía encarecidamente, si él veía su rostro y sus ojos llorosos no habría forma en la que no se diese cuenta de su tristeza.

Dejó a Shaoran en la puerta. El la despidió rápidamente y siguió sin subir la mirada, sin descubrirla…

Pronto todo lo que hubo en ese lugar, fue el sonido de la puerta.

El corazón se le oprimía dolorosamente.

Necesitaba tomar un poco de agua.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el baño.

Se sentía como una estúpida, se sentía realmente defraudada de lo estúpida que podía ser.

Acunó sus manos para tomar agua, pero antes de que llevase a cavó la acción, el espejo, revelador y problemático le mostro que sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas, que lloraban tristezas…

Porque tenía que ser así la primera vez que le gustaba alguien.

Inokuma había tenido razón, el amor… era doloroso.

Volvió a su habitación con el cuerpo más pesado que nunca.

Intentó ordenar las cosas que habían desordenado pero más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta del pequeño bultito que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Se acercó a él y ahí estaba, pulcro y solitario… el i-Phone de Li.

Tal vez lo había molestado con su estúpida actitud, seguramente por eso se había ido demasiado rápido.

Su mano se deslizo sobre el teléfono, de pronto se encontró deseando leer sus secretos… de ver el interior de Li.

Quizás tendría fotografías de Tomoyo… de la risa de ella… de momentos juntos ¿Seguramente habría más de esa admiración que él sentía por ella, en ese lugar? ¿Su personalidad compulsivamente ordenada se reflejaría en ese pequeño aparato también? ¿Habría parte de él vertida en esa pequeña pantalla? ¿Guardaría esa memoria cibernética su sarcástica manera de ser… su sonrisa imperceptible… el movimiento rebelde de sus cabellos…?

Alejó su mano del teléfono como si este fuese agua hirviendo.

Parecía una de esas chiquillas estúpidas, a las que la única neurona funcional les hablaba del amor romántico por un chico hermoso.

Respiró hondo y se tiró sobre su cama… era tan difícil no pensar en él. No sabía cómo desterrarlo desde dentro.

Le gustaba, le gustaba de una manera extraña, de una manera magnética.

-Sakura, te buscan. –Era Toya que la llamaba con ese tono característico de cuando algo lo cabreaba completamente.

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente. Sería que Li había ido a recoger su i-Phone.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, ordeno su cabello rápidamente y bajó a toda velocidad. La esperanza de verlo nuevamente, sin que sus ojos estuviesen a punto de volverse líquidos, la hacía sentir la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Sus hombros descendieron cuando llegó a los pies de la escalera.

Había sido estúpida, por qué demonios esperaba que fuera Li.

-¿Qué sucede Saku? ¿No te alegras de verme?

Claro que se alegraba, era sólo que no ver a Li ahí, la había decepcionado.

-No digas estupideces Tetsuya. Es sólo que me has sorprendido.

-Pasaba por aquí y… quería saber si querías acompañarme a comprar una de esas sopas que me diste el otro día. No sé dónde encontrarlas y papá las quiere probar.

Tetsuya estaba mintiendo, el podría haber mandado a cualquiera de sus empleados, el estaba ahí por ella y sus hermosos ojos azules lo delataban completamente. Sonrió por una esquina de los labios y se acercó a él.

-Que sucede Saku, estás… estás

Demonios porque se sentía tan vulnerable.

-Yo… sólo espérame un segundo, buscaré mi abrigo y estoy contigo inmediatamente.

Afuera estaba helado. Hacia frio. Se dio vuelta la bufanda que traía en el cuello y abotonó completamente su abrigo.

-Creo que nevará pronto… -el cielo estaba oscuro… el olor del invierno se inmiscuía en el aire… frio… triste

-¿Por qué lloras de nuevo Sakura? –Preguntó Inokuma mientras caminaban, mientras la observaba y vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Tocó sus ojos… estaban secos. Inokuma estaba mintiendo.

Lo miró con burla, por qué decía algo como eso ahora.

Sin embargo los ojos azules y sinceros de Tetsuya parecían no mentir, eran completamente serios. Lo volvió a mirar. Él no estaba bromeando.

-¿Qué cosas dices Inokuma?

No volvieron a decir nada en unos cuantos minutos. Inokuma parecía meditabundo, reflexivo… y ella no tenía nada en su repertorio para sacarlo de ese estado.

Cuatro cuadras más allá él paró su andar, estaban cerca del parque en el que Touya la llevaba cuando tenía seis años…

La nieve había comenzado a caer y en el cabello de Tetsuya se veía más brillante… su aliento se hacía corpóreo con la helada tarde y la luz de los faroles iluminaban las calles haciéndolas destellar con tenuidad.

Poco a poco, casi tan lentamente como descendían los copos de nieve al cemento, la mano de Inokuma se dirigió hasta su rostro… temeroso, cauto.

-No lloras lagrimas… lloras tristezas en tu expresión Sakura… que ha pasado, ¿Es que Hiragizawa te ha hecho algo?

-Yo no… -su corazón se le oprimió con dolor. –No estoy llorando… yo… -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer despacio por sus mejillas –yo no quiero llorar, no quiero estar triste yo… -escuchaba sus propios sollozos y estos la hacía sentir más débil, más vulnerable… más estúpida.

Quería levantar la cabeza, quería secarse las lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo… quería dejar de parecer tan débil…

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquiera de las cosas que estaba pensando, antes de encerrar las lágrimas en su cuerpo, de enterrarlas y luego verlas germinar en tristezas y dolores, los brazos de Inokuma la rodearon.

Tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta, que los brazos de Tetsuya hacían que su pecho ardiera con una sensación extraña, que se agitará por las lagrimas que ya no podía contener, porque había decidido no soltarse de él, porque había preferido rodear su espalda a limpiar sus acuosos ojos.

-Tranquila… estoy aquí Sakura, todo estará bien.

Esas palabras… simples palabras.

Pero estar, no era tan fácil como se pensaba, estar requería de esfuerzo, de dedicación y Tetsuya siempre estaba para ella, siempre…

Más y más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos… era difícil controlar la corriente de emociones que se había desbocado con ese gesto tan sencillo.

-Yo… soy estúpida, una amiga perversa, detestable.

Era la primera vez, que su boca decía las cosas que tantas veces había pensado.

-No lo eres

Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno con ella, por qué cuando él sabía que no merecía eso, no merecía ninguna de sus palabras ella… era realmente retorcida.

-Yo no quiero quererle, no quiero.

Pero era tan difícil…

-No podías evitarlo

-Quiero que salga de mi cabeza –sollozó apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inokuma. –Quiero dejar de pensar en él, de desear su presencia, quiero…

-Lo sé, lo entiendo –Tetsuya la estrujó entre sus brazos, con dulzura, con firmeza, una firmeza dulce, protectora, arrolladora.

Tetsuya, había pasado por tanto, tanto que seguro era imposible intentar siquiera imaginar la sensación que tuvo que vivir, porque lo habían engañado, porque creía haber sido amado y se habían burlado de él y destrozado su corazón.

Era tan egoísta, tan egoísta al aceptar que Tetsuya cargará con su dolor también… y ella no quería ser así, ya no quería… no quería ser como antes, como cuando su voluntad se había quebrado por un montón de halagos, por promesas de perfección.

-Perdóname, yo no quiero… lo siento mucho Tetsuya esto debe ser muy malo para ti y yo… -Se froto los ojos con las manos y el rostro de Inokuma, serio y atractivo, pareció pedirle que dejase de hablar.

Ella obedeció, porque no confiar en Tetsuya parecía ser algo incorrecto.

-Eres realmente hermosa –Miró los ojos de él, perdidos en su rostro. Realmente hubiese deseado enamorarse de Tetsuya.

Su mano en su rostro otra vez… firme, cálida.

Puso sus manos sobre la de él. Era realmente grato sentir su apoyo. Cerró los ojos pero pronto sintió la respiración de Tetsuya tan cerca que tuvo la intención de abrir los ojos nuevamente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo los labios tibios de Inokuma se encontraron con los suyos, en un movimiento lento, suave, casi como si fuera rítmico.

Su cabeza se nublo inmediatamente… La sensación de los labios de Tetsuya sobre los suyos no era desagradable, no era asquerosa como había sido con Hiragizawa, era cálida, era segura.

Y entonces por fin la soltó y el frio se filtro entre sus bocas para alojarse en su pecho. No podía decir una palabra. Porque su interior estaba revuelto.

¿Por qué la estaba besando Tetsuya? Él era… su mejor amigo, y por alguna razón no le parecía tan malo.

-Yo… no –Vio como Tetsuya se agarraba su rubia cabellera con frustración y luego como se acercaba para tomarla de sus hombros. Lo escucho gruñir –Lo siento… yo no quise… bueno al menos no sin tu consentimiento, de verdad, yo no…

Y entonces se dio cuenta, él estaba desesperado… absolutamente y completamente desesperado, tanto, que era imposible creer que la persona parada frente a ella era Tetsuya.

Rió, rio con gracia y entusiasmo. Estaba nerviosa, tanto como él y no quería hablar… hablar podía echar algo a perder y eso era algo que en esos momentos no podría soportar.

Y entonces, la risa de él la salvo por un segundo, la rescato del entuerto de emociones, de emociones nuevas y enmarañadas que se creaban tan rápido y fácilmente después de lo que él había hecho.

Pero el alivio pareció durar demasiado poco, porque cuando las risas acabaron, cuando el silencio los venció, las palabras de Inokuma atravesaron su cuerpo con una nueva conmoción.

-Úsame, si quieres olvidarte de él se mi novia, utilízame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nieve seguía acumulándose a su alrededor.

El aire helado traspasaba sus ropas, no traía ropa de invierno, jamás pensó que comenzaría a nevar ese día.

Apretó sus manos. El frío taladraba sus huesos, se colaba a través de su piel y hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Siguió caminando entre la gente. Quería salir de ahí rápidamente, si no se alejaba lo suficiente sentiría el deseo irracional de volver a ese lugar, de hacerse visible y reclamarle a ella alguna cosa, cualquier cosa… sólo reclamarle.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza nuevamente, y el estomago se le apretó, su pecho cosquilleo con una sensación dolorosa, ilógica.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas que estaba en el camino. Había sido una muy mala idea volver a la casa a Kinomoto.

Mucho peor había sido, haber vuelto caminando, si tan sólo hubiese tomado un taxi… o llamado a su chofer…

Intentó ordenar sus ideas, ordenar su cabeza, pero las sensaciones eran extrañas, eran dolorosas… confusas. La sensación desgarradora de su cuerpo, expandiendo dolorosamente para enterrarse entre sus costillas y apretujar su estomago, lo mantenían con la mente ocupada… con en esa idea tortuosa.

-Demonios.

El había echado a correr después de eso… había comenzado a andar en sentido contrario arrancando… huyendo. Pero el dolor, el enfado y la rabia le habían perseguido y alcanzado y ya no sabía cómo dejarlos atrás. Correr no había funcionado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en esa banca que había encontrado durante su huida, sintiéndose un estúpido y un engreído, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Su reunión empezaría en media hora… pero ya no tenía deseos de ir. En realidad el deseo de cualquier cosa se le había quitado en ese mismo momento…

_Flash back_

Después de casi escapar de casa de Kinomoto, había tomado un taxi para llegar lo antes posible a las oficinas en las que tenía que reunirse con accionistas prototipo, mientras más rápido estuviera en las oficinas para preparar la reunión era mejor.

Estaba cansado, la visita a la casa de Kinomoto no había sido demasiado productiva, había tenido que salir de ahí porque las preguntas de ella estaban yendo a lugares en los que él no quería ahondar.

Pero… por qué no quería hacerlo, el estar con Tomoyo debería ser algo que lo hiciese sentir orgulloso. Ella era hermosa y encantadora, no había nada malo en estar con ella… ¿Verdad?

Era complicado, realmente complicado. Todo lo que se refería a Kinomoto era igual.

Sin embargo… porque tendría que referirse ese asunto a Kinomoto, eso era asunto de Tomoyo y él, de nadie más… pese a eso… cuando intentó contar un poco más, cuando intentó verter toda la verdad un nudo se hizo en su estomago e incluso había comenzado a retractarse…

Por qué… habría hecho eso.

Buscó su i-Phone en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, necesitaba llamar a su chofer para que le recogiese después de la reunión. Estaba cansado, quería volver pronto a casa.

Siguió buscando durante un rato en su bolso y los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-Maldición –murmuro.

Lo había dejado en la casa de Kinomoto, había estado tan nervioso, con tantos deseos de salir de ahí, de evitar esas preguntas, de no verla, que había olvidado su maldito teléfono.

A él nunca le pasaban estás cosas. Todo tenía que ser culpa de Kinomoto, que lo contagiaba con su estupidez.

-Disculpe, puede dejarme en este paradero.

-Aún no ha cancelado.

Demonios

-Tome –dijo fastidiado, necesitaba que parará rápido ese taxi. Toda la presentación para la reunión de ese día, descansaba en la memoria de ese i-Phone. Paso todo lo que tenía en su bolsillo derecho, lo suficiente como para pagar unas tres carreras. –Ahora por favor, sólo déjeme en este paradero.

-Sí, no hay problema –Dijo el taxista con tono de júbilo. Al menos él estaba feliz.

Debía pensar rápido, de ese maldito i-Phone dependía su presentación y la aprobación de los accionistas prototipo.

La casa de Kinomoto no estaba muy lejos de ahí, quizás si corría rápidamente llegaba antes que si tomaba un taxi. Estaba justo en la hora en la que todos regresaban a sus casas.

Comenzó a correr.

El frio golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, Kinomoto seguramente se había vuelto a recostar, era una verdadera perezosa. Rio. La idea de despertarla le producía cierto placer, placer que lograba desplazar rápidamente todos esos sentimientos incómodos que lo habían embargado antes.

Después de todo molestar a Kinomoto siempre había sido algo muy divertido.

Sus pasos se sucedieron uno tras otro sin parar. Agradecía en esos momentos su entrenamiento en artes marciales, le permitía tener una excelente condición física para poder correr como en estos momentos.

Y pese a que iba a toda velocidad, con los pensamientos de su reunión en la cabeza la silueta femenina que pudo divisar a lo lejos por el rabillo del ojo lo obligo a ralentizar su carrera.

Por alguna razón no pudo avanzar hasta ella en esos momentos y se quedo ahí, lejos de la vista de ella, donde no podía ser descubierto.

Por qué estaba fuera, por qué no estaba en su casa donde se había quedado.

La observó bajo las luces de la calle, bajo la nieve sin viento. Usaba un abrigo, se había puesto unas botas sobre los jeans que usaba en la tarde y dejó su cabello suelto sobre su espalda.

Cuando veía a Kinomoto sentía ganas de reír, porque la recordaba fresca, divertida. Pero a veces, como ese día la veía hermosa, deslumbrante sin quererlo y seguramente sin saberlo siquiera…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba con alguien y se petrifico cuando lo identifico

Esos cabellos dorados, esa postura fanfarrona…

Era Inokuma. Caminó y se quedo tras unos juegos del parque.

Se golpeó mentalmente, por qué demonios tenía que esconderse.

Y entonces volvió a mirarlos, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, quería saber que hacía ella ahí, que hacía con él y descubrir por qué le importaba tanto.

Pero entonces, su estomago se oprimió ante lo que veían sus ojos. Inokuma había estirado su mano hasta el rostro de Kinomoto, y por alguna razón ella no se aparto, ni se resistió, de hecho no sintió que tuviese intención de moverse un centímetro de ahí.

¿Era acaso, que ese contacto tan intimo no le molestaba?

¿No era eso extraño entre dos amigos? Qué pensaría ella si alguna vez él… tocase su rostro por la curiosidad de descubrir su textura ¿Le permitiría esa osadía como se la había permitido a Tetsuya?

Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más las manos de Kinomoto se posaron sobre las de Inokuma y el dolor de su pecho aumento, ver todo eso era… realmente doloroso.

¿Pero… por qué?

¡Demonios! Quería… realmente deseaba que ella se sintiese ofendida con ese contacto ¡Que lo repudiara!

Se sintió molesto de pronto y sin razón aparente, que importaba si Inokuma la tocaba de esa manera, él no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Kinomoto, no era algo por lo que un amigo debía preocuparse.

Estuvo a punto de irse, estuvo a punto de salir de ese lugar con una pequeña molestia en el cuerpo, con pensamientos tormentosos en su cabeza y ese dolor en el pecho que no entendía realmente pero no… él había tenido que quedarse en ese lugar, había tenido que saciar sus deseos de respuestas, de observarla…

Hubiese sido mejor haber hecho caso a sus primeros instintos.

Pero se había quedado y había visto como de la nada el rostro de Kinomoto se había vuelto extraño, ya no era terco ni tan firme como siempre era dulce… triste.

Ella nunca… ¿Es que acaso esas miradas estaban reservadas para Inokuma? Que era lo que la hacía sentir… tan triste.

Su corazón se estrujó, por lo que vio a continuación fue mucho peor que todo lo anterior.

Inokuma… la estaba besando ¡Besando a Kinomoto! ¡A la chica que supuestamente debían cuidar! ¡Que debía ser su amiga! Como demonios…

La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Y entonces sus pies dieron dos pasos hacia el frente antes de que su cabeza pudiese reaccionar. Salió de ahí al instante y la angustia comenzó a inundarlo, a envergarlo por todos lados dolorosa y cansinamente.

Pese a la angustia, no podía quitarse de encima ese malestar, esa incomodes.

Kinomoto no podía, ella… era demasiado.

Repentinamente sintió deseos de golpear a Tetsuya, de dar vuelta y caminar los pasos que hacían falta para voltearle el rostro de una patada pero… eso no era algo que hiciesen los amigos…

¡Maldición!

Y ahí estaba ahora, cinco o seis cuadras lejos de ella, de él y de lo que pudiesen estar haciendo, sólo entre la nieve, cinco minutos tarde para su reunión y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los labios de Kinomoto besando a Inokuma…

Tal vez había resultado ser un amigo demasiado celoso.

¿Porque era por eso por lo que estaba celoso verdad? Kinomoto se había convertido en una buena amiga y él… no quería que Tetsuya le hiciese daño porque…

Volvió a apretar su cabeza entre sus manos.

¡De qué demonios hablaba! Inokuma… estaba enamorado de ella, jamás…

¡Demonios!

Dio una vuelta más a su bufanda antes de levantarse de esa banca y volver a caminar hacia algún lugar.

La gente pasaba a su lado con rapidez, el piso brillaba por las luces de las vitrinas que estaban prontas a cerrar.

¿Kinomoto habría decidido ser una chica y estar con Tetsuya? Si fuese así, debería alegrarse. Tetsuya la había querido en el mismo instante en que habían cruzado miradas pero…

Era demasiado perturbarte. Se sentía incomodo por haberlo presenciado, avergonzado por su actitud y angustiado… sobre todo angustiado.

La idea era tan molesta, pensarlo era tan retorcidamente doloroso.

Pero él…. ¿Por qué debería sentir dolor con algo como eso? ¿Por qué una sensación tan extraña… tan inapropiada para la situación?

Kinomoto… Kinomoto seguramente merecía a alguien como Tetsuya.

Llevó su mano al pecho. Esa afirmación había sido demasiado complicada. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido para ser normal… Latía de manera vertiginosa, agitada, casi como si quisiese ser escuchado.

Y entonces entendió un poco más, aunque sólo un poco…

La idea era molesta, era punzante y repudiable porque él… él no quería que Tetsuya la besará, él no quería que tocará su rostro… que Kinomoto abrazará la espalda de Tetsuya cuando fuera a su casa…

Se sorprendió a el mismo en medio de las húmedas calles repletas de gente pensando en Kinomoto, sintiéndose territorial con ella… amenazado… vulnerable.

Levantó su cabeza a la nieve. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El tacto frio de ella en su nariz, en su boca…

¿Por qué nunca había sentido esto por Tomoyo? ¿Qué es lo que era diferente?

Decidió seguir adelante ¿A dónde iba? Realmente parecía no importarle en ese momento. No conocía demasiado bien esas calles… usualmente andaba con su chofer.

La sensación de malestar, de incomodidad y vergüenza no desaparecían de su cuerpo, de sus dedos de su pecho…

Con Tomoyo siempre había sido todo diferente, ella era hermosa, elegante… cada movimiento tenía cierto atractivo al que era imposible resistirse.

Pero Kinomoto se colaba en su mente, en sus asuntos, en sus respuestas y en todo lo demás a la fuerza, como una infección… lo invadía todo y estaba completamente contaminado… absolutamente… ya no debía de haber remedio.

Esto no era como lo de Tomoyo, jamás sería como lo de Tomoyo porque él…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el descubrimiento, dejó de caminar.

Se estaba enamorando de Kinomoto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Nota de autor: ¿**_**Saben qué? La verdad no tengo excusa para haber retrasado tanto la historia. He estado ocupada, es verdad, pero he podido actualizar "desde que comencé a amarte" así es que cualquier excusa de mi parte puede ser insatisfactoria. Por eso mejor los dejo con este capítulo y le pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado. Prometo no dejar pasar tanto tiempo otra vez.**_

**.**

**Soledad Repleta**

_Lección Quince_

_No todo es lo que parece ser_

Tet… suya –Dijo ella, seguramente por la impresión. –Qué… qué estás diciendo.

-Eso Saku –le respondió sin apartar sus ojos de ella, quería que viera que no estaba mintiendo, que esto no era un juego para él.

-Usarme y olvídate de Li.

Lo había dicho porque estaba convencido de que el dolor de ella podría matarlo. Lo había descubierto mientras lloraba, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su pecho.

El dolor de Sakura era malo incluso para él. Su rostro tímido, su lado vulnerable era tentador, tortuosamente tentador.

Pese a eso, parecía ser que esto no estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Sakura era demasiado honesta para aceptar su proposición.

-Lo que… lo que realmente quiero decir… –Suspiró. Hacerla entender quizás era una tarea imposible.

Entonces el rostro de ella se relajo. Seguramente porque lo había escuchado tartamudear, después de todo eso era algo muy extraño en él.

La volvió a mirar; sus cabellos castaños, sus labios rosados y esos hermosos ojos verdes aniñados. Esa era la Sakura que le gustaba; increíble, admirable, rebelde y hermosa.

Respiró hondo y decidió dejarse llevar.

Inokuma Tetsuya nunca había sido lo que se llama normal o recatado y hoy no era el día de romper una regla como esa. Se acerco al rostro de ella. Ella hizo un ademán de alejarse, estaba siendo precavida porque él había sido un estúpido al robarle un beso… un beso hermoso y completamente deseado, pero robado al fin de cuentas.

-Estás diciendo unas cosas muy extrañas Tetsuya –dijo ella intentando retroceder y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado Pero él no quería, había llegado demasiado lejos y no se quedaría callado… ella realmente estaba sufriendo.

Pese a su intento de huida él fue mucho más rápido y la agarró de su muñeca para que se quedase ahí, bajo la nieve y las luces de los faroles.

-Quieres seguir sintiéndote de esta manera cada vez que vez a Tomoyo o a Shaoran.

-No… por supuesto que no –le respondió mientras descendía la cabeza y él pasaba su mano por su rostro con frustración. Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, demasiado estúpido nuevamente.

-No quiero que estés triste ojos bonitos, tu tristeza realmente parte el corazón. Sólo quiero ayudar

-Pero… tú sabes que yo – Se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda -demonios Inokuma me estás confundiendo.

Se rio de buena gana. Le encantaba sus reacciones. Era ruda, pero transparente, tanto que reacciones como esas solo podían volverse encantadoras.

-Sé que no te gusto… -Le dijo mientras la volteaba. Como lo había sospechado, tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, seguramente esa había sido la razón por la que le había dado la espalda. -sé de hecho que estás enamorada de Shaoran en estos momentos, pero realmente quiero estar contigo, quiero que me mires. Se mi novia y juro que haré lo que te olvides de Shaoran.

-No podría hacerte eso, no podría utilizarte… no podría jugar contigo, tú realmente eres muy preciado para mí… yo

Ella… ella jamás podría jugar con él. Lo había hecho Hanako alguna vez, pero Sakura no era como Hanako, jamás sería como Hanako.

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas Sakura

Se acercó un poco más a ella. Desesperadamente y de cualquier manera quería estar con ella, quería pertenecerle a ella, quería…

-No puedo, te quiero demasiado para hacer algo como esto, eres demasiado valioso para mi… no quiero herirte de ninguna manera.

Sonrió. Por qué era esa la única forma en que podía quererlo.

-Está bien.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Que está bien. Pero si algún día te arrepientes, piensa en que estoy a tu disposición

-No seas bruto Inokuma –Dijo ella sonriendo entre la nieve. Hermosa, realmente hermosa.

-Vamos, creo que es hora de comprar las sopas instantáneas y un café. Estás demasiado desabrigada como para andar en la nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que ha pasado Xiaolang, Matsumoto llamó hace un momento y dijo que no habías llegado

-Tuve que atender algo más importante. Le escribiré para darle mis disculpas y enviarle los archivos que tengo en el computador de la sala de trabajo. Ahora estoy cansado madre, no tengo deseos de…

-¿Algo más importante dices? Que podría ser más importante que la reunión con Matsumoto, sabes que tienes este tipo de responsabilidades Xialoang, espero no tengas intención de revelarte a esta edad… ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para que eso suceda, serás el próximo…

Irian Li siempre era así, podría haber preguntado como estaba, hace días que no la había visto, pero la muerte de su padre la había convertido en una mujer dura, sin brillo en los ojos y que no amaba a sus hijos, los educaba. Él respetaba eso de ella, respetaba que se hubiese hecho cargo de las empresas de su padre sin muchos conocimientos, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que los unía aparte de eso…

-Está bien madre, no volverá a ocurrir. –Había aprendido eso hace tiempo, su cabeza podía viajar a otro lugar mientras su madre quería exprimirlo hasta al cansancio para que diera lo mejor de sí y aún ahora le era muy útil.

Irean dijo algo más, pero había escapado una vez más. Ahora subía las escaleras con el corazón oprimido porque aún cundo quiso dejar a su pensamiento volar, Kinomoto había vuelto como un torbellino a su conciencia, aplastando la falsa tranquilidad que había ganado.

Dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio perfectamente ordenado. Se sentó en la silla, hizo un ademán de revisar algunos papeles para engañar a su cabeza, pero el pecho le dolía demasiado… no podía hacer nada.

No podía ir y preguntarle… ni si quiera podía quererla porque… estaba Tomoyo.

No había ido por ella…

Qué pensaría Tomoyo si le decía todo esto…

Pegó su cabeza en el escritorio.

Definitivamente Tomoyo no merecía algo así. Además… Kinomoto había besado a Tetsuya.

Él debía detener este sentimiento antes de que lo consumiese completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Déjame, estoy bien –regañó a la ama de llaves que intentaba sujetarlo por el brazo para que no se desestabilizase.

-Señor Hiragizawa, usted deber quedarse, apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

-Que me dejes te dije –No podía. Sabía perfectamente que su estado no era de los mejores pero quedarse significaba estar bajo el mismo techo que Marghareth y en esos momentos aquello era realmente imposible.

Margareth realmente era una mujer insoportable, entendía perfectamente por qué su padre siempre había intentado alejarse de ella.

-Kakurosu, llévame al colegio –Le dijo al empleado que estaba de pie en la puerta esperando alguna orden.

-Está bien ¿Pero… señorito no cree que es mejor descansar?

-No te lo estoy preguntando.

El día anterior había tenido fiebre durante toda la noche. Por alguna razón extraña su cuerpo había enfermado, quizás tenía que ver con la cantidad de tiempo que paso en regaderas, con haber estado comiendo mal durante semanas o todo el maldito lio que tenía en su cabeza con Kinomoto.

¿Cómo estaría ella hoy?

No sabía realmente como tenía que verla ese día, no sabía que decirle. Quizás simplemente no tendría que hablarle…

Un momento. Estaba sonando demasiado imbécil en contra de su voluntad.

Por qué demonios se preocupaba por cómo hablarle a Kinomoto.

Maldición esa mujer lo estaba idiotizando. No era una maldita chica, por qué demonios tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Pero… quería saber cómo estaba.

Sintió escalofríos. Al parecer esa mañana era particularmente helada.

De alguna manera había llegado a la sala de clases sin ayuda de nadie. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

No había nadie en el lugar. Quizás había llegado demasiado pronto. De todas formas ese sitio era mucho mejor que su casa. Con Margareth ahí, se había transformado en un infierno.

Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro

-Hey Eriol ¿qué pasa? ya van a comenzar las clases

Miró a Kenshi. En qué momento había llegado tanta gente a la sala.

Demonios. Se había quedado dormido.

-Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido. –Le dijo molesto.

Buscó alrededor, pero la cabellera castaña de Kinomoto no aparecía por ninguna parte. Kenshi lo pesco en medio de su búsqueda.

-Pensé que estarías con Mamoru, si no hubiese tenido presentación hoy también habría ido. Le hubiese cobrado todas las de la otra vez.

Volteó la cabeza para verlo directamente. No sabía bien si era por la fiebre o por qué se estaba volviendo idiota pero no lograba entender de qué mierda hablaba Kenshi.

-De que demonios hablas Kenshi

-Mamoru y Chojiro…

Frunció el entrecejo sin entender.

-Tú sabes… el plan para sacar a Kinomoto de aquí.

Alzó las cejas interrogativamente. De qué demonios hablaba Kenshi. Los planes para sacar a Kinomoto se habían detenido desde que su corazón le jugaba malas pasadas.

-No he hecho ningún maldito plan –replicó molesto.

-Pero, Mamoru nos dijo que tú

Demonios…

-¿Dónde están? –Preguntó inmediatamente. Todo le había quedado perfectamente claro en ese segundo.

-No lo sé… no lo recuerdo muy bien

Lo vio ceñudo. Por qué demonios había tenido que quedarse el idiota. Chojiro era mucho mejor recordando las cosas.

-Creo que… escuché algo acerca de la bodega.

-Maldición

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de levantarse para salir de ahí

Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza Mamoru. Qué demonios iba hacerle a Sakura.

Paso olímpicamente a la profesora Kaho.

-Señor Hiragizawa, siéntese, recién hemos comenzado las clases

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Agradecía que ese comportamiento no fuese extraño para los profesores. Le permitía salir sin levantar sospechas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Correr era difícil cuando uno se sentía tan débil.

Incremento la velocidad.

Sólo pensar que Mamoru pudiese estar haciéndole algo a Kinomoto llenaba su estómago de una sensación amarga, desconocida e insoportable.

Mierda.

Sus pies no se coordinaban demasiado bien. Casi había caído entre el pasto y el lodo en repetidas ocasiones.

Maldita sea, esas ideas de Mamoru de que él estaba volviéndose extraño por culpa de Kinomoto seguramente lo habían impulsado a hacer estás estupideces. Bufó enfadado. Hacer algo así sin su consentimiento era imperdonable.

Cuando lo encontrara lo iba a matar.

El ritmo de su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado. Se sentía cansado.

Por qué demonios tenía que estar enfermo justo el día en el que raptaban a Sakura.

Paso la mano por sus azulados cabellos. Tenía frío, tenía mucho frío.

Kinomoto era testaruda, seguramente les estaba dando guerra a Mamoru y a los otros pero eso era mucho más peligroso, porque si algo sabía hacer muy bien esa condenada mujer era enfadar a los otros…Y Mamoru enfadado, era un completo demonio.

Tenía que seguir corriendo, no pararía hasta dar con la bodega.

Cinco minutos después ya había llegado.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Escuchó la voz de Sakura.

-Imbécil ¡No me toques maldito! -Ahora estaba seguro de que ella estaba ahí.

Pateó con desesperación la puerta pero nadie salió.

-Mamoru, que demonios estás haciendo

-Es Eriol Mamoru.–Dijo una voz conocida.

Volvió a patear la puerta.

-Déjalo, no podemos dejarlo entrar

-Qué demonios, no se supone que el los mando… -Era Kinomoto, podía reconocer su voz tras esa maldita puerta

-Suéltame –Había chillado ella. Esos malditos idiotas. Qué demonios le estarían haciendo. Pensó desesperado mientras volvía a arremeter contra la puerta.

-Tu solo cállate que ya… Ahh! ¡Jodida puta! –le había gritado de pronto Mamoru a Kinomoto.

Pese a la situación por una fracción de segundos, sintió deseos de reír. Apostaba toda su fortuna a que Kinomoto había logrado golpearlo o morderlo.

Volvió a embestir contra la puerta sin ningún resultado. Esa maldita pared parecía blindada. Desde el evento de la vez anterior esa puerta había sido reforzada.

-Abran la maldita puerta

-Deja Chojiro, no le hagas caso.

Así que Chojiro estaba ahí. Con Chojiro las cosas eran más fáciles.

-Abre de una maldita vez Chojiro, si no quieres que te muela a golpes.

-Nos matara si no abrimos Mamoru –Él tenía mucho más miedo que el maldito de Mamoru.

Entonces sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse, la vio a ella al fondo de esa casucha, en el suelo, con la blusa a medio abrir el pelo enmarañado, su falda rota y el rostro tan aniñado como siempre.

Después de eso, solo podía recordar que había pateado a Mamoru con todas sus fuerzas y que luego había ido a darle tundas a Chojiro pero que no había podido sostenerse en pie.

-Déjalo Chojiro –Mamoru se había levantado del suelo. Como demonios estaban desobedeciéndolo tan fácilmente. –nos lo agradecerá después.

-Qué demonios dices Mamoru, estás quedando loco

-No Eriol, el loco eres tú, que demonios tiene esa estúpida mujer para que pierdas la cabeza. –Le miró ceñudo. ¿Desde cuándo ese idiota tenía derecho a hablarle así? -Tu padre nos dijo que te diéramos una lección. Te lo dije Eriol, si él se enteraba de cómo te estabas comportando no sería nada bueno

Lo miró desafiante. Con que eso era lo que había pasado. Intentó acercarse a Kinomoto.

-Y me imagino que tú fuiste la persona que lo informó todo, verdad?

Mamoru lo vio con suficiencia, como si el supiese lo que era conveniente para él mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la cara.

-Qué haces Hiragizawa, no necesito que estés aquí

-Cállate maldita mujer… no puedo… no puedo dejar que te hagan nada.

Qué demonios estaba diciendo, si pudiese pensar con más claridad seguramente todo habría sido más fácil, y se hubiese librado de ese problema con unas cuantas palabras rudas y asquerosamente groseras. Pero el asunto era que no podía pensar con tanta claridad, porque su cabeza parecía querer caer al piso en cualquier momento.

-No la golpearemos más… ha sido suficiente. Pero es mejor que no salgas de aquí, en este estado serás una burla Eriol.

Cuando hubo dicho eso su cuerpo tambaleo. Ni siquiera alcanzó a detenerlos.

Demonios, en verdad era deplorable. Un Hiragizawa jamás debería caer tan bajo.

-¡Maldición! No nos encierren acá. Con un demonio ¡Todo es tu culpa Hiragizawa!

Eran los gritos de Kinomoto… esa mujer podía ser terriblemente irritante.

-Cállate –bufó cansado. La había ido a buscar sin pensar. Sólo hasta ese momento recordaba lo malhumorado que lo podía poner Kinomoto.

-No me callare, esos condenadas marionetas tuyas vinieron me trajeron hasta acá y mira como estoy… maldición! Que no pueden dejarme en paz, no me iré de aquí escúchame bien Hiragizawa… aunque me traigas 100 veces, me golpeen, me corten el cabello o rompan mi uniforme NO VOY A IRME

Levantó la cabeza. El labio de Kinomoto estaba roto.

Su pechó se oprimió. Esa mujer…

Estiró su mano hasta el rostro de ella. Si hubiese tenido sus manos desatadas lo hubiese alejado pero así como estaba no podía hacer nada por lo que se permitió limpiarle la sangre del costado de su mejilla.

La piel de Kinomoto no era tan suave como la de Maho, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor, era como si al tacto la punta de sus dedos cosquilleara.

-¿Te ha dolido… demasiado?

-Que dices Hiragizawa, estas actuando realmente extraño

Entonces nuevamente todo se remeció bajo sus pies. Debía pensar en algo rápidamente para salir de ahí, o se desmayaría por la fiebre y encima, lo haría delante de Kinomoto.

-Deja desatarte esto

-¿En verdad… has venido a buscarme? –Preguntó ella con incredulidad. Quien no sería incrédulo al respecto. Después de todo únicamente se había dedicado a aterrorizarla todo este tiempo.

-Yo no los mande a golpearte Kinomoto

-Y por qué estás acá, podrías… haber dejado que me golpearan, no te importó haberlo hecho hace tiempo

-Ahora es diferente…

Ella le miró con cara de circunstancias. Estaba hablando estupideces y le dolía jodidamente la cabeza. Coordinar ideas para remediar lo que había dicho parecía realmente un problema en esos momentos.

-Acércate para que te quite esto

Los enormes ojos verdes de ella se volvieron hacia él con desconfianza.

Demonios. Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto esa condenada mujer.

-No te haré nada Kinomoto

-Cómo puedo estar segura de eso Hiragizawa, eres un jodido pendejo…

-Me duele la cabeza así que no chilles… -La miró detenidamente. Ella tenía razón. -Hagamos una tregua, sólo por hoy –Agregó cuando vio su rostro turbado.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior. Por lo que había visto hacia eso cada vez que meditaba sobre algo. Kinomoto podía ser condenadamente astuta algunas veces.

-Está bien… sólo para salir de acá.

-Ahora date vuelta, debo desamarrar el lazo de tus muñecas.

Ella obedeció.

Ahí donde estaba tenía una vista perfecta del cuello de Kinomoto, tenía algunos magullones. ¿Cuánto la habrían golpeado Mamoru y Chojiro? Bajó la vista… el lazo que apretaba sus muñecas había dejado una marca en su brazo.

Ella había aguantado tantas cosas durante todo ese tiempo.

-Kinomoto

-Hn –Dijo ella desinteresada, a modo de respuesta

-Perdón por lo de ayer

Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

-¿Esto es parte de la tregua Hiragizawa?

-No...

Realmente le dolía la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y encima estaba haciendo que hablará estupideces.

-Estás actuando realmente extraño.

Si hasta ella se había dado cuenta. Su maldita boca estaba diciendo muchas cosas pero hoy se sentía suficientemente turbado y débil como para no hacerse caso de sí mismo.

Se tambaleó hacia delante y chocó con la espalda de Kinomoto. El olor de ella era condenadamente bueno.

-Demonios Hiragizawa que… -Había comenzado a chillar ella pero algo había hecho que se callará. Se había voleado y tocado su frente.

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre

Intentó mantenerse estable. Por qué justo ese día había tenido que estar enfermo. No quería estar enfermo y mucho menos cuando estaba ahí mirándolo.

-Quédate acá –Dijo ella mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo dirigía a unas colchonetas viejas. La vio buscar entre el piso y encontrar su abrigo. –Ten esto, nos sacaré de aquí.

Entre turbación, la escucho golpear la puerta.

Abrió los ojos. Ella había comenzado a azotar su pequeño cuerpo contra esa enorme puerta. Ni en mil años lo lograría sola.

Se levantó de donde estaba.

-No seas tonta Kinomoto. No podrás con esto. –dijo mientras caminaba hasta su lado.

-Te morderás la lengua Hiragizawa no hay nada que no pueda hacer

-Lo sé –Había murmurado antes de arremeter contra la puerta.

Y encima ese jodido lugar no tenía ventanas.

-Deja ya Hiragizawa, estás enfermo

-Aún enfermo soy mucho más fuerte que tú

Diecisiete veces habían sido las que ella y él habían intentado abrir esa puerta a golpes

Ya estaba cansado. Otra vez sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Estaba mareado.

-Demonios.

-Ven… –ordenó ella mientras lo volvía a tomar del brazo. –necesitas descansar

-No pensé que fueras tan considerada –le dijo irónico.

-Aunque eres un gusano, no quisiera que murieras acá, cómo lo explicaría

Ese maldito sarcasmo de Kinomoto.

Tenía sed, sed y frio.

Se sentaron en la colchoneta vieja. Ella lo cubrió con su abrigo nuevamente. Sólo entonces se percató de lo helada que estaban sus manos. Seguramente ella también tenía frío.

Por un buen rato, ninguno dijo nada.

-Kinomoto

-Qué quieres Hiragizawa -le respondió mosqueada.

-Lo lamento. Que estés aquí ahora es mi culpa... mi padre…

-No me importa Hiragizawa… no tienes por qué hablarme de esto. Me he acostumbrado a todos estos secuestros imbéciles, además seguirán haciéndolo de todos modos.

Como demonios era que Kinomoto podía ser tan sonriente con esos dos idiotas y a él solo le decía estupideces. Ladeo una sonrisa. Era su culpa después de todo, ella solo había sabido resistir muy bien a todos sus ataques.

-Deja ya de temblar –le reclamó ruda. Ella era ruda a veces, sobre todo cuando estaba con él, tan ruda que casi nada de esa simpatía que derrochaba en clases se le notaba.

-Ven –Lo apegó a la pared y se acomodó más cerca de él. Abrió el abrigo y se acercó más a su lado. Después de eso sólo pudo sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Kinomoto contra el suyo.

Cálida…

-No traes un celular encima

-Deje… deje todo en la sala de clases

-A mí me lo quitaron tus lacayos

Prefirió no decir nada. Cualquier cosa que dijese los haría pelear otra vez, y por ese momento no quería pelear. Quería sentir la calidez de Kinomoto, quería mezclarse con ella.

-Hey, hey –Sintió que decía ella y se volvió a erguir, su cuerpo había empezado a caer hacia su lado mientras se quedaba medio dormido.

-Mierda… -se quejó -hoy no es mi mejor día Kinomoto

-Trae, pasa tu brazo por mi hombro, así no te resbalaras por la colchoneta.

Su brazo pesaba, pero abrazarla era tan tentador, tan jodidamente bueno que el esfuerzo valía la pena, los hombros de Kinomoto eran pequeños y su delgadez le permitía sentir el hueso de su hombro. Quería estrujarla contra él quería, fundirla en su cuerpo, a toda ella; a la rebelde, la simpática, la divertida, la mandona, la aniñada y la que lo odiaba.

-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que mueras Hiragizawa.

-Kinomoto –demonios estar tan cerca de ella lo estaba volviendo más imbécil y loco.

-Que pasa

-De verdad siento lo de ayer

-Eres un cabrón Hiragizawa, cuando tengas cordura lo recordaras y lo volverás a ser.

-No es cierto -le dijo mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en la de ella. Ella tenso su cuerpo y no dijo nada.

-Tenías toda la intención de golpearme desde un principio, no veo por qué deba disculparte, siempre has sido así de borde.

-Eso es... –demonios debía hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar –Tu culpa

-Sólo recuerda que aquí podría golpearte y luego decir que fue Mamoru o Chojiro, cualquiera de los dos imbéciles me daría igual

-No quiero… comenzar una pelea pero tú y Li…

Sintió como ella se estremecía al escuchar su nombre

-Olvídalo… simplemente todo lo que te dije es cierto. Realmente lo siento… tampoco quería golpearte. –Mierda, aún no podía dejar de temblar. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento.

-Por qué no seguiste peleando, pude haberte dado al menos un golpe

-No quería verte ahí… yo no debí golpearte

Ella lo miró con sus ojos grandes bien abiertos.

-Seguramente estás delirando, pero creo que no me caes tan mal cuando estás enfermo

El rio amargamente.

De alguna manera sintió el peso de Kinomoto sobre su pecho. Dios esa situación mataría sus nervios. Ella estaba tan…

Condenada Kinomoto que no se daba cuenta de lo deseable que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa era una situación extraña. Definitivamente podría haber esperado cualquier cosa menos que Eriol Hiragizawa estuviese ahí con ella, con un brazo en su hombro y una actitud extraña.

Al menos con eso de la fiebre parecía no ser tan insoportable como siempre.

-Algún día…

-¿Algún día qué? –Le preguntó ruda. Hace rato Hiragizawa venía llamándola y haciéndole pregunta tras pregunta no la dejaba pensar en cómo salir de ahí.

-¿Me perdonarías algún día?

Volteó su rostro hacia él sorprendida. Realmente Hiragizawa debía estar delirando o bromeando cuando menos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tras sus gafas podía ver sus enormes pestañas.

Eriol era algo así como un monumento maquiavélico. Hermoso, pero tremendamente malvado. Decidió seguirle el juego. Después de todo su estado febril debía ser el que lo hacía actuar de esa manera y si estaba con él encerrada en ese lugar prefería que fuese así de dócil.

-Tendría que perdonarte tantas cosas que ya de seguro ni siquiera te acuerdas.

-Cortar tu cabello, insultarte, ordenar que te golearan, hacer que estuvieras en el hospital, ser un jodido imbécil todo el tiempo… me lo perdonarías?

Valla… ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Eso era imposible.

-Se te olvido el besarme a la fuerza

-No, por eso no

-No acepto disculpas a medias. Robar el primer beso de alguien a quien no le gusta y que tú odias es algo por lo que definitivamente deberías pedir perdón

-Estas… equivocada

-Quizás para ti no sea importante pero para mí…

-No te odio

Volvió a mirarlo. Seguía sin abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo se estaba haciendo más pesado. En qué momento alguien se daría cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Ese hombre seguramente estaba muy enfermo.

Ella rio con ironía

-Pues pareces fingirlo muy bien

Sonrió de lado

-Gracias

-Vas enserio Eriol ¡¿en verdad no me odias!

-No, no te odio

-Y entonces por qué demonios siempre tienes que…

-No chilles Kinomoto

-Bueno –susurró ella –Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Por eso, lo siento. Es la única forma de que te des cuenta que estoy ahí.

Lo miró sin entender. No quiso preguntar nada más, Hiragizawa estaba actuando muy extraño y de cierta manera la ponía un poco incomoda, esa incomodidad que se siente cuando se encuentra uno en terrenos escabrosos. Era mejor que tomase el control de la situación.

-Demonios… -Murmuró. Cualquiera idea sobre salir de ahí parecía imposible. Después del evento de hace meses en que los lacayos de Hiragizawa la habían secuestrado, esa bodega había quedado tan sellada como una fortaleza. Quizás tendría que comenzar a pensar que salir de ahí en estos momentos era imposible.

-Cómo demonios se les ocurre encerrarnos aquí, tus marionetas son realmente estúpidas.

-No son ellos… es mi padre

Segunda vez que hablaba de él ese día. Qué demonios tenía que ver ese hombre con el comportamiento de las dos "mucamas" de Eriol.

-Entonces debes tener un padre muy retorcido -le dijo con simpleza pero lo escuchó bufar afirmativamente y entonces entendió que quizás, era mucho más que retorcido. Debía seguramente ser despreciable. De ahí debía haberlo sacado Eriol.

-Es un demonio

-No creo que sea peor que tú

El rio desganado.

-Es mucho… mucho peor. Él seguramente debe haberles pagado para que hagan esto. Lo siento Kinomoto.

-Si es algo que tu padre hizo no tienes que disculparte. Cada cabrón debe pagar sus culpas.

El rió. Pero de una manera que ella no conocía, no era esa risa burlona irónica o molesta. Era una risa armoniosa, completamente sincera.

-Deberías practicar para no ser tan borde. No eres tan desagradable de esta manera

Hiragizawa no dijo nada. Sentía su cuerpo caliente cerca de ella. La fiebre debería estar empeorando.

-Hiragizawa, deberías recostarte.

-No me siento… no me siento tan mal

Eso seguramente era la mentira de un chico orgulloso y testarudo al que no le gustaba sentirse enfermo. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar cerca suyo.

-Vamos, no seas testarudo. -Se acomodó para dejarle a él un espacio. Detestaba tener que tratarlo de esta manera tan condescendiente.

Dejo la cabeza de Hiragizawa en su regazo y esperó, esperó que el tiempo pasa rápido, que se quedase dormido o que alguien llegase a buscarlos.

Jamás en mil años, hubiese siquiera sospechado que estaría así con Hiragizawa.

-Kinomoto…

Aún no se quedaba dormido

-Hueles bien

Eso seguramente debía ser por su fiebre. No le cabía la menor duda que Hiragizawa actuaba así porque la razón se le había freído con el calor. Pero aun así… de alguna estúpida manera, se sentía avergonzada.

Lo vio ahí, sobre su regazo, temblando por el frío. Sintió curiosidad acerca de si su azulado cabello castaño era tan sedoso como se veía. Estiró su mano en un acto inapropiado y lo comprobó. Hiragizawa tenía un cabello envidiable, una piel pulcra y unas hermosas pestañas. Seguramente era todos los cuidados que recibía al ser un hombre de clase alta.

Que tan malo podía ser un padre que se había preocupado de que su hijo tuviese tantos cuidados como para tener un cabello y una piel tan hermosos.

Él se removió y procuró sacar sus manos de su cabello inmediatamente.

-Lo siento…

Él no dijo nada. Pero su boca sonrió. Cuantas caras más además de la osca que ella conocía, podía tener Hiragizawa.

-Por qué… por qué viniste a buscarme

-Yo… no los mande

Era lo mismo que le había dicho hace un momento. Pero no era una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Pero por qué viniste.

-No podía dejar que te golpearan

-Es una reacción extraña para ti, me cuesta un poco creerla

-Tú… me vuelves un poco loco

Entonces entendió un poco. El maldito que se había metido tantas veces con ella, que había hecho cosas enfermizas para molestarla. Había estado preocupado.

Y por primera vez pensó, que quizás lo que había dicho una vez Inokuma era verdad.

Hiragizawa no era tan mala persona como había pensado, tal vez solo estaba, como él mismo había dicho, un poco loco.


	16. Lección 16

**Lección Dieciséis **

**Nota de autor: **Un pequeño, regalo de reyes adelantado. Mis exámenes y ahora un viaje, me tienen liada con el tiempo para escribir pero al menos quería dejarles esto por ahora. . hare todo lo que pueda por actualizar "desde que comencé a amarte" lo más pronto posible.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que tengan el mejor de todos los años éste 2012 =D

Saludos. Espero que nos leamos pronto =)

.

Sentada en la silla blanca, a dos metros de él, con su chaqueta del colegio cubriéndole los hombros, sentía que no lo odiaba tanto como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Quizás era el cansancio, quizás se sentía un poco agradecida por los esfuerzos que había hecho. La verdad es que no lo sabía muy bien, pero justo ahí, no quería preocuparse por eso.

-Es usted su novia –preguntó una enfermera que había ido a revisar la fiebre de Eriol y a dejar un poco de jugo.

Abrió sus ojos y negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Ella novia de ese tipo? Ni aunque el cielo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos. Era verdad que tal vez ya no lo detestaba tanto pero él había estado haciendo su vida imposible durante meses.

-Es que como le pidió quedarse, pensé que… –Se había disculpado la enfermera.

-No sé preocupe. Soy sólo su compañera de clases. –Le dijo para tranquilizar la verguenza de la muchacha, que de seguro no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando ahí. Después de todo el chico en la cama tendido era dueño de la mitad de ese lugar, debía tener cierto temor de incomodarle.

La muchacha dejó el jugo en el mesón, le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación.

Miró a Hiragizawa tendido en la cama y acercó su silla un poco más él.

Como demonios es que había acabado metida en toda esa mierda.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba un poco cansada, después de todo las últimas horas había procurado mantenerse despierta para cuidar de ese sujeto.

BRRRBRRR

La vibración del celular la sobresalto. Sacó el maltratado móvil del bolsillo y vio el nombre de Inokuma titilando en la pantalla. Cuando encontró el celular en el barró, cerca de ese cuartucho se había encontrado con cientos de llamadas perdidas tanto de él como de Li.

Suspiró. No quería decirles donde estaba… pero tampoco quería asustarlos aún más.

-Tetsuya, ciento no haber podido llamarte pero me he dormido…

-¡Sakura! por Kami, hasta que me has contestado. Me tenías muy preocupado, Hiragizawa y tu desaparecieron y….

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-Ojos bonitos, Shaoran y yo..

Sonrió. La dulce voz de Tetsuya. Encantadoramente preocupado.

-Hoy estoy algo cansada, pero si gustas puedes venir a casa mañana, traes unas películas y conversamos todo lo que quieras. Siento haberte preocupado. Juro que no volverá a pasar.

Escuchó el suspiro de Tetsuya al otro lado del teléfono.

-Está bien… está bien.

-Gracias por llamar.

Dijo rápido y colgó. No quería preocupar más a Tetsuya pero aceptar que estaba ahí, en esas condiciones, y junto a Hiragizawa. Paso su mano por el cabello. Esto nunca debía haber pasado de esa manera.

Hiragizawa había logrado encontrar la salida después de horas de buscarla, su fiebre le hacía decir cosas extrañas, había sido testarudo hasta el final, después de despertarse busco incesantemente un lugar donde la pared no fuese tan dura y la golpeo con todo lo que había en ese lugar, tres horas después habían logrado hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para salir, pero ya se había hecho de noche y su fiebre había empeorado.

Cerca de ese maldito lugar su celular sonaba. Seguramente a Mamoru se le había caído mientras corría a clases en la mañana.

Después de eso a duras penas Hiragizawa pudo decirle el número de su chofer y pedirle que no le dijera a nadie más que estaban ahí. Cuando habían llegado a la clínica, él no quiso dejarla ir.

Ahí donde estaba, ese demonio parecía tan inofensivo.

-Sukura…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había susurrado su nombre dolorosamente. Sintió su pecho caliente, como si se le hubiese atravesado una duda en la conciencia, pero no una duda curiosa, una duda que dolía un poco. ¿Por qué ese tipo parecía necesitar tanto su cercanía?

Bufo mientras pensaba.

Eriol estaba solo, siempre lo había sabido, era un maldito cabron por herencia, tenía un padre que según él podía dejarlo morir en un lugar pequeño y sucio como esa bodega. Su vida al parecer había sido difícil.

Aún así, con un poco más de entendimiento, no podía olvidarse de que era y seguiría siendo un cabron. Bajar la guardia con Hiragizawa era equivalente a cortarse un dedo en una piscina llena de tiburones. Ella no quería ser una damisela en peligro, así es que permanecería atenta, pero por lo menos hoy, no se alejaría de él, por qué había sido quien pese a la fiebre, el frío y el dolor la había sacado de ese lugar. Su madre definitivamente no le había enseñado a ser una malagradecida.

-Sa… kura… -repitió y se movió estrepitosamente rápido para coger su brazo, casi como si necesitase que alguien lo cogiese antes de caer.

Sin gafas, Eriol tenía ojos condenadamente hermosos.

La soltó casi al instante, y pudo alejarse tranquilamente.

-Estás… estás bien.

Lo miró con extrañeza. Que bicho le había picado a Hiragizawa...

-Por su puesto que estoy bien, solo tenía un poco de frio allá Hiragizawa, no me ha pasado nada.

-¿Mi padre no te ha hecho nada?

Todavía parecía estar asustado y confundido. Lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-He estado aquí desde que llegamos, no he visto a tu padre jamás.

Suspiró como si algo le aliviase y se acomodó en la cama.

-¿Realmente es tan malo tu padre?

-Mucho peor de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Pero siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido –Un padre que hasta le ponía un chofer como kakurosu, no podía ser tan malo.

El bufo y se quedo mirando al techo un segundo, aún se escuchaba somnoliento, de seguro aún no se sentía bien.

-Soy su experimento

Un padre… no podía jugar así con su hijo, Hiragizawa de seguro debía estar exagerando.

-Al menos gracias a él puedes atenderte en esta puta clínica gratis.

Eriol sonrió como había aprendido ese día, que él podía hacer.

-Debes tener un buen padre Kinomoto

-Por qué

-A penas y quieres creer que un viejo sea tan idiota como el mio.

-Si crio un tipo como tu seguramente es un cabrón, pero no creo que…

-No lo intentes Kinomoto, para él no hay escusas…

Él se dio media vuelta hacia ella y la miró mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez.

-Por favor, sé que es incomodo, pero al menos hoy no salgas de este lugar

-Duerme Hiragizawa, no me iré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te espero en el parque. Si está bien. No te preocupes, llevaré el abrigo.

Durante toda la noche anterior había intentado pensar que era lo correcto, que debía hacer con eso que había descubierto, pero no había podido, todo se le había hecho demasiado complicado. Sólo bastaron dos horas de que Kinomoto estuviera perdida, para entenderlo, lo había entendido tan bien que esperar un segundo más por hacer lo correcto hubiese sido una soberana estupidez.

Agarró su chamarra y salió de ahí, eran as diez, pero Tomoyo no le había hecho ningún problema, ella nunca hacía problemas, era una chica que su madre podría haber considerado y … demonios porque siempre tenía que pensar tantas cosas.

Pero ya no importaba… hacerle algo como eso a Tomoyo se consideraba inaceptable.

10 minutos después llegó al parque. Ahí estaba ella, con un abrigo negro, una bufanda, zapatos de bajo tacón y el cabello grisáceo cayendo por su espalda… sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y un pequeño bolso. Perfecta. Tomoyo siempre sería así de perfecta… le encantaba mirarla, probablemente admirarla siempre sería uno de sus más grandes placeres, pero no tenía esa sensación desesperada, no quería cuidarla… no quería arrebatarla de donde estaba para fugarse a algún sitio donde pudieran estar solos… no quería sacarla de donde estaba Inokuma… porque ella no era Kinomoto.

-Tomoyo

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa torcida. Si de algo estaba ahora seguro era que Tomoyo sabía perfectamente para que la hubiera llamado.

De alguna manera se eso sentía aún peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz comenzaba a molestarle los ojos. Se volteó. Ahí donde estaba se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Que demonios había pasado…

El día anterior había tenido mucha fiebre

Mamoru…. Mamoru se había llevado a Kinomoto.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón, porque había recordado las órdenes de su padre, que estaba en su maldito hospital y que Kinomoto podría estar….

Pero antes de preocuparse más, la vio ahí con la mitad del cuerpo tendido sobre la cama. Su cabello esparcido sobre las sabanas… su rostro fino… sus enormes y abundantes pestañas. Corrió alguna de los mechones que cubrían su rostro, lo más suave que pudo…

La piel de Kinomoto… el cabello de Kinomoto… su respiración pausada.

Por Kami, como le gustaba esa mujer. Ella estaba bien, estaba ahí con él, se había quedado ahí porque él se lo había pedido.

Había descubierto, mientras la tenia atrapada, que no quería hacerle daño. Definitivamente no quería nada que ella no quisiese, no quería hacerla llorar ni sentir que la tenía para luego tirarla. Eso no era un capricho, no era como querer acostarse con Maho, o tener a la chica más sexy de una fiesta. Lo de Kinomoto era y sería siempre diferente porque esa mujer hacía que su corazón latiese de forma extraña, que tuviera calores desconocidos. Emociones que no tenían que ver con lo físico… el quería que ella lo mirara, que lo quisiera, porque quería quererla… la quería aún cuando le gritase que lo odiaba completamente.

Inclinó su cabeza hasta los cabellos de ella.

Kinomoto no tenía los costosos perfumes de Maho… ni los caros masajes en salones de belleza exclusivos, pero olía condenadamente bien, se sentía mil beses mejor que reposar sobre los cabellos de Maho.

Su padre sería capaz de matarla con tal de que el volviese a perseguir estudiantes.

La miró… pero se había cansado de eso. Había dejado de ser algo interesante. Kinomoto le había demostrado muchas cosas pero la más importante había sido lo valiente y fuerte que puede ser una persona como esa. Mucho más que su padre… mucho mejor que su madre.

Se levantó de donde estaba, buscó su ropa y sus zapatos. Acomodó su chaqueta del colegio que ya reposaba sobre los hombros de Kinomoto e imprudentemente, tal como había aprendido de su jodido padre, beso sus cabellos castaños.

No dejaría que él la volviese a tratar de esa forma.

Vería que demonios quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**20:00 Pm.**

Eriol la había dejado en la clínica, con su chaqueta del colegio en los hombros y una sensación…. un tanto cálida. Estaba preocupada, pero las enfermeras le habían ido a despertar a las diez de la mañana, justo como él había pedido que ellas hicieran. Seguramente no estaba tan mal.

No entendía que demonios estaba pasando. Realmente todo estaba siendo demasiado extraño desde el día anterior. Definitivamente prefería al Hiragizawa que era un bruto…

Este Eriol… el Hiragizawa afiebrado, la hacía sentir extraña. Asustada.

Sintió el timbrado de la puerta y luego escuchó gritar a su hermano con voz molesta.

-Que pasa –Le preguntó, aunque sospechaba ligeramente por que Toya se había puesto así.

-Te buscan monstruo.

Se levantó de su cama. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo

En la entrada de la puerta estaba Inokuma, con la expresión del rostro preocupada, un abrigo que parecía costar millones y unos zapatos ligeros.

Bajó más rápidamente. La expresión preocupada de él le hacía preguntarse en que demonios había estado pensando Tetsuya todo ese tiempo. Que tantas malas cosas se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

Nunca había visto sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos de esa manera, era como el día que la fue a buscar a la enfermería después del golpe de Hiragizawa, pero mucho peor.

No dijo nada. Se sentía avergonzada, lo había preocupado innecesariamente.

Cuando Toya salió del salón los brazos de Tetsuya la rodearon su espalda y su cintura casi posesivamente.

-Donde habías estado Sakura…

No supo que decir en ese momento. El olor del perfume de Tetsuya inundó su nariz haciendo sonrojar a sus mejillas al instante. Cerró sus ojos. El pecho de Tetsuya era cálido, era seguro.

-Pensé que Hiragizawa… por Kami Sakura… tendrías que haberme dicho

Nunca antes se había sentido así, la preocupación que había visto en los ojos de Tetsuya, solo lo había sentido en su padre y su hermano.

Sonrió contra su pecho. La presión de sus brazos no había disminuido, había escondido su cabeza cerca de sus cabellos, sentía su respiración en su nuca.

-Estoy aquí, y estoy bien…

Se separó un poco de ella, el frio se coló entre los dos.

-Que fue lo que paso ayer

-La verdad no estoy segura de eso pero….

Lo miró

-Ven vamos, no quiero hablar de esto acá. –su hermano estaba demasiado cerca como para decir eso en voz alta. Quería ahorrarse cualquier tipo de problemas.

Él la siguió hasta su habitación.

-Mamoru y Chojiro me pescaron antes de entrar a la sala de clases

-Sabía que esos dos tenían algo que ver. -Se quejo el mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Apoyó sus manos en la pared, Inokuma nunca se había sentado ahí, donde ella dormía.

-Me encerraron en la bodega y no sé que demonios pretendían. Me amordazaron…

-Esos infelices

-Pero… llegó Hiragizawa... –por que habría ido a buscarla

-¿Eriol?

-Si… tenía algo de fiebre pero me aseguró que no había sido él quien había mandado a los idiotas… al parecer su padre se ha…

Inokuma se levantó de donde estaba y sin decirle nada cogió su muñeca.

-Estás hablando enserio Sakura

-Si, Hiragizawa dijo que….

-Maldición. Que demonios quiere ese tipo contigo

-No lo sé pero no creo que sea algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos

-Sakura tú no… tú no entiendes, el padre de Hiragizawa es un imbécil

Alzó una ceja. Inokuma nunca se desesperaba. Por qué se estaba poniendo como loco con ese asunto del padre de Hiragizawa.

-¿Pudimos con Eriol no? Yo creo que también…

-No, no, esto no tiene nada que ver con Eriol, esto es algo mucho más terrible Sakura.

-Él dijo qué….

Inokuma de seguro estaba exagerando, que demonios querría el poderoso padre de Eriol con una chica como ella.

-Llamaré a Shaoran ahora mismo

-Pero no… no es necesario. Li no tiene que….

Ella miró los inmensos ojos de Tetsuya desesperados. Estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado.

-Seguramente como Eriol no ha podido sacarte…

-Hey… vamos, que aún no me ha pasado nada.

Él sonrió a medias, quizás había sido una mala idea contárselo. El suspiró de Tetsuya se lo confirmo.

-Ven… trajiste la película que te pedí?

El volvió a sonreír, pero mucho mejor que antes. Sabía que ella estaba tratando de distraerlo. Cogió su mano.

-Te juró que estaré bien.

Después de eso, Inokuma no dijo nada más.

Que era lo que pasaba con el padre de Eriol que hasta Inokuma le tenía miedo.

Después de eso, Inokuma pareció relajarse. Incluso rio a carcajadas con la película.

Pero dos horas después, cuando lo acompaño hasta la puerta sus ojos se volvieron serios nuevamente.

-Lo siento ojos bonitos, pero creo que tendré que decirle esto a Shaoran. No dejaré que nada te pase.

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que no permitiría que algo malo le pasará pero…

-No lo hagas Tetsuya, todo esto saldrá bien. Confía en mí.

Él la miró durante un largo rato sin decir nada. Como si estuviese analizando su determinación.

-Está bien pero… si sabes algo, si escuchas alguna cosa, si siquiera ves algo extraño, tienes que llamarme, yo estaré donde tu estés en menos de 10 minutos.

Sonrió. Tetsuya estaría tan cerca a partir del día siguiente que hasta caminar le costaría. Si el decía que no dejaría que algo malo le pasase era porque definitivamente no lo haría pero…

-Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta la idea que había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza quedo completamente terminada. Ella tampoco podía dejar que algo malo le pasase por su culpa. Aún recordaba la ultima vez que lo había visto adolorido por los golpes de Eriol.

No dejaría que eso le pasará, ni a él ni a Li, no por su culpa.

Ya eran las once de la noche. Su padre estaba en el estudio y su hermano aún trajinaba en la cocina. Se mordió su labio. Si ese imbécil era tan jodido como decía Inokuma no dejaría que se acercará más a ella, su familia también podía salir perjudicada.

Agarró su chamarra con decisión. Si había algo que le había quedado claro de las enseñanzas de su madre era que lo más importante siempre serían las personas que quieres.

Cogió una chaqueta, una bufanda, sus zapatillas de lona y puso unos mitones en sus manos. El celular en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se acercó a la ventana.

No atravasaría por la puerta de entrada con su hermano en la cocina. Ese hombre era capaz de escuchar el más mínimo sonido de la puerta.

Como su ventana estaba a incrustada en el techo de la casa, avanzar por él se le hizo mucho más sencillo. Miró por todos lados, su única alternativa era saltar al árbol que estaba enfrente. Se sacó los guantes y los guardo en su bolsillo. Lo normal sería abrir bien los ojos para cogerse de lo que fuese pero antes de saltar, involuntariamente los cerró.

Después de muchas rasmillones y golpes, logró dar con el suelo. Se puso de pie, buscó en su celular el número de Kakurosu. Había quedado marcado el día anterior cuando llamó para que los fueran a buscar.

-Buenas… buenas noches, disculpe que lo moleste, soy Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura, quería saber si es que acaso podría darme la dirección de Eriol, he quedado muy preocupada y quería…

-Ahhh señorita Sakura. El joven Eriol se encuentra mucho mejor, si gusta puedo ir a buscarla.

¿Así de fácil?

-No.. no sé preocupe yo puedo.

-Al contrario no me preocupo, es sólo que… nadie nunca viene a ver al joven Eriol y… usted entenderá, el no es un mal muchacho.

Sonrió. Así que eso era. Pues mucho mejor, llegaría más fácilmente hasta donde estaba Hiragizawa. Le dio el nombre de unas calles más allá de su casa y Kakurosu colgó. Estaría ahí en unos 10 minutos más.

Ese hombre, parecía querer sinceramente a Hiragizawa. No entendía muy bien que vinculo tenían pero… al parecer Eriol tenía una confianza absoluta en él. Había tantas cosas que no sabía.

10 minutos más tarde exactamente Kakurosu estuvo ahí.

-Siento si la he hecho esperar señorita

-Para nada, ha sido extremadamente puntal. –El chofer de Hiragizawa rio con un sonido agradable.

-Siento haberlo llamado tan tarde, la verdad es que

-No tiene que disculparse señorita. Verá el joven Hiragizawa ha estado sumamente solo todo este tiempo y… nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por algo como por usted el día de ayer… creo que está recuperando algo

Kakurosu volvió a reír

-No me haga caso, son solo estupideces de viejo.

Ella también sonrió. Hiragizawa había sido muy extraño el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hiragizawa no pudo más que sorprenderse, si la casa de Inokuma y de Tomoyo habían sido inmensas la de él era tan basta que parecía una pequeña ciudad.

-Pase por aquí, el señorito debe estar en su habitación. –dijo mientras le señalaba las escaleras que parecían salidas de un cuento de reyes y príncipes.

-Muchas gracias Kakurosu, no habría podido llegar aquí sin ti.

El mantuvo la mirada por un segundo, para después repetir las mismas palabras.

-El señorito Eriol… no es una mala persona –Dijo descendiendo ahora su miraba al suelo –Sólo es que ha tenido demasiadas malas experiencias, no sabe bien como hacer lo correcto.

Le sonrió. Para defender a un tipo como Eriol, de seguro tenía que tenerle mucha estima.

Cuando el chofer salió de ese lugar pudo investigar la casa por si misma. Necesitaba encontrar al padre de Hiragizawa, antes que él la encontrará a ella. No tendría una oportunidad tan buena para entrar a esa casa nuevamente. De seguro lo reconocería cuando lo viera e inventaría algo acerca de como había llegado y le diría que dejase de ser un idiota.

Pero antes de acabar de completar su burdo plan en la cabeza escucho la voz del idiota de Hiragizawa.

Se acercó un poco a la puerta que entreabierta dejaba escapar su voz. Pudo distinguir de esta manera el costado derecho de su gallardo rostro. Aún se sorprendía de lo bien que se podía ver Hiragizawa.

-En que demonios estas pensando Eriol

Esa voz era mucho más grabe, con un tinte de cordialidad que le parecía escalofriante. No podía verlo, pero adivinaba que era corpulento, tamaña voz no podía venir de un cuerpo pequeño.

-Has abandonado tus clases otra vez Eriol, que querías que hiciese. Así no eres útil ¿no entiendes…? Te dije que te quitaría todo esto si volvías a faltar a una reunión, he sido muy blando Eriol…

Que le quitaría todo… el padre que ella tenía, había trabajado arduamente durante noche y día para darle todo lo que ella pudiese necesitar, era casi inconcebible encontrar a alguien a quien no le importase dejar a su hijo en la calle.

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy siendo manipulado ni controlado ni me he vuelto loco. Pero ayer ha sido demasiado… padre. Kinomoto no…

-¿Ella no que Eriol? Ella es una muerta de hambre… deberías haberla sacado durante las primeras semanas, no merece siquiera pisar el mismo suelo que tú, que no has aprendido nada…. Realmente debo haber hecho algo mal...

Mantuvo sus mandíbulas apretadas, ese cabronaso, que demonios se creía tratándola de muerta de hambre. Ella vivía muy dignamente y de seguro mucho más feliz de lo que era ese tipo.

-…para haber tenido un hijo como tú

Vio como el rostro de Eriol se desfiguraba y descendía la mirada al suelo con frustración. Así que había tenido que aguantar a ese tipo toda su vida y de él había aprendido a ser un maldito imbécil.

-Entonces me disculpa, esto es lo que soy… no puedo cambiarlo, padre.

-Ah no, tú no lo entiendes si ella es el problema por el que te estas convirtiendo en un marica entonces hay que eliminar el problema.

Por qué demonios iba a ser ella el problema. No había hecho ni una maldita mierda, porque tenía que estar metida en esa conversación.

Eriol avanzó un paso y levantó la cabeza.

-Tú no puedes… -El tono de su voz había cambiado, ese respeto casi temeroso se había vuelto desesperado. No sabía, ni se habría imaginado nunca que Eriol le tendría tanto miedo a algo, pero ahora lo estaba viendo, estaba viendo y escuchando el temor y la desesperación en su voz.

-¿Y quien me lo va impedir querido Eriol? ¿Me lo impedirás tú? –La risa estruendosa y maliciosa resonó en la oficina hasta los oídos de ella –Vives bajo mi techo, hijo, comes mi comida, vas a la escuela que elegí para ti, manejas mis coches, si no quiero que esa malnacida se mezcle contigo, entonces no lo hará.

Vio por la comisura de la puerta como las manos de Hiragizawa se empuñaban, debía sentirse realmente impotente.

-Como has podido Eriol, su padre casi es un mendigo, viven en un cuchitril, no me extrañaría que ella este ahí para sacarle dinero a algún tipo imbécil que la encuentre lo suficientemente bonita como para acostarse con ella, ese tipo de gente no…

-¡YA BASTA! KINOMOTO NO ES ESE TIPO DE CHICA

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Que demonios…. Eriol la estaba… la estaba defendiendo.

La voz de la cabeza de los Hiragizawa cambió completamente. El golpeteó de su timbre era incluso mucho más frio que antes.

-No te atrevas Eriol –entonces lo vio por primera vez erguido delante de Hiragizawa, con porte gallardo hombros anchos y ojos maliciosos. Pero Eriol no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Estaba decidido.

-¿Que harás padre, me golpearas? –Hasta su timbre de voz había cambiado. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura que los de su padre y no parecía tener intención de bajarlos otra vez -¿Tan poco valen tus palabras?

Paf…

Se tapo la boca con las manos para que no se le escapara ningún sonido. El padre de Hiragizawa había estampado la palma de su mano en el rostro de Eriol sin ninguna compasión. Un certero golpe en el rostro, las gafas que traía puestas volaron cerca de la puerta, a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Pudo ver entonces el rostro de Eriol y si no se equivocaba, él también la había visto. Abrió sus ojos por la impresión. Estaba jodida. Pero Eriol apartó los ojos de ella rápidamente, se limpio la sangre de su labio superior con la muñeca y volvió a erguir su cuerpo.

-No dejaré que le hagas nada, padre.

EL sujeto rio.

-Y que pretendes hacer, jajaja no eres nada sin mi poder hijo, todo lo que eres es lo que yo he hecho tú solo no puedes proteger a nadie.

El puño de Hiragizawa se cerró, por un momento sintió pena de él. Así las humillaciones debieron haber sido parte del día a día para Eriol.

Ella que había crecido en un lugar donde siempre le habían dado toda la atención, todos los cariños y mimos, no podía siquiera imaginar como se podría haber sentido un niño en las circunstancias de Eriol. Desprotegido… solo y humillado era demasiado poco.

-Mientras comas mi comida, vistas la ropa que yo pago y uses mis coches, escúchame bien Eriol no podrás hacer nada… si quieres protegerla…

-Esta bien –Había soltado de pronto Hiragizawa. –Haré lo que usted quiera, seré como quiere que sea, pero… pero –No podía creerlo. Otra de las cosas que jamás pensó ver –No le haga nada.

Su padre le miró sin ninguna expresión.

-Es lo mejor que pudiste haber decidido, Eriol. Ten por seguro, que mientras cumplas con todo, nadie le tocará un pelo a esa muchacha.

-Mañana tendrás que hacer citas para las reuniones que suspendiste la semana pasada.

-Esta bien, padre. Pediré un informe y arreglaré todo esta noche. Estoy un poco cansado, así que es mejor que vaya a mis habitaciones.

Con un demonio, con un demonio, donde demonios se podía meter ahora.

-Eriol, no te olvides de…

-No lo haré padre

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para esconderse en algún sitió pensaba que se había quedado innecesariamente mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Sintió la puerta del despacho cerrarse.

Estaba completa e irremediablemente jodida.

-.-.-.-.-.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lección 17**

_De mal en peor_

_._

Sintió los pasos de Hiragizawa tras ella. Se detuvo. Sabía que estaba perdida, correr era completamente absurdo. Esperó apenas un segundo antes de que uno de los brazos de Eriol la empujara dentro de una habitación

-Estás loca –comenzó a gruñir el apenas se había cerrado la puerta.

Miró su muñeca. Hiragizawa aun no la había soltado. Frunció el ceño.

-Hey, no me grites como si fuera estúpida.

-Es que eres estúpida Kinomoto, que demonios haces acá.

-También es un gusto verte Eriol.

-Aww –Se quejó Hiragizawa en el mismo momento que la soltaba. – A que has venido –Preguntó al tiempo que terminaba su berrinche.

Lo miró con detención su labio inferior sangraba y tenía un herida muy fea en la comisura. Ese hombre debió haber impactado su mano realmente fuerte en el rostro de su hijo.

-He venido a hablar con tu padre –dijo solemne. No dejaría que él la amedrentara. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Que demonios dices –Su ceño fruncido y su risa endiabladamente torcida le recordaban al Hiragizawa que era un torturador, pero algo más maniático como si se hubiera trastornado. Apenas y podía ver sus movimientos con los destellos de las luces que atravesaban la ventana, el gesto que hacía con sus dedos pasándolo entre su azulado cabello, las facciones angustiadas y de pronto lo vio calmarse. –ya va espera. No quiero pelear contigo. Estabas hace mucho rato ahí.

Lo miró interrogante. Quería contestarle, pero Hiragizawa aún le producía desconfianza.

-Lo suficiente –dijo perspicaz.

Él chico de cabellos azulados se sentó en una esquina de la hermosa cama y dejo que su cabeza se fuera hacia delante. Desde donde estaba solo podía ver su nuca.

-Te dije que no te acercarás

-No iba a hacerte caso Hiragizawa, tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos después de todo.

Él rio con ironía y apretó sus puños. Aún se sentía un poco asustada.

-Está bien… ahora, solo déjame pensar en algo.

Era extraño. Estar en el mismo bando que ese hombre la hacia sentir en peligro, como si fuera a ser traicionada en cualquier segundo.

-Quizás deba ir a la seguridad.

Lo miró interrogante. Pero el aún tenía la cabeza en el piso. Qué pasaba, por que todo era tan grave, tan terrible. Ella solo había entrado a su casa porque Kakurosu la había dejado y por lo demás, solo pretendía hablar con su padre no iba a robar ni a matar a nadie.

-Quien te dejo entrar Kinomoto

-Kakurosu

-Alguien más te vio

-No, nadie, pero no entiendo a que va tanto…

-Este bien, quédate acá. –le dijo sin dejarla terminar la frase, avasallador como siempre. Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Ahora, un pequeño hilo de sangre descendía desde su labio superior hasta el comienzo de su mentón, parecía como si el no se diese cuenta de eso. –Kinomoto necesito que me prometas por toda tu familia que no te moverás de este lugar.

Hiragizawa la miraba tras sus gafas con unos ojos oscuros, oscuros y azules, no parecía querer engañarla pero le devolvió la mirada con recelo porque tampoco quería que su extraño comportamiento la tomara por sorpresa, quería estar alerta por si volvía a actuar como un idiota.

-Si te mueves Kinomoto, solo me convencerás de lo testarudamente estúpida que eres.

Infló sus cachetes malhumorada y la sonrisa que el pegó después paso casi desapercibida.

-Estaré aquí en unos minutos.

Asintió con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. La imagen que ella tenía de Eriol… se estaba yendo por el trasto. Y todavía quedaba ese momento, en el que la había defendido e incluso se había enfrentado a un padre que al que visiblemente temía por ella.

Apenas Hiragizawa cerró la puerta, se sintió visiblemente avergonzada. Que enfermizos y extravagantes pensamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza respecto a Eriol? Se acomodó a los pies de la cama. Con la espalda tocando el respaldo de la parte de abajo y el trasero en el suelo.

Estaba en la casa de el único hijo de los Hiragizawa con la habitación a oscuras y una sensación en el pecho de mil hormigas maliciosas que le retorcían los músculos y hacían latir más fuerte su corazón.

Escuchó pasos cercanos. Y rodó hasta el lado oeste de la cama para que nadie pudiese verla.

-Kinomoto soy yo

-Estoy aquí –respondió sin moverse. La luz daba mejor de ese lado de la habitación.

Volvió a escuchar pasos firmes pero ahora avanzando a su dirección y luego le vio acomodarse a su lado. Había vuelto, pensó que ya no volvería más, después de todo por que le importaba ella a él. O quizás no era eso, seguramente volea porque era una forma de enfrentarse a su padre, una guerra fría donde ella sería zona de conflicto.

-Mira Hiragizawa, sé que te he odiado todo este tiempo, que he desconfiado de ti y que hubo días en que quise agarrarte de la cabeza y apretarla hasta que reventara.

Él la miraba con ojos divertidos. Más expresiones que no sabía que tenía.

-Pero… -Sugirió él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Pero creo que puedo creerte en esto, lo de tu padre… seguramente lo detestas tanto que quieres arruinar todos sus planes. –después de haberlo pensado por un rato esa había sido su mejor hipótesis. A él ella no le importaba una mierda, pero seguramente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para molestar a su padre… aunque…

El suspiró de Hiragizawa la obligó a dejar de pensar, era como si algo de lo que dijese le molestará realmente, pero no dijo nada. Últimamente la contradecía muy poco.

-Borré las cintas de video

-A que te refieres

-Apareces en todos lados Kinomoto, incluso te vi acuclillarte en la puerta del despacho de mi padre

-¿Y? –preguntó sin darle importancia.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad?

-Creo que si, pero es absurdo.

El frunció el ceño y dejo un rictus en sus labios. Era la viva imagen de la seriedad, quería hacerla entender algo que le parecía estúpido.

-Veras, a él no le gustas. Hará lo que sea para sacarte del camino, sacará a tu padre del trabajo… hará algo con los estudios de tu hermano y a ti… realmente no sé que podría hacerte a ti pero seguramente no sería nada bueno.

-Pero es imposible Hiragizawa, mi padre trabaja en la universidad y mi hermano –El padre de Eriol no podía ser dueño de ambas universidades, no podía tener influencia en esos lugares.

-El estúpido viejo puede hacer lo que quiera con solo mover la lengua, no le costaría trabajo sacarlos, más aún, no le costaría dejarlos sin trabajo por el resto de sus vidas.

-A que te refieres Hiragizawa –Dijo ahora si, sin entender.

-A hecho créditos en todas partes, incluso donaciones… no hay lugar donde no pueda ejercer influencias.

-Solo porque yo no le gusto, que demonios tiene ese sujeto –dijo enfurecida. De pronto entendía lo que significaba todo eso para ella.

-Es algo como limpiar la basura del jardín Kinomoto. A él no le costará nada, por eso debemos evitar que te tenga en el blanco.

Se mordió el labio. Aun así las cosas no le cuadraban bien.

-Porque hace tantas cosas, que hice para no gustarle, es por el colegio?

Hiragizawa la miró como pidiéndole disculpas. Cada vez podía entender menos cosas de él.

-No lo sé Kinomoto, el piensa que tienes algo que ver con mi nula actividad extraescolar de estos últimos meses.

-Pero que demonios… no sabe ese sujeto que nos llevamos como el perro y el gato.

-Seguramente no –Nuevamente una expresión extraña.

-De todas formas… un padre debería estar contento de que no hayas detenido tu actividad gansteril.

-viste como era

Si, lo había visto, lo había visto y había escuchados su voz grave, ronca y fría, como si castigara con las palabras, había visto sus ojos severos y una mano que golpeaba fuerte, como si fuese a arrasar con todo lo que estaba delante… incluso si eso era su hijo.

Prefirió cambiar de tema, cuando hablaban de ese sujeto Eriol ponía ojos que daban algo de miedo.

-como… como sabías lo de mi padre y mi hermano

Parecía que tampoco había sido muy bueno preguntar por eso. La miró como queriendo decirle que no tenía ganas de hablar pero al segundo después de eso, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás resignado.

-Cuando estuviste en la clínica, tuve acceso a todos tus datos y...

A todos sus datos, eso quería decir que el…

Estas cosas le hacían recordar, lo jodidamente imbécil que podía ser Hiragizawa.

-Cabrón –le gruño, al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el hombro.

-Estaba preocupado Kinomoto –respondió él a la defensiva y rápidamente calló como si hubiese dicho la peor cosa del mundo.

-Tu mismo te encargaste de que yo…

-Ya sé, ya sé no tienes que repetir cosas evidentes, pero es que tu...

-genial, ahora yo tengo la culpa de eso también

-No lo entenderías Kinomoto.

Se amurró a su lado. Llevaba diciéndole eso desde que estuvieron encerrados. Ella no era una estúpida, si él se dignaba a abrir su maldita boca podría entenderlo todo y perfectamente bien.

-Cuando puedo irme de aquí.

-No puedes. –Le frunció el ceño. Le jodía la actitud de superioridad de Eriol. Como si tuviese autoridad sobre ella. Sin embargo a él pareció no importarle su lenguaje gesticular -Tenemos que esperar que el viejo salga de casa, sólo así podrás tener suficiente tiempo para salir.

-Pero si pude entrar perfectamente, cual puede ser la diferencia –Le alegó molesta.

-Que el viejo hablaba conmigo en ese momento.

-Pero cuando se vaya a dormir yo…

-Ni de broma, no me arriesgaré, está molesto. Hoy será mejor que te quedes. En la mañana llamaré a Inokuma para que venga a recogerte y

-No –De que demonios hablaba Hiragizawa. Porque iba a meter a Tetsuya en todo ese maldito embrollo. Justamente por eso era que había decidido llegar hasta su casa, por eso se había arriesgado al llegar hasta allá sin que nadie se enterase. No quería involucrar ni a Tetsuya ni a Li en ese embrollo.

-Como demonios pretendes irte de aquí entonces!

-Dile a Kakurosu –Se atrevió a decir –El me llevará estoy segura.

-Si... tienes razón –¿Hiragizawa… le estaba dando la razón? Intentaría ir un poco más lejos, quizás cedía.

-Incluso puedes pedírselo ahora. No quiero quedarme acá Hiragizawa. Tan solo es cruzar esa maldita puerta, que tan complicado podría ser.

Hiragizawa no dijo nada. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-¡No puedo quedarme!

-si que puedes Kinomoto y lo harás o yo mismo me encargaré de amarrarte a esta cama.

Inflo sus cachetes. Y el la miró como a punto de reír.

-No es gracioso. Detesto a tu padre Hiragizawa –le dijo resignada

-Créeme, somos dos.

-Está... es tu habitación –dijo mientras la miraba en la oscuridad.

-No, es un cuarto de invitados. Mi habitación no es tan segura, mi padre podría irme a buscar hasta allá.

Menuda habitación de invitados tenía, seguramente era dos veces más grandes que toda la suya.

-.-.-..-.

Mierda. Kinomoto lo estaba metiendo en problemas y encima hacía que su corazón latiese como si fuera una bomba a presión.

Era estúpida, estúpida y condenadamente intrépida, como demonios se le ocurría ir a meterse a la boca del león. Si su padre la encontraba… Maldita sea. Ese viejo…

-Me quedaré Hiragizawa –dijo ella de pronto -pero mañana por la mañana apenas tu padre salga de aquí tienes que sacarme. Solo - de alguna manera ella se acomodó para quedar frente a él. Ahora que sabía lo que pasaba con ella… ahora que cuando veía sus verdes ojos ya no pensaba en destruirlos, la sensación de añoranza era más grande, mucho más. –Veras Hiragizawa, has sido un puerco hasta los días de hoy y… te escuche en el despacho, me defendiste aun cuando sabías que no estaba ahí. Todavía siento que has sido un idiota pero no soy estúpida, sé que ahora no quieres hacerme daño así que… -el rostro de Kinomoto diciendo eso, por primera vez se sentía tan extasiado. No se sentía avergonzado de que ella supiese que quería protegerla, por alguna razón algo de ese orgullo perdido hace semanas había vuelto, pero de una manera más limpia. -solo necesito una cosa…

-que

-que me digas si puedo confiar en ti Hiragizawa

-Te parece que no puedes hacerlo Kinomoto

Ella sonrió con la mitad de la boca

-ya te dije que siento que puedo hacerlo pero… necesito que tu me lo digas.

Movió los dedos de su mano. Kinomoto se veía mucho más linda cuando reía de esa manera aniñada. No estaba acostumbrado a limitar sus deseos, nunca había sabido hacerlo bien, sin embargo, detuvo su movimiento. Si no quería recibir una mordida de Kinomoto tendría que aprender.

-Veras Kinomoto, detesto a mi padre. No necesitas preguntarme de que lado voy a jugar si el esta en el juego.

-Ya veo –mordiéndose el labio inferior. Encantadora… como no había notado antes todas las expresiones que era capaz de hacer. –Entonces Eriol, bienvenido al equipo –una sonrisa… la primera sonrisa que era realmente para el. La vio con la mano extendida y la tomó.

-Bien, pero que no creas que las cosas cambiaran así como así he

-si Kinomoto como tu digas

-Además no es como que fuéramos amigos

-Lo sé Kinomoto

-Después de todo tú

-Joder… hablas demasiado.

Ella frunció los labios y se amurró junto a él. Porque demonios tenía que ser tan bruto a veces.

-Ayer… en la clínica–Como costaba decir lo que pensaba –me alegra de que me hayas hecho caso

-Estabas muriendo Hiragizawa –dijo de manera exagerada. Esa mujer, sabía como bajar expectativas de manera muy grasiosa. -nos soy tan insensible.

-Lo sé

-¿Todavía tienes fiebre?

Preguntó poniendo su mano en la frente. Demasiado cerca. Abrió los ojos y se pegó más a la cama.

-Que haces

-Estás bien?

-Pues claro que estoy bien, serás idiota –le bufo.

-Es que todavía estas actuando de forma extraña Hiragizawa

Pues claro que actuaba extraño, como no actuar extraño si ella… por dios. Que estaba haciendo. No le respondió nada y dejo que uno de sus pies callera. Kinomoto era agotadora. Miró hacia la ventana. Apenas y alumbraba. Escuchó que ella hurgaba en un pequeñísimo bolso que traía encima.

-Mírame un segundo –le dijo Kinomoto mientras sostenía un pañuelo en su mano.

El volteo a mirarla. Se veía exquisitamente bella, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto pero… así es como era Kinomoto.

-Tenias razón –comenzó a decir ella mientras limpiaba su mejilla con el pañuelo –Tu padre es un cabrón Eriol. Un padre que le pega a su hijo no merece haber tenido uno. No tienes por qué ser como él.

No tenia que ser como su padre…

Cuantas veces había pensado en eso y terminaba haciendo las mismas mierdas que él.

-Kakurosu dijo –continuo diciéndole ella mientras dejaba el pañuelo manchado de sangre sobre el mesón. –Kakurosu dijo, él no es un mal chico señorita Sakura. Me reí de eso en ese momento, pensaba que era imposible, solo un mal chico podía haber hecho todo lo que me hizo pero… te vi en el despacho de tu padre, no parecías un mal chico ahí. Me gustas más de esa manera.

Tump tump tump tump.

Ella… no sabía lo que esta diciendo.

Kinomoto no sabía cuanto significaban esas palabras. Demonios., no podía seguir viéndola con cara de imbécil. Tenía que decir algo.

-Te traeré…. Te traeré algo para que duermas.

-¿Dormiré acá, y tú? –Le dijo ella con una ceja alzada.

-En el sofá de allá –le dijo apuntando cerca de la puerta.

-Hey! Y se podría saber porque demonios no usas tu cuarto.

Tuvo que contener unas ganas explosivas de reír. El rostro de una Kinomoto molesta era divertido.

-Y si alguien viene aquí Kinomoto que harás tu sola? Eh! llamarían enseguida a mi padre. Si me quedo, las puedo persuadir.

-Obligar querrás decir

Le devolvió una mirada maliciosa. Era verdad, seguramente las obligaría a guardar silencio pero le chocaba que ella le tuviera en tan mal concepto.

-Como sea, has lo que quieras.

-Puedes acomodarte si quieres. Cerrare la puerta por fuera.

-Está bien.

Caminó por el pasillo, su padre aún estaba en el despacho, a luz encendida lo delataba. Tocó su labio. Cuando había sido pequeño golpes como los que él le había dado eran mucho más frecuentes, al poco tiempo que se convirtió en lo que él quería que fuese todo paro… Se había olvidado de eso, de como es que había ido cambiando. Nadie nunca supo de los golpes de su padre, después de todo eso no era digno de un Hiragizawa pero… seguramente alguna vez su madre vio sus moretones… o alguna herida. Jamás hizo nada…

"un padre que le pega a su hijo no merece haber sido padre"

Torció una sonrisa. Ella definitivamente era una chica extraña, que lo hacía sentir extraño y decía cosas extrañas. Pero la estaba queriendo, cada vez más. En algún punto se haría insoportable y se volvería peligroso.

Llegó a su habitación. Hace tiempo había pensado en regalarle a Maho unas camisolas por haberle ayudado con uno de los accionistas pero… jamás pudo hacerlo. Regalarle algo a Maho era bueno, sin embargo en seguida se le subía a la cabeza, era como declarar una sentencia silenciosa que decía sin palabras que le pertenecía y que tenía derechos sobre el.

Encontró la cajita en un montón de chucherías. Era discreto, elegante, de un rosa pálido que quedaría perfecto con la piel oliva de Kinomoto. Pero él no podía mirarla, porque con ella no era querer y tomar como había sido toda su vida, era más complicado pero mejor.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Kinomoto estaba pegada a la ventana. Como si fuese un precioso y extraño espécimen que mantenía enjaulado. Antes de hablar, dejó la caja con el pijama sobre la cama.

-Iré a decirle a Kakurosu que te quedarás acá y que mañana tendrá que llevarte a casa.

Ella enrojeció. Pero no entendió bien el porqué, a veces era extraña actuaba como la oscuridad, impredecible.

-no me había dado cuenta de que…

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué preocuparte, volveré en unos minutos, me asegurare de que mi padre no me necesite. Puedes recostarte si te da sueño.

Volvió a la habitación después de una hora o algo más. Había sido difícil que Kakurosu entendiera como es que Kinomoto se iba a quedarse ahí, pero después de casi una hora, lo había logrado. Con su padre las cosas habían ido mucho mejor. Después de todo había firmado su sentencia al decirle que haría todo cuanto quisiera. Cuando llegó a la habitación en la que había la había dejado, el cuerpo durmiente de Kinomoto apenas y podía emitir suspiro. Siendo tan condenadamente revoltosa como era le extrañó que su sueño fuese tan pacifico.

Su cabello castaño y suelto se esparcía por las almohadas de esa cama. No había visto figura tan divina jamás, ninguna de las modelos, ninguna de las más prestigiosas chicas con las que había jugado le había robado toda la cordura solo con tan solo respirar, tranquila y pausadamente.

Pero es que ese respirar significaba muchas cosas, Kinomoto no solo era hermosa como podía apreciar en ese momento, era fuerte y condenadamente valiente, tanto que a veces hacía estupideces.

Fue hasta el guarda ropas. Los cobertores extras se guardaban ahí.

Protegería su sueño, aunque no pudiese hacer nada con todo lo demás. Su padre después de todo tenía razón.

La escuchó moverse entre las sabanas desde donde estaba. Sonido glorioso, así seguramente se escuchaban los leves movimientos de Sakura cuando dormía.

-Hiragizawa.

Era su voz. Los movimientos no eran de la Kinomoto que dormía era de la que estaba a punto de despertar.

-Si soy yo, ahora duérmete.

-Pudiste haberme avisado.

-Ya estoy aquí y tú ya estabas durmiendo. Kakurosu te llevará por la mañana.

-Está bien.

Silencio nuevamente… dormir en la misma habitación que Kinomoto no era tan fácil como había pensado.

-Hiragizawa

Dijo ella de pronto. Rompiendo con sus ideas.

-si –Respondió, era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza en ese momento, una afirmación.

-He estado pensando y… no tienes por qué hacer todo lo que tu padre te diga, yo estaré bien de todas formas.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar todo eso y cuando lo hubo logrado se impresiono tanto que se irguió en el sofá para verla.

-Estás loca. Es la única forma de que…

-Deben haber otras formas –lo interrumpió -no voy a

-Todo el tiempo Kinomoto, lo único que he hecho es hacerte sufrir, por que demonios me dices ahora que…

-Entiendo tu punto –Le gruñó molesta –Pero no soy como tú y no creo que el que seas un cabrón me de derecho a usarte como armadura. No soy una princesita Eriol, no necesito protección.

Él sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, Kinomoto no era ningún tipo de princesa, ni siquiera era una femenina a toda regla, pero él estaba enamorado de ella y por encima consiente de ello, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño, aún si eso costaba un poco de él.

-Pero Kinomoto es que aún no lo entiendes, el muy imbécil no te dejará tranquila si yo no hago lo que él quiere porque piensas que

-Esa es otra cosa que no logró entender. -Comenzó diciendo palabras con las que ella firmaba el deceso de su toda su cordura. Definitivamente debería haber estado en otro lugar, no la debió haber dejado ir o debió haber dormido en su habitación, el punto es que el nivel de cabreason en el que estaba sería lo suficientemente malo como para echar por el trasto toda su discreción. –Seguramente esta siendo severo, pero se aburrirá… tu no tienes por qué hacer esto, podemos hacerlo de otra manera pelear con el de otra manera, someterte así Eriol…

-Yo no puedo hacer eso

-Pero que dices, claro que puedes, lo haremos bien, planearemos algo adecuadamente, con tu malicia y mi estupidez seguramente encontraré la forma de que tu padre deje de…

-detente ya –dijo por fin, no podía aguantar un segundo más la estupidez de Kinomoto.

-Pero que dices, sé que he hablado demasiado pero es la mejor idea de que

-Es mi maldita culpa, déjame solucionarlo a mi manera! –le gritó por fin.

Silencio. Tan solo silencio. La había cagado absolutamente.

-De que hablas?

-Déjalo da igual, lo haremos a mi manera. –Se apresuró a responder y se volteó de hacía el respaldo del sofá.

-No Hiragizawa Eriol, así no es como se solucionan las cosas.

-Da igual –repitió, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. Su cabeza estaba completamente liada el pecho oprimido y el corazón completamente disparado.

-D ninguna forma, como demonios dices que es tu culpa y luego te quedas callado ¡Es que no puedo entender de que vas! –se reclinó en el sillón, era la voz de Kinomoto cerca… demasiado cerca.

Tenía una posición amenazadora, el rostro aniñado y las piernas descubiertas. El short del pijama apenas y alcanzaba a tapar adecuadamente sus muslos. La polera en tiritas, dejaba ver su clavícula, perfectamente posicionada e insinuaba el comienzo de unos pechos llenos.

Como demonios iba a poder decir palabra alguna después de eso.

-Mierda Eriol, te estoy hablando –Dijo dándole un toquecito en el hombro como si le estuviese retando.

Entonces… lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarle el cobertor encima. Si quería pensar necesitaba tener los ojos libres de ella.

-Es mi padre Kinomoto, me siento responsable por eso –se volvió a voltear. Ni si quiera con el cobertor la debía ver.

-Oh si Hiragizawa he inventado esas mierdas tantas veces que se perfectamente lo que significan, no puedes hacerme idiota

Definitivamente. No era un buen momento para que Kinomoto se pusiera en modo imperativo, sobretodo porque aun cuando se suponía que debía estar mirando el respaldo del sillón, su cabeza aun recordaba perfectamente la imagen de el pijama rosado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba siendo demasiado estúpida, sabía que no debió haber confiado en él, era por eso que le cabreaba tanto su actitud. Pese a que lo sabía había caído como una niña de cinco años.

-Mírame cuando te hablo Hiragizawa.

Cuando ella lo volteó por el hombro hubo un pequeño instante en que el pareció no reaccionar a nada, sin embargo… al momento siguiente la jalo sobre él. Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar a algo sentía todo el peso de Hiragizawa sobre ella.

En ese pequeño instante, antes de que reclamará o de que Eriol dijese algo pensó en muchas cosas, la primera de ellas era en como demonios había llegado ella hasta ahí, la segunda tenía que ver con Eriol; su aroma, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, su mano derecha sosteniendo su muñeca y la presión que ejercía su abdomen y caderas sobre su cuerpo. Lo tercero ya era mas racional, Eriol era un idiota y estaba usando su parte estúpida del cerebro nuevamente

-Que mierda estás –Dijo al tiempo que Eriol se erguía un poco y comenzaba a sacarse el suéter que traía puesto. –No pensaras que… -Pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando sintió como el mismo suéter tapaba su cabeza y sus hombros, luego su pecho y su abdomen, con una rapidez impresionante casi la levantó del sofá.

-Eres una chica Kinomoto, no seas estúpida…

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron inmediatamente, tan rápido que no supo si fue antes o después de que pudiera pensar alguna cosa. Se alejó un poco casi instintivamente. El suéter de Hiragizawa le quedaba grande, tan grande que seguramente ya no importaba que el la viera así.

-No es justo, no se supone que tu

-¿Que yo que Kinomoto? No me puedes decir nada si te paras enfrente de mí con casi nada de ropa

-Tú me diste ese maldito pijama

-¡Pero no para que lo lucieras Kinomoto!

-Te estas desviando del punto –Le dijo firme, no dejaría que se le escapará esa discusión.

-Creo que no seré capaz de permanecer en este lugar. –le respondió cabreado. Vio como agarraba la cobija que ella misma había tirado al suelo.

Él se iba a ir de ahí sin darle una explicación.

No lo dejaría.

No lo dejaría porque eso la habría sentir estúpida, después de haber confiado en él no permitiría dejarle ser engañada tan fácilmente. Justo antes de que Hiragizawa llegará a la puerta atajó una de sus manos. Él se detuvo en el acto, no tuvo necesidad de forzarlo.

-Sólo quiero que me digas como es que tienes la culpa.

No respondió nada así que pensó seguir hablando.

-Veras yo… pensé que podía confiar en ti y ahora caigo en cuenta de que solo quieres arreglar algo que estropeaste, no se si es para seguir siendo una mierda, para volver a hacerme daño o para seguir siendo el perfectito Hiragizawa… pero cualquiera que fuera es porque… quizás realmente pegas bien con ese viejo.

Pero entonces la mano que ella sostenía por la muñeca se empuño.

No alcanzó siquiera a pensar que había sido demasiado todo lo que había dicho porque ahora era Eriol el que la tenía atrapada.

Debía aprender de una maldita vez que él era bueno en ponerla entre su cuerpo y la pared.

La respiración de Hiragizawa era tan rápida que no se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra. Tenía miedo. Podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado y fuerte.

-Yo arreglare toda esta mierda Kinomoto

Le dijo mientras chocaba su frente contra la suya propia. Los dedos de Hiragizawa sostenían sus dos manos, no ejercía presión pero sentía que no podía salir de ahí.

-Incluso si tengo que hacer todo lo que mi padre me mande

El rostro consternado de Hiragizawa, casi como si sufriera, le provocaba una sensación de angustia.

-Él no va ha dejar de perseguirte si no lo hago, ni a ti ni a tu familia porque… -tenía ese tipo de sonrisas que ponían las personas cuando la estaban pasando mal, cuando se habían resignado a sufrir un poco. - me enamore de ti Kinomoto y de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de todo.

La respiración de Hiragizawa aunque igual de rápida le parecía más tibia ahora. Lo miró sin pestañar. Aquello que acababa de decir era como una mala historia, una tragicomedia. Poco a poco los dedos de Eriol fueron perdiendo fuerza.

-Avisaré que esta habitación esta ocupada sin que mi padre se entrometa. Estarás bien, no puedo dormir acá. Vendré a buscarte después de que el viejo se haya ido.

Su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente por la pared de la habitación, centímetro a centímetro. Aun con lo maniático y retorcido que sonara ahora todo encajaba en su cabeza ahora.

Hace días se había preguntando, porque Hiragizawa parecía necesitarla tanto… así que era por eso.

Acuclillada en el suelo se fregó la cara. Era imposible.

Pero Hiragizawa no parecía haber estado mintiendo… los latidos de su corazón…

Por eso le había puesto ese suéter encima. Se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. Y encima todo eso olía a él.

Que demonios estaba pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las seis y media de la mañana. Como siempre, su despertador sonaba puntual. Como siempre, sus pies parecían moverse solos para levantarse y como siempres e vistió rápidamente prendió el computador personal que estaba en su escritorio y respondió los mensajes que había dejado pendiente.

Tomoyo había sabido perfectamente el día anterior porque es que la había citado en ese lugar. Había entendido todo mucho antes que el quizás.

Quince minutos después todo estaba listo.

Su madre lo esperaba en la mesa del desayuno, exageradamente amplia. Dos de sus hermanas estaban al lado derecho.

-Buenos días madre

Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse y a sus dos hermanas les dio una sonrisa discreta. Como todos los desayunos las palabras faltaban en la mesa de los Li. Desde que se había ido su padre, Irean se caracterizaba por ser una persona dura, incluso severa. Había tenido que hacerse cargo ella sola de todas las empresas de su padre e incluso del clan. Como mujer había sido tratada como poca cosa en China, por lo que tuvo que hacerse valer, durante los primeros años de su vida, su madre se tuvo que encargar de ser perfecta en todo, en todo menos en ser madre.

-He arreglado las cosas para que puedas ocuparte del trabajo pendiente.

-Para cuando sería eso

-Mañana después de clases

-Además, necesito que te consigas una acompañante para la semana que vine. Es la fiesta de la compañía Histsumoto, son nuestros principales compradores, tienes que conocerlos.

Bebió su último sorbo de café y volvió a preguntar.

-Y cuando es?

-El viernes de la próxima semana, recuerda que Wei te llevé a comprar un terno nuevo, has crecido un poco últimamente.

-El viernes… no puedo ir –Dijo sin querer, sin querer porque sabia que asistir era su deber. Tan solo que su voluntad se le había escapado de los labios.

-Que quieres decir con eso Xiaolang, sabes perfectamente que…

-Lo sé o sé, no se preocupes madre.

-Entonces

-Inokuma Tetsuya celebrará su cumpleaños ese día y

-Ese niño celebra su cumpleaños todos los años, nunca te había interesado ir.

-No importa ya madre, sé que debo asistir a lo de Hitsumoto. Enseguida le diré a Wei sobre el terno.

Justó al salir de su casa el celular sonó.

-Shaoran!

Era Inokuma

-Que sucede

-Has hablado con Sakura

A que iba esa llamada desesperada. Inokuma mejor que nadie debía saber en que lugar estaba Kinomoto. Después de todo la había besado.

-No –Dijo con tono seco. De alguna manera, el recordarlo lo hacia sentir receloso, aun cuando sabía que no tenía ni pito que tocar en esa historia.

-No esta en su casa Li, su padre me llamó preocupado pensando que podía saber algo pero…

-pero que

-Hay algo que no te hemos dicho

-De que hablas

-Renji Hiragizawa, creo que va tras Sakura

Si alguien lo hubiese visto en ese momento sabría que aquellas palabras lo habían puesto en un estado de pánico.

-De que hablas Inokuma

-Cuando perdimos a Sakura, lo recuerdas? un día a tras? la tenían los matones de Eriol pero por expresas ordenes de Renji. No sé que demonios pasa pero…

-Y Kinomoto sabe eso

-Por supuesto fue ella quien me lo dijo

-Y porque demonios no me habían dicho nada

-Ella no quería preocupar a nadie, sabes como es Sakurita

-Sabe ella lo peligroso que es ese tipo

-Creo habérselo dejado perfectamente claro

Maldición.

-Te espero en la gran avenida en diez minutos

-Pero Shaoran, Sakura puede

-Creo que se donde puede estar

Claro que lo sabía, la única persona lo suficientemente estúpida para enfrentarse directamente a un adversario diez millones de veces más fuerte, era Kinomoto. Nadie más tenía tantas agallas.

Se metió al auto.

-Cambio de planes Yaki, vamos a la gran avenida.

Porque demonios tenía que ser tan testaruda!

**Nota de autor**: primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas porque siento que no he avanzado mucho en estos últimos capítulos. Pero necesitaba mostrar de alguna manera la parte de Eriol que no era tan mala, esa que no se conocía mucho. Prometo que para los capítulos siguientes la historia avanzará mucho más, habrá más de los otros dos chicos que he tenido que dejar un poquito de lado u-u. (secretamente puedo decir que pienso que habrá mucho más de los otros dos, de Eriol también solo que ahora tendrá que volver a compartir protagonismo)

Eso es todo por ahora.

**IMPORTANTISISISIMO : Como les había dicho antes aún no sé bien con quien se debe quedar Sakura me ayudarían mucho dándome sus opiniones. De CON QUIÉN QUERRÍAN QUE SE QUEDARA Y POR QUÉ.**

Pd: muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Han hecho que me den más y más ganas de seguir escribiendo la historia. =)

¡Cuídense!

Nos leemos pronto ^ ^


	18. Chapter 18

**nota de autor:**  
**Espero que les guste este capitulo. les anuncio que caduco mi office x.x así que no he podido escribir últimamente. este capitulo lo tenía escrito antes de llegar a Chile. Espero que les guste, sigo acumulando ideas respecto al mejor pretendiente de Sakura.**

LECCIÓN 18

_._

-Tienes razón, pero como demonios no se me ocurrió eso antes.

Lo miró con una ceja alzada. Qué pensaba que se le iba a ocurrir si lo único en lo que hacía era perder la tranquilidad.

-Tenías que haberme avisado de todas maneras. Kinomoto no sabe lo que es bueno para ella, lo ha demostrado innumerable cantidad de veces.

-Pero Renji… él jamás se había entrometido en este tipo de asuntos. No pensé que iría tan lejos.

Era verdad. Renji no se caracterizaba por involucrarse en asuntos tan banales, una estudiante de clase media era trabajo de Eriol.

-Todo esto debe ser porque Eriol no ha podido sacarla del colegio.

Vio por el rostro de Tetsuya que no lo había convencido ni un poco. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra tocó el timbre del portón que daba a los jardines.

-Mansión Hiragizawa

-Necesitamos que nos deje hablar Con Eriol. -No dijo nada más. Decir algo más era una pérdida de tiempo, ahora solo importaba encontrar a Kinomoto.

-Necesito que me digan sus nombres. El señorito está preparando sus cosas para ir al colegio.

-Li Shaoran e Inokuma Tetsuya

Tres minutos demoró esa mujer para darles una respuesta.

-Déjanos entrar, necesitamos hablar con Eriol. –Volvió a repetir.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, el señorito ha dicho que los encontrará en el colegio.

-Si no lo hace me veré en la obligación de llamar a Renji Hiragizawa, no creo que le guste saber que han hecho esperar a dos de sus más importantes accionistas.

La mujer balbuceó con tono desesperado al otro lado del auricular. Sabía que usar su poder nunca era una buena forma de enfrentar este tipo de problemas. Pero necesitaba ver si ella estaba ahí... y si estaba bien.

El portón comenzó a abrirse. Sonrió con complicidad a un Inokuma preocupado.

-Está en los jardines traseros.

Sus pies corrieron desesperadamente. La mansión Hiragizawa era enorme pero la recordaba de cuando había sido niño. Él, Inokuma y Hiragizawa jugaron a ser amigos por unos cuantos meses en ese lugar.

Vio el cabello rubio de Inokuma sobrepasarle y detenerse unos pasos más adelante.

-Qué sucede, por qué te detienes -Le gruñó. Perder tiempo era algo que no se podían permitir, mucho menos cuando las sospechas de que Kinomoto estaba en ese lugar se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Creo que es él -Había respondido asiendo una mueca para agudizar su oído.

Lo imitó, y pudo escuchar la voz de Hiragizawa. No parecía irritado, ni tampoco parecía estar peleando pero aún así el presentimiento acerca de que él sabía dónde estaba Kinomoto no se hacía, ni por un segundo, más pequeño.

Corrieron rápidamente por la parte de atrás de la casa. Seguramente era la puerta de servicio. Siguió la voz de Eriol con cautela pero Tetsuya parecía tener un oído mucho más agudo porque nuevamente le sobrepaso. Antes de que alcanzara a detenerlo él ya había dado dos zancadas impresionantemente rápidas.

-Ya está arreglado, Kakurosu te llevará a tu casa. No tienes que preocuparte, yo debo…

Lo habían encontrado hablándole a Kinomoto. Una Kinomoto que llevaba puesta ropa sencilla, que tenía el cabello amarrado en un tomate, con el flequillo apunto de cubrirle los ojos y los labios y las mejillas sonrosadas. Una Kinomoto que se veía realmente encantadora y que por lo demás... estaba en perfecto estado.

-Qué demonios… -murmuró, y su voz se calló rápidamente. Miró a Inokuma, parecía igual de desconcertado que él.

Una ola de indignación le subió por el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza y de la cabeza al estomago.

-! Donde te habías metido! –Era su voz, no la de Inokuma la que se escuchaba gritar de manera autoritaria.

Ella no dijo nada. En vez de eso se sonrojo por la vergüenza de ser descubierta.

-Tu padre ha llamado a Inokuma, pensamos que te había pasado algo

-Saku estábamos preocupados después de lo del otro día.

-Ella está bien –Miró en dirección de la voz masculina. Era Hiragizawa que lo miraba como si fuese él el que hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.

-Vamos, te llevaremos a casa

-Ustedes no deberían estar acá –Fue lo que ella dijo.

-A que te refieres, somos tus amigos, estábamos preocupados –mentalmente se abofeteo, decir tan fácilmente que era su amigo después de descubrir que se había enamorado de ella era una estocada entre el corazón y los pulmones.

Vio como Hiragizawa se frotaba la frente con molestia y después volvió a dirigir los ojos hasta ella.

-No puedes contra este tipo Kinomoto, no es como Eriol, Renji es mucho más… terrible

-Lo sé –Había dicho ella –Por eso es que no deberían estar acá

-Ninguno de los tres deberíamos estar acá -Sentenció Inokuma. Tetsuya estaba serio, realmente serio. Pocas veces le había visto con una expresión así. –Ahora vámonos.

-Ella estará bien –Era la voz de Eriol nuevamente. Qué demonios estaba pasando con él.

-¿Y quien lo asegura…? ¿no serás tú verdad?

-Tsk!

-Ya va… -Kinomoto intentó interferir entre ellos dos y al parecer funcionó por que Hiragizawa Eriol dejo de verlo con ojos asesinos. -Kakurosu, muchas gracias por esperarme, me iré con ellos. No hace falta que me lleves a casa.

-No se preocupe señorita.

Frunció el entrecejo. Hablaba con él como si le conociese. Que alguien le explicará de una maldita vez que demonios estaba pasando ahí!

-Y ustedes dos, lo siento mucho. -dijo hablándoles ahora a ellos. - Conversaremos camino a casa, ahora por favor déjenme hablar con Eriol un minuto.

¿Ella había dicho Eriol? No Hiragizawa?

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Hiragizawa y caminó junto con Inokuma fuera de la casa.

-Algo que no sabemos debe estar pasando. Pero no entiendo que pinta Hiragizawa en toda esta historia

-Sakura dijo que Eriol no quería hacerle daño ahora, que la había protegido el día del ataque de Renji

Lo miró con ojos de incredulidad. Eriol no era ese tipo de personas, menos con alguien a quien casi había matado una vez y que le había ganado en todas sus batallas.

-¿Viste su rostro? -Le preguntó Inokuma mirando el suelo. Como si entendiese algo que el no.

-No -con todo, el ver a Kinomoto ahí, en buen estado, con ojos aniñados y haber querido matar a Eriol no se había percatado de esos detalles.

-Tenía el labio roto y la mejilla hinchada, no me extraña que lo haya hecho de nuevo.

De nuevo...

Miró hacia la puerta, de donde seguramente saldría Kinomoto. Quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Unos minutos después ella salía del lugar.

-Sakura… que es lo que está pasando. –preguntó Inokuma, tenía mucho más derecho a preguntar que él. Ahora se percataba de la diferencia en los niveles de confianza que tenían los tres.

Se sentó en el asiento de atrás, junto con Inokuma y Kinomoto. Ella estaba bastante callada, mucho más de lo que había recordado que estuviese alguna vez.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el león Kinomoto?

-Claro que no. Solo quiero rememorar para explicarles porque es que estoy acá

-bah pero si eso es fácil, se te zafo algún tornillo o te volviste un poco lenta desde que no te había visto.

-Qué demonios dices Li! Aún ni siquiera te he dado mis razones

-No hace falta, apuesto que puedo adivinar perfectamente

-Inténtalo

-Está bien

-¡Ya deténganse! Yo quiero escucharte Saku, me tenías preocupado -detesto la expresión de Tetsuya porque lo hacía quedar como un idiota.

-Lo siento –Le dijo ella a él como pidiéndole disculpas. Como si tuviese que rendirle cuentas por algo. Se amurró al lado de Inokuma. Esta situación de quererla, se volvería torturante con los días, lo sabía.

-Después de que te fuiste, pensé que lo mejor de todo sería cortar el asunto de raíz y entonces… vine hablar con el padre de Hiragizawa

-Renji te vio aquí! –Era su voz nuevamente. Por qué no podía quedarse callado y escuchar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se sintió más aliviado. Su pie derecho no paraba de dar golpecitos en el piso de manera constante, estaba realmente incomodo ahí.

-Entré sin ser vista, pero al rato… Hiragizawa me encontró, no me dejó hablar con su padre.

-Por fin ha hecho algo bueno

-Eriol, no es nuestro enemigo ahora –Decía Sakura con tono pensativo –el odia a su padre, no dejará que gane en esto

-Pero Saku, Eriol siempre

-Esta vez creo que podemos confiar en él

-En Hiragizawa Kinomoto, que no entiendes de quien estás hablando

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no quiere hacerme daño

Silencio.

-Confió en tu criterio Saku, pero aún así tenemos que mantener cierto recelo. Y encontrar una manera en la que Renji…

-No te preocupes, por el momento… no hará nada. Mientras me mantenga fuera de su foco de la mira, estaré bien

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo Sakurita por qué es que Renji

-No lo sé -una respuesta apresurada, demasiado apresurada. Entrecerró los ojos, Kinomoto lo sabía, incluso Inokuma se había dado cuenta de que Kinomoto lo sabía.

-Está bien. No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. –Le había dicho Inokuma con un tono suave. Se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. No quería ser el espectador de sus arrumacos.

Y encima se había comportado con ella como lo había hecho el día de las pruebas de educación física.

Suspiró mirando por la ventana. Sabía que iba a ser jodido, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

Con Tomoyo las cosas siempre habían sido diferentes, jamás tuvo celos de nadie, jamás tuvo miedo de su distancia, tan solo quería verla… observarla unos segundos, sentir su mano cálida y quizás, si ella quería, besarla. Pero no era necesario, no era como ese sentimiento avasallador y caótico que sentía por Kinomoto.

Quería arrancarla de ahí. A Kinomoto no solo podía observarla porque eso incrementaba todas las ansias que tenía por ella. Lo estaba volviendo loco y solo hacía pocos días que sabía sus sentimientos. Qué demonios iba a hacer en unas semanas más.

Esperaba que eso fuera pasando poco a poco. Inokuma era un buen tiempo y si Kinomoto lo quería… bueno sería muy felices pero…

…ag

-Sucede algo Li –Había preguntado ella con suspicacia, para molestarlo, esa siempre había sido su dinámica, un juego entre los dos. Pero él ya no quería molestarla, pensó mientras la miraba. No quería burlarse de ella ni hacer comentarios sarcásticos para protegerla. Por extraño que pareciera… quería decirle que no era su amigo, gritárselo en la cara, para después quizás besarla… como había hecho Inokuma. Así no habría diferencia entre los dos, nuevamente estarían iguales. Los tres.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Agradecía a los dioses que Kinomoto no fuese tan lista cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

Lo que él no había tomado en cuenta… y que se le había olvidado completamente, era que Inokuma, pese a ser tranquilo y amigable conocía perfectamente las expresiones de la gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Venga… tú te quedas aquí.

La vio hacer una pequeña mueca. A veces sus expresiones eran irresistibles.

-Tu hermano se ha ido pero aún tienes que darle una explicación a tu padre.

-¿Pasarás luego del colegio? hay algo que necesito conversar contigo

-Claro –Le dijo con una sonrisa –Eso si es que no estás castigada.

Ella rio nerviosamente.

Estar con Sakura a veces era peligroso, pero la mayoría del tiempo era lo más divertido que pudiese existir. Tenía tantas caras diferentes para sus emociones. Y las añoraba a todas, porque todas eran ella.

Se subió al coche. Li no se había bajado. No había pasado desapercibida para nada su expresión malhumorada desde el comienzo, pensarán lo que pensaran él no era un estúpido.

De alguna manera, sus dudas se estaban haciendo algo molestas.

Camino al colegio ni Li ni él cruzaron palabra. Esperaba que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

Si así lo era… qué demonios haría si lo eran?…

Sakura se había mezclado en su cabeza, había hecho un hueco en sus recuerdos y se había quedado ahí. Si Li y ella sentían las mismas cosas como haría él para dejarla ir.

-Ya va Shaoran… no creas que porque me hago el desentendido no entiendo lo que pasa.

Vio para su diversión como los ojos de Li se hacían más grandes. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-A qué te refieres -le preguntó con un tono que quería sonar indiferente. Pero que a muchas luces contenía todos sus nervios.

-A Sakura…

Tuvo que contener una carcajada para intentar mantener su rostro de seriedad. Li se había puesto completamente rojo

-Que sabes tú de eso, Inokuma.

-Lo suficiente –dijo mientras avanzaba.

-Pero que… que estás diciendo Tetsuya –Era la primera vez que Shaoran Li apuraba el paso, enredaba palabras y enrojecía completamente enfrente de alguien.

-¿Vamos tarde no es verdad?

-Si –dijo el sin dejar de mantener sus ojos en alto. Sabía por qué a Sakura le gustaba ese tipo. Era honesto pese a no querer serlo.

-Entonces saltémonos esta clase

-Pero que dices, que tiene que ver esto con...

-Venga, vamos. No querrás que le diga a Sakurita lo que descubrí –dijo con picardía. Se divertiría un momento con él aunque…

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban en el patio trasero, donde había plantado las rosas para Sakura.

-Te escucho

Fue lo único que dijo.

Sabía muy bien que incluso Li se había dado cuenta de que por mucho que lo negase tendría que terminar contándoselo al final.

-Terminé la relación que tenía con Tomoyo –le comentó mientras se sentaba junto a las rosas, en una de las bancas.

Lo miró sin decir nada. Había aprendido que el silencio muchas veces sacaba más respuesta que las preguntas.

-Kinomoto… Kinomoto no es deslumbrante como Daidouji pero… pero es abrazadora como el fuego… Kinomoto lo consume todo Tetsuya tu deberías saberlo… sólo, sólo era tiempo de que me tocase a mí.

De que me tocase a mí… como si todo alrededor de ella se deshiciera por su energía. Pasaría lo mismo con todos los demás?

-Yo… no entendía, no había forma de que entendiese por qué nunca me había sentido así. Pero quererla es desesperante, yo sé que tú también la quieres y probablemente… probablemente tengas muchas más oportunidades de las que yo tengo pero

Y vio los ojos de Shaoran por primera vez desde que se había puesto a contar la historia.

-Creo que no puedo dejar de quererla solo por eso Inokuma. Tendrás que perdonarme… pero no dejaré de hacerlo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo Li? Hasta donde sabía, su Sakurita estaba coladita por él. Comenzó a sentirse molesto.Él no era un gran celoso, jamás lo había sido… pero los sentimientos de Li le arrebatarían a Sakura de su lado… no habría ni un pedazo de ella con él, ni si quiera el que él podía consolar, aún cuando sonase triste.

Decidió que no le diría nada acerca de los sentimientos de ella. Si la quería, tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

-El día en el que estaban en el parque yo… también estaba ahí

Eso era más extraño que un jahuar con patas de elefante. Shaoran Li estaba hablando más de lo que le había hablado en la vida. Y entonces recordó lo que le dijo una vez kinomoto. Cuando Li estaba nervioso… habla demasiado.

-vi que la besaste, eso me basto para saberlo todo. No interferiré Inokuma. Pero no me pidas estar contento –Adjuntó con el ceño fruncido. Ahora si que quería reir de buena gana. Dejarlo engañar no sería de amigos… y pese a todas las cosas Shaoran era su amigo ahora. Un amigo que nunca hbaía tenido y que había ganado gracias a Sakura.

-Verás Shao, Sakurita y yo no estamos saliendo

Li lo miró con incredulidad.

-Fue más como… un beso robado

El ceño de Shaoran cada vez se veía más y más fruncido. No había sido buena idea ser tan sincero, las personas no estaban listas para tanta sinceridad.

-Seras cabron –Le gruñó de pronto Shaoran. Y ahora si no pudo contener las ganas de reir, camino un poco más a prisa sentía que si Li lo encontraba ahí le caería a golpes.

-Detente. Entiendes lo que acabo de decir?

-si, eres un imbécil

-No, que Sakura esta libre li

El ceño de Shaoran se fue relajando segundo a segundo. Y de pronto volvió a tener una expresión dudosa

-Si pero tú… la quieres?

-Con todo mi ser –Respondió sin ninguna duda

-Entonces…

-Será una pelea limpia Shaoran, después de todo y aunque seas como el hielo, eres mi amigo.

Le dijo extendiendole la mano. Li la recibió cortado.

Lo que Shaoran no sabía es que aun había un secreto que desconocía y que podía desequilibrar todas sus posibilidades, pero no lo haría, ojos bonitos era demasiado importante para el como para darle ventaja a Shaoran.

Caminó delante de Shaoran. por el momneto no tocaría más el tema porque había algo que le preocupaba mucho más y sobre lo que tendría que pensar cuidadosamente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Eriol?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó a la segunda hora de clases. Se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Los puestos de Mamoru, Kenshin y Chojiro se había alejado de él. Se rio. Kinomoto le había preguntado una vez si es que tenía amigos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que... no tenía ninguno.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo para percatarse la clase había terminado.

Maho fue corriendo hasta donde el se encontraba. Preguntándole por que se había ido de casa ese día, invitándolo a pasar la tarde la noche… las horas en su habitación, pero el no quería nada de eso. Quería saber donde estaba Kinomto y como había llegado a casa.

No quería entrar a clases nuevamente.

Hace tiempo, cuando aún pensaba que su madre se preocupba por el había aprendido a tocar el piano. Cuando supo que le había alentado a aprender solo para presumir dejo de hacerlo inmediatamente. Aun cuando le gustaba.

La sala de música estaba bastante alejada, eso era bueno, porque le daría tiempo para pensar antes de encontrarse frente al piano y porque nadie lo vería por ahí.

Cuando entro se encontró con que no estaba vacía. Había una chica con la cabellera ploma desendiendo hacia el suelo, hizo una ademan para levantar el rostro pero no quería que nadie lo viera ahí así que se apresuró en hablar antes.

-No te preocupes, solo queiro tocar el piano. No te molestaré.

Ella no dijo nada y tampoco se movió, quizás tampoco quería ser vista. Se preguntaba si es que ella hubiese sabido que era Hiragizawa Eriol se habría quedado ahí tan tranquila.

-Al menos parece que no soy el único que esta jodido hoy.

Acotó en voz baja.

Ahora, el piano estaba frente a él. Solo eran él y el piano, nada más… nada más exepto Sakura.

Sus dedos se deslisaron por las notas blancas… uno tras otro, sabía muy bien que hacer y era como arrancarse un horrible mal desde dentro con cada nota.

Había visto el rostro de Kinomoto… su cuerpo apenas cubierto frente de él, la había empujado violentamente contra la pared de la habitación, para decirle que se había enamorado de ella.

Le había dicho que la quería pero se sentía como un imbécil.

Siguió tocando

Como si tuviese oportunidad después de todo lo que le había hecho. se reprochó mentalmente. No tenía oportunidades con ella, después de todo el maldito enredo de su cabeza en el que había querido destruir lo que había comenzado a amar.

Detestaba a su madre y a su padre, porque habían jodido toda su cordura.

La canción que tocaba era hermosa, sus dedos se desplegaban a lo largo de las teclas con sonidos delicados.

Su padre había hecho de el un demonio. Pero ya no quería ser un demonio nunca mas.

Nunca había tenido más opción que corresponder a las expectativas de su padre… pero ahora, ahora había visto otras muchas alternativas. Kinomoto le había enseñado que podía ser infinitamente fuerte sin enfrentarse a nadie, que podía ser una persona extremadamente digna aun cuando no tuviese nada, que podía ser honesto, sin ser débil, que podías ser extremadamente valiente cuando se quería proteger a alguien más.

Kinomoto le había enseñado todo lo que su padre había querido que el nunca aprendiese, y lo había hecho sin querer.

Pero ahora, tenía que volver a ser un demonio para que ella estuviese bien… para poder salvarla.

Estaba cansado de todo eso. especialmente de ser consiente de que no tenía nada y que mucho menos podría tenerla a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.

Se recostó en la cama. Había sido un día largo.

_-Hija –había dicho Fujitaka Kinomoto al abrir la puerta. Tras los lentes los ojos de su padre se mostraban preocupados, pero no podía leer en ellos ningún reproche._

_-Padre yo… lo siento –se disculpo sin bajar la mirada. Su madre le había dicho una vez que debía mantener la cabeza siempre en alto, bajarla sería una muestra de cobardía. Y ella no era cobarde, estaba arrepentida pero asumiría todas las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Antes de que pudiese decir algo más su padre la abrazó y con el mismo gesto la impulsó a entrar. _

_-Lo siento mucho repitió. –sólo ahora se percataba de lo cansado que estaba._

_-Vega, hablaremos mientras tomamos desayuno._

_Ella no dijo nada. Se sentía avergonzada, su padre siempre había sido muy condescendiente con ella._

_-Dónde estabas – preguntó su padre mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. _

_Ella lo miró como pidiéndole disculpas. No podía decirle donde había estado, su padre no debía estar implicado en este asunto, intentaría protegerla y protegerla lo llevaría ante Renji Hiragizawa_

… _Hiragizawa._

_-Y bien_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto la miraba con preocupación. El surco de sus ojos era mucho mayor de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan viejo su padre?_

_-Fui a casa de Tomoyo padre, no pensé que llegaría tan tarde. Lo siento mucho –y realmente lo sentía, pero sobre todo por estarle mintiendo en esos momentos. Aún así no dejaría que el idiota del padre de Eriol le hiciese algo a ese hombre que tomaba café frente da ella._

_-Tendrías que haber avisado hija, por lo menos a mi. –Le dijo mientras la miraba severamente. Suspiró –sé que tu hermano es algo sobre protector, pero… puedes acudir a mí, yo sé que quizás no soy el mejor de los padres pero…_

_-Lo eres –se apresuró en contradecirle. De donde había sacado él algo como eso. Había cargado él solo con dos hijos, había visto a su mujer morir y a su hija cargar con el corazón de ella, e incluso así le sonreía siempre, como si sólo existiese el momento en que existían los dos._

_Vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. Era la misma de hace años._

_-Lo siento padre, la próxima vez juró que avisaré es solo que pensaba llegar antes de pudiesen preocuparse._

_-Tu hermano no alcanzó a enterarse_

_Suspiró aliviada. Había sido algo que le estaba preocupando desde que había visto a Tetsya en casa de Hiragizawa._

_-Si no hubiese sido por Inokuma habría tenido que contarle todo a él para buscarle_

_-¿Tetsuya? –Preguntó sorprendida. _

_-Si, me dijo que te encontraría cuando lo llame, que se haría cargo de todo, que no tenía por que preocupar a Toya, te estaba cubriendo, pero al menos te encontró. Creo que también deberías disculparte con él, estuvo muy preocupado._

_-si _

_Había dicho antes de meterse una tostada a la boca. Y las mejillas rojas. Por alguna razón la mención de las bondades de su mejor amigo la estaba haciéndose sentir terriblemente avergonzada y con el corazón a 100._

-Hija, te buscan –el gritó de su padre terminó sacándola de sus recuerdos. Miró el reloj. Eran las dos, quien podía buscarla a esas horas, los chicos aún no salían de clases.

-ya va papa, estoy bajando.

Y ahí en la entrada de la puerta. Con esa sonrisa que valia un millón de dólares, el brillo de sus ojos divertidos y una expresión aniñada, estaba Inokuma Tetsuya.

-Hey, tú deberías estar en clases! –Le reclamó

-También es un gusto de verte ojos bonitos –Sonrió y se acercó hasta el para abrazarlo –estaba preocupado, así que decidí… tomarme unas horas libre.

Ella levantó la cabeza sin soltar el abrazo. Tetsuya era más alto que ella por lo que tenía que forzar su cabeza para verlo.

-Estoy bien –le dijo mostrándole los dientes con una sonrisa. Entre ellos no había tención, todo siempre era natural.

Escuchó los pasos de su padre y se separó de él. No porque le avergonzase o fuese una posición incomoda para ellos, si no que no quería incomodar a el hombre que la había visto crecer.

-Te quedarás al almuerzo hijo –Le había dicho Fujitaka Kinomoto. Ella lo miró con extrañeza. Nunca nadie se había quedado a almorzar en su casa, aún seguramente era porque no había tenido muchos amigos antes de Inokuma.

-Oh! Inokuma, será perfecto, quédate –le pidió ella sonriendo.

-Encantado ojos bonitos, muchas gracias señor Kinomoto.

Y sin más su padre desapareció de entre la puerta y la cocina. Se sentaron en la sala de estar, Tetsuya le contaba cosas graciosas, sin embargo no podía reír tan bien como quisiese porque había algo que aún no había hecho.

-Eh, Tetsuya

-Si ojos bonitos

-Veras, se que te cause muchos problemas. –el la miró sin entender, porque seguramente había pensado que todas las disculpas habían sido dichas en el trayecto a casa. –mi padre me dijo lo preocupado que estabas, yo fui hasta allá pensando que podía sacarlos a ti a Li e incluso a Tomoyo de todos eso y… siempre terminó enrredandolos un poco más.

La sonrisa galante de Inokuma no apareció esta vez. La remplazó una más cálida, una que se cargada de cariño.

-Si me preocupe, pero no es algo malo… no es algo que tu puedas evitar, siempre me preocuparé por ti ojos bonitos, por que te quiero.

_Te quiero… _aún cuando lo sabía no lograba hacer que su corazón volviese a andar normal después de escucharlo.

-Por que pones esa cara Sakurita. Ya te dije… esperaré por ti. Sé que aún quieres a Li

… Li, lo de Li era imposible como respirar dentro del mar, era imposible como escalar montañas en la luna. Pero era cierto, aún lo quería y lo había sabido justo ese día… sin embargo ya no era una estúpida frente a él y eso era porque… su corazón estaba confundido… con todo estaba confundido.

Los sentimientos de Tetsuya le habían llegado, era imposible que eso no pasase.

-No lo sé –Le dijó sonriendo con tristeza –no sé que pasa con Li ahora

Los hermosos ojos de Tetsuya parpadearon sorprendidos.

-De que hablas Saku

-Tomoyo es mi amiga, siempre intente suprimirlo todo… creo que ha comenzado a hacer efecto.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tetsuya.

-Lo siento Saku pero esa… esa es una noticia grandiosa –Dijo riendo, una risa tan armónica que pudo contagiarla con facilidad. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Había sido imposible no ser afectada por tanto cariño. Quisas ya habái empesado a hacer meya en ella desde mucho antes.

Después de eso la tarde fue mucho más agradable de lo que pudiera imaginar, Inokuma se llevaba perfectamente bien con su padre y no faltaron risas después de eso.

Tenía que admitir, que ese chico era perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dos días después.**

-Hey Tomoyo qué ha pasado -Daidouji la había llamado a las ocho de la noche. Había tenido que suplicar a su padre que la dejase ir, después del incidente anterior.

El cabello gris de Daidouji Tomoyo descendía por su espalda, pulcro, brillante y sedoso.

-Sakurita –Le dijo volteándose a verla con una sonrisa radiante. Tomoyo era realmente hermosa. Le devolvió el gesto.

-Te llamé porque… necesito que te pruebes el vestido-. Apuesto a que te verás fabulosa.

Pero entonces percibió el enrojecimiento de los ojos de Daidouji.

-Tomoyo… ha pasado algo?

Daidouji bajó la cabeza en un movimiento muy sutil y con delicadeza le dio la espalda para caminar hacia el armario.

-Para nada, sólo no he dormido muy bien. Ahora traigo el vestido.

Hace días que la notaba extraña, pero no había querido preguntar, hoy era demasiado evidente para hacer la vista gorda.

-Tomo, de verdad es sólo eso?

Incluso Li había estado raro. Sabía que no era muy intuitiva y esas cosas se le daban realmente mal pero… no podía estar tan equivocada.

Caminó en puntillas hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, quería descubrirla, ver que decía su rostro cuando nadie la miraba. Pero cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba no encontró a la Tomoyo que conocía, no la encontró radiante ni refinada. Estaba acunclillada en una esquina del armario con la tela del vestido entre los dedos. Hecha un ovillo casi literalmente.

-Tomo..yo –se acercó a ella rápidamente y le quito la tela de las manos. Logró incorporarla un poco para abrazarla fuertemente. El cabello de Tomoyo olía a melocotón y su piel era suave, suave y blanca.

Era su primera amiga, jamás había tenido a nadie como Tomoyo cerca. La admiraba, pero por sobre todas las cosas la quería. Ella siempre trató con hombres y con su hermano, nunca alguien así… ni siquiera había tenido a su madre… por eso, si alguien le había hecho mal a Daidouji… incluso si ese hubiese sido Li… no lo dejaría así nada más.

Lagrimas… silenciosas lagrimas, incluso cuando lloraba Tomoyo era una dama.

-Dime que es lo que a pasado –Casi le exigió. Pero Tomoyo solo negó con la cabeza dulcemente.

-Sólo abrázame Sakura, ahora mismo no quiero nada mas.

-Pero Tomo –sus palabras la conmovieron inmensamente.

-Dime que es lo que puedo hacer, hay algo siquiera

-nada Saku, estaré bien.

Y aceptó su silenció. Lo aceptó porque sus pequeñas lagrimas eran desgarradoras y porque quería cuidarla, así como todos cuidaban de ella.

Daidouji Tomoyo no estaría sola ese día, sufriría por o que quiera que estuviese sufriendo, pero lo haría con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Siguiente día en el colegio.**

Estaba preocupada, habían llegado al colegio juntas pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Por encima de eso Tomoyo no había parado de llorar en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando se había quedado dormida había sido capaz de descansar.

-Hey Nina-Le dijo a una compañera de clases que pasaba por el pasillo –¿Has visto a Tomoyo?

Nina la miró con desconfianza. Aun cuando la gente no la evitaba como a la peste, tal como habían hecho en meses anteriores, quedaba un poco de distancia, esa que usaban por si Eriol volvia a tenerla en la mira. Pero ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, en ese momento se encontraban en zona cero, no habría guerra hasta la proxima semana, Nina estaría a salvo aún cuando la abrasase y gritase a los cuatro vientos que era su mejor amiga.

-Si, creo que está en la sala de artes.

-Gracias –Le dijo sonriente. Claro, seguramente había ido a buscar las partes que faltaban del diseño. Se lo había dicho en la mañana y se había ovlidado completamente.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, no quería dejarla sola. Agradecía que fuese un lugar tan poco transitado, sino, no hubiese habido manera de subir esas escaleras ni de llegar tan rapido hasta el pequeño salon.

Justó cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del estudio la voz que escuchó paralizó todos sus musculos.

-Por favor Tomoyo, dime tan siquiera como es que puedo ayudarte.

Era Li, un Li culpable y desesperado que no había escuchado nunca. Se apresuró en apartar la mano de la perilla de la puerta pero no se alejo del lugar, quedo lo suficientemente cerca. Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era malo pero... no podía irse de ahí en ese momento porque su curiosidad la mataría y más aún… era Li el que hablaba tras la puerta, su propio corazón no la dejaría tranquila si se iba de ahí sin saber porque es que esos dos estaban en tan malas condiciones.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien –La voz de Tomoyo era suave, pero severa.

-He visto como te has apagado todos estos días, no me mientas a mi por favor.

Silencio. Li también sabía que había algo que le estaba ocurriendo a Tomoyo. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Es verdad. –Escuchó el ruido de una silla al correr. –Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer Shaoran, debo estar triste después de todo –Sonrió, lo sabía porque su voz había cambiado levente. –Te quería muchísimo, eras mi primer novio y siempre te había estado mirando… pero parecías tan inaccesible. Nunca hablabas con nadie hasta que llego…

-Sakura –Había terminado él. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. La voz de Li siempre había sido agradable pero… cuando decía su nombre… cuando decía su nombre se producía un cosquilleo en su estomago que era difícil de explicar.

-Así es, Sakura es magnifica, incluso en ese momento ella cambio todo de ti Shao, tanto como para que me atreviera a hablarte

-También te miraba Tomoyo, todo el tiempo te había estado mirando pero no pude…

-Hablarme hasta que llegó Sakurita verdad, ella realmente es una persona especial, es mi amiga, incluso creo que es mi única amiga. –La voz de Tomoyo era dulce melodiosa pero aún así sonaba triste.

-Lo siento mucho Tomoyo

-No podías evitarlo, desde un principio te estuviste enredando en todo lo que ella significaba para ti. -Tomoyo volvia a tener una voz más animada. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-Ya va Shao no pongas esa cara, no me vas a decir que estas arrentido ahora.

-No –Escuchó que él se apresuraba a decir

-Entonces está bien, no puedes evitar que al menos yo salga herida. Pero estaré bien.

-Tomoyo…

-No me mires de esa manera Shaoran –Sentía que Tomoyo lloraría, lo sentía porque había escuchado toda la noche su llanto y era la voz que podía cuando estaba pronto a venir.

-Lo siento –Volvió a repetir él. Que demonios era lo que había hecho Li. –Quiero que sepas que también fuiste importante para mi pero ella… no sé como explicarlo Tomo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Li quería a otra chica, una chica que no era Tomoyo y que… tampoco era ella. Su corazón latia más desmesuradamente que nunca. Estaba enfadada, completamente enfadada.

-Lo veía todos los días, cuando le hablabas… incluso cuando la regañabas, tu te preocupabas de ella como jamás lo hiciste por mi. Debi haberlo sabido incluso antes. Ahora sólo vete Shao, es la única ayuda que me puedes dar, por lo menos por ahora y no me digas más que lo sientes es como si te disculparas por quererla

-Me disculpo por el daño que te he hecho Tomoyo, no por haberme enamorado de Sakura…

_Haberme enamorado de Sakura_

Sintió sus piernas débiles. Su corazón salírsele del pecho. De repente comenzaba a sentir una euforia inexplicable.

_Tienes que salir de aquí_ . El pedacito de su cabeza que aún permanecía alerta la obligó a correr. Shaoran la que quería… su respiración comenzó a hacerse un poco más agitada unos dos pabellones más allá se derrumbo en el suelo. Nuevamente agradecía que no hubiese nadie en ninguna parte.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar desesperadamante. Tanto que hasta comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas que ahora seguramente parecían dos farolas.

Había dicho que lo de Li ya no era lo mismo pero su corazón latía completamente desbocado como si no existiese nada más que lo que había oido hace segundos pero…

Rápidamente su corazón se calmo y su felicidad se cortó de golpe.

Ella era la razón por la que Daidouji lloraba, era la razón por la que Tomoyo apenas y pudo contener las lagrimas durante unas horas.

Sintió su pecho undirse en el vacio y toneladas enormes caer en sus hombros.

Contrajo sus rodillas hasta el pecho.

Las lágrimas de Tomoyo habían sido por su culpa.

Ella sufría porque Li la quería. A pesar de todo no le había dicho nada, le había hecho su vestido y había dejado que la consolase… incluso le había dicho a Li que probablemente era su unica amiga.

Tomoyo…

Ella quería a Li, lo quería por todo lo que el significaba, su seriedad su ceño fruncido, esa forma de ser amable de la peor manera posible pero… Tomoyo era su amiga, y aun cuando no dijese nada si se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos a Li lloraría cuando nadie la veía, ni siquiera con ella de testigo.

Sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el pecho comenzó a comprimir su corazón. No lloraría… sería fuerte. Tomoyo era la que se estaba llevando la peor parte, tenía que aguantar. Ella tenía que poder aguantar.

Sus brazos picaban con una sensación extraña. Pese a que había dejado de latir de manera desbordada, podía sentir sus palpitaciones fuertes. Se sentía angustiada.

Escuchó pasos. Se había alejado pero seguramente no lo suficiente. Antes de correr pudo ver los cabellos marrones de Li. No sabía que pasaría si lo veía frente a frente ahora.

Sintió el ruido de su corazón nuevamente.

_Tum- Tum- Tum- Tum_

Respirar realmente se estaba haciendo dificil.

Avanzó hacia delante en búsqueda de un lugar en el que esconderse.

Cuando lo encontró ingresó rápidamente y cerró la puerta todo lo bien que pudo. Su pecho subía y bajaba ritmicamente y su respiración realmente se había agitado, las expectativas de un encuentro con Li la había puesto anormalmente nerviosa, su pulso estaba realmente acelerado y comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

-.-.-.-.-.

Había ido ahí porque no quería saber nada de nadie, había mucha gente por todas partes, además no quería encontrarse con Kinomoto. No sabía bien como tratar con ella ahora.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a tocar el piano, el cuerpo de la chica a la que evitaba apareció de improviso en el salón, con la respiración agitada y el rostro rojo. Había cerrado la puerta torpemente y ahora se apoyaba en ella como si alguien la quisiese abrir desde fuera.

-Kinomoto

Había dicho sorprendido. Pero Kinomoto no lo había mirado, seguía respirando anormalmente rápido.

Se levantó de la silla. Quizás ella también lo estaba evitando.

-No seas cría –le dijo reprochandola por su indiferencia. Sin embargo cuando se hubo acercado un poco más se dio cuenta que de que Kinomoto no parecía percatarse de nada, ni siquiera de que él estaba ahí. Ella parecía absolutamente fuera de control.

-Por dios Kinomoto –Le dijo sobresaltado. Su labio comenzaba a estar cianótico. La agarró de la cintura y procuró acomodarla en el suelo suavemente.

-Hiragi… zawa –Le había dicho ella cuando pudo centrar la mirada. –No puedo respirar.

-Ya va, tranquila… -Mierda no sabía que demonios tenía que hacer. Sentía que su propio corazón quería salirse del cuerpo. La chica de la que estaba completamente enamorado estaba a punto de ahogarse frente a sus ojos.

Ella hizo un ademan con el brazo para desabotonar su blusa. La ayudó, apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dos botones, los exactos para dejar ver su clavícula.

-Necesito… -Respiraba como si algo se atorase en su garganta.

La cogió por los brazos. La sacaría de ahí. Ella necesitaba un medico y él no tenía el celular para llamar por una ambulancia. Lo más cercano era la enfermería del colegio.

-Tranquila Kinomoto, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo liviana que era, de lo fino que eran sus muslos y de su pequeña cintura. Pero tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso inmeditamente porque sintió como ella se movía estronduosamente entre sus brazos, necesitaba ayuda rápido.

Se sentía desesperado

Intentó abrir la puerta con Kinomto en brasos, pero esta parecía haberse quedado atascada. Volvió a empujar la puerta, pero era imposible abrirla.

-Mierda

La dejó en el suelo, se sacó la chaqueta para subir sus pies de altura

Y comenzó a golpear la puerta con su cuerpo. Era imposible que solo estuviese mal cerrada, algo más debía estar pasando.

-Abran la maldita puerta !Estamos encerrados! La golpeo, la la azotó contra una silla. Si no hubiesen estado en el segundo piso del lugar, habría saltado con ella en brazos.

Kinomto respiraba dificultosamente a sus espaldas.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, sintió su pecho desgarrarse poco a poco.

-Por favor… -suplicó desesperado por si había alguien al otro lado -por favor necesitamos ayuda

Si es que lo había. Nadie lo ayudaría por ser un Hiragizawa. Nunca habían pedido por nada pero ahora… ahora que Kinomoto luchaba por cada respiro él no podía ser orgulloso, ser un Hiragizawa, eso no valía absolutamente nada. Nada si ella no estaba.

-Vamos Kinomoto aguanta.

Se acercó a ella cuando supo que no había nadie ahí que pudiese ayudarlos.

-Demonios Kinomoto no se que es lo que necesitas, yo… -Toda la educación que le había dado su padre no servia una mierda, los números no servían una mierda, ni siquiera el puto dinero…

-Por favor Kinomoto...

Y entonces como si fuese un jodido milagro la respiración de ella comenzó a hacerse más calmada.

Le levantó la mitad del cuerpo porque el suelo debía estar demasiado helado y porque se sentía inútil sin nada más que hacer.

Al poco rato los labios de Kinomto comenzaron a volver a su condición normal

-Kinomoto ¿Puedes respirar?

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero respiraba. Sintió como la presión descendía de su cuerpo provocando un suave cosquilleo en su espalda y la punta de sus dedos.

-Si -Era su voz. Se aferró a su cuerpo impulsivamente y respiró entre sus cabellos. Sabía que no era una buena idea, que necesitaba aire, pero estaba ahí y parecía estar mejor. Sin embargo descendió la fuerza de sus brazos porque temía hacerle daño.

-Demonios Kinomoto –Le dijo meintras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. Había estado a punto de morir con ella por la preocupación.

Ella apenas respiraba, no la soltaría en esos momentos. Miró hacia la puerta. Era imposible que Sakura hubiese cerrado la puerta con tanta presión, seguramente había alguien más detrás de todo eso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota de autor: con un Word prestado pude escribir algo. Lo siento si no es el mejor de los capítulos pero había que dar explicación a la enfermedad de Sakura. Estoy escribiendo poco últimamente por lo del Word y además porque me estoy cambiando de casa, me ha llevado un buen tiempo repararla, espero que vengan más días de calma.**

Soledad Repleta

_El amor es sacrificio pero también es compartir_

Ahora era él el que la miraba medio dormida, cubierta por unas sabanas blancas y con un monitor al lado derecho de la cama.

-No des aviso Annie, si alguien se entera de que ella ha sido ingresada, me encargaré…–Le dijo tomando su delgada muñeca sutilmente pero con fuerza. –…De que no vuelvas a trabajar en ningún lugar de Japón.

La chiquilla asintió nerviosamente. La soltó y le sonrió con frialdad con la preocupación brillándole en sus ojos azules.

No dejaría por nada del mundo que su padre se enterará de que la había llevado a la clínica, eso sería como firmar la sentencia de muerte de Kinomoto y la de él con ella.

Antes de que Annie saliera, el doctor Spinel, de contextura pequeña, cabello increíblemente oscuro y dedos delgados, llegó con un informe en la mano.

Spinel había sido medico de la hermana de Margaret, Juliana. Hace mucho que no recordaba nada de ella, pero de pequeño, antes de su muerte, había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de los abuelos con ella… y con Spinel, quien como medico reconocido ya en ese entonces, intento todo para salvarla, pero Juliana era demasiado buena para esa vida de mierda en la que estaba metido él y su familia, demasiado buena incluso para sus padres y su hermana, demasiado hermosa para vivir. Después de su muerte no volvió a ir a casa de sus abuelos, ni a recordarla más… hasta esos momentos.

Se alegraba de que Spinel aún tuviese relación cercana con la familia Hiragizawa, tanto como para trabajar con ellos, porque no confiaba en nadie más en ese lugar, era el único al que podía pedir por Sakura y sabía que no abriría la boca porque si había alguien que odiaba a su padre más que él mismo, era el hombre que estaba enfrente con los papeles del diagnostico de Kinomoto en las manos.

-¿Como está ella? –Le preguntó ansioso, demasiado ansioso para sonar normal.

Intentó descifrar algo en los ojos negros de Spinel antes de que surgieran sus voces del silencio, pero no había nada…

Spinel se sentó en la silla que minutos antes de la llegada de Annie había ocupado él.

-Ella no está bien Eriol –La expresión de ese hombre, frente a él, cerca del cuerpo dormido de Sakura era todo, menos alentadora.

-A que te refieres

-La señorita fue intervenida siendo muy pequeña, su corazón no ha presentado mayores complicaciones en todo este tiempo pero… existe una pequeña anomalía que no sé había contemplado. Seguramente se generó hace unos pocos meses. Cuando ella ingresó aquí por primera vez no pude atenderla, pero leí su expediente, no parecía tener problemas sin embargo seguramente ese momento, marcó algún tipo de patrón que comenzó a generar cada vez más daño cuando la señorita se encontraba con conmociones intensas, hasta ahora…

No podía…

No dijo nada, Spinel seguía frente a él pero no podía hablarle. Tomó su cabeza con la mano izquierda. Qué demonios quería decir todo eso.

-No estoy diciendo que sea algo por lo que tenga que vivir de manera diferente, solamente que tendrá que tener ciertas precauciones y… tendrá que hacerse algunos exámenes, sino funciona… si la anomalía del corazón empeora tendremos que volver a intervenirla.

Y aquello… era su culpa.

Kinomoto había vivo con el corazón de su madre en el pecho desde que era pequeña pero seguramente… las emociones de aquel tiempo en el que casi había muerto habían hecho mella en todo su cuerpo.

-y que pasará si la intervienen –Quizás eso no era tan malo

Spinel suspiró

–Intervenir un corazón tan delicado como el de la señorita Kinomoto nunca ha sido fácil Eriol, ni si quiera sé si aplicarle la anestesia lo sería. Ella corre muchos riesgos… además seguramente no sabía lo complicado que era todo y se encontró haciendo la misma cantidad de esfuerzo físico cuando su cuerpo no podía resistirlo.

Las practicas de gimnasia…

-Tienes que poder hacer algo Spinel

-El procedimiento medico y los exámenes son lo único que se puede hacer por ahora Eriol. Pero no te preocupes, no es que ella se encuentre o se sienta mal, es solo que está metida en una situación complicada.

Dejó sus manos cerca de la boca y miró a Spinel pidiéndole en silencio que saliera del lugar. Ocupó su silla y se sentó junto a Kinomoto. Había estado durmiendo desde que la había dejado en la cama y sus propios movimientos bruscos casi la habían destapado.

La miró. La bata del hospital dejaba mucho a la vista, tanto más que el pijama que le había prestado el día que había ido hasta su casa. Por primera vez se percato, que cerca del seno de sus pechos había una pequeña línea, una un tanto más clara que su piel…. Seguramente era el lugar donde comenzaba la cicatriz del sacrificio de su madre.

Había sido tan estúpido… se había burlado de lo que la mantenía viva, de lo que conectaba los recuerdos de una madre muerta, sacrificada y dulce, una madre como la que él jamás había tenido.

-Lo siento Sakura… -Le susurró mientras tomaba una de las delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas. Estaba tan cerca que podía besarla sin inclinarse mucho en la silla. Su piel era suave y olía a cerezo –Lo siento… -repitió. Nada de lo que hiciese podría compensar lo que había causado en ella... –por favor –Besó nuevamente sus dedos –se fuerte. –El haría lo demás, ella solo tenía que ser valiente y fuerte, el resto de las cosas las arreglaría él. A su padre, el dinero, la clínica, se haría cargo de todo, ella solo tenía que procurar mantener su ánimo y alejarse de los problemas. Mientras tanto, el cerraría sus ojos con fuerza y escondería todo lo que sentía por ella para que su padre no se le acercará más.

Acarició sus cabellos castaños, tan deseados.

Jamás en la vida pensó, que alguien podría dar vuelta su mundo de esa manera. Pero debía admitir que le gustaba, le encantaba quererla, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, en el que su dedo dibujaba su perfil dormido.

No le diría nada. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Los médicos deberían mentir, decirle que había tenido un arranque de nervios, que la tensión la tenía en ese estado y que evitará volver a ese estado nuevamente, pero no osaría si quiera pronunciar que el corazón de su madre estaba dañado, que el sacrificio de su madre había tenido problemas y que por más q ella quisiese quizás tendrían que volver a intervenirla.

Haría que todo a su alrededor fuera tranquilo, como el silencio. Incluso podría llevarla de la mano hasta donde estaba Li par aquel ella pudiese cerrar sus ojos y dormir sin tantos miedos como lo hacía seguramente cerca de él.

Sería el esclavo de su padre y el verdugo de los becados en el colegio, un perfecto demonio, tal como quería Renji. Pero sin tocarla, sin insultarla, a ella no le haría nada nunca más, sería la única condición que podría, mantenerla segura y a salvo de angustias, si para eso tenía que olvidarse de todo lo demás, de su amor y de sensación en el estomago, en el pecho y en el cuerpo lo haría porque al menos podría sentir su perfume en el aire, en el viento, podría sentirla mientras caminaba alegre con Inokuma, mientras le gruñía a Li, mientras derrochaba kilos de sonrisas con Daidouji y porque quizás, años más tarde podría verla, dando vueltas en algún lugar, con los ojos verdes brillando por la emoción, su cara aniñada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Todo lo haría… por ella.

Detuvo su dedo en la línea del mentón de Sakura. Estaba tan dormida que no se había dado cuenta de la presión de sus dedos.

-Te amo Kinomoto… -Le susurró despacio y claro mientras la palma de su mano tomaba el pequeño rostro de ella. -pero ser el hijo de un demonio tiene su precio. –se levantó de la silla y se inclinó, dejando sus labios cerca de la frente de ella. Aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y la beso.

Despegó sus labios de la piel de su frente y caminó fuera de ahí. Tendría que hablar con los médicos para que prepararan todo cuando despertada, principalmente a Spinel y Annie. Que le mintieran y luego la atendieran lo suficiente hasta que el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo en ese momento llegará a Inokuma, o el que escribiría segundos después apareciera en el celular de Li.

Se encontró con Spinel metros más allá.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? –Le preguntó

-Mentir –Respondió Spinel sin más. Por eso es que le gustaba ese tipo.

-A todos

Vio por encima de sus lentes como parecía temer a esas palabras.

-Si ella se complica

-No lo hará

-Y si lo hace

-La traeré yo mismo. Dale los medicamentos que debe tomar como si no fueran la gran cosa, dile que no debe hacer ejercicio, que no debe sobresaltarse pero no le digas… que el corazón de su madre está fallando.

Y después, debía ordenar otro asunto. No habían quedado encerrados en la sala de música, alguien los había mantenido prisioneros ahí.

Tendría que ajustar cuenta con Mamoru, algo le decía que él y su padre tenían algo que ver con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba hasta las narices de tantos papeles. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no hacía ni media hora que había llegado a casa para encontrarse con una mesa repleta de inútiles papeles, uno tras otro hasta el final.

Miró el reloj de la pared.

Había hablado con Tomoyo ese día, como había esperado, no estaba muy bien… como había esperado, sufría por todo lo que significaba haber roto por los sentimientos que él tenía por Sakura.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Siguió ordenando los papeles.

Tenía una sensación extraña en la punta de los dedos, como si no hubiese alcanzado a agarrar algo que estaba a punto de quebrarse en el suelo. Había tenido esa sensación todo el día… casi como cuando de niño olvidaba llenar los papeles para un trabajo del día anterior, o algún formulario de una empresa ficticia.

-Xiaolang, Cefire te preparó un café en la cocina.

-Ordeno esto madre –Le dijo levantando las manos y mostrándole la inmensa pila de papeles sobre el escritorio. - iré después

-¿Comiste algo en el colegio?

Como si eso le importará, pensó. Su madre realmente no se preocupaba por él, sólo era una pieza de ajedrez a la cabeza de las empresas, lo necesitaba para quitarse el peso de los hombros.

-Si madre, no debe usted preocuparse.

-En una hora más empieza el concejo, me gustaría que vinieras, tienes que ver a que es lo que te vas a enfrentar

La miró alzando una ceja. Nunca usaba ese tipo de expresiones con su madre, sin embargo esa situación lo ameritaba, ella jamás lo había querido llevar ahí.

Dama Irean pareció entender perfectamente su falta de tacto y continúo hablando.

-Te estás haciendo mayor Xialong, temo que pierdas el rumbo. Creo –Continuó diciendo –que si ves que es lo que hace la empresa, todas las cosas que puedes generar, te encantaras un poco con todo esto

Se volteó hacia los a papeles para no verla mientras asentía con la cabeza. ¿Se encantaría como lo había hecho ella? ¿Como lo hace una flor marchita con la Luz? Casi sin hojas de tanto llorar horrores. No, el jamás se encantaría de esa empresa pero la cuidaría con su vida, porque había sido de su padre y porque no había nadie más que pudiera hacer el trabajo por él.

Sintió su celular vibrar en el pantalón.

Lo tomó extrañado. Pronto dejó de vibrar. Era un mensaje de texto.

_Kinomoto está en la clínica_

_Procura no dejarla sola ni sobresaltarla._

_Probablemente Inokuma ya está con ella_

_Solo cuídala Li._

Y ese era el punto exacto donde la existencia de Kinomoto Sakura, mandaba todos sus planes y los de su madre a la basura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_-Te amo Kinomoto… pero ser el hijo de un demonio tiene su precio."_

Sintió como la calidez de un cuerpo se alejaba. Como si quedara sola en medio del vacío, nuevamente sola, como cuando su madre se había ido. ¿Tan terrible era la separación? No lo había recordado hasta ese momento.

Después de un rato se revolvió en la cama. Se sentía un poco cansada.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se giró. Parecía la clínica en la que había estado internada meses atrás.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Recordó fugazmente a Li, a Tomoyo y la voz de Hiragizawa.

Li la quería. Se tapó la boca con las manos para no dar un pequeño grito.

Pero estaba Tomoyo… alguien tan importante como ella no podía extraerse del contexto.

Detuvo sus pensamientos un segundo. Realmente estaba en la clínica. Proceso mientras se incorporaba.

¿Dónde estaba Eriol…? Había sido la última persona que había visto. Por qué le costaba tanto recordar. No debía ser tan difícil.

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero a los pocos minutos una enfermera llegó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le había preguntado. Ella la miró con extrañeza, evidentemente no se encontraba bien, estaba metida en un lugar que parecía no conocer de nada y que se le hacía muy familiar a la clínica en la que había despertado la ultima vez y lo peor de todo era que Hiragizawa, a quien había visto antes de perder la conciencia, no estaba con ella.

-Donde está Eriol –Le dijo a la enfermera como si hubiese sido está quien lo había hecho desaparecer. Después de dejarte aquí, desapareció.

Eso era mentira. Por muy jodido y retorcido que fuese Hiragizawa no la dejaría sola ahí si la veía medio moribunda, mucho menos cuando le había confesado que… se había enamorado de ella.

Relajó sus hombros y su cuello. Parecía una chiquilla malcriada y egoísta, solo porque la persona que dijo quererla no se había quedado hasta que ella despertará de su sueño.

Se volvió a meter a la cama

No tenía por qué ser tan estúpida y aniñada. Ella ya era lo suficientemente grande.

-Lo siento –Musito –Es solo que no sé lo que ha pasado –Dijo intentando que aquella mujer le dijese un poco más.

-Tuviste problemas respiratorios, El señor Hiragizawa te trajo porque temía que algo más grave. Después de saber que no era nada se fue.

Torció la boca con un gesto malhumorado. Su expresión sin embargo cambió rápidamente. Si no se lo hubiese encontrado en ese lugar no estaba segura de lo que hubiese hecho. Eriol la estaba salvando demasiadas veces ese último tiempo.

-Sakurita –Escuchó la voz de Tetsuya a lo lejos. Se irguió y acomodó en su cama. Estaba segura de que vendría corriendo con los ojos repletos de exageradas lágrimas en rio. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, la imagen q Inokuma le devolvía desde la puerta era exactamente la misma que ella se había imaginado segundos atrás.

-Estoy bien –Se apresuro a decir antes de que Tetsuya Inokuma se le lanzará encima.

-Pero como dices que estás bien, estas en la clínica Sakurita!

-Sólo he tenido dificultades respiratorias. Hiragizawa me trajo acá porque exageraba –Mintió. La verdad no creía que Eriol hubiese exagerado, realmente había pensado que iba a morir cuando estaba en la sala de música.

-¿Eriol te trajo aquí? –Asintió con la cabeza dando una respuesta afirmativa. No quería que ningún tipo de emoción traspasase su piel.

-El me encontró, creo que perdí el conocimiento unos minutos

-Perdiste el conocimiento –La voz de Inokuma se alzo tres tonos sobre lo normal. A esas alturas la enfermera se había escabullido entre ellos olímpicamente.

-Pero estoy bien.

-Has hablado con el médico?

-No, pero la enfermera me dijo que tuve problemas respiratorios

-A raíz de que

Enarcó una ceja. No tenía idea, y sentía que no quería saberlo. Seguramente la bomba que había explotado en su cara antes de la crisis le había afectado los pulmones.

-Si quieres saber deberías hablar con el médico. –Cuando el peso de Tetsuya se liberó de la cama le asaltó una duda en la cabeza

-Como es que… sabías que estaba aquí

El la miró unos segundos y luego rebuscó en su pantalón.

-Esto –Dijo mostrándole su celular. –Hace rato me llegó un mensaje diciendo que estabas en este lugar.

-¿Un mensaje? –repitió medio incrédula. ¿Por qué le habían avisado a él y no a su familia, porque en un mensaje?

-Creo que fue Hiragizawa

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-El te trajo, no tiene confianza de nada mucho menos la tendrá de tu padre o hermano pero… al menos parece que aún confía un poco en nosotros

-¿En nosotros? Porque dices nosotros

-A Li seguramente le llegó un mensaje similar a este

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente básicamente por dos razones, la primera era que Li Shaoran estaba en camino a ese lugar y ella sabía todo lo que debió haber permanecido escondido, y la segunda porque Eriol se había ido pero sin embargo, no la había dejado sola.

Tal como había premeditado Tetsuya, Li llegó mucho después, casi como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Lo vio en el umbral de la puerta, donde se había detenido y mantenía, ahora, su mano derecha en el umbral, sosteniendo un cuerpo cansado.

-Kinomoto –Era lo único que había podido decir entre jadeos, su cabello castaño revuelto en su cabeza más que nunca, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados hacían que se viera mucho más seductor si eso era posible.

-Está bien-Había dicho Tetsuya

-Lo sé, la estoy viendo

Respiró hondo. Se obligó a ser como habían sido siempre.

-Un gusto verte también, no sabía que últimamente se estilaba no saludar a la gente y hablar como si ella no estuviese presente.

-Estaba cansado, pensé que… demonios –Murmuró mientras dejaba un maletín sobre la silla vacía en el rincón de la derecha.

-Que es lo que ha pasado, recibí un mensaje y…

-Fue Hiragizawa

Li los miró con cara de no entender y después miró a Tetsuya, que fue quien le dijo todo el asunto.

-El la trajo hasta acá y nos envió esos mensajes.

Había algo a lo que Li pareció no querer hacer caso.

-Como te sientes ahora, le dijo mirándola solo a ella quizás por primera vez durante días.

Sintió un escozor quemarle la espalda, Li Shaoran tenía, definitivamente los ojos más lindos que había visto nunca.

-Mejor, de hecho espero que venga alguien para poder irme.

Y como si fuese una invocación un medico pequeño y de contextura delgada atravesó la puerta. Sus cabellos grasientos y oscuros enmarcaban un rostro astuto y unos ojos perspicaces.

-Señorita Kinomoto, veo que no le faltan acompañantes –Dijo con una sonrisa ligera, que la obligó a sonreír también.

-Que es lo que ha pasado doctor, porque fue a parar aquí

El doctor Spinel los miró sobre sus pequeños lentes y comenzó a decir.

-Llegó aquí con insuficiencia respiratoria. Algo para nada poco habitual con el tiempo últimamente, más aún cuando se tiene antecedentes de asma.

-¿Asma? –Preguntó ella incrédula, no lo recordaba.

-Sí, cuando era pequeña, acabo de ver un expediente que solicitamos al hospital de Tokio, pasó la mayor parte de su niñez ahí.

-No… no recuerdo

-Era demasiado pequeña para recordar. La idea es que esta situación no se siga sucediendo, para eso debe tomar ciertos medicamentos y sería bueno que no hiciera demasiado ejercicio.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Si, quizás debas dejarnos tu teléfono para hacer algunas revisiones, pero no más que eso

Algo en los ojos astutos del doctor Spinel le produjo desconfianza. Realmente no recordaba haber tenido asma cuando niña, sin embargo, habían muchas cosas que no recordaba de cuando era niña, el asma fácilmente podría haber sido una de ellas.

-Puedo irme ahora mismo

-Sí, puede colocar su ropa y salir en silla de ruedas. Aquí está el parte del alta. –Dijo antes de despedirse y dar media vuelta.

Hizo un mohín, detestaba las políticas de seguridad de las clínicas y hospitales.

-.-.-.-

-Ni lo intentes… -Le dijo empujándolo dentro de la bodega con fuerza. Por las heridas que tenía no sería capaz de salir por sus propios medios durante ese día.

-Yo no tuve la culpa Eriol, tu padre me obligó a molestar a Kinomoto, no creí que encerrarla en la sala fuese tan grave.

-Tampoco tengo la culpa ahora, esto es por culpa de mi padre. –Le dijo con una sonrisa cruda, fría y maliciosa.

Como había sospechado, Mamoru había estado siguiendo a Kinomoto y había encontrado una oportunidad perfecta para molestarla encerrándola en el salón de música, no sabía que pensaba hacerle si él no hubiese estado ahí, pero prefirió no preguntar, el simple hecho de haberla encerrado era suficiente para matarlo, Kinomoto casi había muerto entre sus brazos ese día.

Caminó fuera de ese lugar, con una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra el celular de la compañía de su padre.

-Kakurosu, necesito que me vengas a buscar. No le digas a mi padre.

Sería tan bueno siendo el malo… que incluso sería mejor que Renji. Acomodó sus cabellos azulados y subió el cierre de su casaca. El tiempo estaba frio esa temporada, Mamoru tendría mucho que pensar en ese lugar.

Cinco minutos después el auto de la compañía de su padre estaba cerca de una pequeña plazoleta.

-Señorito

El anciano le abrió la puerta. Cuanto tiempo llevaba cerca de él, sólo hasta ahora podía hacerse esa pregunta.

-Kakurosu… gracias

Vio entre los dos puestos delanteros como las manos de Kakurosu se contraían en el volante. Y aún no partía.

-¿Estás… estás bien?

Hace tiempo no había podido hablar con él, hace tiempo que se había olvidado de su voz, de que existía que era persona. Pero Kakurosu siempre había estado ahí.

-Yo… estoy bien señorito. –El anciano tenía la voz quebrada. –muy bien.

Ahora que lo recordaba, él lo había querido, lo había cuidado y le había sonreído, luego había aguantado sus protestas y su mal humor, pero nunca se había ido. No había sido como su madre ni como las niñeras, el siempre había estado ahí.

-Lo siento Kakurosu, por todos estos años… -Se rio de sí mismo, tanto tiempo sin poder notar lo importante que era. –Tenía que apagarme para seguir aquí.

-Lo sé. Pero ella lo trajo de vuelta.

Sabía a qué se refería pero no quería hablar de eso, no quería hablar de Kinomoto por ahora. Tenía que pensar la manera de dejar de pensar en ella, aunque sea lo suficiente, hasta que hiciese algo para que su padre no volviera a tocarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos semanas después**

-Tomoyo, ya está bien.

-No olvides tomar los medicamentos de las siete treinta.

-No alcanzaré a tomar nada si no dejas mi cabello en paz.

Tomoyo estaba tras ella con un vestido de telas, aparentemente pretendiendo ser una romana. Su cabello lizo descendiendo por sus hombros sin nada que detuviese su caída, los ojos perfectamente maquillados y adornos en el cuello y en la frente. Nunca, y quería dejarlo bien en claro, nunca, había visto a alguien tan hermosa.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había estado en la clínica. Dos semanas demasiado extrañas, lo único que podía rescatar de ellas era lo mucho que se había acercado a Tomoyo. ¿Por qué tanto así? Se preguntaran. La verdad es que se había dado cuenta que siempre estaba con Inokuma o con Li, que aún no pudiera percibirlo claramente Eriol siempre rodeaba su entorno, entonces que mejor para pensar y escapar de todo eso que centrarse en su amiga, su única y mejor amiga, que por lo demás ya no parecía estar tan triste.

Ahora la preparaba para la fiesta de disfraces, la fiesta de Inokuma, de su amigo. Lo había estado llamando durante todo el día, el parecía no recordar q esa misma noche Hanako contraía nupcias con el anciano de su esposo, pero ella lo recordaba muy bien y aún cuando quería separarse un poco de él para poder pensar seriamente en sus sentimientos no quería que estuviese solo en un momento así, le había prometido que no dejaría que fuese un estúpido y lo obligaría a no caer en esa trampa otra vez.

Mientras Tomoyo jalaba delicadamente sus cabellos que ya habían crecido hasta el comienzo de sus pechos recordó el día que había visto a Hiragizawa en el colegio. Tras sus lentes rectangulares los ojos de Eriol le parecieron más enigmáticos que nunca. Solo hizo contacto una vez… una vez antes de que ambos atravesaran caminos diferentes, había querido agradecerle todos esos días pero… sabía que no podía acercarse a él. En cierta forma la molestaba, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su estupidez cerca de ella, ahora… había vuelto a amedrentar a los becados, a rodearse de chicas con la cabeza vacía y aunque Mamoru ya no se acercaba a él, Kenchi y Chojiro le seguían los pasos como si idolatraran su presencia.

Ella no quería ver a ese Hiragizawa… de alguna manera estúpida. extrañaba al que le había puesto un chaleco sobre el pijama, al que se había vuelto loco por la fiebre, al que la miraba como si no si no hubiese nada en ninguna parte más que ella.

Li era otro asunto, de Li intentaba escapar todo lo que pudiera sin que se notará. Porque verlo le producía angustia, saber que la quería había comenzado una tortura dulce, una tortura anestesiada que era cruel pero podría disfrutarse un poco cuanto menos.

Las blancas manos de Tomoyo acomodaron sus últimos cabellos de manera perfecta, era increíble lo que podía hacer con ella.

-Ahora solo tenemos que colocarte el vestido, te maquillaré después de eso.

Sonrió en agradecimiento y esperó a que Tomoyo le llevase el vestido.

El celular de su bolsillo vibro.

"_Mamá no para de preguntar a qué hora vendrás, será pronto?"_

Sonrió, su mamá seguramente no había preguntado nada.

Tomoyo le puso el vestido verde con cuidado, ajusto con cuidado el cierre que ceñía la tela a su cintura y a su busto, vio como el hermoso verde cubría sus piernas hasta un poco más encima de la rodilla, capa tras capa, de manera seductora, de con un movimiento elegante. Sus pies calzaron los zapatos que ella había elegido y su postura se modifico inmediatamente.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Tomoyo había hecho todo eso para ella, aún cuando (quizás sin querer) había hecho pedazos su corazón.

Su amiga rápidamente y le dio un bufido. No la dejaría llorar ese día, podía verlo en esos ojos amatistas.

-Deja ponerte las alas.

No se movió, porque quería obedecer a Tomoyo en todo lo que le dijese, después de todo le había hecho demasiados regalos.

Quince minutos después y frente al espejo, mientras veía los delicados pliegos del vestido, su pequeña cintura, el maquillaje maravilloso, sus cabellos tan brillantes y elegantes, sentía que las lágrimas se le escaparían pese a la reprimenda de Tomoyo.

-A nadie le habría quedado mejor este vestido Sakura, estás mucho más que preciosa.

Cerró los ojos. Ese día, al menos ese día prometía tener ojos solo para Tetsuya. Hanako, no se metería en su cabeza nunca más.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Nota de autora: Chicas! Perdón perdón . no había podido actualizar, a sido un medio año caótico. Lo importante es que ya tengo el nuevo capitulo, creo que terminaré esta historia primero y después comenzaré terminar desde que comencé a amarte. Así que les pido mucha paciencia con esa historia que trae unos entramados bastante jodidos.**

**Ahora si, me despido y les envió muchos saludos. Espero que estén bien =) por favor comenten.**

**Soledad Repleta**

**Lección 20**

_Al que madruga, dios lo ayuda._

**Dos horas después**

Había estado con una sensación angustiosa en el pecho durante toda la tarde. Su madre y su padre habían procurado poner todos los adornos por su propia cuenta.

Hace muchos años que no celebraban su cumpleaños con él.

Sintió un ruido en el estomago… quería ver a Sakura, quería ver lo hermosa que Tomoyo la había puesto y olvidarse de lo que sea que fuera que iba a hacer.

Suspiró, la gente estaba comenzando a llegar…

-Señorito, la señorita Tomoyo y su amiga Sakura acaban de llegar.

Sintió como esa sensación de malestar desaparecía y su corazón se desenfrenaba. Ya había llegado… quería verla.

Camino rápido entre la gente, dando sonrisas cordiales a gente desconocida, avanzó fuera de su casa, hacia la entrada y la veía llegar con su vestido verde cubriéndole el cuerpo… con sus curvas delineadas casi perfectamente… las alas en su espalda el maquillaje necesario para parecer un hada… o una ninfa… demasiado seductora para tener alas y haber salido en cuentos infantiles… demasiado insinuante.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente antes de que ella pudiese distinguir su rostro embelesado, necesitaba compostura, encandilarse con los atributos de ella no era cosa de caballeros.

Pero debía admitir que mujer más hermosa que ella jamás había visto.

**-.-.-.-**

Inokuma estaba frente a ella esperándolas con una vestimenta principesca, sus cabellos alborotados y un perfil gallardo, la recibió como una reina, sus ojos se habían deslumbrado tan solo al verla y esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares no se había hecho esperar.

Li no estaba ese día, lo había buscado con la mirada y sabía que Tomoyo también lo había hecho aunque mucho más discretamente, pero los ojos de su amiga no la engañaban, tenía los mismos deseos que ella de verlo en ese lugar con su rostro serio y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Estas… realmente preciosa –sintió la mano de su amigo en la espalda y sus pies avanzaron por si solos.

Inokuma la paseo por todos los amigos que nunca había visto, por su madre y su padre por su hogar… la hacía bailar mientras caminaban. Ese día, con su traje principesco su belleza no hacía más que encandilarla. Los hombres ciertamente no podían ser tan hermosos. Al lado de él ni el más hermoso de los vestidos podría hacerle competencia.

Escuchó la música resonar en toda la casa, algo muy lento, nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pronto los rostros de la gente que había visto alguna vez en la escuela se dirigieron a ellos.

-Al parecer es la hora de bailar, señorita –Y con una reverencia elegante Inokuma le extendió su mano. La tomó entre sus dedos y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta la desplazaba suavemente, con movimientos envolventes, llenos de gracia y elegancia.

Bailó con él, bailó para él y se perdió en sus ojos azules y en su sonrisa traviesa. Siempre querría a ese hombre, lo querría por qué era parte de ella, la había ayudado a ser quien era en esos momentos.

Los roces de la piel de Tetsuya no eran tan castos como solían serlo, su mano en la espalda no producía una sensación cálida era un cosquilleo inquietante.

-Te había dicho que eras hermosa

-Algunas veces –Le dijo sonriendo por fin. Reír con él era tan fácil como respirar. –Inokuma, bailas como niña

El se rio

-Es así como se baila esto.

-Al menos tú sabes llevarme perfectamente.

Más y más risas, los ojos de Inokuma brillaban con felicidad. A unos metros la madre de él sonreía mientras el loco padre de Tetsuya la sacaba a bailar.

Una familia así… no podía haber salido de otro lugar. El amor y la confianza hicieron de Tetsuya el chico que era en esos momentos.

-Déjenme entrar –Escuchó el grito de una mujer y el cuerpo inmediatamente tenso de Tetsuya, los gritos de esa mujer seguían escuchándose pese a la música.

Miró alrededor, nadie más se había percatado. Volvió a mirar a Tetsuya pidiendo algún tipo de señal pero este la soltó inmediatamente y se movió hacia la puerta. Por estruendoso que le hubiese parecido el grito de esa mujer, nadie parecía haberlo oído ni siquiera los padres de Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya que sucede –Le preguntó mirando hacia arriba mientras caminaba con él.

Pero Inokuma no respondió nada. Parecía como si algo le hubiese quitado la vida, y solo estuviese frente a ella un montón de piel y huesos, moviéndose con premura hacia la entrada, entre los vestidos elegantes, las mascaras y los brillos, moviéndose bajo las luces apagadas.

Descendió su rostro al suelo, no estaba entendiendo nada y él la había dejado ahí sola, sin nada que hacer ni que decir. Sin embargo su rostro no quedo así por mucho tiempo, decidió rápidamente volver a mirarlo y lo que sus labios murmuraron le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago.

-Hanako -musito como poseído, como si ya no existiera nada a su alrededor, como si no existiese ella…

Y siguió avanzando entre la gente.

Sintió una agujero en el estomago, pero no se detuvo, Hanako estaba ahí en algún lugar. Miró hacia todas direcciones intentando buscar a alguien con las características que alguna vez había descrito Tetsuya. Pero no había nadie, hasta que la gente comenzó a dar paso a la entrada, donde uno de los guardias forcejeaba con una hermosa mujer, vestida con ropas formales.

Apretó sus manos, no dejaría que se fuera. Lo retendría al lado de ella, lo obligaría a no hacerse daño, tal como había prometido. Estaría justo junto a él.

Pero el volvió a repetir el nombre de Hanako como si el trance no hubiese terminado.

Avanzó los pasos que hacían falta para coger la mano de él y entonces el conjuro de la bruja se rompió, como si sus dedos fuesen la cura, como si su tacto limpiara el embrollo en el que lo había metido ese maldito energúmeno de mujer.

-Sakura –Le dijo mirándola

-Estoy acá Inokuma, no tienes nada que temer.

La mujer estaba ahora de pie frente a ellos y los miraba como si sus manos fuesen la peor muestra de obscenidad del mundo.

Tetsuya la agarró del brazo bruscamente y la sacó de ese lugar hacia el jardín de la casa.

-Take, no des aviso de esto, que todo siga tal como está.

-Pero señor

-Por favor, solo por esta vez.

-Como usted diga señorito Inokuma.

Tetsuya nuevamente se alejó de su cercanía.

Y se quedó ahí, con un hermoso vestido, con sus zapatos de tacón y un peinado que había tardado horas en hacerse, viendo como Tetsuya oprimía con más fuerza el brazo de Hanako.

-Arreglaré esto Sakura.

Se había dado vuelta a decir él y esa había sido toda la señal que hacía falta para que emprendiera el camino hasta donde ellos estaban. Aunque él no quisiese ella lo seguiría.

Y salió de ahí, sus tacos no la dejaron seguirle el paso.

-Demonios –Musito mientras se agachaba para ver si su tobillo estaba bien. Levantó el mentón y los encontró mucho más lejos que hace un segundo. Sintió opresión en el corazón mientras veía como se alejaban de ella.

Respiró profundamente y se quitó los hermosos tacones que le había prestado Tomoyo agarró cada uno en una mano y caminó hasta ellos más rápidamente. El pasto húmedo mojaba sus pies. No dejaría que él se le escapase por unos estúpidos tacones.

Lo siguió entre la penumbra, guiada por el ruido de la voz y el llanto de ella. Se le estrujó el estomago de malestar, Hanako nunca le había hecho nada, pero recordar las cosas que había dicho Tetsuya de ella le daban deseos de golpearla.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la vio llorando… llorando mientras Tetsuya reclamaba alguna cosa. No sabía por qué esa imagen hacía que su pecho se oprimiera bajo 10 mil kilos de angustia.

Imprudentemente, como era a veces, se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos, lo suficiente para rozar con su hombro el brazo de Inokuma y en un movimiento sutil y posesivo, antes de que alguno de los dos dijese algo por su presencia se encargo de tomarle la mano, una mano grande, fuerte, una mano que nunca además de ese día había tenido entre sus dedos. Sentía el pulso de él en su muñeca.

El la miró con curiosidad mientras Hanako farfullaba algo que no logró entender. Le sonrió a medias para que entendiera lo que eso significaba; por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo en esos momentos, aunque fuese él quien lo pidiese, ella seguiría ahí.

Entonces por fin una señal del Tetsuya que siempre era. Una media sonrisa y un apretón delicado en sus dedos.

Pronto él volvió a mirar a Hanako.

-Vete de aquí Hanako, vete con tu esposo, construye una vida, se feliz y déjame en paz

-Pero tú no lo entiendes, pensé que irías a detenerlo todo… yo…

Apretó su labio inferior con los dientes. Ella encima de todo, pretendía no esforzarse.

-Él no iba a hacer eso nunca –Escuchó salir de sus labios con perplejidad de su propia osadía.

-Qué demonios pintas tú aquí mocosa

-Tetsuya es mi novio –le dijo sin pensar. Estaba realmente molesta. -Ya no eres importante para él, será mejor que te vayas. –Bajo su rostro sereno la sangre le ardía en furia.

Inokuma la miró y sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente. Ella rápidamente tomo el mismo color, recién ahora el significado de sus palabras golpeaba su cabeza.

-Maldita mocosa –Le grito la mujer de cabellos azabaches intentando abalanzársele encima. Antes de que se diera cuenta de algo más el cuerpo de Hanako la había lanzado lejos de las manos de Tetsuya. Su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y esa puta estaba siendo demasiado hostil, pero…

Se levantó del suelo, acomodó su vestido y su cabello, caminó los cuatro pasos que hacían falta para estar a la altura de la cabellera negra de Hanako y le plantó bofetón en el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Sa… kura –Había dicho él. -deteniendo la inspección que había comenzado a hacer del daño que había recibido su cuerpo, pero no le importo el tono sorprendido en la voz de Tetsuya. Sintió su corazón golpetear furiosamente por la emoción.

-Te vas después de destruirle el corazón –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y su mano temblaba suspendida en el aire. Hanako la miraba casi convulsionando con las manos en el rostro, había roto su labio superior. –y luego vuelves, porque seguramente te diste cuenta de lo bueno que era, pero ya nada será igual Hanako, hay errores que no podemos remediar, tú lo perdiste todo cuando te marchaste con ese hombre.

Hanako lloraba, lloraba como si Tetsuya realmente le importará, sintió entre sus dedos (había tomado la mano de él nuevamente), como los músculos de Tetsuya se constreñían bajo su piel.

El rostro de Tetsuya cambio junto con las lágrimas de Hanako.

Se aferró más a sus dedos, el estaba volviéndose idiota nuevamente.

-Quise volver Tetsuya…. Quise volver justo después de decirte todas esas mentiras.

-¿Mentiras?... –Había dicho él, incrédulo.

-Sí, mentiras –Le respondió ella entre sollozos. –Nunca creí nada de lo que te estaba diciendo ese día, antes de partir.

Se sintió completamente excluida de ese lugar.

-Pués… mientes muy bien –Le dijo él con una sonrisa irónica.

-Cualquiera lo hace cuando se corre peligro…Me enamore de ti Inokuma… cuando eras un niño fuiste lo único que siempre tuve, lo único que podía hacerme reír y llorar al mismo tiempo pero…

Hanako seguía llorando…

-necesitaba pagar demasiadas deudas…

-Por la muerte de tu padre

La voz de Inokuma sonaba culposa y eso la preocupo

-Si, quise vengarme al principio Tetsuya… no lo niego, pero me enamore de ti desesperadamente. Tanto… que tuve miedo de mi misma, también era una cría en ese tiempo.

-No te creo… -Dijo el con tono dudoso. Sonrió con resignación. Conocía a Tetsuya lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aún cuando decía no creerle quería hacerlo con todo el corazón. Aún así, se mantendría erguida junto a él, a ver si su presencia podía mantener un poco de cordura en su cabeza.

Hanako sonrió entre las lágrimas, no podía negar lo increíblemente bella que era.

-Esta bien… por ahora esta bien, pero no dejaré de intentarlo, se los digo a los dos. Sé… no me preguntes como pero yo sé que aún sientes algo por mí y haré lo que sea para que sea tanto como antes.

Apretó aún más a Inokuma, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que callera en su trampa. La amenaza de Hanako había detenido la euforia del golpe.

Inokuma se quedó ahí, estático viendo como la figura de Hanako se perdía en los jardines, ella debía conocer todos esos lugares, cada uno de ellos, no tendría problemas en salir de ahí.

Tenía un poco de envidia de ella… de que hubiese podido conocer a un Tetsuya que ella no vislumbraba ni por asomo.

-Tet –El la miró medio desorientado. -Volvamos a casa

Pero entonces el pareció percatarse de cómo estaba Sakura ahí, con los zapatos de tacón a unos metros de ella, sus pies descalzos, apenas y cubierta por las telas de su vestido…

-Sakura –Pronunció con un tono de voz más grueso de lo que le había escuchado nunca. Se sacó su chaqueta y la arropo con ella.

-Ven, ponte tus zapatos

No dijo nada y permitió q Tetsuya calzara sus pies.

-Sakura… se que lo que dijiste hace rato fue por… bueno por la presencia de Hanako, pero aunque no haya sido cierto…

Miró la nuca de él mientras le ataba el zapato, su voz cabizbaja la detestaba, la aborrecía profundamente porque parecía como si se estuviese apagando.

-Pero… me hizo muy feliz

Sintió su corazón estrujarse de emoción, de tristeza, de culpa. Tetsuya sonreía como si estuviese triste, sonreía como si su corazón sufriera… esa no era la sonrisa que le gustaba de Tetsuya, eso no era lo que quería que le pasase.

Se agacho lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de él…

-Lo siento… tet

Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro por sus manos

-No te preocupes

-Por favor… por favor… no sonrías de esa forma, nunca más.

Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta tenía el rostro de Inokuma tan cerca como aquella vez que le había besado, pero con una sensación completamente diferente en el estomago.

Decidió no besarlo, decidió moverse unos milímetros para acunarlo en un abrazo

-Volvamos adentro, bailemos un poco, tomemos algo realmente delicioso y olvidémonos de ella por hoy, cuando vuelva… estaré contigo… para recordarte que no estás solo. Ahora sólo levantémonos del suelo… mis pies me están matando

Se vio caminando junto a él del brazo, dos tres pasos al interior de la casa y no importaba nada más, ni siquiera el dolor de su muñeca ni mucho menos el bombeo rápido de su corazón.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana… aún había demasiada gente en la casa de Tetsuya, sentía que su pecho no dejaba de latir frenéticamente…

Se descalzó los zapatos y avanzó hasta la entrada. Descoló el abrigó que Tomoyo le había dado ese día y se lo puso en los hombros. Necesitaba un poco de aire y no quería preocupar a Tetsuya.

El cemento de la entrada estaba frio… pero necesitaba esa helado un segundo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día… y había estado demasiado pendiente de sonreír después de la llegada de Hanako. Estaba agotada…

Movió su cabeza en circulo. Le dolía el cuello…

Esa mujer… Hanako era realmente hermosa. No había podido si quiera imaginársela si lo hubiese querido. Perfectas proporciones, rostro perfecto, hermoso cabello, el mejor de todos los maquillajes… dedos delgados… no se parecía a ella absolutamente en nada.

Por qué la querría a ella Tetsuya… no era tan bonita como Hanako.

Pensó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mentón.

¿La querría realimente? O estaba encantado con lo diferente que era a la persona que había amado y que había hecho pedazos su corazón.

-Estúpida mujer –Pensó en voz alta mientras hacía un mohín con sus labios.

-Kino… moto

Esa voz…

Levantó su vista antes cabizbaja y lo que vio delante de ella si que no lo había esperado enas pensó que lo vería ahí… de llegaría, jamás pensó que lo vería ahí… delante de ella ese día, pero lo había deseado, furiosamente lo había deseado mientras se ponía el vestido para el baile, mientras andaban en la limusina de Tomoyo hasta la casa de Tetsuya, mientras veía a la gente, mientras bailaba… todo el tiempo espero verlo así, justo delante de ella, con esa expresión perpleja y desafiante, el seño fruncido y en los labios una casi sonrisa.

Espabiló más tarde de lo que hubiese deseado, mucho más tarde. A esas alturas Li de seguro se había percatado de la charca de baba que había a su alrededor.

Pero es que como no quedar perpleja con tamaña visión. Sabía perfectamente lo atractivo que era Shaoran Li pero jamás había pensado que se fuera a ver tan arrebatadoramente sexy con ese smoking.

-Pensé que no vendrías –Fue lo único que pudo decir, ni un insulto… ni una broma, ni siquiera sus ojos se habían podido despegar completamente de él.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no te hubieses ido –Se había acercado un paso y no le había dicho nada para disipar ese ambiente. Dentro de la casa el sonido de la música sonaba armoniosamente, las risas aún eran infinitas y los bailes seguramente no habían cesado.

-De que te has disfrazado Li

-No tuve tiempo de cambiarme, la reunión con los accionistas se hizo infinita y además… no había pensado que tendría el valor para venir.

-Y por qué has venido – Sus ojos chocolate, parecían haberla hipnotizado desde el suelo y ese hablar tranquilo, sin conflictos con el embelesamiento en el aire la estaba haciendo decir cosas extrañas.

-Quería verte

Tum Tum, Tum Tum, …

Una pequeña risa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Tomoyo está en la fiesta –Le dijo como recordatorio, para él, pero también para ella.

-Lo sé, y sé que está es la casa de Tetsuya pero… Kinomoto yo necesito decirte que te…

Ella sonrió… pese a que sabía que no podía ser… pese a que sabía que aquello que sentía tibio en su pecho podía ser maligno para otros, se sintió feliz. Porque su amor, aún cuando no se fuese a llevar a cabo era un amor correspondido.

-.-.-.

Estaba hermosa, jamás la había visto como en ese momento pero era resplandeciente, encandilarte… la belleza de Kinomoto como nunca la había visto antes… Su vestido…. Su piel suave… atrayente estaba haciéndolo pulular alrededor de ella sin mucha conciencia.

-No digas nada más Li… sé todo lo que quieres decirme

Su sonrisa había sido una cruel muestra de piedad. Si ella sabía… porque estaba tan triste.

-Sé que quizás no me quieras, que Tetsuya haya

-Esté no es un lugar para hablar de esto Li -le dijo poniéndose de pie, mostrando sus piernas esbeltas, su estilizada figura y desprendiendo esa fragancia embelesarte.

Se había vuelto loco en la reunión de los accionistas pensando en que ella iba a estar con Tetsuya en ese lugar, que no podría verla con su disfraz que… se le escaparía de los dedos en un segundo y se vería cada vez más distante, con menos derechos… diferente de cómo veía a Tetsuya.

-Entonces cual es el momento Kinomoto

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tetsuya.

-De verdad necesito hablar contigo

Ella lo miró entonces, como no lo había mirado antes… no era una mirada salvaje, ni rebelde, era triste y dulce, una Kinomoto que no conocía pero que derretía todos sus huesos. Ella avanzo hasta donde él estaba y se quedo junto a él un segundo antes de hablarle.

-Muy bien, pero que no sea en este lugar.

El asintió

-Eres testaruda

-Y tu un necio… pero has venido hasta acá y creo que debo escucharte

Se adentraron en los jardines… paso a paso, sin hablar.

La cúpula en medio de los tres pequeños arboles, les permitiría conversar tranquilos.

-ahora Li, dime lo que quieres decirme… no me iré de este lugar.

-Ya sabes lo que quería decirte, pero quiero que conversemos

Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos. Era como si pensase en todo lo que no había dicho pero que se leía implícito en el aire, en el frio de la noche.

-Esto no puede ser Li, está destinado a fracasar

-Cómo lo sabes

-Porque quiero a Tomoyo, es la única amiga que he tenido y ella… aún está enamorada de ti.

-Ya… lo sé, y lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada con lo que siento contigo.

-Que quieres que hagamos entonces Li –Le dijo ella como en reprimenda, con ese rostro aniñado y los brazos cruzados… no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Sonrió, le gustaban esas actitudes escandalosas de ella, esas que su madre jamás aprobaría, esas que no estaban bien para las chicas de buenas familias le gustaba que ella fuera extraña y que desordenara sus ideas.

-Li… esto solo hará sufrir a la gente que queremos

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿me quieres Kinomoto? –Le preguntó extrañado y tosco, para nada delicado.

Ella coloreo furiosamente sus mejillas y se volteo

-No fue buena idea que viniéramos a conversar Li, siempre eres un idiota cuando se trata de estas cosas…

Ella lo quería, era estúpido con las mujeres un poco lento, pero Kinomoto en ese momento podía leerse como un anuncio público.

Entonces se acerco a ella… más despacio de lo que pensaba. Tetsuya la había besado…

Tetsuya había tomado ventaja de él y la había besado sin más… por que el dudaba tanto? la quería, lo traía con la cabeza obnubilada y sabía que tener sus labios pegados a los de él sería una sensación exquisita, pero no podía…

Kinomoto descendió la cabeza cuando sintió que los pasos de él se detuvieron y así como había emprendido su huida se detuvo.

-Verás Li, cuando te vi por primera vez… pensé que tenías los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto... luego abriste la boca y lo echaste todo a perder

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía que no tenía el mejor de los humores pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Luego de eso te hiciste mi amigo… y siempre estabas ahí… siempre, no pude evitar verte… no pude evitar quererte, me gustaste desesperadamente Li, demasiado perfecto para pasar desapercibido por alguien como yo, aún cuando no me hubiese dado cuenta.

-Kinomoto yo… ahora –No sabía si sonreía o su cara se tensaba por sí misma.

-escúchame –Le exigió ella con sus ojos verdes centelleantes. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

-Pero de pronto apareciste de la mano de Tomoyo, mi única amiga… mi mejor amiga

Los ojos de ella… verdes y tristes.

Qué había estado haciendo, porque no lo había visto antes, era tan natural quererla

-Y apareció Tetsuya, como un caballero siempre al rescate… Tetsuya y…

-Y quien más Kinomoto –Le dijo serio, no sabía de la existencia de alguien más.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continúo

-Nadie más Li. El punto es que mi cabeza esta revuelta, mi pecho esta revuelto, no sé bien que pensar y aunque sé que te quiero, mi amor por Tomoyo es igual de grande, no podía hacer algo que la hiciera lucir triste, que la hiciera llorar de nuevo, jamás había tenido a alguien como ella a mi lado Li, espero que lo entiendas.

-Sakura… -Se atrevió a decirle, como venia nombrando su cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo. La miró, los ojos de ella brillaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Preciosa, como una muñeca… jamás la había visto de esa manera. -Aunque te entienda no puedo cambiar en nada lo que te he dicho

-Gracias –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y se volvió a voltear, esta vez para irse.

La siguió, como si la distancia de ella impulsará a sus pies y no pudo resistirse más.

Avanzó los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta ella la tomo por el hombro y la volteó, presionó sus labios contra los suyos con torpeza… su rostro estaba helado, sus labios estaban helados pero producían algo cálido en su pecho.

Fue un beso casto, un beso torpe pero había completado de arriesgarse ese día. La soltó delicadamente, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Li –Murmuro

Y antes de darse cuenta se había vuelto a acercar, lo suficiente para volver a besarla, no como el primer beso, a besarla de verdad.

Tan pronto hubo profundizado el beso ella se aparto de él.

-¡Que estás haciendo! No te das cuenta que

-Te entiendo –le dijo –Pero quiero que veas que…

-Que quieres que entienda Shaoran –Le grito con esa cara aniñada tan característica. Sonrió a medias, había dicho su nombre. –Que te quiero, que me gustas! Sé todo eso! -Le gruño molesta y se volvió a voltear para caminar con paso aplomado.

No pudo evitar reírse de su rabieta. Esta vez no la seguiría le habían dejado claro que quería estar sola además eran los patios de Inokuma, ahí nada le sucedería.

Se sentó junto al enrejado de la cúpula.

La había besado, imprudentemente la había besado y ahora… no podría dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ella también lo quería… el problema era que según parecía también quería a Inokuma, y a… a quien más se habrá querido referir Sakura?

A menos no lo habían dejado fuera de la competencia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota de autora: Lo siento, lo siento por demorarme tanto, la verdad es que he estado repleta de cosas que hacer en la Universidad, periodo de exámenes y prácticas. No había tenido tiempo ni para respirar, en tres semanas más, termino mi cuarto año de carrera, así es que tendré mucho tiempo para ponerme al día con todas mis historia.**

**Una vez dada las disculpas me queda agradecerles, porque en verdad me han hecho muy felices todos y cada uno de los comentarios, no he tenido tiempo para responderlos pero son fantásticos, gratificantes y motivadores. **

**Jamás dejaría esta historia donde está, la amo, me encanta! Así que no se preocupen, es sólo problema de tiempo.**

**Ahora solo queda la petición, por favor, no dejen de escribir que pareja les gusta más, aún no logró decidirlo y no muchos comentarios me han especificado su pareja favorita.**

**Eso, un besote inmenso, cuídense y gracias.**

.

_**Soledad Repleta**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

-Dime Eriol, crees realmente que estás son horas de llegar

Lo miró desde donde estaba, la voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza como las bombas, estruendosas y dolorosas. Aún sentía el peso de Kakurosu sosteniéndole, su cabeza estaba medio aturdida por los golpes pero al menos sentía que esa mierda que se quemaba en su pecho se había ido.

-Se suponía que tenías un viaje de negocios –le dijo reprobatorio, nuevamente. Casi creía que ese era el único tono con que su padre podía hablarle.

-Y eso te da la libertad para andar en las calles y pelear como un malnacido, tienes gente que hace eso por ti Eriol, un Hiragizawa jamás se ensucia las manos

-No entiendes nada. –Sintió e pequeño agarre de Kakurosu aumentar la presión. Seguramente quería que se callará, pero no quería callarse, no ese día, así su padre le golpeara, quería que toda esa mierda saliera de sus labios, incluso si le golpeaba… tal vez era lo que realmente quería.

-Llévatelo a su recamara, está diciendo estupideces. Mañana no te salvaras de esta Eriol. –Le escuchó gritar con tono imperativo a Kakurosu y entonces recordó que su padre era un monstruo demasiado cruel como para hacer pasar por esto también a su chofer.

-Como diga… padre. –Escupió la última palabra como si quisiera vomitarla. _Un padre que golpea a su hijo no merece llamarse padre. _Eso había dicho Kinomoto y jamás, aún con todas las estupideces que ella hiciera iba a olvidarlo de su cabeza. De todas formas y pese a eso seguía sintiéndose molesto… endemoniadamente molesto.

Kakurosu lo sostuvo durante todo el tiempo que le costó subir las escaleras.

-No sé que habrá pasado señorito, pero me alegra de que este bien –Le dijo cuando habían llegado al último de los peldaños. Lo tiro sobre la cama, su espalda sintió el contacto del mullido colchón como si su suavidad fuesen espinas.

-Ella estaba con Li –le dijo a Kakurosu, como si eso justificará su estado.

Su chofer lo miró atentó pero no dijo nada.

-Fui hasta la fiesta, después de las cuatro… pensé… pensé que ella podría estar todavía allí, pensé que al menos podía verla, de un momento a otro me encontraba en los patios de Inokuma. –Maldito el día en que sus deseos lo habían llevado hasta ahí, casi inconscientemente.

-Ella estaba hablando con Li… y él la beso… -Dijo mientras recordaba. Gracias a Kami su labio superior le dolía condenadamente y podía sentirse un poco menos perturbado.

-Señorito. Usted…. Que fue lo que exactamente hizo -preguntó Kakurosu un poco temeroso.

-Salí de ahí como un cobarde… Kakurosu –le contestó mientras se volteaba lentamente. –Pensaba volver a casa, pero estaba molesto, realmente… molesto. Me encontré en un barrió que jamás había visto, intentaron robarme lo que traía puesto, el celular y todo lo demás. –Los labios de Eriol se movieron lo justo y necesario para sonreír maliciosamente -Fue la escusa perfecta –dijo mientras le mostraba todos sus dientes ensangrentados.

-No debe… haber sido la mejor forma. ¿Hablará con ella…?

-No tengo nada que decirle… ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de ella… yo solo puedo mirarla desde aquí y esperar que nada le pase. Estoy cansado Kakurosu, ya no quiero jugar más este juego…

-Tranquilo Señorito… solo por hoy, descanse.

Lo recostó en la cama. Temía por él, temía por como lo había visto el amo Renji, pero sobre todo, temía que volviera a actuar como un demente por lo que había visto. Le sacó los zapatos y lo arropó. Su labio estaba roto…

¿Tanto poder tenía la pequeña señorita sobre él? Era primera vez que ese chico se había enamorado y estaba hecho un lio. Puso su mano bajo el cobertor, tenía los nudillos ensangrentados, no sabía exactamente si era sangre de él o de alguien más pero no se atrevió a corroborarlo.

Sería difícil para él, una persona a la que nunca habían amado… y que no sabía cómo amar querer a la señorita Sakura como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Le quito las gafas un poco rotas del rostro, y con un movimiento secó, acarició sus cabellos.

Era realmente desafortunado que su amo Renji hubiese cancelado el viaje.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con cuidado. En la bajada de la escalera lo esperaba Renji, con rostro poco amigable, nada muy diferente a lo habitual, no recordaba una sola vez en la que los ojos de ese hombre lo hubiesen mirado como si fuera una persona, sin embargo, hoy más que nunca, parecía molesto, realmente molesto.

-Como demonios –Comenzó diciéndole - dime Kakurosu –Nunca le había escuchado decir su nombre con tanta propiedad -como demonios ese niño impertinente puede llegar en un estado tan deplorable como ese, sobre todo cuando el día de mañana hay una junta de accionistas.

-Yo… solo fui a recogerlo señor. -Se apresuró a decir. Sabía para donde estaba yendo todo eso.

-Pero… -Le dijo su señor con tono malicioso –Los escuche hablando en el dormitorio.

Apretó sus manos desde donde estaba. Mataría a Eriol si sabía que estaba en esas condiciones por una mujer, y más si esa mujer no poseía el estatus suficiente.

-Esa mocosa… Kakurosu, sabes donde vive ¿Verdad?

Se volteó con rapidez, debía mentir, tenía que ser hábil porque si algo le pasaba a la señorita… si algo le pasaba a la señorita ahora… perderían a Eriol pasa siempre.

-No señor, el señorito jamás me ha pedido llevarlo hasta su casa. Sólo sé que estudian en la misma escuela. –Dijo como queriendo confirmar su lealtad, una lealtad de hipócrita y falsa.

-Está bien. Vete de aquí, por hoy es suficiente.

Y sin más se marcho, temía por Eriol, pero ahora también temía por la señorita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un día desde la fiesta, la mañana en que despertó aún con el maquillaje en el rostro decidió que no sería capaz de ver ni hablar con nadie, su corazón se había vuelto loco toda la noche Suspiró. Si algo había aprendido ese año era que los sueños algunas veces, se venían abajo como montañas rusas.

Se levantó de la cama, no era mentira si decía que aún sentía sus labios calientes, la respiración de él… su aroma… tan masculino de alguna manera…

Ah!… no sabía lo que estaba pasando exactamente, después de la fiesta, se encerró en su cuarto y se escondió entre las sabanas pensando. Shaoran la había besado, aun sentía ese revoltijo en su estomago, sin embargo… también recordaba los ojos de Tetsuya y la profunda voz de Eriol cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras colapsaba en el salón. Cuando eso ocurrió entendió que era cierto, quería a Shaoran inevitablemente pero… también parecía querer a Inokuma, y sentirse irremediablemente atraída por Hiragizawa no mejoraba el panorama.

Agg –se quejo sobre sus cuadernos, pensar en eso no ayudaba a concentrarse para terminar ese bendito trabajo.

-¡Sakura! Te buscan

-Enseguida bajo –Le respondió extrañada ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Sakura?

Se acomodó la ropa y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Bajó los peldaños necesarios para ver al hombre que se encontraba junto a su hermano. Por un momento, se sintió aterrada de la figura que se desplegaba delante de ella, de sus facciones, las recordaba demasiado bien. Respiró hondo y antes de que su estomago se estrujará recordó la mano de ese hombre impactando en el rostro de Eriol, la determinación de él y se sintió más fuerte para avanzar un paso más, con el rostro sereno y la frente en alto.

-Señor Hiragizawa –Dijo mientras bajaba la escalera. Con pasos firmes y seguros, lo necesarios para parecer una dama, una sonrisa agradable en el rostro y ese aire de sofisticación que se acababa había aprendido a imitar de Tomoyo –Es mi profesor de física, hermano –le dijo mirándolo -me gustaría que me dejaras hablar a solas con él. Ha venido por un proyecto que acaba de comenzar y en el que quiere que participe. Pero… -esta vez miró a Renji –No pensé que vendría tan pronto, parece muy ansioso de comenzar, profesor.

Renji la miró con una sonrisa fría y Toya receloso la dejo con él en el recibidor de la casa.

-Eres hábil –Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del comedor sin ser invitado.

-Y usted un cretino, pero no ha venido para que hablemos de nuestras cualidades ¿No es verdad?

Renji rió por lo bajo. Recordó como osaba insultarla en su ausencia y también el temor que sentía Eriol hacía él.

-Está bien, me imagino que entenderás por qué estoy aquí

-Algo, pero… no demasiado, la verdad apenas y entiendo de que va todo este entuerto –Le dijo severamente, sin mover ni un centímetro su recta espalda.

-No sabía que me conocías, o lo has deducido de mi enorme parecido con Eriol.

-De haber sabido que tenía interés en hablarme hubiese ido personalmente a su casa, señor Renji –Le dijo cambiando de tema. No quería encontrar la similitud entre Eriol y él –Creí que para usted no era más que… una muerta de hambre ¿O no?

Le dijo ella con suficiencia, haciendo un movimiento felino con las manos.

-Sí, aún lo eres. La verdad es que no sé qué demonios pudo ver Eriol en una chica como tú. Había mujeres mucho mejores, cuerpos mucho mejores, todas habrían caído rendidas ante su apellido.

Contuvo su enfado con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, pero era difícil, condenadamente difícil

-Seguramente ya le abriste las piernas, seguramente sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas con esa carita de…

Maldito hijo de puta! Respiro profundamente, no le daría el gusto de verla molesta, estaba segura de que no se lo daría.

-Vera Renji, a su hijo parecen interesarle cosas más complejas que un par de piernas largas. No sé qué opina… quizás a usted le gustan… un poco más fáciles.

Renji se rio.

-Realmente… eres muy ruda. Pero aún así, no puedo dejar que te entrometas en el camino que he hecho para él.

-Eriol puede decidir por sí mismo –le dijo un poco alterada, demonios… se había salido un poco del papel.

-Ya veo. –Murmuró como si hubiese descubierto algo. -Por los reportes creí que solo era Eriol pero tú también te has fijado en él.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato. ¡Qué demonios estaba diciéndole ese tipo!

-Cuánto es lo que quieres eh… Kinomoto Sakura. –Dijo Renji mientras sacaba de su Billetera un cheque en blanco y un lápiz de pluma. –Dime el monto que sea, yo lo cumpliré, solo promete no acercarte a él.

-Yo no estoy cerca de él y no necesito su dinero, tengo lo suficiente en esta casa, una beca en el colegio, por tanto, sería dinero que sobre y la verdad… no tengo tanta vida para desperdiciar mis desafíos comprándolos con dinero. –gracias al cielo había podido responder inmediatamente.

-No sabes… querida, realmente que es lo que estás diciendo, ni con quien te estás metiendo –Ese tono amable pero severo le erizó los bellos de su brazo.

-Y usted parece no entender que no me importa absolutamente nada, todo lo que signifique su persona.

-Sólo necesito que te quites de su cabeza, Eriol… no era tan estúpido

-¿Por qué era como usted? O vamos, deberá saber cuan enfermizamente controlador narcisista y maquiavélico es? Quiere lo mismo para su hijo?

-No permitiré –Le susurró amenazadoramente –Que una muchachita como tú me hable de esa manera

-Es feliz con todo lo que tiene Renji Hiragizawa? –Le dijo como si no hubiese escuchado su amenaza, aún cuando sus manos temblaban cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los oscuros y siniestros de ese hombre.

-No tengo por qué contestarle a una chiquilla como tú.

-Me lo suponía. Deje mi vida… y mi espacio en paz Renji, no quiero sobornos, no necesito el dinero, en realidad… no creo que pueda necesitar algo que quiera darme… es demasiado… oscuro para mí.

-Estoy seguro, que te arrepentirás de esto.

Levantó la frente. No, su madre le había dicho una vez que no debía arrepentirse de nada de lo que hiciera.

Renji la miró un segundó y luego bufo molesto, se levantó tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí fastidiado, ella no despego su cuerpo del sillón ni un segundo… ese hombre salió de la casa solo, tal como llegó, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se desplomó en el. Se sentía agotada… temerosa.

Maldito hijo de puta. Era la personificación del demonio. Como se atrevía a querer pagarle por dejar de ver a Eriol, ya no lo estaba viendo, por culpa de él… ya no podía pelear con Eriol.

Le mintió a Toya cuando este le pregunto insidioso como es que le había ido, subió a su pieza y decidió quedarse ahí hasta al menos por ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.

-Kakurosu, llévame a casa. –Esa maldita mocosa… como se atrevía hablarle de esa manera.

Ahora… podía entender perfectamente que era lo que veía Eriol en ella, era lista… lista y hábil, y tenía más coraje del que le podría pedir a su hijo jamás, pero… era una mal nacida, no tenía nada que ofrecerle y ya tenía perfectamente vista una candidata para Eriol, una que podía traer más beneficios a la compañía. Si esa pequeña fierecilla se entrometía, arruinaría todos sus planes.

Por lo demás… lo único que hacía esa muchachita con Eriol era desviarlo del camino que el le estaba construyendo, necesitaba que fuese capaz de hacerse cargo de las empresas en un futuro… tal como él lo había hecho.

-Mana –Le dijo a su secretaría mientras levantaba el teléfono –prepara todo, las cosas no salieron como yo quería, aunque la dirección estaba bien. Cancela mi vuelo de hoy, creo que ya sé que hacer con mi asuntó pendiente.

Tendría que jugar sucio con ella.

Kakurosu miró a través del espejo del auto, preocupado. Que había pasado… qué demonios había pasado en la casa de la señorita que el demonio de su jefe llegaba tan ofuscado. No había querido decirle al señorito pero si algo malo le había pasado a la joven Sakura el tendría que saber, no podría dejar que la única cosa que lo mantenía ahí, siendo una persona se deteriorará por culpa del señor Hiragizawa.

.-.-.-.-.

**10 pm. Del mismo día.**

Tuk… tuk

Levantó la cabeza de sus cuadernos. Qué demonios era ese ruido. Miró hacia su ventana, desde donde escuchaba el sonido y vio una pequeña piedrecilla chocar con ella. Volteó todo su cuerpo curiosa y prestó más atención a ese ruidito molesto.

Tuk

Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y caminó rápidamente hacia la ventana, cuando la abrió una pequeña piedrecilla le chocó justo en la frente.

-¡Qué demonios! –Mientras llevaba sus dedos hasta su cabeza.

-Oh Vamos Kinomoto, como demonios abres la ventana tan de repente.

Y ahí estaba él, Hiragizawa Eriol tirando piedras en su ventana como si fuera un chiquillo de la calle enamorado. Sintió su pechó expandirse rápidamente, se sentía emocionada, se sentía honestamente emocionada de verlo ahí, pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder tener contacto con él.

-Fuiste tú el que me aventó un piedra en la cara, solo recuérdalo –Le reprochó.

-Ya, está bien Kinomoto, sólo… espera que suba necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Detente! –Le dijo en un gritó ahogado -¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-¡Estás loca! Si hubiese podido esperar no habría venido hasta aquí a esta hora –Sintió deseos de reír por la obviedad con que Hiragizawa decía esas palabras. Pero con Eriol nunca debería ser tan blanda.

-¡Por qué no entras por la puerta idiota!

-Porque son más de las 10 de noche y me correrán de tu casa, no creo que sea tan difícil...

Y en efecto pese a que observó con alarma como trepaba por su ventana, en menos de cinco minutos estuvo dentro de su habitación.

Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla unos zapatos perfectos y un pollerón pijo que seguramente costaba más que toda la ropa que se esparcía en el piso de su habitación.

-Me imagine que tu habitación podía ser así

Ella comenzó a amontonar su ropa y papeles rápidamente con las mejillas rojas.

-Estaba ordenando justo ahora Hiragizawa. –Mintió mientras en sus mejillas se esparcía un tenue rosado.

-Y bien –Dijo cuando hubo despejado el lugar. –A que debo tu visita.

-Kakurosu me dijo que mi padre venía a tu casa ¿Estás bien?

Así que el también sabía.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien…

Ella no lo había podido mirar directamente ni ahora, ni cuando entró por la ventana, no sabía realmente en qué estado la había dejado la visita de Renji pero recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

-Sólo por eso has venido

El hizo una afirmación con el rostro y continuó mientras se sentaba en su silla de escritorio. Supuso que las personas como el no pedía permiso muy a menudo.

-Pensé… pensé que sería más agresivo, no estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que quiere hacer –Se quejó con ella mientras se pasaba los dedos en su cabello. –Pensé que si hacía todo lo que él me dijera… no tendrías que involucrarte con él pero...

-Ya va… -Le dijo en tono de regaño, pero suavemente, y por primera vez le vio el rostro, sus cabellos azulados y rebeldes dibujando el delicado contorno de su cara, sus ojos enigmáticos y frustrados y aquel corte en una de sus cejas… el labio roto…

Se acercó a él inmediatamente y profundizó la mirada, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Tenía parte de la mandíbula amoratada. Cambió el foco de visión hacia sus manos, una de ellas tenía una herida lo suficientemente severa.

-Quien te hizo eso –Le preguntó asustada mientras se acercaba a él preocupada.

Cuando se inclinó hasta su altura, Eriol la miró y por un segundo no pudo despegarse de ahí. Como había dicho alguna vez, Eriol era… como una extraña escultura malévola, hermosa… definitivamente hermosa, pero con un aire duro en los ojos y labios. Con sus dedos, delineo suavemente la herida de su frente (ceja) siendo absolutamente consciente de que su cercanía y contacto visual eran poco oportunos sin embargo era extraño… como las polillas a la luz, no podía dejar de verlo de esa manera, ni salir de ahí, parecía incluso… que su cuerpo quería estar más cerca de él aún cuando sabía, quizás también como las polillas que esa belleza hipnotizadora podría matarla.

El sostuvo su muñeca con un movimiento rudo. Cundo ella había descendido hasta su labio amoratado y roto.

-¿Qué crees que haces Kinomoto?

Por un segundo no fue capaz de hacer nada, la confrontación de Eriol la había dejado petrificada, podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente y verlos los ojos de él… tan oscuros, tan opacos.

-Quería ver tu maldita herida Hiragizawa, qué no vez! –Le reclamó cuando pudo ser un poco más consciente, y había logrado desprenderse de su encanto.

-Pero estabas demasiado cerca -Le reclamó él mientras la jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Hiragizawa no era estúpido.

-Que pretendes Kinomoto

En un accidente volvió a hacer contacto con sus ojos tras las gafas, podía sentir su pecho quemarse por la angustia de esa mirada, una mirada dura pero atenta, llena de algo que no había visto antes. Su muñeca todavía era sujetada por Eriol y su contacto le quemaba la piel… cosquilleaba.

El la quería…

Una verdad garrafal y estruendosa le cayó encima, por eso era imposible para ella mantenerse desligada, no cuando alguien que pensó era un cruel y maquiavélico hombre la quería e intentaba protegerla de manera tan torpe.

-Me haces sentir extraña

Le reclamó, porque seguramente toda esa mierda que se cuajaba en su estomago tenía que ser su culpa, por aquello que había dicho ese día.

Los labios rojos y un tanto hinchados de Eriol se entreabrieron para argumentar, pero no dijeron nada. En vez de eso el agarre de su muñeca fue soltándose lentamente.

-No fue mi padre

Lo miró sin entender, él ya no la miraba.

-Esto de aquí Kinomoto, no fue mi padre, tuve un pequeño problema la noche del viernes… como sea, no te parece sospechoso que mi padre haya venido y no te haya hecho nada.

Ella se sentó junto a él.

-No, la verdad no entiendo que es exactamente lo que hace tu padre Hiragizawa.

-No precisamente tener una charla con el enemigo

-Es un cretino, pero me pareció que era manejable.

Una risa escalofriante cubrió su habitación por un momento y entonces los ojos enigmáticos del único hijo de Renji la volvieron a mirar y la desarmaron un segundo más. Estaba segura que tanta belleza debía ser pecado sobre todo en alguien tan extraño como Eriol.

-Escúchame bien Kinomoto… él es mucho más de lo que viste hoy, no bajes la guardia.

-Lo sé –Le contesto, recordando aquel día en que el imbécil de Renji había golpeado el rostro de Eriol pero un poco perdida entre sus ojos vacios. -Eriol… ¿cómo has estado? –de donde había venido eso, se quejó a sí misma.

El no dijo nada y bajo la mirada. Su nuca era graciosa... sus cabellos azulados, algo más cortos y rebeldes de los que había visto la última vez revoloteaban en su cuello. Tubo el impulso de tocarlos.

-No sé por qué... Me preguntas esto

-Tú estás preocupado por como esté yo, por qué te parece extraño que yo me pregunté por ti

El levantó la cabeza

-Es diferente Kinomoto –Sus ojos… algo había en sus ojos estaba segura. Sintió el estomago entumecerse nuevamente.

-Por qué… por qué debería ser diferente Hiragizawa, tu lo dijiste… estamos en el mismo bando ahora

-No entiendes… no me preocupo porque seas mi compañera Kinomoto, no estoy aquí porque seas alguien más que está en contra de mi padre…

Lo sabía, ahora más que nunca lo sabía, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Ahora fue ella la que volvió a bajar la cabeza, el suspiró frustrado.

-Pensé que no iba a verte en un largo tiempo -susurró Hiragizawa –pero cuando Kakurosu me dijo que Renji había venido hasta acá me desesperé, Renji es violento y cruel, pensé que había venido a hacerte algo, espero que no se enteré de que estuve acá. –Dicho eso se levantó - será mejor que me vaya.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente, quería replicarle, pero no se sintió capaz. Asintió con la cabeza mientras Eriol avanzaba hasta la ventana.

Cuando la abrió escuchó como este gruñía profundamente.

-Mierda

-Que sucede? –Le preguntó asustada.

-Apaga la luz –Le dijo mientras se posicionaba junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué? Por qué

-Hazme caso Kinomoto

Y la seriedad con que lo dijo fue demasiado abrumadora como para desobedecerle.

-Renji rodeo tu casa

Esperen un segundo, ella… como era posible que… demonios!

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó incrédula

-Seguramente quería ver si yo venía hasta acá, ¡demonios! Hice justamente lo que quería que hiciera

-Te habrá visto entrar –Le dijo asustada por el tono de voz de Hiragizawa

-No… ya nos habríamos dado cuenta

-¿Por qué hace esto? –Le preguntó molesta y un poco desesperada. Que fuera a amenazarla era una cosa, que le ofreciera dinero era incluso esperable… pero que rodera su casa, el lugar donde vivía con su hermano y su padre, rallaba la locura.

El la miró casi triste, sin decir nada por unos segundos.

-Porqué es un imbécil –Le respondió al rato.

-Eriol, no deberías pasar por esto… si tu padre es un imbécil y aún cuando reconozco que has hecho tus propias cabronadas no deberías estar metido acá… yo puedo.

-Detente –Le gritó de forma reprimida para que no sonará demasiado fuerte –Yo… también soy responsable de esto, no puedo… no puedo hacer nada, pensé que él creía que ya se había terminado

Lo miró… observó su desesperación, su culpa, su rabia, su remordimiento… vio todo en unos pocos segundos.

-hey –Le dijo con un tono suave, porque su desesperación le causo ternura –Hey ya va…

Hiragizawa la miró, con unos ojos que jamás habíamos visto… unos ojos de desesperación… él tenía miedo… pero no temía por él, después de todo había convivido toda la vida con ese monstruo. Él temía por ella, por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella.

-No lo entiendes

-No soy idiota Hiragizawa podrías explicarme

El sonrió un poco

-No debería quererte Kinomoto –Le dijo mientras con sus dedos tocaba su rostro, electrificándola… sedándola un poco –no debería querer a nadie… pero se me había olvidado.

Ella no dijo nada… no podía decir nada, por qué sus dedos fríos, su voz pausada y esos ojos infinitos que la miraban de manera tan diferente… la habían desarmado completamente por enésima vez.

Tendría que acostumbrarse al efecto que tenía Hiragizawa en ella o no tardaría en chocar y morir… como las polillas.


End file.
